The Usurper of My Heart
by Glaciem Arendelle
Summary: A mistake from the past had put Anna, former Princess of Arendelle, into a dangerous situation. One mistake would lead her to her death. Could a former princess able to survive betrayals and assassinations? Could she love the person who caused the demise of her family? An Elsanna story with VIOLENCE and ADULT THEMES. You've been warned. G!p Elsa,
1. Chapter 1

**Yaho! **

**I'm back with another ELSANNA story. I had this concept for a long time but I wasn't able to write it down until now. **

**Please know that I won't be able to update (for now) my other story What Were Chances Right? because last year my phone got snatched and along with the chapters of the story. All 7 chapters with 5k words each were lost. But I'm trying to remember whatever I've written before. Please be patient with me :) . **

**Anyway. I hope you will enjoy this story just like the Betrothed With You. Don't forget to review!**

* * *

Runeard of House Eldr was the King of Arendelle. He became king when the last remaining direct descendant to the throne died without an issue. The main royal line ended with King Olav, seventh of his name. However he has three male cousins from different houses. These three houses were; House Vinter, House Eldr and House Wester. These three were cadet branches of Arendelle Royal Family.

King Runeard has a granddaughter named Anna. Anna was the daughter of the King's first born son, who died years ago from severe illness. She inherited the Eldr strawberry blonde locks and teal eyes, unlike the main royal line who sported blonde locks and blue eyes. She was beautiful, many had asked for her hand in marriage but her grandfather refused to accept any marriage proposal for her. Her grandfather's refusal suddenly became the greatest mistake for Arendelle lost one of its ally. One of the kingdom had taken the rejection hard and had broken the military alliance from them. Arendelle was crippled then one kingdom saw this as an opportunity to launch a full attack and started a war.

Clashing of swords reverberated inside Arendelle as its army went on full attack against their enemy Kingdom, Corona. For half a year these two kingdoms fought endlessly. The King of Arendelle had his heiress taken to the north mountainous region of the kingdom for her safety. For six months the Crown Princess was heavily guarded and her location was a secret, however the Crown Princess knew once the war came to its conclusion, she would either celebrate or mourn. She hoped for the former.

Anna was looking out of a window when her governess had pulled her back and chastised her.

"Your Highness! Please stop exposing yourself. The enemy have spies everywhere!" the governess said.

"But it's impossible for them to find me here. No one would suspect!" Anna retorted. She was frustrated and mad at her situation. She used to be an outdoor kind of princess and being shut in was never her forte.

"We have to take precaution!"

Anna rolled her eyes and sat on a plush seat with a huffed. There's no way the enemy would find them in this cold, drafty and dark place. They were near at the North Mountain, and they were currently lodged in a rather -not too big but not too small- castle. From what Anna could remember this castle once belonged to one of the great houses in Arendelle, the Duke of Vinter. The last Duke of Vinter and his wife along with their young children died when bandits ambushed them, thus making the House Eldr as a senior family branch that granted them the Crown of Arendelle. She was stuck here for six months and the news from the front lines were not getting better.

The last news she received from her grandfather was the enemy had advanced inside Arendelle. It made her anxious and prayed to the gods they would vanquish the enemy and protect the rightful ruler. Anna was sitting still when a thunderous sound reached her ears. Horses. There were horses coming and by the sound of them, they were many, an army possibly.

She immediately went to the window again and looking for the Arendelle standard of green and purple. She waited and started to paced near the window but soon her pacing came to an abrupt stop when one of her guards burst through the door panting.

Anna's heart skipped a beat as she wait for the news.

"Princess! You have to hide!" the soldier immediately said.

Anna was frozen from her spot as she realized they had lost. Her mind went on her grandfather, she doesn't know what happened so she asked.

"What happened?! Where's my grandfather?! Is he alive?"

The soldier just lowered his gaze. "His Majesty fought valiantly until the end. He was the bravest man I've ever known." the sound of neighing horses reached their ears, louder this time. "Please Princess we have to go!"

Anna knew then his grandfather was gone. He died protecting their kingdom from their foes. Her tears rolled down her cheeks then angrily wiped them.

"Where are my guards?!"

"They were fighting the enemy as we speak. I was sent to make sure you are safe and away from here."

"No. I want to see the face of the man who killed my grandfather!" Anna shouted. She raised her chin defiantly.

"No!" simultaneous exclaimed was heard from the people with her.

"That's not a good idea Princess! You must remember you are the Queen!"

Queen. . . Anna became queen the moment her grandfather breathe his last breath. She was the queen and a queen should defend her people, her kingdom.

"How many of our army remain?" her voice was calm.

"A couple of hundreds." answered the soldier.

Anna took her thick cloak and immediately told her governess. "Leave everything and we should make haste and try to find our soldiers."

"They retreated in the mountains."

"Perfect, then we should go."

The entire household mounted on horses, bringing only supplies and thick clothing before exiting at the back of the castle. They galloped in the woods going towards the mountain. Anna's heart was still aching for the demise of her grandfather. He was such a loving grandfather. He raised her and taught her everything she knows. He even personally taught her how to use a sword. When her father died, she was only four, and now twenty four. For twenty years he was the only father she'd ever known. The former king doted on her.

They reached the snow capped North Mountain, Anna pulled down her hood and looked at the snow covered mountain.

"I'll ride ahead to check the area." said the soldier.

Anna and four of her company waited on for the soldier. She started to worry when it's already half an hour past and yet still no sign of the soldier. A sound made her look up and saw a man slumped on his horse. Anna's heart dropped when the man fell on his horse lifeless. She immediately unsheathed her swords as she saw another figure mounted on a black horse.

"We should head back." Anna said. "Go!Go!" Anna pulled the reins of her horse and turned back before galloping an haste. She looked back and saw the stranger pursuing them. At first the stranger was alone then soon enough there were about less than twenty appeared behind the stranger.

Anna's heart was beating like a drum, adrenaline coursed through her blood, giving her a will to survive , she knew it was cowardice but she had to fled and in turn she would gather an army and take back her kingdom but first she has to outrun the enemies.

They took a sharp turn, away from the forest, they took the route by following the river, she knew it was a dangerous route but had to take risk. The river would lead them to a castle, summer lodge of the royal family.

The four women behind her were having a hard time on catching up with her so she slowed down a bit, an act she immediately regretted as she saw an arrow flew past them.

"Get down!" Anna commanded and kicked the sides of her horse to run faster.

The five of them could hear the enemies coming closer and closer, soon enough they were out ride.

Soldiers bearing the glinting golden sun on their armor chest plates had surrounded them. The muscular man with blue eyes approached her. It was the figure on a black horse.

"Lady Eldr, your presence is requested at the castle." a low manly voice reached the women's ear.

"How dare you to address her in such a way! She's Queen Anna of Arendelle!" bellowed Anna's governess. However the man was unfazed and his eyes still gazed at Anna's teal eyes.

Anna felt pride and fear at the same time. Her heart swelled how loyal her governess to her and how she addressed her in rightful title, also fearful that the soldiers in front of them would take it as treason and would not hesitate kill them.

"I'll address her as I see fit." said the man as he intensely stared at Anna's eyes and in a swift he drew his sword before placed the tip under the the governess' chin. "Please tell your servant to stay silent before I make her."

Anna panicked and immediately answered. "No! Please." she turned her gaze on her governess. "Please do as he say." Anna pleaded. Her governess lowered her gaze.

"As you wish." she muttered.

"Now, I'm going to escort you to the castle and I advise you to obey or else."

The blue eyed man had Anna's horse's reins be held by a solider to prevent her from escaping. They were in a casual trot until they reached the castle. Anna expected the castle burned to the ground but surprisingly it was not. It was like she never left. Everything was in place. The city was intact. However the gold crocus of House Eldr standards were being dismantled from the castle walls as well as from the turrets.

When the portcullis was raised Anna saw the Coronan soldiers assembled and the others worked tirelessly on patrolling the area. The nobles were outside the courtyard and also the loyalists of the former monarch, who were bound with their hands on their backs while wearing their armor. Clearly the battle just ended.

Anna could feel eyes on her, especially the loyalists. Anna knew they were all in grave danger, especially her since she was suppose to be the Queen. She was sure it was her, whom they would see as a hindrance that came in between their new King and the throne. Soon enough she would join her grandfather.

"All hail Queen Anna!" shouted one of the loyalist. "All hail Queen A-" his words died out as his head rolled on the courtyard's pavement.

Silence.

Anna's blood was drained from her as she witness how swift and clean the execution was. The man who swung the sword was none other than the blue eyed man.

"One more treasonous words from all of you and you'll wish I cut off your head just like him." he unmounted and sheathed his sword.

"Lady Eldr. If you please." he offered his hand towards Anna but she was to stunned to understand what he wanted her to do. Her gaze was on the bloodied headless body of the man on the courtyard. "Lady Eldr. If you please." the blue eyed man repeated, it was loud and stern, making her snap out of her reverie.

"I'm sorry," Anna said before taking the man's hand, assisting her as she unmounted from her horse. "Thank you."

"Please follow me." the blue eyed man led Anna to the throne room. As she observed the place, everything was in place aside from the person beside the throne.

"Your Majesty." the blue eyed man went down on one knee and lowered his head as he bowed to the monarch in front of her. "May I present Lady Anna of House Eldr." he said before he rose. "Give curtsy to the ruler of Arendelle."

Anna reluctantly curtsied.

The person in front at the dais was back facing them, wearing a dark blue hooded cloak. After few seconds of silence the figure turned and pulled the hood down. Anna was shocked as she saw pale blonde locks slicked back and a long french braid draped on her left shoulder. She was dressed in a tailored black and red military uniform, just like the former Arendelle monarchs had been.

Anna was expecting some barbarian, ugly, muscular man but she didn't expect a woman who has such beautiful and calm face, but Anna knew behind that pretty face a was a murderer, a usurper. This blonde woman had killed her grandfather just to take the kingdom. Hatred was evident in Anna's eyes and she knew the blonde had sense it because she drew her sword.

"Marshall, giver her a sword." her feminine voice reached Anna's ear.

"What? Your Majesty-" Marshall said.

"I said. Give her a sword." her world were calm, cold and uncaring.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Marshall had asked one his soldiers to give their sword to the strawberry blonde.

Anna accepted it and her gripped tightened as she looked into those icy blue eyes.

"You killed my grandfather because of your greed and lust for power." Anna gritted her teeth. "You had killed a lot of people just to have the throne! You are a usurper! A murderer!"

Marshall drew his sword and placed it under Anna's chin. "Be careful Lady Eldr."

"Or what?! You're going to kill me?! Go ahead!"Anna challenged.

"Marshall." the blonde coldly said. Reluctantly the man lowered her sword. The blonde climbed down the dais and walked few paces in front of the former princess. "He can kill you when I say so. You are brave but foolish." the blonde walked passed Anna and went on the center of the throne room as she removed her cloak. "Now, you have a sword in your hand. Feel free to kill me." the blonde.

Anna got angrier each second she spent with the blonde, her anger was white hot for letting the blonde antagonize her. Anna rashly ran towards the blonde and swung her sword, which was easily blocked. The blonde twisted her sword before sending Anna's own into the air before it clanged loudly in the throne room.

"Pathetic." the blonde muttered. "I gave you an opportunity to kill me and yet you failed." she turned her back on Anna. "House Eldr's heirs are nothing but weak-" Anna took her discarded sword and charged.

"Argh!" a loud ringing of sword reached Anna's ears as her sword was blocked again by the blonde.

"-not only weak but also cowards." the blonde looked into Anna's eyes with so much distaste.

"I'm not a coward!" Anna bellowed. She pushed the blonde away to break off the swung her sword again and again, they parried and moved their feet as if they were engaged in a dance. The clashing of swords continued. Each flourish of the sword Anna made were all blocked, the blonde was just blocking, didn't bother to counter her attacks. It infuriated Anna even more. The blonde made her feel like she was not a worthy opponent. In anger Anna managed to nick the strands of hair of the blonde.

Icy blue eyes just stared at Anna's teal eyes. In a flash her sword once again was sent flying by a swift flourish of the blonde's sword. Then Anna felt the cold metal under her chin.

"Go ahead and kill me!" Anna screamed. She lifted her head to provoke the blonde.

"Very well."

Anna could see how the blonde pulled back her arm only to gather strength and force, she looked the cold eyes of the blonde defiantly. The blonde complied and swung her sword.

Anna knew she was going to die. Her eyes was on the blade and was about to reach her when the throne room door opened. The sword stopped mid air.

"Elsa!" a woman with a long blonde hair dressed in a purple dress ran toward them.

Anna saw how the cold eyes of the blonde showed a hint of warmth. The blonde, Elsa, lowered her sword and turned.

"Rapunzel, what are you doing here?" asked Elsa.

"What do you mean what I'm doing here? I'm here because I'm worried about you!" the newcomer, Rapunzel, checked if Elsa sustained any wounds from the battle.

"You don't have to." Elsa let out a small smile and but she quickly pursed her lips. "Why don't you run along and I'll see you later."

"No!" Rapunzel then turned her eyes on Anna. "And who's this?" curious eyes trained on the strawberry blonde.

"Lady Anna of House Eldr."

"Anna? The former Princess Anna?" Rapunzel's eyebrow was raised but soon her eyes darkened with something relative to hatred. "Oh. Lady Anna suits you more. Anna." she said Anna's name with so much distaste.

Anna kept her mouth shut for these people in front of her would only take pleasure on her anger and frustrations.

"We shall continue this later. I have pressing matters to attend. Okay?" Elsa said.

Rapunzel glared at Anna before whispering at Elsa's ear.

"Yes. Unfortunately." Elsa answered.

Anna received another glare from the other blonde. She saw the long haired blonde huffed in annoyance. She wasn't happy at something Anna doesn't have any idea what.

"Run along now. Please, His Majesty must be waiting for you."

Rapunzel reluctantly went on her way but not forgetting to sneer at Anna.

"Marshall, please escort Lady Anna to her room. I'll follow shortly." Elsa sheathed her sword and went towards the throne room door.

Anna was held by her arm and was dragged into her room, surprisingly the man knew where it was. That thought had scared Anna.

"Let go of me!" Anna tried to yanked her hand back but the man's grip was firm. "Hey! I said let go!" she was roughly pushed towards one of the plush seats before the man closed the door and locked it.

Anna held her aching arm. She curled on the seat before sobbing. She was hurting, she didn't even know where her grandfather's body was, she was reduced into a common woman, she was everything but a queen. She knew if the new queen didn't kill her, she would be passed to different man to enjoy. It was a common occurrence to the women as spoils of war.

Spoils of war. That what she was.

Anna's attention was caught by the cheering crowd outside. She looked out her window and her eyes widened at the horrible scene below. The loyalist of her grandfather were all beheaded. The courtyard's pavement turn dark red due to the blood of the traitors of the current ruler. Anna took a steps back from her window until she reached her bed. She needed to escape. She has to.

As a child Anna knew where were the secret passages of the castle. And there's one in her room, behind the tapestry of a woman. So she went to feel the hidden door, however it would require force to push it open.

Anna summoned all her remaining strength and grunted. The door didn't budge. She tried once more but soon interrupted the clicking sound of her door. Anna quickly scrambled back near her bed.

The door revealed the usurper.

"What are you doing here?!" Anna felt offended to have the usurper inside her room.

Elsa had locked the door in place and this sent alarms inside Anna's head.

"Get out! Stay back! Anna ordered.

Elsa only did the opposite. She continued to advance.

Anna walked backwards until the back of her knees hit the bed. Making her stumble on her bed.

Elsa had used her hands to trap Anna on the bed. She forcibly made her way in between Anna's legs.

Anna pushed Elsa's shoulders to make distance but the blonde didn't budge. Instead leaned closer.

"They say princesses would save their maidenhead for their prince, but you are not a princess anymore. Are you?" Elsa whispered.

Anna blushed in anger. "I am the rightful ruler of Arendelle! Get off me!" she tried to kick Elsa off her but the blonde pressed their bodies together then held Anna's wrists to pin them on the bed. Anna's eyes widened at the sensation she felt, before trailing her eyes from Elsa's face down to what's between the blonde's legs. She paled. The blonde has something there which wasn't to be. No she won't let herself be defiled by the usurper. The moment Anna realized this her fear spiked up.

"N-No! Please! Just kill me!" Anna pleaded. She rather die than to lay with the enemy. She rather die than to be treated like a brood mare!

A dark chuckles reached her ears. "Where's the fun in that? I would very much like to know how the former princess of Arendelle feels like."

"NOOOO!" Anna screamed. She squirmed and trashed beneath the blonde. "Don't do this please!" Anna begged as she felt the blonde's hot breath on her neck.

"I like it when people beg. But I want you to beg for me not to stop." Elsa said as she pressed her body to Anna even more. She then ran her hand on the side of the strawberry blonde's body. While her other hand held both Anna's wrists.

"Don't touch me!" Anna's eyes were filled with tears. "Please stop. I beg you."

"Why would I do that? Did your grandfather stopped killing innocent people when they begged him to stop?"

"My grandfather was a great man!"

"Really now? So does that mean his granddaughter was great too?" Elsa licked Anna's neck.

"STOP YOU MONSTER!" Anna tried fight the blonde but it was useless. She felt he blonde's hand moving down towards her thigh. "NOOOOO! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

A smirk found flashed on Elsa's lips but soon turn into a frown when knocks were heard on the other side of the door.

"Lady Anna?" a muffled voice asked.

"Help me!" Anna shouted, hope bloomed into her chest but it was crushed by the blonde above her.

"Who is it?!" Elsa angrily asked.

"Oh Your Majesty, I didn't know you are there. My humblest apology. I'll come back later."

"Wait!"

Anna watched the blonde above her closed her eyes before releasing her from the blonde's grip and got up to open the door. Anna felt relieved before quickly got on her feet. She watched how the blonde and an elderly woman silently conversing before the blonde went out of the room, leaving her and the woman alone.

"Good day to you Lady Anna. My name is Gerda and I'll be your new governess." Gerda's voice was soft and kind. But Anna knew better, she could trust no one, though she was thankful on the older woman's opportune arrival.

"I'm Prin-Lady Anna of Eldr." Anna almost said her former title.

"I have prepared a bath for you, if you would follow me."

Anna reluctantly followed her. Surprisingly the people they passed by gave curtsy to her and acknowledge her presence.

"I'm sorry for what happened to your grandfather." Gerda said.

Anna looked up and looked into those kind eyes. "Thank you." she mumbled.

"I know you are angry at what happened but try to understand why it happened."

Anna's anger flared. "Because your queen is a murderer and usurper." she hissed.

"On others' point of view."

Anna was confused by that however before she could ask what she meant Gerda opened the room, which Anna knew the large bathroom of the castle. The room was fogged because of the steam from the knee deep indoor pool filled with warm water. "I'll shall give you privacy and shall be back with your dress for dinner.

"Dinner?" Anna inquired. "I'd rather not attend." she added.

"Oh my Lady you must!"

"Why should I dine with the person who killed my grandfather?! Who killed innocent people just to get what they wanted?!" Anna angrily responded.

The old lady just looked at her with sad eyes but said nothing. She then curtsied and left Anna on her own.

* * *

The new Queen was dressed in Arendelle's official military uniform. She was pacing inside the formerly King's study while two people sat on the plush chairs.

"You have to do what I had told you to." said the man.

"Should I really?" Elsa sighed. "Is there any other options?"

"Unfortunately none." the man stood up and faced the closed balcony door. "Half of Arendelle are still on her support, the people and the nobles. The support you had from here was great as well, most of the nobles chose to fight alongside you because they believe they were serving the rightful ruler but some needed the assurance and we should proceed on what had been discussed prior on changing their allegiance . With the help of my army, we overwhelmed our enemies." the man paused. "But I think unifying both houses would strengthen your claim and your heirs."

"How could I stomach such union?!" Elsa asked in anger. "How could I associate myself to a person who came from that family?!"

"Listen to me Elsa! You are a Queen! Don't let your personal feelings get in the way!" the man turned. "You are the rightful ruler of Arendelle! I've trained you so hard for this!"

"Father please calm down." said the lady with them.

"I may be King of Corona, but I am still family. I don't want you to fail and end up like them. You are all I have of my sister." the King of Corona sighed.

"I apologize your Majesty." Elsa said.

"No. It's alright." the King smiled. "You're not a child anymore nor a princess. You are a Queen. Your Majesty." his face turned serious again. "As for that certain matter. I implore you to heed my advise. Once you have her and had an heir, your rule will be unquestionable." the King left the two inside the study.

Elsa sat on the her chair behind the desk. "Of all people, why her?"

The lady with her sat on the desk and lifted up Elsa's chin. "Yeah, why her? There's nothing special with her anyway. Elsa just marry me and be done with it." Elsa let out a disgusted face.

"Rapunzel, you're my cousin, practically my sister. And that would be so weird!"

Rapunzel laughed. "Is that so? But it would be the same thing for her!"

"I had nothing to do with her anyway, I just wanted to bring justice to what happened in the past. I don't intend to associate myself with her." Elsa brushed the imaginary stray hair from her immaculate bun.

Rapunzel got down from the desk and got behind Elsa. "Sooner or later your paths will be forever intertwined." she pulled the ribbon from Elsa's hair and had let the braid down. "After you drove your sword through the usurper's chest from that moment you had sealed your fate and everything that goes with it. Including her." she sleeked Elsa's hair back.

"You're right." Elsa flashed her a wary smile. "Rapunzel. Can I ask you one thing?"

Rapunzel smiled. "Anything."

"Will you continue to support me?"

"Of course and the entire kingdom of Corona is behind you for support, also you have Marshall, never forget he's the one with you through thick and thin."

"Thank you."

"Now, let's see the Eldr woman and show her rightful place." a wicked smile graced Rapunzel's lips. "The Eldrs are nothing but usurpers."

"As I am to the people of Arendelle." Elsa said. She rose from her seat and her face went stern, cold and passive. "I'll make the Eldrs feel the wrath of my noble house." she fastened the belt of her sword and offered her arm to her cousin. "May I have the honor of escorting the Princess of Corona to dinner?"

"Of course you may." Rapunzel gave her a sly smile.

* * *

Royals, nobles and military officers alike had joined the feast at the dining hall. The new Queen was seated at the middle of the long table, on her right was the King of Corona while the seat on her left was empty. Behind her high backed chair was Marshall who was standing silently. The nobles and military officers of Corona and some Arendellians were on two separate long tables on either side of the room.

"To our new Queen! Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" one noble raised his cup filled with wine. "Long may she reign!"

"LONG MAY SHE REIGN!" all of the people inside stood up cheering and raised their cups.

Laughter and merriment filled the room. Each of them were engaged to a conversation.

Elsa silently sipping her wine while her eyes roamed inside the room. She was observing them like a hawk. She knew despite the cheer and smiles plastered on their faces it doesn't guarantee their loyalty. She has to be vigilant. Many of the nobles who were dining with her at the moment had served the former ruler, they turned their coats the moment they knew there was someone challenging the former regime. Their reasons for coat turning was less important to Elsa as long as she won the war. But now she had to be wary of them.

"Look at them. They look so happy." King Frederic in a hushed tone. "You'll never know what they were thinking." he said as he smiled towards the crowd.

"And betray you at the first chance they got." Elsa added as she downed her wine.

"You're not wrong. However there were some who would be forever loyal to you." he gestured at the man behind them.

Elsa nodded in affirmation.

"Your Majesty. My Queen!" one noble stood up. "I brought best the musician in all of Arendelle to play for you tonight." he clapped his hands and a woman sat on a stool and placed her hands on the harp to play.

The music was relaxing and beautiful just like the woman playing it. The crowd was awed at the woman's performance. The woman has brown hair and brown eyes, she was perfect. Her eyes were closed but soon enough fluttered open and stared at Elsa's own, as if beckoning her to come closer.

Marshall leaned near her ear and whispered.

Elsa almost huffed in annoyance at the words she heard. Apparently she was the noble's daughter, he brought his best-of-Arendelle's musician at court to seduce the queen, nevertheless Elsa clapped her hands at the end of performance.

"Thank you my Lord, for the wonderful gift. It was quite lovely." Elsa smiled and looked at flustered woman.

"You're most gracious Your Majesty." the noble responded.

The noble's daughter went near the Royals' table and knelt in front of them.

"It was a great honor to play for Her Majesty." the woman lowered her body for Elsa to see her chest.

Elsa almost let out a disgusted face but her face was impassive. She nodded in acknowledgement. Well barely. She leaned on her right to whisper on the King Frederic's ear. "How long should I endure this charade?"

"You can retire whenever you want." he paused. "Speaking of which. Where's your well behaved cousin?"

"She's probably wandering around as she always do. I escorted her here then she vanished somewhere." Elsa perched her chin on her propped hand.

"Your Majesty, good evening."

Elsa turned her head and saw a short old man with a pair of spectacles perched on his nose bridge. He was wearing his military uniform along with his medals.

"Good evening. Please a have seat." Elsa gestured at the vacant seat beside her.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." the Duke sat and cleared his throat. "If I may be so bold and ask you, Your Majesty. Where is Lady Eldr?"

Elsa glanced at him for a moment before asking and filled her cup with wine. "She retired early." she lied.

"Is that so?" the Duke asked. "We have to proceed on the marriage at the earliest convenience."

"For what reason?" Elsa asked.

"To prevent civil unrest. Her supporters wanted her on the throne. There maybe an Arendellian blood running though your veins, but they see her as the legitimate ruler." the Duke watched the other nobles conversing to each other. "Anyone will seize the opportunity to have her and stake their claim to your birthright."

"And we can't have that now, can we?" Elsa dryly responded.

"No we can't. This marriage will cement your rule. It would be much better if an heir is produce from this union."

Elsa crossed her legs and watched at the merriment in front of her. "How can I ensure that she's capable of bearing a child?"

The Duke opened his mouth said. "Take her maidenhead then if she'll get pregnant, we'll proceed to the marriage."

"Isn't that making the child bastard? Conceived out of wedlock is unthinkable."

"No one will ever know." the Duke said. "This will stay privy among us. You, Lady Eldr, King Frederic and me."

"That's absurd."

"Your Majesty. It is for giving you much more power in this kingdom. A living proof from the two great houses of Arendelle is what will the people believe in."

Elsa clenched her fists under the table.

"The people are divided between two factions and over time a civil war will start as they always been." The Duke explained.

"Don't I know it?" Elsa sighed. "Now who will you suggest if she can't bear a child?"

The Duke was silent for a moment.

"There were other Eldr women from the bastard line. You can legitimize one of them and disinherit the current head of the house. Give Lady Anna to anyone who likes her. But for now, the best choice is her."

Elsa rose from her seat. "Lords and Ladies, I shall go and retire to my bedchambers. Please don't stop your merriment at my expense. Feel free to continue." the lords and ladies gave their curtsy and waited for Elsa to disappear behind the door.

Meanwhile somewhere in the castle.

Anna was dressed hours ago but she doesn't want to attend such gathering, instead she was in sitting on the settee inside the gallery. Her hair was in an immaculate bun, while dressed in Arendelle colors. The green dress with gold and purple accents.

She doesn't know what her future holds now her grandfather was murdered and she was pushed off her throne by the usurper. She was supposed to be queen but alas, they lost.

"There you are."

Anna snapped at the voice and turned her head towards the door and saw the long haired blonde lady dressed in purple.

"I thought you were somewhere plotting against the queen." said Rapunzel. "As princess of Corona and ally to the queen. It's my right to uproot all the traitors in her kingdom." she strode towards Anna.

Anna rose from her seat and glared at the blonde but said nothing. She watched the blonde circled around her like a vulture that she was. She held her head high.

"Hmm. What's so special about you? I wonder why Elsa had let you live. You are after all nothing but a shamed woman from a family of usurpers." Rapunzel continued with such venom at every word she uttered.

"My family had served the kingdom with all of their might and died defending it from foreigners." Anna retorted.

Rapunzel tried her best not to show any irritation, instead she smiled. "Well it's a good thing the queen is not a foreigner then." she chuckled as she saw the confused and a bit of shocked on Anna's face.

"W-What?" Anna asked.

"Oh you didn't know? Pity." Rapunzel smiled wickedly. "Now I want you to go out there and present yourself like a lowly lady that you are and submit yourself to the will of the queen."

Anna's anger spiked up. "No."

"No? That's a bold answer. But unfortunately it's not acceptable." in a flash Rapunzel produced a dagger and placed it under Anna's chin.

Anna mustered all her strength not to tremble in fear. She visibly gulped at the sight of the dagger.

"You dare to embarrass Elsa to in front of the people, then I should give you a reminder that you'll never forget." Rapunzel started to place pressure on the dagger.

"ENOUGH!"

Anna's eyes drifted from the dagger to the figure at the door. It was the queen.

"Rapunzel what are you playing at?" Elsa sighed and went near the two ladies.

Rapunzel chuckled, her eyes not leaving Anna's own. "Nothing. We're just getting to know each other." the dagger was still under Anna's chin. "Just making sure she's not plotting against us."

"Is she?" Elsa asked.

"Hmm I don't know." Rapunzel playfully shrugged. "But I would like to find out." she sheathed back her dagger and gave Elsa a kiss on her cheek and walked away. "I'm hungry. I wonder if they roasted beef." the door was closed shut. Leaving the two of them alone.

There was silence before Anna walked passed Elsa, however she felt a hand gripped her arm.

"What do you want?" Anna asked rudely. Her eyes were cold.

Elsa didn't respond instead she dragged Anna towards the settee and made her lie on her back.

"What's wrong with you?!" Anna shouted. "What are you doing?!" she tried to get up but Elsa got on top of her. "Get of off me you monster!"

Elsa's face was passive and cold as she pinned Anna's wrist above her head. She leaned down, her lips were only few inches above Anna's. "Shh. . ."

"I was told you refused to attend dinner."

Anna didn't answer and looked away.

"You had defied my order. I won't let you go away with it." Elsa brushed her nose against Anna's neck.

"Stop! Please! No!" Anna pleaded as Elsa got in between her legs.

Elsa chuckled. "No one will hear you. There's no guard outside or any servant to interrupt us."

Blood drained from Anna's face. _This is it. I'm going to lose everything. _Anna felt Elsa's lips on her neck making her gasped. "N-No. . . please. No!" her eyes were brimmed with tears. She squirmed under the queen and tried to fight her off. "Get of off me!" she gathered her strength and managed to roll over making them roll on the sleek floorboard.

"Ugh!" Elsa groaned while Anna immediately stood up and about to go and run but Elsa saw this and got up quickly as possible to place her arms around the latter, locking her in place before pinning her on the wall. "Don't even think about it." she said and started to attack Anna's neck with her lips.

"No! You monster!"

Elsa's eyes were dark. "I'll show you what a monster I can be." she lifted Anna from the floor and forcefully wrapped the latter's legs around her waist before slipping her hands underneath the strawberry blonde's skirt

Anna moaned at the blonde's ministration, it angered her. She wasn't suppose to respond in the way the blonde wanted her. She bit her lower lip to prevent herself from making such lewd and unwanted noises. Anna started to sob silently as Elsa kept on nipping and sucking her neck, jawline and collarbone.

The soft sobs had reached Elsa's ears. She halted. She took a deep breath before putting the tear stricken lady down on the floor. Elsa's jaw flexed as she saw the disheveled former princess in front of her. She opened her mouth to speak but decided against it. Instead she turned to leave. She failed to see a pair of angry teal eyes as she did.

* * *

**Uh sorry if the first chapter is too fast. Anyway I hope you like it!**

**Never forget to leave a comment/review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yaho! **

**I'm back updating this story haha. I'm not even sure if you're going to like this chapter. . . or this story for that matter since it's not your typical Elsanna full of sunshine and rainbows. This one has a bit of dark themes and violence. Please be warned for the following scenes. Thank you for your support! Don't forget to review! **

* * *

The former princess was sitting on a marble bench in the garden, she tried to relax despite the hawk like supervision on her by the servants around her. Anna could go wherever she wanted but not without the company of Gerda or guards assigned for her, they said it was for her protection but she knew they were the Queen's spies. She was so angry for being manhandled like that by the Queen. For someone who looked so gentle and soft, the Queen was a monster.

Anna feared the Queen when it came to her advances, she was rough and uncaring. She expected the Queen to do much worst but surprisingly the platinum blonde barely paid attention to her. Side glances, those were the only ones Anna received from the Queen since the day at the gallery. It was a relief. It was better to be ignored by her rather than having her attention.

She has to think of a way to escape her fate. Surely the nobles didn't bend the knee to the Queen, well at least not all of them. House Eldr had many allies, but majority of them betrayed her house and the loyalist were executed shortly after the battle. Anna wondered how and what did the usurper Queen do to gain such vast numbers of allies in a short time? She wasn't sure when did the shift of allegiance happened because they were a peaceful kingdom, no civil war since the ascension of her grandfather. Arendelle prospered under his rule and yet the nobles had betrayed him and one those nobles came from one of the most powerful non-royal house, House of Weselton.

The Duke Weselton hold vast army and had served King Olav and her grandfather until he suddenly fled and came back with the Coronan army in tow. For as long as she could remember, the Duke was her grandfather's adviser but now he became the usurper's adviser. Since then Anna knew she couldn't trust the Duke. But what puzzled Anna was, what was the Duke's motive and what he could gain from it?

Then there was the Coronan royal family who, had no motive to attack and yet they did. The Coronan army had overwhelmed her grandfather's own, then had place an unknown woman as Queen. She has no idea on how or where they found the platinum blonde to have her sit on the throne of the great Arendelle Kings and it seemed the Duke of Weselton had completely supported the usurper Queen.

Anna needed answers but where would she look for them? Surely she couldn't casually asked the usurper's ally for they would see it as treason for questioning the monarch's rights for the throne. Then a flashed memory came on her mind. The Princess of Corona had mentioned that the usurper was not a foreigner, was it possible she could be from an Arendellian family? If she was then she could be in a house of power. A noble one, possibly. But which noble house?

Rising from her seat, Anna went inside the castle going to the library. On her way there she watched the servants bustling around for the banquet prepared by the new head of the castle staff, Kai. The man was courteous and kind to her whenever she encounter him. Anna nodded at the servants and marched towards the library.

Once she arrived, she immediately went to the private records of the royal family. She wasn't sure if she was allowed to check on them since the ascension of the Queen, but nobody was there to stop her anyway.

She opened one of the latest volume of Arendelle's royal family tree.

This particular book had the record from her great-great-great grandfather. King Rozen of Arendelle. Anna started to read their history and kinship.

King Rozen of Arendelle, and his wife, Queen Claire had four children. Prince Leif, Eleazar, Einrik and Princess Riella, they were known as the founders of Arendelle's great houses. The eldest of the four shared their father's blonde and blue eyes, which were the distinct traits of the Arendellian Kings, meanwhile the second born son shared his father's blue eyes and mix of his parent's hair color, strawberry blonde. While the other two shared their mother's bluish green eyes and reddish hair.

Prince Leif became King of Arendelle after his father's death, he married Yelena, youngest princess from the Kingdom of Northul, she had platinum blonde hair and grayish eyes. King Leif had a son. Prince Leith. Who became King Leith later on. Leif was known as King Leif the Fierce for his great military prowess.

King Leith of Arendelle married his cousin Lady Elisbeth of House Vinter. They were so madly in love with each other. Soon their union produced a daughter and a son. Having the blood of both House of Aren and Vinter had strengthen the alliance between two houses. Their official seal became Arendelle's first united coat of arms. Green Crocus of Arendelle with the six pointed snowflake of House Vinter at the center of green and purple field. This particular coat of Arms became their son's coat of arms until his death.

King Olav was the youngest of two children of King Leith. His older sister, Ingrid, was married to Prince Heinrich of Corona. The union of Coronan prince and princess Ingrid produced two children. However, what his sister had never came for him. King Olav died childless and thus ending the main male royal line the Kingdom of Arendelle.

The next in line for the throne was not Queen Ingrid of Corona, instead it should be passed down to the next male line of the house. Since King Olav was childless, his throne should be inherited by the next great house who shared the blood of King Rozen. House of Vinter.

Anna turned the page and saw the six pointed snowflake crest in a field of green and purple.

House of Vinter was founded by Prince Eleazar of Arendelle, First Duke of Vinter. He was the second born son of King Rozen and Queen Claire. He married a lovely lady from a wealthy noble house. House of Weselton. He was known for his strict and cold personality. That was the reason behind his house crest. He's cold as ice.

Prince Eleazar and Lady Isfrid had two children, Elisbeth and Harold. Lady Elisbeth became Queen of Arendelle after she married her cousin King Leith. Meanwhile Harold became second Duke of Vinter. Lady Elisbeth was a faithful wife but her brother was another matter.

The second Duke of Vinter had an arranged marriage to one of the minor houses in Arendelle, the House of Oaken. Second Duke Vinter and his wife, Elena produced one legitimate son. After providing a legitimate heir, the Duke had a mistress and produced bastards. They were known as the Harolds. They had dark hair and the distinct blue Aren eyes, a trait wasn't present to the Duke's son, Ingvalt. Who has his mother's eyes of green and his father's strawberry blonde hair. Lady Elena had educated his son alone and had taught him what her husband had neglected to do.

Ingvalt became third Duke of Vinter, he remained faithful to his wife, Vivian, of House Hofferson. Another minor house. He and the Harolds were close despite their legitimacy difference. The Harolds had sworn loyalty to House Vinter. Ingvalt died young, his only son was only fourteen when he became fourth Duke of Vinter, Agnarr.

To ensure the Vinter line, King Olav had arranged the marriage of his niece to the fourth Duke once they reached the age of eighteen. Their union produced three children. One boy and twin girls. Namely Elisbeth, Elaine and Kristian.

Anna knew what happened to those children years ago. It was tragic. She turned the page and saw her house crest, the golden crocus on the field of red. Since no Vinter survived the tragedy the next in line for the throne was the heir of Prince Einrik, first Duke of Eldr.

Prince Einrik was the third born son of King Rozen and Queen Claire. He was the founder of House Eldr. He was known as the kindest of the brothers. He married his childhood sweetheart, Lady Annalise of House Solskinn. Their union conceived multiple pregnancies but only a son survived adulthood. They named their son Rozen.

Rozen, the second Duke of Eldr was a living up his namesake. He acted just like his grandfather, grand and lavish. He married a beautiful Baroness, Eliza. Their union produced two children.. Their first born was Runeard and the youngest was Hariette. Both children enjoyed their father's lavish lifestyle. They could have whatever they wanted.

Runeard became the third Duke of Eldr upon her father's death. He had his sister married off to of the noble houses in the kingdom, House Bjorgen. While he married an intelligent and beautiful lady named Rita. She was one of the daughters of Count of Isles. Runeard only had one son. Named Andrew. His wife died of severe illness.

Andrew never became Duke of Eldr, he contracted the same illness his mother had and died young. Fortunately, he managed to get married. His wife was Arianne, from the House of Jorgen. He and his wife produced a lovely daughter named Anna. However Arianne of House Jorgen died at childbirth, leaving the orphaned little Duchess to the care of her grandfather.

Soon after the death of King Olav, Duke Runeard became King of Arendelle.

Anna never knew that the sickness had took her father's life was the same like her grandmother's. Tears brimmed Anna's eyes at the thought of her family. She gently wiped her tears away. She took a deep breath and proceeded to the next cadet branch of the family.

The youngest child of King Rozen and Queen Clair was Princess Riella.

Princess Riella was beautiful, she caught the attention of Henry of Wester. Uniting purple crocus of Riella and the white and green field of Henry.

The crest of House Wester was a purple crocus flower with a white and green field. Henry of Wester was the first of Duke of Wester. Riella's father, King Rozen, granted the Westers a proper title after the marriage. Princess Riella and Duke Henry had a son, whom they named Eleazar. In honor of Riella's second older brother, who doted on Riella most.

Eleazar became the second Duke of Wester after his father's death. He married a woman of no rank. A simple yet pretty lady named Claudine. Their union produced a son. His name was Henry.

Henry, the third Duke of Wester had an arranged marriage to daughter of House Inger, named Serene. It was not a happy marriage, however a son was produced out of duty. The child's name was Harfta.

Harfta, the fourth Duke of Wester married Lady Rize of House Bjorgen. She was the daughter of Lady Hariette, sister of King Runeard. The union of Lady Rize and Harfta produced a son and they named him Hans.

Anna turned the page then frowned. There were no more information regarding the great houses.

Anna had spent her entire morning in the library and managed to go up for fifteen more generations before King Rozen and yet there was no Elsa name came up, even on the other minor houses. Anna tapped her fingers on the book before going back to the descendants of King Rozen. Anna felt like she was missing something. Something important.

No one would dare to challenge her grandfather and stake their claim on the throne unless somehow they have a connection to the royal family itself. Like they possessed high trickle of royal blood in their veins. The Queen seemed so confident about her position as if whoever dare to challenge her authority would surely fail? Or maybe it was just a façade? Anna was not sure.

Anna read some more until the sound of books falling caught her attention then a loud thud before a pained groaned reached her ears. She slammed the book shut and returned it to its original place. Anna peered out from the shelves and saw a man with a mop of black hair picking up the discarded books from the carpeted floor. She moved closer to the man but soon jerked back as the man spun in place, startled each other.

"Ah!"

"Oh goodness!"

Anna placed her hand on her chest, trying to calm her heart.

"Oh! My Lady! I apologize for startling you." the man bowed apologetically.

Anna smiled. "It's fine uh- I didn't catch your name?"

"Olaf. I am Olaf." Olaf introduced.

"It's fine Olaf. I apologize too." Anna's gaze fell on the books piled up on the desk. "What are those? Sorry I mean that's a silly question of course they are books. What I meant was are those new?"

Olaf grinned. "Yes! These books are Her Majesty's collections from Corona." he proudly stated.

"Her Majesty? It seems like she's fond of books." Anna never expected it from the Queen.

"Yes she is! Her family used to have large collection of books!"

This peaked Anna's interest. "Her family?" she received a nod from the man.

"Uh if you don't mind, I'll just put these away." Olaf stacked about eleven books and heaved them up, as he walked he lose balance, dropping a book worn with age. "Ah!"

"It's alright I got it." Anna picked up the book with dark blue cover and read the title. _Arendelle's History Volume LXII_. Anna furrowed her eyebrows. She placed her hand on the cover and opened it.

"Ah!" Olaf gasped. He immediately returned the stacked books from him to the desk. "Why is that here? Uhm If you would , My Lady. Can I have it back?"

Anna looked up and saw Olaf's open palm, asking for the book. "Oh of course." Anna handed it back. She watched the man put it inside a satchel before strapping it shut. Anna wanted to ask about it but there was far more interesting subject than the book.

"Say Olaf, you know Her Majesty's family?" Anna pretended to browse books from the shelf.

"Oh yes! They are the nicest people ever!" Olaf said with pride. "They took good care of us. Me and my little brother."

Anna let out a small smile. It was so easy. "Which family?" she turned and saw Olaf opened his mouth but halted.

"Uh her family?" he nervously chuckled. He mentally berated himself from saying too much.

"Yes, which house?" Anna probed further. She could see Olaf trying not to blurt out whatever he knew.

"Olaf." a cold voice made them turned their attention towards the library door.

"Your Majesty." Olaf sighed in relief but the cold reprimanding stares made his shoulder slumped.

The Queen was wearing her military uniform but in color of ice blue and white. Then a dark blue sash wrapped around her waist. Her hair was styled in a bun.

"Please continue to unload the other books from the trunks at the guestroom. And take that with you." the Queen eyed the satchel.

"Of course, Your Majesty." he bowed to the both of them and almost ran off the library.

After the library door clicked shut, Anna's heart started to hammering inside her. She visibly gulped once the Queen made her move towards her. The incident happened in the gallery flashed in her mind. Could it be the Queen would finish what she started? Anna took a step back instinctively.

"You will attend the banquet tonight."

Anna's fear diminished and replaced by irritation and anger at the commanding tone of the Queen.

"You are not my Queen, therefore I am not yours to command."

The Queen narrowed her eyes. "If that's so, then I should let those men do whatever they wanted with you?" she went near the shelf and traced the spines of the books.

"What are you talking about?"

"You are the only living descendant of Prince Einrik, the heiress of House Eldr. The blood of Rozen the Great flows through your veins. Any man or woman who possessed the blood of the great king means power to those who marries them." the Queen turned and her eyes raked Anna's body from head to toe. "And it doesn't hurt if they would have such an exquisite wife."

Anna's eyes opened at a realization. "Y-You are keeping me. . . for yourself." that's what she was missing. The Queen would marry her so her claim to the throne would be unquestionable. She would be used as a tool for the usurper's desire to completely have the throne. "You need me for the throne."

"No." the Queen said flatly. "Those men need you for the throne. Not me."

"Then why are you keeping me?! If you have no need of me?!" Anna asked. She's getting tired of the Queen's games.

"For obvious reasons." the Queen went closer to Anna and caressed her face. "I wouldn't want a fool challenging me for my throne."

Anna recoiled at the touch. She looked away.

"Well, I don't care really. If there's anyone who would dare challenge me, surely their find themselves headless." again the Queen caressed her cheek. "Losing your pretty little head is not worth the effort. Besides once I released you from my protection, I wonder who many men would force themselves on you."

Anna didn't let herself be intimidated and pushed the Queen away. "I'll do everything in my power to be free of you." that's right. She would use the new information she just heard to her advantage. "I'll take back my grandfather's throne!"

There was silence then the Queen chuckled. "Are you even sure it was your grandfather's to begin with? Eldrs are such simple minded." she shook her head. "Anyway. You'll be attending dinner. I'll escort you myself." she leaned near Anna's ear. "If you dare to defy my orders again. I'll punish you accordingly." the Queen then turned away and left her in the library.

Anna gritted her teeth in anger.

The time for the banquet came. Anna was wearing the green off shoulder short-sleeved dress. Her olive colored skirt matched with the Arendelle green sweetheart bodice. Her hair was done in an intricate braided bun. She also wore a black ribbon necklace with a gold circular pendant with an embossed crocus flower. Anna reluctantly got dressed because the Queen herself was waiting outside her room.

_Are you even sure it was your grandfather's to begin with?_

_No. Those men need you for the throne. Not me._

The Queen's words echoed in her mind. What could the Queen wanted her to know? And how come the Queen possessed a volume of Arendelle's history book? And by the looks of it, it was an old copy. Anna needed answers. She needed answers for her questions. She knew for her to know more, she has to play along with the Queen's games. Games she has no idea how to win.

A knock had pulled her out of her reverie.

"Come in." Anna said.

The door revealed the Queen in a tailored military uniform of black with dark blue trimmings. Golden apaulettes on her shoulders then a gilded aiguillette fasten on left side of her chest. The dark blue military sash around her waist. She was not wearing the military cross around her neck to complete the ensemble.

"Good evening." the Queen greeted.

"No evening would be good if you're my company." Anna said with an obvious bite on her tone.

"Everyday you seemed to lack tact and grace, Lady Eldr." the Queen retorted. "Now, are you ready?"

Anna's nose flared in annoyance. "Do I even have a choice?"

The Queen smirked. "No. You do not." she offered her arm.

Anna reluctantly looped her arm around the Queen's. The walk towards the ballroom was silent other than the faint sound of music coming from the ballroom. None of them said a word.

The guards at the door had opened the ballroom, revealing marvelous yet simple decorations. The music was soft and pleasing to the ears. The women's dresses were colorful while the men exudes authority with their military uniforms.

"May I present. Queen Elsa of Arendelle and Lady Anna of House Eldr."

The guests turned and gave respect to their Queen.

Anna watched the men and women swoon at the sight of the Queen. Well it was expected since the Queen possessed so much power in the kingdom, of course everyone adored her.

"Why is that Eldr woman standing close to the Queen?"

"Eldrs are nothing but power hungry usurpers."

Anna felt a chilling sensation on her spine as she heard those murmurs from the crowd. Her eyes hesitantly looked at them and saw murderous looks from the women and lustful looks from the men. Her hand tightened on the Queen's sleeve, earning a side glance from the latter.

"Good evening. Lord and Ladies." the Queen greeted the crowd. "Thank you for accepting my invitation, you all honored me and because of that I have prepared a feast for all of you." the Queen gave Kai a nod.

The head butler then signaled the orchestra to start playing again.

The Queen then had led Anna to the dance floor. She placed her hand on Anna's waist while the other held Anna's hand, while Anna had placed her free hand on the Queen's shoulder. The duo danced in silence. Not that the Queen cared.

Anna on the other hand felt uncomfortable and suffocated inside the ballroom. She has no allies. Not even one. But she couldn't let it show. Anna held her head high and finally stared back at the Queen's blue eyes. They danced gracefully with the music, both of them were excellent dancers.

"You're awfully quiet." the Queen taunted.

"I rather not waste my strength on conversing with someone I despise." Anna bite back.

"Really now?" the Queen smiled as she dipped Anna. Letting her nose grazed against the latter's throat. "Then I shall leave you alone." the Queen bowed and kissed the back of Anna's hand.

Clapping of hands were heard after the music halted.

Anna watched the Queen gone to her throne and sat. The latter propped her hand and perched her chin on her hand. A small smirk graced the Queen's lips.

"Lady Eldr. Will you dance with me?" a voice made her turn.

Her eyes widened at the sight of the short old man. It was the Duke of Weselton.

Anna's hate flared inside her chest. This was the man who brought the Coronan in Arendelle's shores. This was the man who enthrone the usurper Queen.

"No." Anna turned away but the Duke caught her hand.

"I insist." said the Duke as he tightened his hold on her hand.

Anna silently hissed. "You villains are all the same." she turned and placed her and on the Duke's shoulder. They dance once the music started, no matter how much she hated it.

"Villains? Then what do you call yourself?" the nonchalantly asked.

"A person who will right what was wrong." Anna hissed.

"No need to. Someone is currently doing that for you."

"Who then?" Anna asked.

"The Queen."

Anna scoffed. "The Queen? She was all the caused of these. . . changes. Both of you orchestrated my grandfather's murder to get the throne."

"Your grandfather orchestrated his own demise before the moment he was crowned king." the Duke cryptically stated.

Anna raised and eyebrow.

"There's so much you don't know about your grandfather. Sooner or later you'll know how pathetic Runeard was."

"You have no right to sully the name of my grandfather like that!" Anna hissed.

"Ah ah." the Duke warned. "You don't want to make a scene do you?" the Duke glanced at the people around them. "You wouldn't want the orphaned last living descendant of the shamed house of Eldr be the laughing stock in the kingdom even more."

"How dare you. . ."

"Be grateful for the Queen's generosity. If it weren't for her you wouldn't be living a life of a royal."

"I am still the Duchess of Eldr and descendant of King Rozen."

"Ah yes, I almost forgot. You benefited from the Royal decree of King Olav that female could inherit if they have no competing brothers to the title. Yes you were a Princess and Duchess of Eldr but only until Runeard breathe his last breath, from that moment on you became Lady Anna Eldr."

Anna wanted trottle the short stacked man.

"You used King Rozen's name with such confidence. I commend you for that but what if I tell you there are other living descendants of King Rozen in this room. Three of them to be exact." the Duke let out a sinister smile as he watched Anna look around the room.

Anna tried to look for his distant relatives, the Westers. The other living legitimate descendants of King Rozen was herself, distant Uncle Harfta his son Hans. Obviously the Westers were not present but having the knowledge of other three heirs had placed fear inside her. Anna's eyes found the King of Corona and his daughter who were dancing few paces from her.

"The King and the Princess." Anna mumbled but who was the other one.

"Precisely. The sister of King Olav, Princess Ingrid was married to the Coronan royal family. Making the current King and Princess descendants of King Rozen."

"Then why-"

"Why they didn't take the throne for themselves?" the Duke cut her off. "They have no need for Arendelle."

"Then why enthrone an unknown woman as Queen?"

"Child, you had tutors and governess for years and none of them told you? Goodness, Runeard had a knack for keeping secrets but as they say secrets had a way to revealing themselves."

"What are you all talking about?" they were not making any sense. All of them. She doesn't understand everything they told her.

"Maybe you're wondering why, of all people, you are still alive despite everything?"

Anna waited for an answer.

"Simple. You have the blood of King Rozen. Such blood can be a curse or a blessing. But then again it's up to you how you're going to use it. Especially the Queen will need an heir."

Anna's eyes widened at what the Duke was implying.

An applause had halted their conversation.

"Thank you for the dance My Lady." the Duke kissed the back of her hand and retreated away.

A servant with a tray with a single glass of red wine was offered to her. She mindlessly took it and downed the drink in one go before returning the empty glass.

Anna was confused on everything they told her. Or maybe it was just their ploy for her to be distracted but she just read their family history literally hours before and what the Duke said was true. The Coronans were King Rozen's descendants but who is the other one. The Queen? Anna had thought about it but how could the Queen be a descendant since her name was nowhere to be found among the royal bloodline. Her teal orbs trailed from the crowd towards the figure sitting on the throne, who was staring back at her.

_It's up to you how you're going to use it. Especially the Queen will need an heir._

The Queen stood up and walked towards her. "Please follow me."

Anna took the opportunity to get away from the crowd. She held her head high at the sneer she was receiving. The Queen had led them out of the ballroom. Both of them took the stairs and the Queen watched the strawberry blonde who was so deep in thought.

The Queen doesn't need her to keep the throne but she needed her for heirs. A legitimate descendant was needed to create another. Could she stomach the thought of having the usurper's child inside her? No! the mere thought of it was repulsive

A room was opened and closed, that was the only time Anna snapped of her thoughts. She looked around and realized she was inside the Queen's room.

"Why did you bring me here?" Anna apprehensively asked.

The Queen didn't answer, instead she removed her jacket and unbutton the top buttons of her suffocating white shirt.

"Wine?" the Queen offered.

Anna vehemently shook her head.

"Okay. Please have a seat." The Queen gestured the settee as the she sat on the opposite high backed chair.

"Why did you bring me here?" Anna refused the seat.

"I am trying be cordial as possible." the Queen freed her hair from its bun and slicked her hair back, the single plait of her hair was draped on her left shoulder. "To answer your question. I am tired and I want to rest."

"Why bring me with you?" Anna was starting to get annoyed.

"I don't know." the Queen trailed off. "Maybe making the whole kingdom think I am bedding you as we speak." the Queen propped her hand on the armchair and smirked at Anna. "Well they aren't wrong."

"What?" Anna paled at the thought. The people would think of her as the Queen's whore.

"You were so deep in thought and you didn't realize how envious the women inside the ballroom and wanted to be in your shoes."

Anna blushed red in anger as she realized how much the Queen had shamed her. Not only she was reduced into a common woman but she was also reduced into a personal whore, the Queen had sullied her reputation over and over.

"I am sure you are well aware that I can sire an heir." the Queen stated. She poured the red wine to her glass.

Anna's eyes tried her best not to look down at the Queen's legs.

"People are already speculating whether you carry my child." the Queen stood up with the glass in hand and went closer to Anna. "I'll give you a choice."

"Stay away from me." Anna took a step back.

"Why should I do that? I have you where I wanted you." the Queen smirked.

"I'll make this less painful as possible if you obey but do otherwise- let's not get into that. For now at least."

"Stay away from me!" Anna bellowed.

The Queen drank a mouthful and tossed the glass away with a faint clinking sound. She cupped Anna's face using both hands and pressed her lips hard and let Anna drink the wine from her mouth.

Anna's eyes widened and inevitably gulped down the liquid in her surprise. Some of it dripped from their connected lips down to her collarbone. She pushed the Queen away and wiped her lips roughly.

"How dare you!" Anna said angrily. She swung her hand but it was caught mid-air.

The Queen wiped the excess wine using her free hand.

Anna's rage spiked up. "You vile monster!" she pushed the Queen away but her body was pinned against the wall.

"I am a monster. Yes." the Queen whispered in her ear, she smirked and peppered Anna's neck with sloppy kisses.

"Ah, stop! Stop it!" Anna looked away and used her hands to push the Queen's head away but they were pinned above her head. "Ah no! Don't touch me! Ngh!" Anna unwillingly moaned as the Queen found her sensitive spot. Soon enough she was hoisted up and the Queen forcefully made her wrapped her legs around the latter. "No! Help me! Ah! Hmmph!" she was silenced by Queen's lips. She then felt the Queen's hand fiddling with her dress.

"Nngh! Hmmmgh!" Anna tried to protest but the Queen's lips were locked with hers.

Anna then was unceremoniously tossed onto the Queen's bed.

"No!" Anna screamed as the Queen had straddled her.

"Scream all you want, no one will hear you." the Queen silenced her with a kiss on her lips again. The kiss was rough and unfeeling before trailing them down to Anna's throat as she felt her dress being strip away.

"No! Noooo!" Anna was breathless as she tried to fight off the platinum blonde on top of her but soon her vision became blurry. Her eyelids suddenly became heavy. Her eyes found the bottle of wine on a coffee table.

_There's something in the wine. _Anna thought

She could feel her arms slacked while the blonde continued to attack her neck with her lips.

Moments later Anna lost her consciousness.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	3. Chapter 3

Yaho! I'm back again for some uh chapter.

A lot of things happened and this is the only time I am able to upload this chapter since I didn't report to work due to the virus spreading around the world. Anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter and don't forget to **REVIEW, FOLLOW and FAVORITE.**

* * *

Men sitting on either side of the long council table with the Queen at the head.

"Your Majesty, there's a high influx of peasants inside the city since your ascension. Many nobles were disturbed by their sudden appearance." said one councilman.

Elsa merely stared at the man before stating. "What do you suggest regarding the matter?"

"Well we should send them away and shouldn't be allowed in the capital." said the councilman

"I see. Before I do that, answer my question." Elsa fiddled with the tip of her quill. "Are those peasants Arendellians?"

"Yes, they came from the poor families and started to beg on the streets. They reeked." the councilman said in disgust.

The other men just stared at each other, some fidget on their seats.

"Does anyone here share the same sentiment?" Elsa asked the men but none dared to answer. "Very well." she turned her attention to the man in his fifties. "Master Harold. Please invite the peasants in the castle at the earliest convenience. I want to hear their concerns."

Master Harold smiled. "Of course, Your Majesty." the man noted it down.

"But Your Majesty! Dignitaries would arrive any day this week, it would be an insult to them to share the same space with peasants!"

Elsa gave him a blank stare before saying. "Arendelle citizens come first. They are the blood and life of this kingdom. If you don't share my view then you are free to leave the council."

Lord Leigh snapped his mouth shut. He huffed on his seat. "King Runeard wouldn't allow this." he whispered but still Elsa heard it.

The quill on Elsa's hand dropped, however the tip was covered with blood. She wounded her right index finger.

The men in the council room stiffened as if frozen in place. A sound of sword being drawn broke the silence.

"Your Majesty, your hand." said Marshall.

"It's fine, Marshall please." Elsa lifted her left hand to halt her personal guard. "Put that away." the man did what he was told and sheathed back his sword. "Lord Leigh. Kindly give us details on how the former Duke of Eldr wouldn't allow such notion?"

The Lord was silent and his face paled at the murderous eyes of Elsa's personal guard. Also he took note, just like everyone else in the room, on how Elsa had addressed Runeard.

"I-" he choked on his own words.

"You what?"

He closed his mouth shut.

"Speak." Elsa commanded but still the man didn't say a word. "I said speak up."

The man rose from his seat and knelt on the carpeted floor. "I humbly seek your forgiveness, Your Majesty. I am a fool for saying such things." his head was lowered.

"Yes. Yes you are a fool but only because you believed in one." Elsa sighed. "Now I want to know why the former Duke wouldn't allow these peasants to enter the city?"

Lord Leigh, still looking down on the floor. "H-He wanted to show how p-prosperous Arendelle by banishing all of the peasants and had sent them to the outskirts of the kingdom."

Elsa's wheels in her head were turning and nodded in understanding. "I see now." she turned her attention to the Master of the Coin. "Master Rein, please see me later in the afternoon."

"As Her Majesty wishes." the Master of the Coin acknowledged Elsa's command with a small bow.

"Rise Lord Leigh. Please take your seat."

The Lord did what was said. Although he was expecting to be beheaded on the spot. He took a deep breath tried to relax despite the nervousness he was feeling.

"Now, let's continue." Elsa stared at her bloodied hand, there were two small incisions on her right index finger. She ignored the stinging pain.

The Duke of Weselton raised his finger. "Your Majesty, if I may be so bold and ask about your coronation."

"What of it?" Elsa responded with such indifference.

"We should continue the preparation." the Duke said.

Elsa thought about it but the concerning state of her people would be her top priority. "No. We should address the needs of the people first."

"But Your Majesty the coronation is a must so the people will know that you are the Queen and to remind the loyalist of the previous ruler that you, Queen Elsa, have the power in this kingdom." the Duke pressed on.

"Yes. That may be true." she paused. "I'll think about it and let you know my decision before the day will end." the Duke was satistified with her answer. For now.

"General Mattias. How's the army?"

The darked skinned bearded man had opened a small scroll. "Our army is doing fine, we have new recruits and are willing to serve under Her Majesty's rule."

"Perfect." Elsa turned her attention to a sandy blonde haired man "Vice Admiral Hofferson, what about the fleet? Any reports?"

"We are currently allocating men to man each 's all your Majesty." the man said.

"Give me more reports regarding our fleet." Elsa commanded. The Vice Admiral nodded. "That would be all gentlemen." Elsa filed the parchments in front of her and rested her head on her high backed chair. She observed the men filed out of the council room. A handkerchief was offered to her.

"Thank you Marshall." Marshall sent Elsa a worried look. "I'm fine. You worry yourself too much about me."

She sat there and closed her eyes just as the doors of the council room shut closed.

Elsa knew that her new status as Queen would require all of her time, strength and intellect. However, despite having a formal education, she was not used on the way Arendelle was run but she was trying to keep up and try to repair what the usurper had ruined. Her life should've been peaceful if it weren't for Runeard's greed and lust for power.

She swore to do whatever she could to restore Arendelle to its former glory but how could she? Now that there was another innocent life being thrown into such scrutiny? But then again she had no other choice.

Half an hour later, heavy footsteps reached her ears and three men went in the council room.

Elsa opened her eyes and gestured for the men to take a seat.

"No one saw you, correct?" she asked.

"Of course, Your Majesty." said Vice Admiral Hofferson.

"Excellent. Give me full reports of our fleet."

The man nodded and took out a rolled up map from his coat.

"As we all know, the fleet currently docked in this part of Arenfjord were mostly Coronans." He pointed out the part outside the castle's water gates. "They would depart with the the Weselton fleet once Her Majesty's own has enough strength and double its number, though triple is much better."

"How many were left of the Arendelle vessels after the battle?" Elsa asked.

"Arendellian vessels suffered minor damages that could be repaired in a short time. If everything goes as planned, Her Majesty would have thirty eight vessels at her disposal. Also our ship-write and carpenters would start the repair once Her Majesty would approve the funds needed." Vice Admiral stated.

Elsa sighed. "I'll look into it. Any signs of enemy ships?"

"None of our scout spotted anything suspicious. The waters are steady at the moment. For now at least."

Elsa nodded. "Thank you Vice Admiral." she turned her attention to General Matthias. "General, Any report?

"Our army is currently in good shape. Even if most of Her Majesty's private army consists of mercenaries turned into a proper soldiers, they don't follow gold anymore. They follow Her Majesty because of loyalty. Many Arendellians had signed up for training in order to serve under Her Majesty's rule."

Elsa felt relieved with the news. "That's comforting. The scouts are already deployed, yes?"

"Of course, Your Majesty. Everyday we managed to capture deserters of the former Duke. Majority of them never wanted to take up arms because they hold no loyalty to the former Duke, most of these deserters came from Arendelle's old family noble households' private guards."

"Private guards of noble houses were enlisted by force?"

General Mattias nodded. "Each noble house were required to give at least a quarter of their private army and most of their household servants."

"Please see to it that these deserters would returned to their master's households."

"Wait. Would it be wise to do that?" the Duke of Weselton spoke for the first time.

"What would you have me do? Force them again in serving another monarch? I wouldn't be able to rely on them once another battle started. They would desert me as they did to the usurper." Elsa explained.

"I was thinking that you could bolster Her Majesty's army by adding them to the ranks. Also we will need men to occupy the the fleet."

Elsa paused for a moment. "How about this then, we could ask them if they would like to return to their masters or would like to be in the ranks. Let's give them a choice."

The Duke smiled for a second. "Very well." he agreed.

"Is there anything left to report?"

"None. Your Majesty." said the men.

"Thank you. You are all dismissed." Elsa stated.

The two high ranking officers bowed and got out of the council room, leaving the Duke and the Elsa herself inside.

"How's your hand?" asked the Duke.

"It's fine. No longer bleeding." Elsa sighed. "You were testing me earlier."

The Duke chuckled. "I was." he pushed his spectacles up to prevent them from slipping. "You are kind at most times, but I warn you, this could be a disadvantage for you once you let other people get closer to you. Betrayal is simple as having tea here in Arendelle."

"I know. Any moment now people would conspire against me and rise up to take up arms in an unexpected moment." Elsa chuckled darkly. "Arendelle had fostered betrayals, lies and murder. So far from its former self."

"Only one man planted all these for his own gain. Many suffered from his rule, that's why I went to find you, because only you who has the power to restore Arendelle and perhaps much more."

"You put so much faith in me." Elsa wryly smiled.

"No, I put my faith on Arendelle's rightful ruler and that ruler is inside you Elsa. You are the perfect candidate to hold the helm of our kingdom. Many had followed you in your endeavors, it didn't matter which kingdom they were from. It didn't matter if they are mercenaries, Coronans, or any other type of people, they had followed someone who inspire them to be better and had showed them true camaraderie."

"I did no such thing." Elsa looked away.

"You are so modest." the Duke stared at Elsa. "Just like your father."

Elsa snapped her head at the Duke. Her jaw clenched. "Am I really?"

"Yes. Though you have the fierceness of your mother."

"I am well informed about that." Elsa smiled a bit.

"My family had sworn to protect every person who shared the blood of a Weselton. No matter how small the trickle of Weselton blood in their veins." the Duke stared into Elsa's blue eyes. "The reason why I betrayed the King I had served not only because the people are suffering because of his ways but also I am bound by my family's oath."

"But because of that many nobles saw House Weselton as the traitor house of all Arendelle."

"What they think doesn't matter. You shouldn't concern yourself with those little things. What you should think of was the advise we had given you." the Duke gave her a calculating stare. "Care to tell me where did you and Lady Eldr had gone in the middle of the feast?"

Elsa glowered at him. "I think whatever between Lady Eldr and I should stay private. Until I say otherwise."

"I'll get to the point then. Did you heed our advise?"

"This castle's inhabitants are mostly lose mouths, nothing can get pass them." Elsa shrugged.

"That's the point, nothing can get pass them and yet I haven't received any valuable information regarding Eldr's condition."

Elsa opened her mouth. "What time is it?"

The Duke raised his eyebrow at the change of subject. He checked his pocket watch. "A quarter past nine."

Elsa stood up and straightened out the creases on her jacket and trousers. "I need to be somewhere. Good day to you Your Grace."

"Likewise, Your Majesty." the Duke bowed.

Elsa nodded and got out of the room before any more words spoken. She was a bit angry because the Duke was treating her like a helpless child that she was before. Elsa didn't spend sleepless nights of studying and training in order to be treated like a new born babe. If they wanted to be obeyed then they shouldn't have enthrone her as Queen but they did so she wouldn't let them undermine her authority whoever they were.

Her feet had brought her to the royal wing where her bedchamber was. Once she reached the white ornate door she opened it and immediately her eyes found the sleeping figure on her bed. Elsa removed her jacket and draped it on the back of the chair. She was unbuttoning her shirt when she heard a painful groan coming from the sheets.

* * *

She woke up with the sound of the door closing. She opened her eyes and tried to see who came in her room but her whole body protested as she moved. A painful groan escaped her lips as she tried to roll on her side. This made Anna wonder why she body was sore. She carefully lifted the sheets only to pulled them back closer to her body because of the cold air.

Anna felt cold in placed she shouldn't be. Her eyes then widened and dread crept on her chest.

_No. No no please no_. Anna thought.

She shifted on her place but halted and took a sharp breath as pain shoot down on her abdomen.

"Ah. Gods." Anna hissed. She wondered why her entire body was in pain, she tried to sit up and when she managed to do it the sheet covering her slipped from her shoulder revealing her naked chest. Anna looked down on her body and her eyes couldn't get any wider as she stared at the multiple love bites that covered her, she lifted the covers and saw a red spot on the white sheet.

Anna's memories of last night came , she remembered how the Queen had forced herself onto her. She remembered being pinned on the wall and being forced to drink sleeping tonic mixed with wine.

_No. No! This isn't real! _Anna's eyes brimmed with tears.

She hugged her knees close and sobbed. Anna knew the moment her eyes found the blood stained sheet she had lost what was left to her. Dignity. She was forever ruined by the monster they called Queen. She doesn't know why she had to experience such horrible thing. Was it because she was a princess? Or because of her grandfather? If so, whatever her grandfather did, she paid for it, dearly. She was touched intimately by the person she doesn't even loved. She was defiled like a common whore. She sniffled and used the blanket to wipe her tears. She looked up and saw the Queen in her unbuttoned white shirt. She gasped and pulled the blanket to cover her bare body despite the muscle pain she felt.

"I see you're awake." the Queen stated. "Please get dress and I'll have Gerda send you breakfast."

Anna didn't respond, she just stared at the white sheet in front of her.

They were silence for a long time before the Queen decided to go. Once the Queen left, Anna broke down again. She felt so stupid for unknowingly following the Queen in her chambers, of all places. She thought what if she stayed at the party instead she could go back in her room peacefully. Now she wasn't sure if the Queen managed to impregnate her. She has to wait but until then she would live with uncertainty.

Anna's thoughts of leaving was plaguing her. She wanted to go and escape the prison she once called home, however where would she go if she got out? Her distant relatives wouldn't help her. But then again what's the harm in trying? she had nothing to lose anymore.

With new found resolve, Anna ignored the pain she felt as she moved and got dressed. She picked up her things and made herself presentable as possible.

Once she was out of the Queen's chambers, she was greeted with silence. It was true, no servants or guards in sight. She took a turn, in the direction of her room. She looked down because she doesn't want anyone to see her state. Wrapped around her arms to herself as if they would cover the angry love bites that covered her collarbone and shoulders. She didn't want anyone to see the marks made by the Queen. Though it was surprising of not bumping into anyone on her way, it was on her favor anyway so it didn't matter. Once in her room a warm bath was already waiting for her.

Anna immediately stripped, feeling so dirty after last night. She plunged herself in the water and tried to scrub away the trails where the Queen's lips had touched.

She never wanted this. She never wanted to be a prisoner by a Queen who hated her grandfather. Her grandfather. What did he do for her to deserve this treatment? All she knew her grandfather was kind, warm and loving. Arendelle became one of the prosperous kingdom in the north, Arendelle became home for merchants, blacksmiths, and finest craftsman of all. She didn't see people begging for food or money in the streets, her grandfather made sure every Arendellians would live a comfortable life. But suddenly here she was a defiled young woman. No man would accept her now. She was certain once the chamber maids would get dirty laundry from the Queen's room, they would spot the stained bed sheet. The proof the Queen had conquered the last living Eldr. The whole castle would be filled with rumors and more talks of how House Eldr sunk so low.

Tears streamed down her face as she realized how alone she was. Anna knew no one would accept her and love her after everything that happened.

* * *

"It came to my knowledge how you served King Olav as the apprentice of the previous Master of the Coin. Then Runeard had elevated you into his Master of the Coin after the retirement of your former master."

"That's accurate, Your Majesty. Since the uh Duke Runeared ruled Arendelle, I oversee the kingdom's expenditures and income from local trade as well as from the trades from other kingdoms."

"I trust that you have every record since then." Elsa stated. as she sipped her tea.

"Of course, Your Majesty. In fact I make a summary on each subjects every quarter of the year, aside from the complied records for the whole year."

Elsa nodded. "That's perfect. Now, do you have the castle's expenses?"

"Yes Your Majesty, I brought it with me." the master of the coin handed Elsa the leather bound book of records of the kingdom's finances.

Blue eyes had read every word on the paper.

"Most the of the castle's expenses were spent on building houses for private individuals, who happened to be part of the nobility, the most expensive one of all was the royal family summer house, built near the mouth of the Roaring River, miles away from the foot of the North Mountain. And the rest were spent on funding the military, and lavish parties."

"What of that people? Did they receive anything?"

"Orphanages and guilds were funded."

Elsa studied the ledger closely. The extravagance of Runeard had emptied the coffers of the kingdom. No wonder people started to beg on the streets as they had to pay such high taxes despite of the lack of employment. Based on the records, the craftsmen were being taxed almost half of what they earn, in turn the shop owners had to cut down man power in order to even out the tax they paid. Leaving unemployed Arendellians on the streets once they sold everything they had. Elsa then looked at the taxes the nobility paid, and to Elsa's horror the nobility almost didn't pay their taxes. It was not even a quarter of their income. Though there were other families who were levied as the common folk, selected families, some of them were familiar with Elsa. The House of Harold, Oaken and Hofferson were on the list. It was surprising she didn't see House Weselton among them.

"Were they funded enough?" Elsa asked without looking up. There was silence and Elsa knew what it meant. "Where did the funds go?"

"Duke Runeard was generous man especially to those who pleased him."

Elsa had closed the ledger and sighed. "And these people who pleased him suddenly had children with reddish hair and green eyes?"

The Master of the Coin's eyes widened. He was sure he was the only one and the Duke knew about the bastards of Eldr.

"Don't look so surprise. If am correct, the youngest of these Eldrs was a year older than Lady Anna. Isn't she?"

The Master of the Coin visibly gulped. "Y-Yes, Your Majesty."

"Does the royal treasury continued to support these illegitimate offspring?" Elsa stared at the man.

"Yes, Your Majesty." the man refuse to meet her gaze.

"What should we do then?" Elsa challenged.

"Halt the financial support of the Duke's children."

Elsa smirked. "So far you are brightest man I encountered from the men Runeard had elevated. Anyway, what's the current state of the royal treasury?"

"It can fund Her Majesty's coronation expenses, however it won't be enough to fund the repairs for the Arendelle fleet."

Elsa opened her mouth but hesitated for a moment. She has to know. "What about the income of the Duchy of Vinter, do they pay enough taxes? I was told it was being handled by the late Duke's steward?"

"Yes, however the stewards refused to divulge any information regarding the true status of the Duchy's finances. They were sending reports but it was not accurate."

Elsa raised her eyebrow. "How do you know it was not accurate?

"The Duchy is rich because of the wool trade, and wool is the one of the most expensive commodity here in Arendelle especially when cold winter months started. The steward had fought tooth to nail in the high council to leave the Duchy alone and not consolidate it as one of Kingdom's property."

"Hmm. May I know the reason why?"

"It was stated on the last Duke's last will and testament if he or anyone in his family should perish without leaving an heir or heiress, the property would be handled by the family of the steward but it won't be given as full ownership. The role of the steward was to continue the daily affairs of the Duchy. If there would be any living blood relative of the House Vinter then the steward should relinquish the property to the living relatives."

Elsa leaned her back on her high backed chair. "I see." she knew the only blood relative of the Vinters were the Harolds, illegitimate as they come but they have the blood of the Vinters. "Anyway, why you haven't told Runeard about the inaccuracy?"

"My family owes so much from the House Vinter, the second Duke of Vinter was a family friend and helped a great deal in our family situation. If it weren't for him my ancestors might've been begging in the streets."

"Thank you for the loyalty, Master Rein." Elsa said, confusing the man in front of her. "Is there a way for me to meet the steward of Duchy of Vinter?"

"Pabbie is a stubborn man, he wouldn't even heed the summons of Duke Eldr before, because he believed that he was serving the one true King. The last Duke of Vinter. So to avoid any more treasonous words from the old man Duke Eldr gave up on pursuing the Duchy's finances."

Elsa was clearly amused by the information. "Why he didn't ask for some assassin to end the old man's life if he was such a nuisance?"

Master Rein pursed his lips.

"He tried didn't he?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, however the attempt was halted by his adviser. The Duke of Weselton."

"Ah. That make sense." Elsa knew the Duke's influence however she had no idea it was that strong. "Anyway. I had signed a decree of lowering the taxes of the common folk, instead of thirty percent of their income, the crown would only require ten percent of their income as tax while the nobility will be taxed fifteen percent of their income. Effective immediately."

"Your Majesty, the nobles would be upset by this change." Master Rein said.

"I know, surely for twenty years they profited more than enough riches from this land. It's time to give back to our people. That would be all today Master Rein." Elsa dismissed the Master of the Coin.

Master Rein bowed and got out of the Queen's study. She filed the parchment and kept them inside her desk drawer before locking them in. Elsa propped her elbows on her desk and massaged her temple. She needed funds to secure her military but in order to do that she need the Duchy of Vinter's wealth. But as Queen, she wouldn't be able to get it.

She took out the necklace from her pocket and stared at the golden signet ring pendant. The ring was small, it would only fit on her pinky finger if worn.

"Marshall." Elsa called.

The man revealed himself from the balcony.

"We need to visit him."

"Are you sure? Is it time for you to do that?"

Elsa was silent for a moment and nodded then wore the golden necklace.

Marshall looked at her warily. "As her Majesty wishes." he nodded in understanding.

* * *

Anna was sitting on the carpeted floor, wearing her pastel green dress with three quarter sleeves. Her hair was down and staring out into space for quite a while. She refused the meal Gerda brought into her room, and even refused to talk. She just sat there with her back leaning on the bed. Her mind was blank while tears dripping from her eyes as she remembered how she was defiled.

Rasps against her door was heard but she didn't answer, the person on the other side of the door decided to open it without invitation. A maid.

"Apologies M'lady. I was asked to check on you and get the laundry." the maid watched Anna.

Anna was motionless and didn't even acknowledge the maid.

The maid walked back and forth then something dropped. It was a piece of parchment in front of Anna, before getting the dresses needed to be washed. "I'll be on my way M'lady." the maid curtsied and left the room.

Anna just stared at the piece of parchment for long time, thinking the maid forgot to pick it up so she waited for the maid to comeback but she didn't. Anna reached for it and was about to throw it away when she noticed a splotched, as if something was written on it. She shrugged and unfolded the parchment.

Her heart skipped a beat and she let out a surprised gasp.

"W-What's this?"

Long Live Queen Anna.

Library. Burn it.

Who could possibly send this kind of message? She thought.

A flicker of hope starting to bloom inside Anna's heart. There were still someone out there who believed in her, someone who could help her escape her fate. Someone who could help her to get Arendelle back from the usurper Queen.

Anna quickly braided her hair into twin plaits and dash out of the room to look for the maid who dropped the parchment. But she didn't saw her face. Anna wanted to smack herself for not looking up to see the maid's face. Anna went to the library to confront the person who sent her this and dispose the piece of parchment. She knew how dangerous this small paper for her. Thankfully the fireplace was roaring with fire, which was odd since the room was warm enough. She looked at it for the last time before throwing it on fire in front of her.

She watched the fire licked the paper, turning it into ash.

"Evening, Lady Eldr."

Anna spun so fast that she almost lost her balance. "Y-Your Grace! You startled me." she placed her hand on her chest to calm her drumming heart.

"Apologies." the Duke watched her like a hawk.

_No there must be some mistake. The Duke was the Queen's ally. He couldn't be the one._ Anna thought.

"Such a warm night it makes me wonder why the fireplace is lit." the Duke removed his spectacles to wipe them using his handkerchief then wore them again.

"I was asking the same thing." Anna replied calmly as possible, but in truth she was shaking inside.

"Anyway, encountering you here was perfect for I have something to tell you." the Duke gestured to the settee on his side. "Please have a seat."

Anna obeyed and sat while the Duke sat on one of the high backed chair.

"What do you want to talk about?" Anna asked.

"May offer you some tea?" the Duke gestured for the pot of freshly brewed tea.

_How come there was a freshly brewed tea in the library of all places? _Anna asked herself.

"Arendelle tea is one of the best tea I've ever tasted. I made sure to have a pot with me wherever I go."

"Yes. Tea. I love tea. Tea would be lovely. Thank you." Anna rambled.

The Duke poured tea on her cup as well as on his. "Well, now that you're here Lady Eldr. I want to ask some questions."

Anna raised her eyebrow. "Questions? About?" she lifter her cup and took a sip.

The Duke halted and shook his head. "If I may speak plainly- I can't do this." he chuckled a bit. "Let me cut the chase. The small creature, a little bird, had told me about you and Her Majesty's indiscretion last night."

Anna hissed as her tongue was scalded by the tea. "Gods. Sorry." she placed her tea back on its saucer. "What do you mean?"

"Are you really forcing me to say it?" the Duke raised his brow. "Then so be it. Her Majesty had been intimate with you, hasn't she?"

Anna's face flushed and her eyed were widened in horror. "Y-You knew."

"Of course, I know everything."

"She told you." Anna said accusingly and she was starting to get angry to the Queen. The reason for it was the Queen had the audacity to brag about how she defiled her, how she took her innocence by force! The Queen didn't even care her own image regarding the matter.

"No she didn't." the Duke said. "She refused to say anything about your. . . let's just say . . . relationship to each other.

"The how-"

"I have my ways of knowing things." the Duke chuckled. "The Queen didn't want anyone else to know that you are no longer a virgin."

Anna was having mixed feelings about this matter. The Queen didn't tell anyone? But why?

"The Queen was stubborn since she was a child. Intelligent but stubborn. I need that stubbornness out of her. And I need you to do that for me."

"But why she didn't tell anyone? Isn't that what she wanted? To shame me and my house? Why do you need me to do that? Also you spoke about her with such familiarity, why?"

"The Queen was a complicated child, I don't know what's running in that pretty head of hers. To shame your house? No she wouldn't want that. Well she wanted but I advised against it. And as for your last question, you'll find out soon enough."

"You didn't answer all my questions."

"I believe I have?" the Duke said.

"Why do you need me?"

The Duke took a sip of his tea. "Your bloodline is one of the great houses. Now that the Queen had taken your maidenhood, soon enough you'll be carrying her child. And this child is the embodiment of two great houses of Arendelle united as one."

"Two great houses? You're not making any sense! The Queen is not from any houses in Arendelle, I saw it myself on the royal family tree. There's no Elsa written on every branch!"

The Duke smirked. "So you were curious enough to look into the Queen's origin. Maybe once you figured it out, it all make sense to you why all of these had to happen."

"Tell me everything you know!" Anna demanded.

"No." the Duke deadpanned. "Anyway. You can get on to that once you and her Majesty got married."

"Marriage?!" Anna was outraged and disgusted by that idea.

"What? Do you think a man would accept you once they how the Queen took you?"

Anna didn't want to admit but he was right. Given her current reputation, no one would want her.

"But it won't be that bad. By marrying Her Majesty would mean you'll become the Queen. The title that should've been yours."

Long Live Queen Anna.

"You. . . you wanted me to be Queen?"

"Among others." the Duke smiled.

Anna's fear intensified as she started to trust him. No she shouldn't trust him This could only be a ploy for her to commit treason. For them to have grounds to have her executed!

"No. Why would you want someone like me on the throne when you and the others had pushed me off of it!"

"Maybe you don't realize how much power you have. Then I'll tell you."

Anna waited.

"As I've told you before. You are an Eldr. The people and other noble family still supports your house, though not actively at the moment." the Duke paused to sip on his tea. "You are the perfect candidate for the Queen to marry."

In Anna's mind, everything clicked into place. "You wanted me to marry the Queen so the people that supports me won't go against her. She'll have a peaceful rule if I am to be her wife."

"Precisely."

"You're gonna use me to pacify the possible plots against her."

"No really. Let's just say to lessen the plots against her rule. After all it would depends on you how you're going to use this information I gave you. Till then, good night Lady Eldr." the Duke bowed at Anna and dismissed himself. Leaving Anna on her own in the library.

Her thought were in disarray since morning but somehow they were becoming clear to her. She gasped as she realized how the Queen and the Duke had manipulated her. The Queen and Duke of Weselton made her think she was inferior, shamed and unwanted. Then the Queen took her in order for her to be unattainable for others, for them to get married and use the loyalty of the people in her to the Queen's advantage. She was such a fool to fall in their scheme.

If she were to refuse the marriage and her baby bump would start to show then her reputation would be forever ruined, she won't be able to escape the fate had bestowed upon her. Most likely after she had given birth, she would be sent away on a place where she couldn't be able to see her child and her kingdom again. She wouldn't be able to have her birthright as Queen and revenge for the murder of her grandfather. But if she were to accept it then she would be Queen, she'll be able to raise her child. Have the power to push the usurper off the throne when the time comes. She would have the influence to the people who were silently supporting her. She would be able to get her vengeance and raise her child to be the ruler like her grandfather had been. She would be Queen with an heir or heiress. The Eldr bloodline would live on, she and her child would be rulers of Arendelle.

* * *

**PLEASE REVI****EW to let me know what you think. **

**THANK YOU**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer! I do not own frozen and disney.**

**I've read the reviews some were not happy on how portrayed Elsa but anyway I'm still thankful for the people who like the story and who kept on supporting it. Seeing your reviews made me want to write more and continue this story. It's still the beginning so I hope some would still like it. **

**Please be warned on the mention of rape, and implied rape. If you don't want to read it. It's fine.**

**Please enjoy and review.**

* * *

Three horses were galloping through the dark and cold forest going to the northern part of the kingdom in an ungodly hour. The entire kingdom was asleep, save for the guards in city and in the castle. Three hooded figures had managed to go out the city undetected, and now were on their way towards the North Mountain. The North Mountain was dangerous, especially at night, since there were creatures lurking in the shadows such as wolves. True enough, the three hooded figures heard howls of the wolves.

The North Mountain was a strategic place to for hiding. It was no wonder the former Duke of Eldr had his granddaughter hid her in one of the secluded castles in the kingdom. The first Duke of Vinter had commissioned the castle's construction, he chose the location for the sole purpose of isolating himself and his family from court life. The first Duke was not fond of family squabbles and refrained from involving himself on court gossips and intrigue, hence he lived in a secluded place with his family and rarely visit the capital unless he was needed for ceremonial and important family gatherings.

The castle was beautiful because of the blue marble used for it's walls at its facade after the two meter thick stone walls, the size was enough for it to be called castle and fully equipped with dungeons, stables, ramparts, smithy and it has it's own artillery for the private army. However at the moment, Arendellians castle guards were stationed to protect the castle from looters and possible conquest from barbarians and make it as their garrison. The last Duke's private army was long absorbed by the former ruler's army, leaving the steward and a handful of guards to fend for themselves.

The steward lived in a small cottage near the castle, it was supposed to be a play house for the Duke's children but it was re-purposed by the third Duke and granted the cottage to his most trusted man and advisor before naming him steward of the House Vinter.

The castle was insight with the help of the full moon to illuminate the road as well as giving the castle its beauty. However the hooded figures' interest were not on the castle but the cottage near it. They pulled the reigns of their horses and trotted silently as possible off the trail into the forest and unmounted. They tied their horses in a good distance from the castle gates. Each of them carried knives and swords in case the castle occupants managed to spot them.

In the dark they neared the cottage, one if the figure had halted their steps as a guard was making his rounds while holding a lamp. His stern face was observing his surroundings but soon enough a hard object hit the back of his head making him lose consciousness. The unconscious guard was silently dragged behind the thick shrubbery as the two figures advanced on their target.

At the cottage's entrance, there were three more guards protecting the target. One of the figures waited for the one of the guards to check the perimeter before gagging and pulled him into the shadows. The sound made by the captured guard had caught the attention for the other two.

One of them checked of their companion was still there but soon he realized the situation they were in.

"Guards! Alert the castle! There's an intruder!" the guard shouted and drew his sword. The other guard hastily ran towards the castle but was intercepted by a shadowy figure before losing his consciousness.

The remaining guard's eyes were alert and sharp. A hooded figure revealed itself. The guard moved forward and was about to attack when another figure appeared before him.

"Identify yourselves!" the guard demanded but unanswered as the figures continued to advance. "Identify yourselves!" he repeated, he was about to lunge at them when he suddenly fell unconscious.

"Hide him." his low manly voice commanded.

The two remaining figure had broken the cottage door with ease and proceeded inside. To their surprise, the steward was awake and armed with a long sword.

"Whoever you are, I'll defend the Vinters until my dying breath." the steward, Pabbie, was an old man, barely able to lift his sword and yet he resisted and has this determined expression etched on his face.

The three cloaked figures unsheathed their words and pulled their hoods up revealing their marvelous glacial eyes.

"W-Who are you?!"

* * *

Series of carriage had entered the castle gates one morning. Men had unloaded them at the courtyard, most of them were books and few portraits. Anna was standing next to the castle door when the Coronan Princess walked passed her. Anna got used of the princess' behaviour of from cold and indifferent to impulsive knife pointing attitude. She was still wary around the princess. She watched the princess giving orders regarding where should the items be placed.

"Whoah we have another batch of books! This is exciting!"

Anna jumped on her spot. "Olaf! Gods I didn't know you were there."

"Oh sorry M'lady. I just couldn't stop my excitement! I love books so much!" Olaf grinned so brightly as the sun.

Anna smiled. Out of the people here in the castle, Olaf was the most approachable one. "I do too. Like a lot."

"Really? What subject do you like?"

Anna shrugged. "Fiction, love stories and politics."

"Wow. That's great. Me too though I am more of plant type of person, you know studying to different kinds of plants. Els- Uh Her Majesty once told me that I should be a gardener instead of a librarian." Olaf huffed but then smiled. "Though being librarian had helped me to find more interesting plants which can be find across the seas! Oh did you know some plants has defense mechanism to protect them from any harm?"

Anna chuckled. "No didn't know." she smiled. "You're so passionate about plants." Anna doesn't understood why she felt comfortable towards Olaf, a person with a personal connection with the Queen. Maybe because of his child like enthusiasm and innocence, unlike the others namely the Queen, the Princess of Corona and the Queen's personal guard.

"Yeah!" Olaf said smiling.

Anna and Olaf continued to watch the men unloading the contents of the carriages. Moments later a large clothed covered portrait, about four feet tall, was unloaded and was carried inside immediately, unlike the others. This time the Princess of Corona was leading the men inside, possibly directing them to where they should place it.

"Where were those came from?" Anna asked as she eyed the books and portraits.

"They were from Corona, most of the portraits and books were personal collection of the Queen and the rest were gifts from the King of Corona."

"The Queen is Coronan then." Anna baited Olaf to tell the truth, confirming whether the Princess of Corona was telling the truth.

"Yes. She's Coronan." Olaf said.

"Wait, what?" Anna must've heard wrong. The Princess told Anna that the Queen was Arendellian, while Olaf said otherwise. One of them must've been lying. But who?

Total confusion was etched on Anna's face then dread reached her chest and stared at the innocent grinning face of Olaf as realization hit her. No she shouldn't be fooled despite how comfortable she was with him. He looked so innocent. Anna thought but she knew innocent or not he was still an enemy of her house.

"What? She grew up in Corona and became one of Corona's best soldiers!" Olaf said with such pride. "Can you imagine her being the first female Vice Admiral of the Coronan Fleet and Second in Command of the entire army of Corona. Of course His Majesty had higher rank than her but still."

Anna then understood how skilled the Queen in swordplay. She was a decorated soldier and commander of one of the southern region greatest fleet. It was no wonder why the Queen bested her grandfather in battle, but surely the Queen has a weakness and Anna would find it and exploit it to her advantage.

She unconsciously caressed her abdomen and thought about her plan. If ever she's carrying the Queen's child then she would proceed on her plan to push the Queen off the throne and take back her kingdom. But if she wasn't pregnant then what would she do? Anna wasn't sure . . . for now.

Olaf had excused himself and went approached one of the carriage while Anna continued to watched the men until she made eye contact to one of the men carrying one chest filled with art supplies. His eyes were dark and his face has the constant look of displeasure. Anna looked away and had moved out of the way to let the man enter, however man walked so close that Anna could hear the words he uttered.

"Long Live Queen Anna." the man whispered without looking back.

Anna's eyes widened and watched the retreating man growing smaller as the distance with them grew. Her heart was pounding so loud in her chest, she started to sweat and hope mixed with anxiety had filled her.

"Lady Eldr?"

Anna's heart leapt in surprise as if she was caught doing something treasonous. She staggered a bit at the sudden presence of the librarian.

"Olaf! Gods. Please refrain from popping out of nowhere." she masked her surprise with an awkward laugh.

"My utmost apology." Olaf was sound sincere at his apology. "I was just gonna ask if you would like some tea? We can go to the library if you like or in the gardens. Your choice." he smiled.

Before answering, she turned and was waiting for the man who went inside. "Gar- the library, the library would be perfect." she turned her attention to Olaf and smiled.

"That's settled then, meet me in the library in fifteen minutes! I'll prepare the tea!" Olaf's child like glee almost made Anna smiled.

"If only you weren't a Coronan, we could've been friends." Anna whispered.

Anna sighed and proceeded inside and walked aimlessly for a little while just to kill time until Olaf's tea was ready. She took a turn near the castle's gallery. She saw the gallery's double door shut. She shrugged and turned around.

"Your Majesty." a voice said.

Anna snapped her head to look for the blue eyed Queen but there's no one there. She frowned and turned only to see the man who was carrying the large covered portrait inside earlier.

Alarmed, Anna took a few steps back away from the stranger. "W-Who are you?!" Anna hissed before looking for any possible witnesses.

The man in question only knelt and and produced a folded letter.

"I am one of your loyal subject. I was one of King Runeard's spies, your grandfather made sure you have allies after his demise. The letter came from one of his generals who managed to flee from the battle." the man's head was lowered as he offered the letter to the hesitant lady.

"How can I trust you?" Anna questioned. She wanted to believe the words of the man in front of her, desperately so, but she was afraid to fall into another trap. A trap set up by the Queen and her cronies to keep her to themselves.

"General Fjordian had commanded me to tell you his whereabouts as a sign of good faith and trust that you use this information to yourself."

"Tell me." Anna commanded.

"At the North Mountain. Most of the survivors fled to the mountain to hide until we ensure your safety and would be waiting for your command."

Sound of foot falls had reached their ears. Both Anna and the spy panicked.

"Your Majesty, we don't have much time. Please accept the general's letter and would wait for your response."

Anna swiped the letter out the spy's hand and turned to see who was coming in their way.

"Lady Eldr?"

"Yes?" Anna almost squeaked and had slipped the letter in the folds of her dress.

"I was asked to escort you to the library." said the dark haired man with gorgeous blue eyes.

"And you are?"

"Oh. I'm Eric, one of the Queen's guards." he smiled and damn those dimples would most likely make other women swoon. The guard offered his arm.

Before taking arm, she turned and saw spy was nowhere in sight. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Is something amiss Lady Eldr?"

"No. No. Nothing." Anna took his arm and had let him escort her into the library, where Olaf waiting with the tea and some desserts.

"Thank you for escorting me." Anna offered a small smile.

"It was my pleasure, your ladyship." he bowed.

"Thank you Eric and also I apologize for interrupting you and your duties." Olaf thanked the handsome soldier.

"No problem at all. Until then, good day." he closed the door and went on his way.

"So tea?" Olaf enthusiastically asked and went to pour tea on each cup. "Arendelle tea is the best! Maybe because it's my favorite! Have a seat!" he gestured at the velvet chaise across him.

"Me too." with that response, Anna took a seat across him and had picked up the saucer and the cup in a princess like manner. "Arendelle tea with a drizzle of cinnamon."

"Cinnamon? Hm I haven't tried it yet, maybe we can have tea every other day and explore the different types of them!" Olaf stuffed himself with the pastries on his plate.

Anna took a sip and answered. "That would be lovely."

The two of them conversed on their interests. Anna had learned how studious Olaf was and how he was also part of the Coronan army before focusing on his love for books and medicine. Also she managed to extract information regarding the Queen. It would seemed the Queen has interest on books, and her distaste on winter. The Queen was admired wherever she go and was regarded as someone invulnerable and godlike when it came to her military career. Anna herself wanted to be in the army but her grandfather only allowed her private lessons just to satisfy her cravings for the sword but never actually went to any battle. As a princess and heiress, she was suppose to marry a man who has impeccable background and had something to give to the crown of Arendelle. One of the suitors she was aware of was one of neighboring kingdoms, Kingdom of the Valley. It was ruled by a king who was known for withdrawing his alliance to Arendelle when her grandfather had rejected the proposal. The king that showed the world how weak Arendelle was without its allies.

Anna couldn't help but to feel angry towards the King of the Valley, but the said king didn't ally himself to Corona. But they were still defeated with the Coronan's mighty fleet and army.

* * *

The Queen was in her study, reading state papers. It was peaceful until a knock interrupted her.

"Come in." she said without looking up but her senses were still on alert.

The door revealed the Duke of Weselton in his usual military uniform.

"Your Majesty." he bowed and took a seat when the Queen gestured one of the seats across her.

"What do I owe the pleasure of having the busiest Duke in my study?" the Queen didn't take her eyes off the papers in front of her.

"Hardly." the Duke chuckled. "I've heard that Her Majesty ordered the repair of the Arendellian fleet. Do we have enough funds to support such costly project?"

Elsa had signed and collected the finished state papers and stacked them on the other side of her desk.

"Yes."

One of the Duke's eyebrow rose in question. "How did you manage to get funding? Since the fund we currently had was just enough for your coronation."

A smirk found its way on Elsa's lips. "Apparently, most of the gold of the kingdom were funneled to that bastard's illegitimate children. There were about six of them that I know of but unsure if there were still others. I had asked the Master of the Coin to cut off their income for I do not owe them anything, doesn't matter whether they were children of the the former Duke."

"There were others but not all of them receives income from the crown. Just the favorite ones. You know full well that this would cause uprising for the affected families." the Duke said as a matter of fact.

The Queen glared at him. "Do you think I care if they would rise an arm against me? And what depose me?"

"That's a possibility. Remember, they have the Eldr blood flowing through their veins, illegitimate or not they can cause problems and worst a revolt. Having one legitimate Eldr was hard enough to control treasonous plots against you. Make her your Queen as soon as possible." the Duke suggested, well more like ordered.

"I told you to not poke around on my affairs with the Eldr woman." the Queen hissed. "Whatever I want to do with her is none of your business.

"Why are you acting like a child Elsa?!"

With the Duke outburst, Elsa rose from her seat. Her glare was sending chills down the Duke's spine.

"Was it not enough I had violated her?! That I touched her without her consent?! Do you know how repulsive to do such act towards her?!" Elsa seethed.

"What is done is done. You had to do it. You know that." the Duke calmly responded.

"Do I?!" Elsa gritted her teeth in anger. She took a deep breath and calmed herself. "I already instructed Kai to prepare for the coronation a couple of weeks from now. If you don't have any more concern. You are free to leave."

The Duke rose and bowed. "Apologies, Your Majesty. I was out of line. You had expressed your concerns of privacy regarding your private affairs and yet I pushed it. Good day." the Duke left her alone.

Once the door was close she slumped herself on her seat and had opened the high collar of her military uniform. Then slammed her fists on her desk with a loud thump. She was so angry to the people who tried to control her life. They did nothing but to make decisions for her. Her Uncle and the Duke were taking over her life. Soon enough the Princess of Corona would hear what she had done and she won't be happy with it.

Elsa stared at the bandage wrapped around her right index finger closed her eyes as images of that night flashed in her mind. The memories she wished to forget.

"I'm a monster." she whispered.

_Nights Before_

_Elsa had forcefully made Anna drink the wine with a rather strong sleeping tonic by forcefully kissing her. She didn't have any choice but to capture those soft lips of the strawberry blonde so she could do her only objective that was expected of her to do. The King of Corona and the Duke were adamant, since her ascension, for an heir and obviously the Eldr woman would refuse to copulate with her. Elsa had sexually assaulted the lady on two separate occasions, not because she wanted it. In fact the mere thought of forcing herself on anyone was repulsive for her. Elsa tried to toughen up and had trapped the poor Eldr woman on her own bed, just to test if she could go further and acted like a wolf in its rut to intimidate the woman. Gerda's interruption was a relief for her._

_The second time in gallery was the one she regretted. She was angry at the men who were trying to control her and had let out her frustrations on Anna. She loathed herself for not being able to do anything against her Uncle and the Duke. She was the Queen and yet she wasn't given any choice about the matter. The men has a point about the heir, but does she has to marry the granddaughter of the person who wiped out her entire family? In order to avoid the marriage she reason out she wouldn't marry the woman if she wasn't capable of bearing a child. Her excuse was good but she dug her own grave much deeper with it. Elsa knew the men had seen right through her of not wanting to get married at all so they had advised her to take Anna's virginity before the marriage to resolved her worry. She knew then she was trapped. That was a mistake on her part._

_Now she was here with Anna beneath her, struggling from the constant assaults of her lips on every expanse of exposed skin. Elsa wanted it to end, she wanted to do the deed and get over it. But could she and her conscience stomach to rape an innocent woman who was only fault for being the granddaughter of a murderer? She could always tell Anna what they had planned but Elsa wouldn't wanted to be seen as weak and spineless and it would be a grave mistake to show weakness to your enemy. Now here she was stripping the woman from her fine clothing as she slowly lost her consciousness. _

_Once the struggling ceased she pulled away as she breathe so heavily. Elsa stared at the vulnerable form in front of her. She was debating whether she would proceed or abandon her objective. If she wouldn't then she would be seen as weak and the pressure from the council would double if she was still hesitant to marry the last Eldr heir. After all, it was expected of her to marry Anna, because the Eldr woman she still has supporters in the council and an army to use if her claim on the throne was denied from her. _

_And the lack of heir if Anna wasn't able to produce, her reign would be a struggle and the Eldr supporters would be encourage to rise up against her. No she couldn't subject her people for a war but she could only find out if the woman was fertile in a way she never wanted to do but has to. _

_Elsa clenched her hands and gritted her teeth before completely slipping the dress off from Anna, she doesn't have a choice. She stared the beautiful creature. She couldn't deny that Anna was attractive and yet repulsive to her. She hated the Eldr woman with every fiber of her being but she wouldn't resort into this kind of revenge, she rather face Anna with a sword than do this. Elsa reached out to ran the back of her finger on Anna's soft skin. She leaned closer towards Anna's neck to breathe in her scent. She closed her eyes as her hand reached up near the strawberry blonde's hair then she felt something cold on finger, her eyes fluttered open and stared at the cold thing under her pillow before turning her gaze back to the sleeping figure under her. _

A loud knock had interrupted her from her hated thoughts.

"Who is it?" Elsa asked this time as she fixed her clothing.

"It's me Your Majesty, Kai." muffled words said.

"Come in."

The door opened and Kai bowed. "Your Majesty, the people who came back from the outskirts of the kingdom had gathered in the throne room, waiting for Her Majesty to hear their concerns."

"Perfect. I'll be there in a few moments."

Kai left with a bow and Elsa left her study but before that she asked a servant to send a message to Olaf to see her after addressing her people.

Some of the nobles in the castle were utterly disgusted at the commoners inside the castle grounds. Murmurs of why they were being welcomed inside the castle itself was something the previous monarch didn't do. Elsa arrived inside the throne room stoic and cold. Many peasants had felt it and some regretted they came because of the intimidating stares Elsa had given them. Little did they know they were directed towards the snobbish nobles.

"May I present Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Kai announced as Elsa sat on the throne.

The people inside gave their respect by curtsy and a bow.

"Welcome back to Arendelle." Elsa said with such warmth, in contrast the way she looked. Many were wary if this new Queen in front of them would be like King Runeard.

"Your Majesty." an old man came forward, dressed in dirty white shirt and a shabby cotton vest paired with a brown worn trousers and a pair of brown worn shoes. "My name if Merlin, I speak in behalf of everyone here with me today. It's an honor to be in your presence."

"The honor is mine, Master Merlin, for accepting my invitation." Elsa furrowed her eyebrows for a moment as she stared at the man.

"You are most gracious." Merlin said. "We were surprised when a messenger from the castle had given the invitation to our camp just outside the city."

Elsa raise an eyebrow. "From what they had told me, you all were previously living here in Arendelle, were you kicked out of your homes?" she asked though she already knew the answer.

"Unfortunately so. Most of us were forced to sell everything in order to eat. Then King Runeard had us moved in the far flung of the kingdom. We went here the moment we heard of you, Your Majesty, we wanted to see our new Queen to pay our respects."

"That's very kind of you." Elsa lips curved upward so slightly and it was easy to miss but Merlin saw it. "Now that you're here, I would like to invite you all for luncheon in the great hall with me."

There was a gasp of surprise from among the people then a indignant uproar from the nobles who were present.

"Your Majesty, I think it is not wise to do that." a lesser nobleman said.

"He was right Your Majesty, we thank you for your invitation but we must decline for we are not worthy to grace your dining hall with our presence." Merlin humbly said and lowered his head.

"May I ask the name of the man who just spoke?" Elsa's eyes were cold and calculating.

"Baronette Harrison of House Larsen, Your Majesty." Baronette Larsen bowed and smiled at her.

"Lord Larsen, can you please tell me why it is not wise to invite them at my table?"

The man let out a scoff. "Why, Your Majesty, it is only for a man of rank who's worthy of such royal attention. Their social status doesn't qualify them to interact with such high position, such as yourself."

Kai started to fidget in his place as he witness the hand of his Queen tightly gripping the armrest of her throne. Some Arendellian nobles were such pompous windbags. He knew the queen had already upset the nobility by raising their taxes and wouldn't want to deal with worthless opinion of the entitled nobles. . . for now at least.

"I see," Elsa turned to Merlin. "You, good sir, had decline my invitation and I shall respect that, however allow me to give you a proper accommodation for you and your company." her eyes was then fixed to the pompous nobleman. "Kai, please have someone escort Merlin and the rest to one of the manor house we don't use often. And make sure they were supplied enough food and clothing until we find permanent place for them here in the city."

"As her Majesty wishes." Kai smiled.

Merlin and the others got on their knees all of a sudden and thanked her over and over. Elsa was startled at the display of gratefulness but did her best not to show it.

"Your Majesty we can't thank you enough for your kindness and generosity, please give us the opportunity to give back to you by working in the fields or here in the castle." Merlin cried. He was happy that their new queen was not like the previous king. Merlin vowed to be loyal and would serve his queen until his last breath. He was also sure the rest of them, about less than twenty families, with him share the same sentiment.

"Very well, Kai make sure Merlin would have his requests." Elsa addressed Kai then Merlin. "Good sir, I would like to invite you for tea once you are settled and I wouldn't take no for an answer."

Merlin smiled. "I accept, Your Majesty. Thank you so much."

"It is my pleasure to help." Elsa responded with a small smile. The people gave curtsy before they started to file out of the throne room. Elsa got up and was about to turn when she heard a whisper.

"You're so much like your mother."

Elsa's eyes connected with Merlin's own. The old man gave her a smile and bowed.

Moments later

A dark haired man walked through the hall towards the Queen's study, he knocked and opened the door before flashing his smile.

"You sent for me?" his voice was cheerful and carefree.

"Yes. Come. Sit."

Olaf sat on a high backed chair and watched the queen reading state papers.

"So? How was it?" Elsa asked without looking away from her work.

"It was good, she's fun to be with though she's well guarded when it came to her emotions and words. So careful."

"It's expected. She doesn't trust anyone here." Elsa signed the paper and proceeded to read another.

"Hmm." there was a pause. "Why don't you make her trust you?" Olaf suggested.

Elsa scoffed. "That woman loathed me as much as I do, perhaps more. And I do not wish to form any connection to her other than using her to quash any rebellion against me." she frowned.

Olaf carefully watched her. He felt an ache in his chest as he stared at his queen. He doesn't know who was this person in front of him, so far from the woman he knew. "Elsa." he softly called his queen.

Blue glacial eyes looked up to him because of the tone of his voice.

"I know we can't change what happened two decades ago. It left us all scarred and made us feel the lost." he paused before staring directly on Elsa's eyes. "But I know somewhere there inside you is the child I knew who smile brightly as if the sun descended right before our very eyes. A gentle and kind child from the great House of Aren and-."

Elsa took a deep breath. "That child died with her family. And that child lost everything because of someone's greed and lust for power."

"You don't have to do this Elsa." Olaf sighed. "Don't let them dictate whatever they wanted."

"I don't have a choice regarding the matter." Elsa dropped her work and sighed. "I owe Uncle Frederic my life and what I have now, he raised me as his own. I know what he wanted is the best for me but sometimes he forget that I am still a human capable of feeling. The death of his sister was a great lost for him, he looked up to her as his role model and it devastated him when he learned the news of her passing."

"That's why he wanted to be cruel to Lady Anna for her grandfather has behind His Majesty's sister's death." Olaf continued.

"By using me to punish the blood of Eldr and I can't deny him that since we share the pain but mine is greater." Elsa stood up. "I had done what they ordered me to do and had touched her."

Olaf's eyes widened in shocked. "Elsa. You d-didn't."

"Yes I did." she paused. "But not in the way they wanted it."

"I don't understand."

"Olaf I need your help."

"Anything."

Elsa smiled and proceeded to tell her plan.

* * *

**Thank you and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer, I do not own Disney and Frozen.**

**Yaho! I am back after almost a week, this is the fastest update since my first fic. I was just so inspired and the ideas kept pouring in.**

**I would like to thank the people who followed, favorite and reviewed on this story. I was surprised that they even bothered to make the family tree just to figure out who is who. Believe me I was confused by their family tree if I hadn't write it down, I actually have a copy in a small piece of paper and was tucked between my phone case so I can just get it while typing on my phone. **

**Also I would like to congratulate the people who got the family tree correct! Kudos!**

**Anyway, please be warned on CHARACTER DEATHS, IMPLIED and MENTIONED of RAPE. **

**Don't want to read? It's fine.**

**Please tell me what your thoughts about this chapter if you proceed.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Mother, where are we going?" asked the boy, about the age of twelve, who was watching the view by the carriage window. He has his mother's glacial blue eyes and has blonde hair like his grandmother, he shared those features with his siblings, though he very look like his father. _

"_We're going to see the King." his mother had said._

"_The King?" asked the little girl about the age of eight, who was sitting next to her mother. _

"_Yes my dearest. Your father was summoned by the King and he's bringing us with him."_

"_Why?" asked by another little girl with the same age as the previous one, who was sitting next to the their elder brother across them. "And where is father?" she added as she closed her book and put it in her satchel. _

_The woman with glacial eyes and dark brown hair smiled at her children's inquisitiveness._

"_Because the King is not feeling well, he wanted to see you all." she explained. "He's riding out at the front."_

"_Mother, will the King get better?" asked the boy. _

_The woman paused and let out a small smile. "He will be." _

_The topic was changed then soon they were laughing and had teased one another. Their mother was laughing with them, her gracefulness had never left her. They were laughing one moment before an arrow had struck the carriage door, narrowly avoiding the side of the youngest of the three._

_There were shouts outside the carriage and the horses were panicking. The carriage shook back and forth._

"_Kris! Take sisters to safety!" their mother shouted before opening a hidden compartment under her seat. She procured two swords and gave the other one to the boy. The boy took the sword and had readied himself to any attack. _

"_Your Grace! We have to take you and the children out of here!" one of their loyal guards said._

"_Kris, take your sisters and follow Captain Harold. Go!" _

"_But Mother, I want to protect you too." the boy refused to go._

_Their mother smiled_

"_Iduna!" Agnarr called and had killed his attacker. He went to his family and took off his pinky signet ring and gave it to his eldest son. "Take this my son. Do not lose it! Iduna take the children to safety." _

"_Of course my love. Come!" she took the children out the carriage with her but they were intercepted_

"_Please my loves. Go follow Captain Harold. I'll try to hold them off. Kris, as the future ruler of Arendelle, live on and protect your sisters. Please. Go now."_

"_I don't understand!" the boy said, while his mother had kissed the golden signet ring her son was wearing._

"_Keep it safe. It will save your life as well as your sisters. Now go!"_

_Their mother had kissed their foreheads. _

"_I'll hold them off! Go! Captain Harold take the children!"_

"_But Your Grace, what about you?"_

"_That's an order captain!"_

_The captain reluctantly obeyed and had taken the children. _

"_Mother! Where is mother?!" asked one of the girls. Both girls ran back to the direction of the carriage._

"_Elisbeth! Elaine! No!" _

_The boy ran towards them but he halted when the twins faltered._

"_Mother!" Both girls shouted as their eyes were graced by their mother, who was impaled by the cold blade of the sword through her chest. The man who was wielding the sword has dark brown eyes and dark hair. While he saw his father's lifeless body on the cold ground. _

_The killer had heard them and had ordered the men to go after them. The eldest had dragged his sisters to find the captain in charge of them but soon to find out there were enemies who followed them. _

_The captain's son and nephews were with them, two of the boys ran towards them and dragged them to safety while the older men had fought against the enemies. There were enemies who followed the six children. Only three of the boys were wielding swords. The boys had fought but they were still inexperience into fighting, two of the boys were knocked out cold while the Eldest of the siblings tried to fight them off. _

_The boy knew he would be killed in an instant. He stood there despite his fear. He glared at the man while he protected his siblings and one of the captain's nephew. _

"_Well well, what do we have here? So brave." mocked the man. _

"_I won't let you harm my family!" the boy barked. _

"_Ah yes. The precious family of House Vinter. Sorry to say this but you will be no more." and with that the boy saw the man had reached for one of his sisters and stabbed her with his sword._

"_NO!" he cried and managed to wound the man in his attack._

"_You bastard!" the man said and knocked the sword out of the boy's hand. "I will kill you!" the man was about to stab him when a long blade was protruding on his chest. _

_The boy saw one of his sisters had taken up his sword and had used it to kill the man. _

"_Brother! Marshall! Sister is not breathing!" said the girl while she cried. She was trembling and knelt near the lifeless body if their sister. _

"_Come, we will come back for her!" said the boy as he wiped his tears. He took his sister's hand as well as the other boy and ran. "Come we should hide."_

_As if on cue there were men following them. One of the men managed to got closer to slash the dark haired boy but he was shoved aside on a tree by the little girl and had lost his consciousness, man had hit the little girl instead. The girl dropped on the snow covered ground with her back bleeding. _

"_Brother." she weakly called for her brother. The eldest then retaliated by flourishing his sword and slashed the man's throat open. _

"_No no!" The boy took her sister with him but soon enough he was struck by an arrow on his back, followed by another and another. _

_The children had lost their consciousness._

A loud gasp had interrupted the silence of the room. Heavy pants came from the previously sleeping figure on the bed. She was sweating profusely despite the coldness of the room. She got off the bed and poured herself some wine. The glass was filled to the brim before being consumed in so much haste. The figure had put on clothes and took her sword with her. Her hair was a mess but she didn't care.

She strode from her room barefoot towards the library and unsheathed her sword before slashing one of the portraits hanging on the wall. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were on an perpetual glare as she stared at the figure painted on the canvass.

She let out angry growls while tears falling from her eyes and struck the portrait over and over. She cried loud and shouted while her experienced hand had shredded the portrait into pieces.

"You killed them! You killed them you bastard!" she cried.

"You don't deserve to be remembered. You don't deserve the title of a King! You are nothing but a coward! A bastard greedy killer!" she looked at the disfigured portrait of the man who she believed had ordered the demise of her family.

"I will make your will blood suffer more than I had suffered. Each and everyone of them." each words were filled with anger and hatred.

* * *

Elsa was sitting still on her seat at the council room. The men in the room were silent as they stared at her as if she had grown another head, even her cousin and Uncle were present in the council meeting.

"Your Majesty, I think it is not wise to invite the Kingdom of Northul to your coronation." said one if the lords.

"Lord Solskinn, I don't see any reason for not inviting one of the large kingdoms of the north." Elsa raised her eyebrow.

"But Your Majesty, they had led attacks on our borders for years. We shouldn't invite our enemies within our lands." Lord Leigh reasoned out.

Elsa stared at the two then casting her eyes to Duke of Weselton.

"Perhaps they were right. Northul had started attacking Arendelle ten years ago and even now there were still tension between our kingdoms."

Elsa was about to speak when her cousin spoke. "This can seen as an olive branch being extended by the rightful Queen of Arendelle to their kingdom. We must show how much willing we are to make peace with them. It would be rather offensive not to give an invitation to the kingdom, which was once one of your allies until certain man disrupted the peace." the Coronan princess finished her words with a jab. She and Elsa shared a small smirk.

"Not that we ignore your words, Your Highness. It's just we are worrying about the safety of our kingdom." Lord Jorgen had spoken.

"Northul had done nothing to help Arendelle for the past two decades. We sought help from them when there was a blight on the agricultural produce and yet they didn't send any help." Lord Solskinn stated. "Soon enough they had attacked our northern border. They are dangerous people."

The Queen's eyes narrowed at the three lords. They were so adamant on not inviting the Northul royal family in Arendelle. "Either way, the invitation was already sent. We will be waiting for their word of confirmation. I had also invited the House Wester on my coronation."

Murmurs erupted in the room.

"Are you sure it was wise to do that?" the Duke Weselton asked.

"I don't see why not?" Elsa shrugged.

The Duke narrowed his eyes on the Queen as if he was trying to read what was on her mind.

"You all, of all people should know that there will be changes on how the kingdom should be run." Elsa addressed all the people in the room. "I do not care who your previous so-called-king's enemies. If they didn't harm any of my people or my person, they will be treated as guest and ally of this kingdom until they do otherwise. I am merely informing you who will attend my coronation."

"Of course, Your Majesty." all of them responded aside from the Coronan royals.

"That would be all for today." Elsa had dismissed them all before standing from her seat, exiting the room first followed by her personal guard.

A heavy sigh escaped from her lips once she was out of the room.

"You seemed tired." commented her guard.

"Don't I always?" she chuckled. "Just lack of sleep." Elsa stared at the floor to ceiling window, only to see the changing colors of the leaves. Autumn was almost upon them. "It's starting to get cold."

Her personal guard kept his lips shut. He looked down. "Elsa-"

"I'm fine." Elsa dismissed and had proceeded to her study while Marshall was guarding the door.

Meanwhile, back in the council room. The princess of Corona went to the direction of the library and had her eyebrow rose once she saw the Eldr lady standing still while her eyes glued on the wall.

Green eyes followed the line of sight of the strawberry blonde and she was shocked on what she saw.

The portrait of the late Duke of Eldr, Runeard, was torn to pieces. It was unrecognizable if one didn't know who was depicted on it.

"I won't forgive whoever did this." she heard the strawberry blonde uttered those words while her eyes glistened with tears.

Rapunzel then took the opportunity to cut in, earning the attention if the latter. "My would you look at that. A rather nice touch of improvement." she mocked.

"How dare you." the former princess growled.

"What? Whoever did this should received an award of making the most ugliest portrait beautiful." Rapunzel evilly chuckled. "Even I couldn't make such art, not even ten years from now."

"Why are you all evil?" the latter asked with a tremble in her voice.

"Why don't you ask your good for nothing grandfather?" Rapunzel sat on one of the chaise. "If you're be able to find his body that is." she smirked at the horrified expression in the strawberry blonde's face.

"What did you do my grandfather?!" the strawberry blonde impulsively grabbed the collar of the Coronan princess and shook her as tears flowed from her eyes. "Tell me!"

"Unhand me at once." Rapunzel commanded.

"No! Tell me what you've done!"

"He didn't deserve to be buried like a King. They must've fed him to the dogs just like what he deserved." Rapunzel looked into the latter's eyes before freeing herself.

"ENOUGH!" the strawberry blonde swung her hand to slap the princess but it was intercepted by a hand.

"Your family took much more from us. Be thankful you're still breathing." Rapunzel had let go of the latter's hand but as she look so closely to the Eldr lady, she noticed how pale she was.

Soon enough the strawberry blonde collapse, thankfully Rapunzel managed to catch her in time.

"Vladimir!" Rapunzel called then his giant like personal guard appeared before her. "Fetch a physician and tell them Lady Eldr lost consciousness. Make sure no one will know other than us." the guard nodded and was gone in an instant.

Whatever what was happening to this lady in her arms, she had to make sure she wasn't dying or else it would put Elsa in a difficult and troublesome situation. The Eldr supporters would rise up and would accuse them killing the lady. No, she has to live for Elsa's sake no matter how she despised the lady. Rapunzel knew how Elsa had suffered so much, and how she pushed herself to be who she was today. They can't fail after everything, they can't fail just because the Eldr lady didn't take care of herself.

Few hours past and yet Rapunzel was still waiting for the Eldr lady to gain consciousness. Master Reoden had checked the lady and waited with her. They were still in the library, they laid her on the chaise instead of the infirmary for the reason of Rapunzel not to let anyone know what had happened.

A soft groan was heard as Anna regained her consciousness. Her head was spinning and her body felt so weak. She blinked for couple of times and saw the Coronan princess had her arms crossed while standing next to one of the shelves.

"What happened?" Anna asked.

"My Lady had lost consciousness, please drink this." Master Reoden had offered her water. She drank it and sighed. "Tell me how you feel."

"My body feels so weak. My head is spinning. I threw up earlier and yesterday morning." she stated.

Master Reoden wrote down notes. "That's typical for a pregnant woman to experience morning sickness and feeling weak because they lack nutrients." he smiled.

Both Anna and the Coronan princess were frozen on their spot at the physician's words.

"My Lady should eat fruits and other healthy food and more liquid intake. No more wine for you because it won't be good for the baby inside you."

Anna didn't seem to hear what the physician was saying. She was still processing the knowledge of being with child. She was pregnant. The Queen had managed to impregnate her that night. Anna's eyes widened. She was pregnant with the Queen's child.

However there was one person who didn't take the news kindly.

Rapunzel's eyes darkened and she gritted her teeth.

_Elsa had done it. By the gods, she had done something she promised me not to do! _Rapunzel thought.

The Coronan princess's knuckles turned white while she thought of many ways how to beat the life out of the Queen. Her eyes brimmed with tears. She was angry so much so that she could rip Elsa's heart from her chest.

"Master Reoden, I am confident that you would keep your promise." Rapunzel steadied her voice.

"Of course, Your Highness."

"Good. I have some business to attend to. And you." Rapunzel had addressed the woman. "Keep your pregnancy a secret if you don't want a sword pointed at your neck. Once the Queen's enemies knew your situation, your life would be in grave danger. I'll advise the Queen to give you a personal guard." Rapunzel left the room without waiting for the response. She looked so calm and collected in the outside but in truth she was seething and would lash out to the unfortunate person who would distract her from her objective at the moment.

Back in the library.

Anna was still resting, Master Reoden just left. She couldn't believe what she hoped for came true. An heir. An heir that would be the ruler of Arendelle with her. She should've noticed it earlier. She was feeling weak for days now, she couldn't even attend to Olaf's invitations for tea, though the sweet man had servants served her the tea he had made in her room. The man was genuinely worried about her so he made sure to have different kinds of tea serve to her to help her feel relaxed.

She knew she should plan her next step. She has to gather her forces to support her claim now that she was with child. Anna stood up and went to her room and searched for the unopened letter.

Teal eyes staring at the piece of parchment on her hand before opening it.

_Her Majesty,_

_I am deeply sorry for your lost. His Majesty King Runeard fought valiantly in the battle. I was with him at that time but we were overwhelmed by our enemies. Once His Majesty knew we'll be slaughtered, he ordered me to flee with my regiment to make sure you, Her Majesty, have an army supporting you once the usurper take the throne. We are currently in hiding near the North Mountain, we are deeply ashamed for fleeing the battle. Torn between honor to fight and our duty to follow His Majesty's order. We are mustering forces so we could be at your service to take back what's rightfully yours. _

_One of my men would be waiting for your reply, he's was disguised as a one of the servants there in the capital. Her Majesty could place her reply on one of the hidden thick bushes in the gardens. Our man will be coming to the castle every other day to check if Her Majesty had responded._

_We'll wait for you Your Majesty, please persevere._

_Your Loyal Servant,_

_General Fjordian_

She still have allies. There were still loyal to the House of Eldr. Of course she knew on the council there were still loyal to her house, how else she was still living like a royalty even though she was mostly kept inside the castle. There was no way she was still here on the orders of the Queen just like the Duke had implied, surely there were people in power who were working on her favor, she has to confirm who they were.

Anna folded the letter and kept it in one of the secret compartment of her vanity table. She arranged her vanity in the way only she would know if someone had touch it.

Anna knew taking the throne from the usurper would require blood and a large army. No matter how elated she was to know she has allies, she has to be careful. This could be another ploy by the Duke or the Queen herself. She had fallen into their trap once and it cost her dearly. Maybe if she was still stupid enough to believe them then it might cost her head next. She wouldn't be able to see her unborn child if she failed.

She placed her hand on her abdomen, she was delighted knowing she would have a child, no matter how disgusted she was on the process of having it. She needed to take care of this child in order to dethrone the Queen, and once she did she would have her much awaited revenge.

She hasn't seen the Queen after that night as if the Queen was avoiding her. That was weeks ago. Certainly they were bound to meet in the halls of the castle but she couldn't even catch a glimpse of her shadow.

* * *

Elsa and her personal guard were out of the castle and had informed their other trusted men on their whereabouts. She had slipped out of the castle incognito once more by wearing hooded cloak. She wasn't particularly fond of having guards following her around. She was contented with Marshall with her. Both of them had ridden a horse, going to the manor houses commission by the crown to be built to house the bastard brood of the Duke Eldr.

Most of the manor houses were large and would be useful in many ways. She also had to investigate on the people in her council, discreetly. Her thoughts then went to the conversation she had with her Uncle and the Duke

_Earlier after the council meeting, the Duke and her Uncle came knocking. She mentally cursed but she had no choice but to let them in. _

_She was expecting another lecture but to her surprised they had agreed on her decisions._

"_You must know that I was only saying that they wanted to hear. The House of Wester were awfully quiet since your ascension. Not that they weren't like that before. Even Runeard had a hard time taming that house." the Duke said as he clean his spectacles with his handkerchief._

"_Inviting them would reveal their colors if they are up to no good or simply didn't want to join the fray." her Uncle said._

"_I invited them so I can keep an eye on them. As you've said, they are awfully quiet. In my opinion they were just waiting for an opening so they could get what they wanted." Elsa paused. "After all, it is I who comes in between them and the throne. Anna may have been the usurper's heir but she doesn't have any army at her disposal. . .yet, she would be easily thrown off the throne unless..." she faltered._

"_Unless they will take her as their bride. Just like what you are doing now." her Uncle continued. "You and Hans were the contender for Anna's hand in marriage but that coward little boy didn't have the spine to engage with you." _

"_He may be a man but that's all he was. He cowers behind his father like a little girl. He was a perfect candidate for Anna since they both shared the blood of Rozen the Great. And let's not forget the fact that they were next in line for the throne. After you and Anna." the Duke explained. _

"_Hmm that may be the case but I do not intend to lose the throne that was smeared by the blood of my family. I wouldn't and never intend to make them feel like they died for nothing. Also there were people who needs my help. They suffered for two decades in the hands of a tyrant. My father would never let these people suffer."_

_The Duke was silent for a moment. "Elsa I had received some report from one of our spies."_

"_About what?" _

_The Duke knew if he would tell her what he knew she would seek blood, it won't be the time for it so he hesitated. "The bastard line of Eldr had collected a massive fortune for years and it would be a trouble for us if they used the said fortune to raise an arm against us." he lied. Well not completely, it was true that the bastard brood has the wealth to raise an army but that's not what he intended to say at first. He had received reports on one of spies about a certain general who fled into hiding. He would monitor the enemy and made sure to inform Elsa about it once they made their move but for the meantime he would handle it. _

"_That was indeed a bad news for us." her Uncle agreed._

"_I know, that's why I was thinking of stripping them from all of their assets and have those wealth return to the crown as they should be." Elsa noticed they were about to retort when she added. "I also know it will have a negative effect on us. They would gather supporters because of it so I thought why not taking everything they could use while we still have a chance to do so? Without funding they wouldn't be able to raise a massive army that could overwhelmed us. Either way it was inevitable. I will face them if I have to."_

Elsa and Marshall had observed the Eldr properties from a distance. Soon everything would be hers and she would give back to the people of Arendelle who were cast out from the kingdom. She could do many things like re-purposing the other large manor houses into infirmaries, and libraries for the public. The gold she would take could be use to fund the orphanages, which were neglect for years, build schools for the children and to those who wanted to learn. That could generate jobs for her displaced citizen.

The sun was setting, giving Elsa the feeling of lost and loneliness. Elsa never did like sunset, she prefers sunrise though she like night time compare to morning.

"Your Majesty, we should get back to the castle." said her personal guard.

Elsa nodded and had kicked their horses to make a full gallop away from the Eldr owned lands. They rode for hours, the sky was long engulfed with darkness as night descended.

Once the castle was in sight they returned into a casual trot then Elsa spoke. "Marshall, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Elsa like before whenever we're alone." she smiled, which was rare.

The blue eyed man smiled. "I apologize. It's a habit."

"I've been known for multitude of names. Queen Elsa, Princess Elsa, Elsa the Hammer of Corona, The King's Prodigy, General Bloodlust. Butcher of men, Murderer, Orphan" Elsa paused. "A Monster, An Abomination." she let out a humorless laugh.

Marshall kept his mouth shut.

"But being called Elsa by the people who really know me for who I really am kept me sane. Rapunzel may be my cousin but the person she knew was different to the person you knew."

Marshall looked at her in confusion. "I don't understand."

"I had a conversation with you brother few weeks ago and he was right." Elsa looked ahead. "Only you and your brother could manage to ground me and preventing me from losing my real self. I am the Queen for the people, a puppet to my Uncle, a broken child to my cousin, a prized pawn to the Duke, a usurper to Anna, and a butcher to my enemies. Each and everyone of them perceived me differently. But you and Olaf don't."

"We will never see you differently no matter what happen, I cannot speak for my brother but I will lay my life to protect you. I will be your loyal servant even in Valhalla." Marshall declared.

"Thank you. I know. And I will protect you too. . . you know that. You are the little brother I never had. I will protect you with my life because I don't want to fail again." Elsa gritted her teeth. "I've failed the people I love and her. She lost her life because I wasn't strong enough to protect her."

"Elsa, we all know that it wasn't your fault." Marshall's protest was strong "Most of us couldn't do anything about it. I was a cowering coward then. I should've been the one to protect her." Marshall protested.

"No. She was my responsibility. She was-" Elsa closed eyes and looked down to hide her tears. "She could've been hosting balls and garden parties to her heart's content. You know how much she loved to pretend back then to host such lavish parties."

"Yes I know." Marshall heart felt constricted. He suddenly felt conflicted whether he would tell his Queen something he knew but he has to do it. He cleared his throat and spoke. "By the way, Elsa I need to tell you something."

Elsa cleared her throat and answered. "What is it?"

"Earlier today, I've received a report from our northern border."

"And?"

"Our scout had told me how the aggression of the kingdom of Northul had ceased, well it did for long time now." Marshall informed.

"Since when and why nobody told me about this?" Elsa's tone was irritated.

"Since your ascension, I believe the Duke knew more but I utilized our own spy network to gather more information about this."

Elsa was in deep thought before saying. "I would like to have a word to Queen Yelena, second of her name, about a peace treaty and hopefully restore the alliance between their kingdom and ours. Is that all?"

"Well, there's-" Marshall words were caught in his throat as his eyes widened by a fraction when he realized what he was about to say.

"Marshall tell me everything." Elsa commanded.

Elsa's words sent shivers to his spine. "We spotted _him_." Marshall said.

"_Him?_" Elsa knew who Marshall was talking about. Her left hand automatically reached for her sword and had gripped the handle so hard. Her eyes darkened and her breathing became heavy. "Are you sure?" her tone was low and dangerous.

"Yes." Marshall had looked at her with worry. "Elsa we should think things through."

Elsa's jaw flexed. "Who else knew? I presume the Duke know about this as well."

Marshall nodded in confirmation. "But Elsa there must be a good reason for the Duke to hide this things from you. Look at you, you are about to kill someone."

Elsa had kicked her horse on its sides and rode faster to get back in the castle to plan. She knew she has to be level headed to this one, but once she succeed she would savor each second of it.

She noticed Marshall was falling behind and she successfully slipped back to castle undetected, she took note of it and would see to it no one could get pass security. Elsa had slipped passed the servants and got in her private chambers. But as soon as she was inside the darkened room, she knew something was night right so she drew her sword.

"You dare to enter the Queen's chamber without permission." Elsa growled as she removed her cloak.

"I dare because I can." Elsa recognized the voice.

"Rapunzel." Elsa sighed. She sheathed her sword back and had lit a candles to illuminate her room. "What brings you here?" she turned and saw an angry Coronan princess.

"What's the matt-"

Slap

Elsa felt a stinging pain on her right cheek before she could finish her sentence. Her face turned left at the impact.

"How dare you do that?" the princess growled through her teeth.

Elsa's anger rose to her head in a instant but took a deep breath to calm herself down or else she might hurt her cousin. She coldly glared at the princess in front of her. "Do what?" she asked dangerously calm.

"You had defiled her. You touched her!" Rapunzel pointed her index finger to Elsa's face.

"Who told you?" Elsa gritted her teeth, she knew sooner or later Rapunzel would know.

"No one! I've seen her fainted! She is with child Elsa! I had to asked my father so casually without him being suspicious and I've learned how you forced yourself to her!" Rapunzel's hands curled into fists. "How could you?! You promised me you wouldn't do it Elsa!" her eyes were filled with tears. "You broke your promise!" she then pounded Elsa's chest with her hands over and over.

"Rapunzel wait! Let me explain! Stop it!" Elsa caught her cousin's wrists. "I didn't do anything!" she protested.

"Don't lie to me! Master Reoden told us she was pregnant!" Rapunzel struggled.

"Who's us? Who else knew about this?" Elsa asked.

"Anna and I. I had asked Master Reoden not to say anything. Also threatened Anna not to breathe a word about it."

Elsa sighed. "Then everything is fine."

"Fine?! How can this be fine! You raped her Elsa! You of all people. How could you not think of my feelings?! You know how would I feel about that!" Rapunzel struggled and was released from Elsa's grip.

"I didn't do it. I didn't touch her! Well at least not the way you all think." Elsa countered.

"What?" Rapunzel asked with utter confusion.

Elsa hugged her cousin, who struggled but stopped when she tightened her hold. "How could I do such a thing when I know how hard it would be for a woman to be defiled against her will. Seeing you so shaken after I killed the man who snuck in your chambers that particular night had scarred you, and I refuse to be like that man." she wiped her cousin's tears. "You had nightmares for months and you barely tolerated the presence of the men in our kingdom, you even flinched whenever your own father is near you. He hadn't made that far but still it was traumatic for you. If I was a second late then he might have."

"Then what do you mean you didn't touch her in the way we all thought? And why you aren't surprise to hear such news of her pregnancy?"

Elsa said. "It's a long story but I will tell you. Come." she had Rapunzel sit on her bed and she sat next to her. Elsa then told her everything.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**THANK YOU!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer! I do not own Disney.**

**Yaho! Thank you for waiting! **

**As for the questions on the review section, all will be answered on the incoming chapters hehe. And to those who are asking if I altered the story just to fit the reader's preference, no I didn't. This story has an outline from start to finish, I'll just have to navigate it and make it enjoyable for the readers. **

**Anyway, THANK YOU for your support and love for this story. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Warning for Violent and Adult themes. **

**Please enjoy and REVIEW.**

* * *

Many petitioners had arrived one morning and it took most of Elsa's morning, her council meetings were pushed back until later in the afternoon. She was thankful to finished the petitioner's requests just few minutes before lunch. She had asked Kai to set up an intimate lunch in the library and had her head butler to deliver a message to her, the Eldr lady.

She proceeded to go to her private chambers to change her clothes into much more comfortable ones. She replaced her uniform into a dark blue double breasted waistcoat with four golden buttons over a long sleeved white shirt and wore a dark blue cravat around her neck. She had freed her hair from its braid and tie it in a low ponytail. She left her sword but had placed a dagger inside on one of her boots. She looked into the mirror and saw bluish spot near the corner of her lips that would be needing to be re-touched. She sighed. "Rapunzel always had a good arm." she took a powder container and dab on on her bruise to conceal it. Once she was satisfied on her look she went out.

Meanwhile Kai had deliver the message to the kitchens then had visited the lady in her private chambers.

"M'Lady, Her Majesty would like you to join her for lunch."

Anna paled at his words. She thought Elsa had found out her situation, of course the Princess of Corona had told the Queen. There was no other reason for the Queen to invite her for a meal other than that. The Queen had avoided her like a plague before but now she even received an invitation from the latter.

"I am not hungry." Anna responded.

"But M'Lady, you must. The Queen had ordered it." Kai said.

Anna glared at him. "You know full well that she is not my Queen! I am not her subject so I won't follow her orders!"

"I'm afraid you'll say that." the Queen's voice had reached their ears.

"Your Majesty." Kai acknowledged her presence while Anna deliberately ignored her.

"Kai, just bring in the food in here. It seemed our ladyship isn't willing to go out of her room." Elsa had ordered. "We are not to be disturbed."

Elsa sat on the high backed chair near the fireplace while Anna was on the opposite side of the room, glaring at her. The lady wasn't happy being confine inside a room with the Elsa, it brought unpleasant memory.

The servants came and had set up a lunch for them. Once they were alone again, Elsa had pulled out a chair for Anna but still the latter refused to take her seat.

"You really want to make things difficult." Elsa walked towards the lady, however the latter had took a step back.

"Don't come near me!" Anna said with a flinch.

Elsa noticed this and she halted her step and curled her hands into fist. "If you don't want me to come closer to you then, please have a seat." she took her seat and waited for the latter. "Do not fret, I didn't put anything on the food this time."

"Why did you come here?" Anna questioned, refusing to comply on Elsa's request.

"I want to talk about. . ." Elsa faltered then continued. "Your pregnancy."

Anna glared at her, she placed her hand on her abdomen protectively. "So you know?"

"Of course I know." Elsa responded while pouring wine on her glass while she poured water on Anna's. "I want to talk about on how are we going to proceed from here. Please have a seat."

The latter reluctantly seated. It was true she doesn't know how they would proceed through this together but she did know how she would do it by herself and she has a question that needed an answer.

Elsa had cut the smoked salmon on her plate and spoke. "We are both aware what situation we are in. Now that you are with child, the people would start talking and of course they will know it is me who's responsible for it. The council would require marriage once they got a wind of the news."

Anna's glare was there and it was directed to Elsa. "Marriage. That's what you and your power hungry supporters wanted all along isn't?" she didn't touch the food.

"Oh believe me I don't." Elsa scoffed before smirking. "Someone told you about our plans. I wonder who that is."

The former princess paled at her slipped of a tongue mistake. "No one." Anna steadied her voice. "It was obvious. I have the blood of the King Rozen the Great as you've said before and a woman like you who came from an unknown family needs the true heir. My blood is Arendellian and noble unlike yours." she said with a bite on her tone.

Humorless laughter escaped Elsa's lips. "Well, we will never know who has true Arendellian blood between us. But perhaps the child you are carrying would have the purest Arendellian blood. A unified House of Aren and Eldr."

Teal eyes were filled with confusion. "House of Aren?" she scoffed. "I knew you were a usurper now you are a big pretender and a liar." Elsa merely raised her eyebrow at this.

"House of Aren ended with King Olav, making my grandfather the next king! Making me the rightful queen."

Elsa smiled. "You really know your history." she paused. "History written by your grandfather."

"Speaking of my grandfather. Where is his body?" Anna seethed.

"Oh I don't know." Elsa shrugged. "All I did was drive a sword through his chest and made sure he wouldn't see the light of day again then I've left him in the care of _vengeance_." she drank her wine but soon enough the table was flipped, spilling its contents in the process, by the angry strawberry blonde.

"How dare you!" Anna had reached for a dinner knife and lunged at Elsa.

Elsa quickly moved out of the way and had pulled her dagger from her boot and blocked Anna. "You surprised me there." she chuckled.

"Where is my grandfather's body?!" Anna growled.

"I don't know and don't care where's that bastard's body is. They must've have fed him to the hounds for all I care." Elsa had pushed Anna towards the direction of the bed and jumped right after to get the dinner knife from Anna's hand.

Both of the struggled in the sheets. Unknown to Elsa, Anna had always hidden a dagger under her mattress. She tried to reach for it, unsheathing on the process then flourished her hand to make a slash.

Elsa's eyes widened when she saw the glare from the well-polished steel, she blocked it using her own. "You're one dangerous woman." she stated.

"Get off me!" Anna was not afraid anymore, she had nothing more to lose so she would do anything for herself.

"Why? I rather like being on top of you." Elsa smirked and leaned down to whisper in Anna's ear. "You had ruined me for other women. I never felt so satisfied in my lifetime." she chuckled darkly as she continued to hold her dagger against Anna.

"You disgusting lecherous bastard!" Anna had kneed Elsa on her stomach before pushing her off the bed. "Don't touch me!"

Anna's feistiness brought Elsa with such excitement, people always hesitated when having a duel with her and no one seemed to last in battle with her. She was having fun with the strawberry blonde.

"Too late I already did, in case you forget you are already carrying my child. Perhaps you should calm yourself before you lose it." Elsa had riled up the former princess and she liked it.

"BASTARD!" Anna knew Elsa was right so threw her dagger in Elsa's direction out of anger. The dagger was fast but Elsa was faster as she swiped it in mid flight using her own dagger with a loud clang.

Both of them were breathing heavily.

"I came here to discuss things regarding that child inside of you. We both know how you loathed me as much as I loathed you. The council requires marriage to solidify the claim of the child. If I had a choice I wouldn't bother myself with the likes of you." Elsa picked up the discarded dagger. "And this is clearly treason but I'll let it slide for the sake of the child." Elsa took steps close to Anna and lifted Anna's chin using her own dagger. "Take up arms against me again and your blood will christen this room."

"Why don't you do it right now?! You're a bloody coward and couldn't even kill a woman." Anna's eyes were defiant.

"Such fire in your eyes. So much hate." Elsa stated. "I had an enemy once who had the same determination but he didn't last long. I can kill you with a slight twitch of my fingers. However. . ." Elsa paused and caressed Anna's lower lip. She continued with whispering. "It would be a huge lost not to be able to taste these lips again." Elsa leaned down.

Anna abruptly pushed the Queen away from her.

Elsa was smirking at Anna's response. "Feisty. Riling you up is the highlight of my day." she then had thrown the dagger and hit the bedpost near Anna. "It was nice to talking to you despite everything. You can tell everyone about your pregnancy if you want to be tied with me in a loveless marriage. Also if you did tell anyone, try to avoid being poisoned or stab to death by the assassins of the people who hated me. Good day." she left Anna alone after that.

Meanwhile Anna was so angry that she would want to kill the Queen with her bare hands. She had to act fast so she took a parchment and a quill and wrote a letter, which would be addressed to a certain general.

The council meeting had ended with Elsa sighing so heavily after being left inside the room with her personal guard. She needed time for herself. She had plans to make, a coronation to arrange, a kingdom to run, antagonize a former princess.

"I need time to settle these matters." she mumbled. "How are we on the matter?" she asked.

"The loyalist are already on route, I hand picked them myself, I made sure no mole among them. They were from the former private army so they are still yours. I even recognize most of them." Marshall assured her.

"Perfect. Relieved all the current guards there, I don't trust them, assign them here in the castle so we could monitor them closely."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

Elsa didn't bother to correct her personal guard. "Did they bring provisions?"

"Yes, also the castle's storage was full, the steward made sure of that."

"Once they are settled, we will proceed as planned. I haven't told anyone but you about my plan, I want to settle this personally." Elsa had reached for the necklace under her shirt.

"Then what would you tell the Duke if he questioned your transfer of soldiers?"

"I'll tell him what he needed to hear. Tell him that I want to restore the castle to its former glory and enforcing it with well trained men. Many would attempt to take it as a stronghold." Elsa collected her state papers. "Once you caught him, bring him to the castle, discreetly. And give this to Rapunzel, her assistance is vital to our plan." Elsa had passed a sealed letter to her personal guard.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Elsa and her guard had left the council room and once she got in her private chambers she changed her clothing into a fresh white clean shirt, black double breasted waist coat and and white cravat, she had braided her hair and took her sword with her.

"I'll be having an afternoon tea in the garden with Master Merlin. We are not to be disturbed. Understood?"

"Yes, Of course Your Majesty."

Meanwhile at the castle garden, Anna was out in the pretense of taking a walk to the garden. She was accompanied by Gerda, to her dismay. She was carrying her reply to the general's letter. All she has to do was find the hidden thick bushes and find a way for Gerda to be distracted.

"Are you feeling alright M'lady?"

"Yes, in fact I feel refreshed. It's been a while since I went out like this." Anna said truthfully. "When I was a child, I spent most of my time in the library and in the training grounds. But my grandfather had rose bushes planted in the farthest part of the garden and had task me to take care of them, for me to embrace my feminine side of things." she chuckled.

"Your grandfather must've adored you so much."

"Yes he does until. . you know."

"Your ladyship must've looked up to your grandfather."

Anna smiled sadly. "And I still do. He was the only father I knew. My father died when I was four, or so I've been told. He was sick you see. I never knew my mother because she died giving birth to me." she looked at the different flowers that started to whither because of the incoming autumn. "My grandfather did his best to be able to spend time with me. But still I felt so lonely." Anna continued.

"What do you like about him?" Gerda kindly asked.

Anna stared at her for a bit. "You know, you are the only one who is not telling me how evil my grandfather was."

"I know what the other people say. But I never knew your grandfather, he was a good king they say but there were those who say he was not. You wouldn't know who to believe in. Perhaps stories and histories can be altered in favor for the victor. But if you want to know the truth, you should asked the people who personally knew him. You look up to him because he was your role model and a father figure, but have you seen the other perspectives?" Gerda asked.

"No. If I want to I wouldn't even know where to start." Anna said.

"You'll never know, sometimes the truth can come from the least person you expect." Gerda smiled.

"Maybe." Anna answered as she stared at the farthest part of the garden near the waters. There were thick bushes at the edge and was quite hidden. It would be suspicious of her to ask Gerda to leave her alone but as if luck was on her side when an old man approached them.

"Excuse me M'lady," he bowed. "Kindly tell me where should I meet the Queen, I was redirected here in the gardens but I got lost." he felt embarrassed. "It's been decades since I stepped inside the castle." he chuckled.

"Oh that. Lady Anna, would you mind if I guide him to the meeting place with the Queen?" Gerda asked.

"No, not at all, I'll be just stay there near the willow tree." Anna smiled.

Both elderly had turned their backs on her. Once they were out of sight she went to the strategically concealed bushes and hid her letter there before going to the large willow tree.

Unknown to her there were pair of eyes watching her and had found the letter Anna hid.

Master Merlin was now talking to the Queen of Arendelle over tea, after he waited for couple minutes for the Queen to arrive. An opportunity he never expected to experience.

"How are you and your company?" Elsa asked.

"We settled nicely, thank you for your kindness, Your Majesty." Merlin smiled. "Also if, Her Majesty permits some of us wanted to work on farmlands or in the castle, it didn't sit well with them being served. They wanted to at least take on a job."

"Of course, I already discussed it with Kai and he found openings in the stables and in the royal kitchens."

"They would be delighted by the news. We'll do our best."

Elsa sipped her tea and asked. "What was your job before moving to the outskirts of the kingdom?"

Master Merlin had a smile on his lips as said. "I was a baker. I moved in the city after I got married with the permission of my Master. I was the chief baker in his household when he was still Young Master back then."

"I see. I can assume you took up the same profession here in the city?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, those were happy and prosperous times of staying here. My wife and children would sing songs as we work in our bakery. Greeting people good mornings as they buy a loaf of bread from our stand. My children playing and teasing their mother with flour." he chuckled at the memory.

"You love them. I see it in your eyes." Elsa smiled warmly.

"Of course. I still do even after they left to go to the halls of Valhalla."

Elsa mentally cursed herself for being insensitive. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's alright, Your Majesty." Merlin smiled. "My wife died a month after the new king ascended to the throne, she consumed foul water, not only my family but there were also other families were affected. Those were dark times. The cause of the spoiled water came from the rotting bodies being thrown in the river. Most of them were children, their age were ranging from eight to fourteen, boys and girls. My children fell victim to those killings just because of my association to people they were searching for."

Elsa's blood ran cold at the thought that ran into her mind. She wanted to shake the thought out of her head but she couldn't. She suddenly felt so guilty.

"I was questioned and told them I didn't know anything but they didn't believe me. They had called me a liar and slit the throats of my children right before my very eyes. I wallowed in grief and had lost direction in my life. I sold everything I own until I was being carted off to the far flung of the kingdom." Merlin looked down in shame.

"Do you hate them?" Elsa hesitantly asked.

"Who Your Majesty?"

"The reason why you were questioned and had your family killed."

"At first I was so angry but then I realized that the people I was once associated with had suffered much more, that family was kind to me and my family, I was told they were wiped out." Merlin sighed. "I never knew the reason for the killings until we heard a rumor years after."

Elsa casually drinking her tea, as if it was the normal thing to do wherein her curiosity was killing her.

"May I ask what it was?"

Merlin talked in a hushed tone. "The story was, the family I once served were all killed. There were witnesses,they said there were a group of men had killed the attackers while some fled. This small band took two of my former Master's children." he watched the reaction of the queen and he saw none. "It was believed that these children lived, some declared they died, no one knew what happened to those children."

"And this was the cause of the murder of many Arendellian children?"

"Yes. No one knew who ordered the killings but I reckon it was the King then." Merlin knuckles turned white.

"What made you say that?"

"The former King's claim was weak unless the house before his would perish without a living heir. I am well aware that the noble house I served were next in line for the throne. It happened so fast, an entire family wiped out, then few weeks later the ailing King died. It was well orchestrated, but back then I was so driven by grief and it clouded my mind."

Elsa knew that feeling so well.

"I know what it feels like." Elsa mumbled but Merlin heard her.

"Yes." Merlin gave her a sad smile. "I am sorry for your lost Your Majesty."

"Thank you." Elsa felt justified for ending the like of Runeard.

Innocent children were killed because of them. Innocent children's blood had tainted not only Runeard's but also hers.

Few Days later

The servant just got out of the Duke's quarters, giving him valuable information.

"My my. Who would've thought." he smiled. "Let's see how you're going to handle this, Your Majesty." he said to no one particular.

Anna was invited by Olaf to the royal gallery to look at the new additions in the collection. Anna wanted to say she wasn't interested since she already knows the old contents of the room but how could she say no to the person who was kind enough to bother himself to brew tea just for her.

"Here we are!" Olaf enthusiastically said.

Anna chuckled at his childishness and looked at he paintings she knew by heart, however she was startled at what she saw. The paintings hanging on the walls were not the paintings painted by famous painters like she knew before. Instead they were all family portraits of long line of Arendellian Kings and their families.

"I never seen these before." Anna mumbled.

"Oh yeah they were found in a secret vault under the castle. The room was filled with these large sized portraits." He grinned. "Of course some of the new additions were copies of the ones with had in Corona. Her Highness had specifically commissioned for them."

Anna could read the golden paint used by the painter for the names of the person at the bottom part.

She stared at the family portrait for King Rozen with his wife and four children.

"Princess Riella was beautiful, wasn't she?" Olaf asked.

Anna nodded in agreement. The portrait portrayed Queen Claire who was sitting on a red velvet chaise with her daughter Princess Riella. While the men were standing behind them. From Left to right were Prince Leif, King Rozen, Prince Eleazer and Prince Einrik. The women were smiling while the men were stoic and their right hands were holding the back rest of the chaise, flashing their pinky gold signet rings which bore their respective crest, while King Rozen had his right hand on the shoulder of his wife.

Prince Leif's crest was the Arendelle crocus with long stem and two pointed leaf. Prince Eleazar was a detailed six pointed snowflake. Prince Einrik was a short stemmed crocus and leaves that formed a circle around the flower.

Anna had checked Princess Riella's hand and saw a signet ring as well, but it was worn around her index finger. Her crest was a crocus flower with leaves similar with Einrik's but with the additional laurel leaves at the bottom to distinguished them separately.

"Oh have you seen Queen Yelena?" Olaf asked.

"King Leif's wife?" Anna asked.

"Yes! She was right over here." Anna stared at the woman with long platinum blonde hair was styled in an elaborate braid and her grayish eyes were beautiful. She was sitting on a seetee and a dark purple scarf was placed on the space next to her, behind her was her husband.

"She was the youngest princess of Northul. She married the Prince for an alliance. But I think it was a happy marriage." Anna said.

Anna never saw these portraits before so she frantically looked for a portrait that she wanted to see. Her eyes glistened at the sight of a man with auburn hair and green eyes. The man was dresses in full military regalia, his blood red uniform with gold accent and his military awards proudly pinned on the left side of his chest. And his sword that was currently in her possession for her coming of age.

"Father." she mumbled. She stared at her father's face, his perfectly sculpted nose, perfect eyes, and a hint of sideburns growing on the sides of his face.

"He was supposed to be Fourth Duke of Eldr. But he was known as Baron Andrew since his grandmother was Baroness Eliza of Gielo. From what I know, your grandfather had given him the barony as a wedding gift." Olaf stated.

"I see." Anna didn't know that. She doesn't know about her father's life, much less her mother. "I didn't know. The only one I know was my grandmother, I was told that she was a descendant of Count of Isles. I never met my relatives, even my mother's own."

Olaf gave her a side glance. "May I ask why?"

Anna shrugged. "I don't know either. I lived here in Arendelle castle for as long as I can remember. I barely remember my father and the castle Eldr. I don't know much about it."

"I see."

Anna's eyes then turned to one of the portraits nearby.

"Oh who's this?" she stried to read the name at the bottom but it was barely readable.

"She's Queen Ingrid, she was the sister of King Olav, seventh of his name."

The former princess let out an audible gasp as she stared at the woman in the portrait. The woman in question has long blonde braided locks, glacial blue eyes and pale white skin, beside her was the dark purple scarf she saw earlier on Queen Yelena's portrait.

"She look a great deal l-like. . ." she stuttered. There was no mistaking it, Queen Ingrid was the spitting image of Elsa, only older, and this woman has a soft expression on her face and a gentle smile unlike the current Queen.

"She looks like Her Majesty. Well that would only be normal since they both share the same blood." Olaf shrugged.

"What? Olaf how can that be possible?!" Anna knew there's now way Elsa was a descendant of the Coronan Queen. She read it. Saw it in the family three that there was no Elsa born from it. It doesn't make any sense! Wait. The that's the King of Corona's mother, making her Rapunzel's grandmother. It was only stated on the book that she had two children. The names weren't mentioned. The family tree was incomplete.

"But why?" Olaf asked in confusion.

"Olaf there's no Elsa written on the family tree. And she claimed she was from house of Aren, when King Olav died childless!"

Olaf's innocence suddenly left his face and stared at the portrait. "King Leith had two children. King Olav of Arendelle and his older sister, Queen Ingrid of Corona." He paused. "Queen Ingrid had two children. The King of Corona and an elder daughter, which name was so obscure here in Arendelle, you wouldn't even find it in many books unless you know where to look. A Coronan history book for example." Olaf had a small sad smile on his face.

"Who is she Olaf?" Anna wanted to know.

"Princess Iduna of Corona." Olaf said with so much adoration. "She and her brother were the true blooded Aren through the female line."

"What?"

"Would you like to see her?" Olaf didn't wait for Anna's answer and walked towards the opposite side of the room before standing on the portrait of a woman who wore a purple traditional dress of Arendelle, her hair was in an immaculate bun and she was wearing a glittering fringe tiara with three purple tear drop shaped diamonds. She was sitting on a high backed chair and the purple scarf made an appearance again on the armrest of the chair.

She was stunned by her beauty. Her glacial eyes and dark hair were a perfect combination. She was so beautiful. Her serene smile was captivating, whoever her husband was must've fought for her hand furiously.

Wait.

Iduna was King Olav's niece, that would mean her husband was King Olav's nephew. Agnarr the Fourth Duke of Vinter.

No. There must be some mistake. If Iduna was the last female Aren then her child or children would also be an Aren mixed with Vinter blood. Anna's eyes widened at the realization. The three children of Princess Iduna and Duke Agnarr were the legitimate heirs of the Arendellian throne, twice over. The Vinter blood granted them place in the royal sucession but then a law was passed to let the female members of the family inherit if the have no competing brothers for the title. King Frederic of Corona was the heir of the Aren line unless he renounced it and gave it to his sister. Then if that was the case, Princess Iduna was the heiress of House Aren while her husband, Agnarr, was the true living heir for the crown. Their children then had an undisputed claim to the throne, it didn't matter if it was on the their mother's or father's line because both were eligible for the crown. But the family perished two decades ago. Does that means King Frederic of Corona was heir? But he seemed disinterested to claim the crown, just like what the Duke said. But why? That was his chance to expand his kingdom and yet he didn't but instead he gave the Arendellian crown to a woman with no importance other than being good at military.

"Tell me what you are thinking M'lady." Olaf asked with a smile. A smile that gave her a chill on her spine.

Elsa's words from earlier rung inside her head.

_Well, we will never know who has true Arendellian blood between us. But perhaps the child you are carrying would have the purest Arendellian blood. A unified House of Aren and Eldr._

"Impossible. The three children of the fourth Duke of Vinter perished in a tragedy. Even their parents in fact." Anna's lips trembled as she uttered the words.

Olaf stared at the portrait once more. "Did they? Hmm. Then why do you shake like a leaf in a midst of strong wind if that was the case?" he has this smile Anna couldn't figure out.

"Olaf don't play with me."

"I am not playing M'lady. Well I wouldn't dare to since many lives were lost. A lot innocent children died just because a certain man didn't do his job properly and they managed to slipped from his hands."

"What are you talking about?"

"Twenty years ago, I was only about eight when we received a grave news of how the children of Arendelle age from eight to fourteen were butchered. Girls and boys, most of them had blonde hair some even have dark hair." Olaf shook his head at the ridiculousness. "They were all killed just because of the missing bodies of the siblings from the noble House of Vinter."

Anna stayed silent and listened.

"There were three of them but two managed to escaped. Who and how they helped them were not known. But just think of it, the murders of innocent children was not made by any ruffian because he gain nothing, but there was someone will benefit from their deaths. Someone on top of the ladder. Can you think of someone who might that be?"

As if out of instinct her grandfather's face flashed through her mind. She shook the thought of her head.

"Ah it seemed you already know."

"You're lying!" Anna took a step back.

"You may or may not believe me. It's your choice." Olaf said.

Anna turned and ran from the library.

No! Her grandfather was a good man! He wouldn't kill innocent children just to have the throne. No! She refused to believe it.

In her haste she bumped into the Queen herself.

* * *

**THANK YOU! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer! I do not own Disney.**

**Yaho! I was so inspired to write after reading the reviews and all! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I really appreciate them all.**

**Please note same warnings will be applied at every chapter. DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW.**

**ENJOY READING!**

* * *

The former princess of Arendelle stumbled in the arms of the Queen as she bumped into her. Elsa caught her in time and let out a disgruntled noise, she was displeased.

"I-" immediately the latter extricate herself from Elsa's hold. "I-I'm sorry. Please excuse me." she ran away, leaving Elsa confused.

"What happened to her?" she frowned but then soon turned away going to her study. Once she was inside, Rapunzel was sitting on Elsa's desk casually.

"How are you?" Rapunzel asked with a grin, she tossed Elsa's opened letter to the fire place and watched the fire lick on the parchment.

Elsa gave her a blank stare. "Is it done?." she poured wine into two glasses and offered the other one to the princess of Corona.

"Thank you. Yes.." Rapunzel took a sip from her wine. "The message was already dispatched, I sent it myself and I would receive the response in a couple of days" she got off from the desk and touched Elsa's face. "I never apologized for this. I'm sorry."

"Tell me once you received a word. Everything must be according to plan. I started to mobilize my private army-." Elsa winced at the touch. "You should restrain your strength. Your lover must've been strong to endure such touch from you." Elsa smirked, making the princess blushed.

"He can take them well, thank you very much." Rapunzel's face became much redder.

"Does Uncle know about him?" Elsa emptied her glass. "Make sure you tell him before he kills him."

Rapunzel mumbled. "How can I do that? He's not royalty or noble." and looked down.

Elsa watched her cousin before lifting her chin. "Do you love him?" she smiled.

"I do." Rapunzel weakly responded. "But it's impossible for us to be together. He's on the opposite side of the field." she shook her head. "His loyalty was torn between loving me and-" she pursed her lips.

Flashback.

_Rapunzel had received a note from one of her spies and that note had brought her to one of Arendelle's tavern. It was past dinner time when she arrived. She was wearing a dirty looking hooded cloak and waited until a hand brushed against hers. She turned and saw a man who was also wearing a hooded cloak, she followed him in a distance until they reached the forest. _

"_My heart." Rapunzel was held in the man's arms._

"_My princess." the man stated. "Are you well?"_

"_I should be asking you that. Are you?" Rapunzel had caressed his face._

"_I am well princess." he smiled. "You sent for me?" _

"_Yes, I need your help." Rapunzel handed him a letter. "You should burn it after reading it. It would be dangerous if they found out."_

_The man hid the letter in the folds of his clothes. "I will." he caressed Rapunzel's face. "I missed you."_

"_I missed you too." Rapunzel stood on the tip of her toes and kissed the man she loved. The man immediately kissed her back with the same intensity and placed his hand at the back of Rapunzel's head, unintentionally pulling down the hood._

_They pulled away. "My heart. Please leave them and stay with me."_

"_Oh Rapunzel, you don't know how much I want to but I can't. You know that." _

_Rapunzel looked away to hide her unshed tears. "I know. I'm sorry." _

"_Please understand me. The Prince had took care of me when I had no one to turn to. I owe him my life and I had pledge my allegiance to her. I took a vow." _

"_Yes, a seven your old child took a vow to protect a brat who doesn't even know your existence!" Rapunzel growled. _

_The man was silent then sighed. "I will do your bidding as my lover but my loyalty will always be on her."_

"_Read the letter and perhaps you'll change your mind." with that, Rapunzel fixed her hood._

"_We'll see each other again. Promise me." the man's voice was hoarse. "Please my princess."_

"_If opportunity permits. Until then." Rapunzel turned and left the man. She was hurt, she was once again rejected. "Loyalty over love." she mumbled and wiped her tears. "Why did it come to this?" _

_Once Rapunzel got inside of the city she went straight to the castle. She had failed to notice the figure that has been following her since she left the castle. _

Elsa gave Rapunzel a hug. "No matter what, I will do my best to support you. If I have to point a sword to his neck so he would marry you, I will do it. I'll deal with Uncle after that." she chuckled.

Rapunzel chuckled as well. "That's way too extreme, even for you. Enough about me, what about your own lady and your future child?"

"Please don't start. I barely managed to delay the council from arranging my supposed marriage with her." Elsa scoffed and looked outside the window as she removed her waist coat. She felt a hand on her back.

"What do you plan to do?" the princess asked. "It's inevitable Elsa."

"I don't like or love her Rapunzel. I don't think I'll ever will." Elsa closed her eyes as she felt her back tingle at the touch. "_**That **_will always remind me how I should not stray from my goal. After the coronation, everything would be set in motion."

"Speaking of the coronation, are you going to have her attend?"

"No. Absolutely not! She still has supporters and it would be a bad impression for the foreign royals and dignitaries to have the people cheering a name other than mine."

"I agree," Rapunzel said. "We shouldn't risk it."

"Anyway, what was your real objective here?" Elsa turned to face her.

Rapunzel looked into Elsa's eyes. "What would you do if the council uncovered your deception? You should have a plan."

"I do have one. It's risky but I think it's worth a shot."

"Will you tell me?"

"No. But I assure you I will keep the promise I gave you."

"Even if I despise her, I still don't want her to feel such horrible experience. Any women, regardless who they were."

"I know." Elsa sighed. "Sometimes I feel like I am directing my anger to the wrong person but whenever I remember them, all I see is red. Am I a bad person?"

Rapunzel caressed Elsa's bruise free face and said. "No, you are not. You lost so much, much more than she has. She lost the only family she knew but does she know if that person was worth of her adoration?"

"She wouldn't believe us even we tell the truth. She sees us as usurpers, liars and pretenders." Elsa recalled how she was addressed by the former princess.

"As much as I hated the idea, make her trust you. Maybe then she'll believe you."

"What?" Elsa gave her cousin an incredulous look. "I hate to think that you wanted me to do that."

Rapunzel bit her lower lip then spoke. "Elsa. I've heard a rumor, someone is out there, they will take her for their advantage, they wanted her for a long time now."

"Now I have to compete for her affection is that it?!" Elsa flung her glass to the wall, shattering it into shards. Rapunzel didn't flinch because she was used to Elsa's outburst. "I am the Queen and I refuse to bow down and grovel at her feet like a lovesick fool!"

"Then tell me what will you do if she managed to escape and be taken by other people?! Admit it, she was one of the reason why your enemies aren't making any move. They are loyal to her not to you. If you feel guilty for lashing out your anger, your revenge to her then think carefully! You see her as an Eldr not Anna. She and her grandfather are different. She hasn't spark any rebellion, not yet at least because we are guarding her, if she was so adamant on going against you she shouldn't have endured staying here. If you can't set aside your anger towards her grandfather then it would be hard for you once the council made their decision." Rapunzel studied Elsa's reaction. She had none, her face was blank and emotionless. "If you make her fall for you, you'll have her wrapped around your fingers and you'll be invincible."

"You do realize if I have to make her trust me, I would be compelled to reveal my true identity. Strip myself bare to my enemy."

"If that's what would make her trust you then you must."

Glacial eyes were glaring at the princess. "Get out." she ordered.

"Elsa." Rapunzel called.

"Please, I don't want to hurt you." Elsa closed her eyes and took deep breaths "For the love of Freya, get out Rapunzel." she ordered once more.

Without a word, Rapunzel left and ran to her room. She slammed her bedroom door shut so hard that she felt the wall shook. She sat on her bed with her hands covering her tear stricken face. She saw a book on her bed and took it before flinging it towards the vanity mirror with a loud crash.

"I'm so sorry." she mumbled. "I was careless." she said to one in particular while remembering what had happened earlier before confronting Elsa.

_Flashback._

_Rapunzel was on her way to have her afternoon tea when she was intercepted by the Duke of Weselton._

"_Your Highness, I would like to have a word with you." he said._

_Rapunzel shrugged and followed him to the library before locking the door. _

"_Tea?" the Duke offered. _

"_Yes, thank you. I was about to get some for myself." she inhaled the aroma of the tea from her cup._

"_That's perfect then." the Duke smiled._

_Rapunzel smiled. "What do you want to tell me?" _

"_I was hoping you'll ask something else before going to that, but if you insist, I will get straight to the point." the Duke placed his cup back on the saucer. "I was told by one of the birds that a certain princess maintained a clandestine romantic relationship to one of the traitors."_

_Rapunzel did her best not to flinch but for sure her face paled, no wonder the Duke was smirking at her._

"_And who would that be?" she calmly asked._

_The Duke smiled. "You know full well who I am talking about."_

"_Ah I believe I don't." she dismissed._

"_I see. Then you wouldn't mind me telling your father about the identity of your lover -"_

_Rapunzel panicked because it would ruin Elsa's plan if someone knew the real nature of their relationship, she has to do something and she can't let her father know about this, her lover would be in grave danger because they didn't know the full story. She refused to say anything because it would put Elsa in a precarious position to her allies, making her choose between her lover and her cousin. She wouldn't know who to save._

"_\- and to the Queen, I'll tell her your are consorting with the traitors. You know how much she hated treachery." _

_Her finger twitched as he continued. He only knew about the lover but not all of it. Thank the gods but still she has to be careful. If her father got a wind of this it would be bad for all of them. _

_Rapunzel was silent for a moment, she knew how the Duke plays, he wanted something from her._

"_What do you want?" she asked. _

"_Ah there it is, the question I've been waiting for." the Duke gave her a sly smile. While on the other hand, Rapunzel wanted to bury the man six feet under._

"_Just tell me. I haven't got all day." she rolled her eyes._

"_Very well. I want you to persuade Her Majesty to make Anna fall for her."_

"_What? You old man must've hit your head so hard while you were a child making you delusional." she said._

"_Such lack of tact for a princess." the Duke tutted. "What I want is simple. Convince Her Majesty to make the Eldr woman fall for her, because whether you like it not they will marry, once Anna was made Queen, she'll have influence and power despite not being the **de facto** ruler." he emptied his cup._

_Rapunzel waited._

"_Her supporters will stand behind her, leaving Elsa powerless in her own kingdom. I am sure Corona will be there for Elsa and be ready. But what if Anna managed to convince other kingdoms to ally with her, all of Elsa's hard work will be all for naught. Her vengeance won't save her, I assure you that."_

"_No kingdom will want her. She's shamed and her house was ruined." _

_The Duke chuckled. "I believe that's where you're wrong." he paused before continuing. "Maybe you had forgotten the reason why we were able to reconquer Arendelle from the Usurper Runeard. A kingdom broke the alliance because the fool Runeard refused to give her granddaughter's hand to the King of the Valley. That kingdom would overwhelm Arendelle and Corona on a naval battle."_

"_I am insulted that you discredited the Coronan fleet that brought us victory." the princess hissed._

"_I am merely stating the fact. Will your father be willing to leave Corona undefended by bringing the entire fleet here in Arendelle? I think not. And Arendelle's current state was not ready for war. Elsa has enemies inside and out. If she's willing to set aside her anger towards the person, who had no other choice but be born to be a granddaughter of a murderer, she may have a chance to survive. Anna may not be a threat for now but she will become the biggest threat in Elsa's life." the Duke's words rung truth in them. "Both of us wanted Elsa to live and rule Arendelle just like what she was destined to do but she needs Anna. Anna is the key for Elsa. The King of the Valley was obsessed with the former princess. That old man wanted her for a long time."_

"_Why do you need me when you can always tell her that."_

"_She will consider your words more than mine. She would think I am dictating what she should and shouldn't do."_

"_But isn't that what you're doing now?" Rapunzel gave him an incredulous look. _

"_Not when it came from the person she had more trust into, and that's you."_

"_You want me to have Elsa fall in love to the person she hated? What will you gain from this?"_

"_Rapunzel, I am old and I do not want to spend my dying days fighting a war where people dying just because they served two opposing families. I've served two Kings before Elsa, one wanted peace so he unified the House Aren and Vinter, so there won't be any war between those houses, but he realized too late that there was someone who desired the crown for himself." the Duke lowered his head. "Elsa is the heiress of Arendelle, while Anna is the heiress of the people. If only they could be at least extinguished the hostility between them, make peace with one another then maybe Arendelle can have its long overdue peace. If you love your lover and Elsa, you would help me."_

_There was silence then. . ._

"_Very well." Rapunzel reluctantly agreed. It was true Elsa have enemies. If she has to be one just to save her then she would do it, for her sake and for her lover. She would save both of them and prevent their plans from ruin. _

"_Thank you." the Duke said._

Rapunzel was so confident that she could do it but the result had hurt herself. She felt so guilty from staying from the path she and Elsa had chose. Her cousin must've felt betrayed by her. They chose to end all the people who wronged them but here she was going against the promised that she would support her with cousin with anything. Here she was crying her heart of out of guilt and love for her cousin and her lover.

"I am so sorry Elsa. I had no choice. I want you to live. I promised that I'll protect you like a little sister I never had. I will continue to do so even if you start to hate me." she mumbled to herself.

Meanwhile, back in the Queen's study.

Elsa was making herself drunk by draining an entire bottle wine.

"Marshall!" she called.

"What is it, Your Ma- Elsa what's wrong?" Marshall asked worriedly.

"Fetch Lady Anna and bring her to Vinter Castle. Now!" Elsa barked.

Marshall hesitated. "What if the lady refused?"

"Bring her there, use force if needed be. Just do whatever means necessary is that clear?! No one should know about this. Have Eric accompany me there, and tell your brother to give an excuse if ever someone ask about our whereabouts next the morning."

Marshall wanted to say no but she was the Queen and his loyalty would be in question. But his Queen's current state was not ideal and not safe for the Lady Anna. He steeled himself and bowed. "Of course, Your Majesty."

Anna was frantically pacing inside her room as she tried to comprehend everything what Olaf had told her. No she refused to believe that her grandfather was a murderer just like what they said to her. They had no proof if her grandfather really did that.

"There has to be some explanation to all of these." Anna halted and tapped her chin as she think. "If Elsa was one of the children of the Duke then which one was she? Or was she a he?" her last question was incredulous but it was possible since the latter managed to . . . Anna shook her head at the thought but her hand was on her abdomen. "What if Olaf said was true that two of the children went missing, then who are they?" she started to pace again.

"How am I going to prove if everything they said are true?" Anna was torn between believing them and believing that her grandfather was innocent. Anna's heart ached at the thought of betraying the only father she knew. No. She shouldn't believe them! They were poisoning her mind.

She spent more minutes pacing until a knock disturbed her.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, M'Lady, Marshall. Queen Elsa's personal guard."

Anna took the dagger under her mattress and hid it behind her. "Come in." the door opened at the command.

"Good evening, M'lady." his cold tone reached Anna's ear. "You are being summoned by the Queen, if you would follow me."

"I refuse." Anna knew better than to spend a time alone with the Queen.

Marshall said nothing and got closer.

"You will maintain your distance sir." Anna showed him the dagger, however the man didn't stop, instead he advanced. "What are you-" a loud thump of the dagger was heard when it hit the carpeted floor. Anna's body went limp into the arms of the man as she lost consciousness because she was tapped at the back of her neck.

Marshall had kicked the dagger under the bed to hide it and carried the lady in bridal style and got out of the room. He didn't forget to close the door.

* * *

**Someone where in the North of the continent. **

A woman with long white hair was re-reading the invitation from the Queen of Arendelle for her coronation. She was in her study when her door opened.

"What is it grandmother?" asked the woman with dark hair and brown eyes.

"Please tell Master Harley that we will attend to the Queen's coronation. Make sure everything will be ready. And I need you to accompany me."

"Of course." the granddaughter smiled before closing the door shut.

"Elsa of Arendelle. You had overthrow the usurper, now I want you to prove yourself as a true Arendellian." she smiled and turned her eyes to the portrait of her late husband.

* * *

**Somewhere on the southern part of the sea.**

A servant was holding a circular silver tray and a letter on top if it. It bore the six pointed snowflake and the Arendellian crocus as seal.

"Sir, a letter from Arendelle." said the head butler.

The man with graying hair and a pair of stern green eyes looked up from the book he was reading. He reached for it and thanked the servant.

His eyes were passive as he opened the letter using a knife. He read it with no enthusiasm.

"So she finally will make it official. I'll write my letter of attendance in the morning."

* * *

**Somewhere in the across the sea on the western part of the continent. **

"What would be your response father?" asked the man with auburn hair and green eyes.

"What do you think we should do?" his father asked.

The man looked down. "We s-should decline for the new Queen was not the rightful heir." said the son.

The father just stared at his son. "And who do you think must have the throne?" there was no answer. "We will attend. Then we will reconcile our house to the Queen and perhaps restore the honor Runeard took from us." his blood boiled at the thought of the man.

"Of course father."

* * *

**Somewhere in the mountainous part of the continent across the sea.**

A man with graying hair and dark eyes were gleaming with delight as he read the invitation of the Queen of Arendelle for her coronation. Finally he would be able set foot in the kingdom after his proposed marriage was rejected. Now he would be able to take the woman he desired so much.

"Wait for me my princess, I will make you mine. Maybe your Queen will give you to me if I ask her to." he chuckled.

* * *

Morning came in Arendelle. Everyone were starting their day. The royal kitchens had prepared for the castle's residence's food, especially the food for the royals and nobles.

Rapunzel was lying on her stomach and her hair was mussed, the sun was already high but she was still motionless even if she woke up an hour ago. She refused to go out and take glimpse at Elsa's betrayed look. She didn't want to be seen as a traitor.

She hoped Elsa would understand that she was only doing it for her sake. She wanted to help Elsa have her revenge to the man who was tasked to wield the sword.

She wanted to give Elsa the closure she deserved.

_Twenty Years ago._

_A little girl was staying in her room, alone. She was staring outside the window. Her eyes were blank and unseeing. She was like this since she woke up. She was wearing a thick dark blue coat to protect her from the cold. Her hair was braided in a single plait. _

_The Coronan Princess learned that the new occupant of the castle was her cousin. She was delighted for she always wanted a sibling but her mother's health was poor and barely survived giving birth to her. However the younger girl was silent, and doesn't want to play with her. _

_Rapunzel could always hear screams every night. That's the only time she would hear the voice of the younger girl. The girl kept on screaming for her mother, father and her siblings. The princess wanted to comfort the girl but the girl always flinched then scream whenever there's a person coming closer to her._

_She saw how sad those glacial eyes were. She wanted those eyes to be filled with light and happiness. She would do anything for the little girl to be happy._

Now Rapunzel had done the opposite. She wanted to take back her words and apologize but she couldn't do that, for the sake of the plans made by Elsa. She would go through the emotional torture she placed herself in.

A knock was heard before she heard the door opened. It was her father.

"Sunshine, have you seen your cousin?" asked her father.

"No, I haven't." Rapunzel responded without turning.

"Are you ill?"

"No. I just don't feel like going out."

It was odd and the King knew this. His eyes then found the broken vanity mirror, he knew then something was not right."

"I see." the King said. "Just find me when you are ready to talk about it."

"Thank you Father."

She was left alone once more. Rapunzel closed her eyes and try to sleep off her heavy feelings.

* * *

The coldness of the room didn't bother Elsa but she still wore a white shirt, dark blue waistcoat and her long sleeved dark blue military coat, secured by a black sash around her waist. She was at the Vinter Castle's secret vaults with the loyal steward of the Vinters.

"This way, Your Majesty."

Elsa followed the old man as her eyes roamed around the place. She had never been in this part of the castle.

"Here we are." said the man. Both of them were staring at a wall made from stone slabs. It was dusty and full of cobwebs, which the steward removed for his Queen. "The key for this is on your hand." he pointed at the circular engraved on the wall and if one would look closely it has a snowflake engraving at the center.

"My ring?" Elsa lifted her right hand and removed the ring from her pinky.

"Yes. The first Duke had this secret vault made and had instructed the master masons to use his ring as a key. It was ingenious."

Elsa had pressed the surface of the ring on the stone slab and to her surprise it fitted like a hand in a glove.

"Turn it slowly." said the steward. Elsa did what he said.

Both of them heard gears turning behind the stone walls. Elsa took the ring from the small slot and had pushed the wall open.

She couldn't believe her eyes. The room was large and with was filled with gold and jewels and at the wall there was a Vinter flag hanging.

"I've been told about the treasures of the Vinters but I didn't know it was this vast." Both of them entered and lifted their lamps.

"I knew my family is wealthy but this wealth could rival the royal treasury ten fold." Elsa muttered.

"Your ancestors were known for being shrewd when it comes to their finances."

"I'm surprise my great-grandfather Harold didn't squander these." Elsa took one of the jewels and stared at it. It was a sapphire pendant.

"The late Duke Harold didn't know its existence, I was only a teenager when I heard about this vault. Your grandfather had discovered it few months after becoming third Duke of Vinter. It seems Prince Eleazar, your great-great grandfather, knew his son would only spend the Vinter fortune for his pleasure and he didn't told its existence."

"Probably," Elsa said. She was used on seeing large quantities of gold and jewel in Corona, because it was only natural for royals to have large wealth but they were only a Duchy and yet they possessed such vast wealth. The Duchy's public known treasury by the trusted Vinter loyalist knew about half of this amount and only a quarter was known by the crown.

"Did anyone know about this?" Elsa asked.

"Apparently yes, the late Duke of Eldr knew its existence that's why he didn't storm the castle with battering rams and siege weapons when we refused to open the gates for him, he was afraid that if the castle fell, his desired treasure would be lost underground."

"But that didn't stop him, did it?"

"No he didn't stop. He threatened to kill anyone who disobeyed him but we stood firm until he threatened to raze an entire village of farmers under the Duchy's jurisdiction." the man's words was low and full of shame. "We relented and had let him search the entire castle. They managed to reach this place but they only saw series of walls. Nothing more."

"Coward Runeard." Elsa said. She looked around for the thing she was looking for. "Pabbie, are you certain that the thing I am searching for was not in any other room?"

"I am certain, this is the last place we have to search in order to find it. I had the rooms and the late Duchess' room searched when you came here that night for the first time with the Harolds, as you requested." Pabbie recalled how he raised his sword to three cloaked figures only to find out that the heiress finally came home.

"I only saw her wearing it once, when she went to our room and lull us back to sleep. My sister quickly fell asleep using her magic hand." Elsa smiled sadly at the memory. "I asked where she got it and she said that it was an important family heirloom, it was still in good condition but she didn't want to take risk on ruining such heirloom. I didn't see it since."

Both of them were seaching of her mother's heirloom until.

"Elisbeth! I found it."

Once she heard that name, a name she haven't heard in twenty years. Her eyes glimmers and her heart constricted. Elsa blinked out the tears and took the a golden chest with velvet lining. Her eyes were looking at purple scarf her mother owned.

"Thank you." Elsa said with cold tone before continuing. "Never address me using that name ever again. Elisbeth is dead." she sternly stated.

The man was taken aback but nodded. "Of course, Your Majesty. I apologize."

Both of them left the underground vault with the chest that housed her mother's scarf for decades.

Hours later.

Anna woke up in a dark room, the curtains were not drawn and only a sliver sunlight got in the room. She pulled her thick duvets closer to chest, she was surprised at the sudden coldness of the room. She was sure the fireplace was lit last night.

She got off the bed and drew the curtains open. She hissed at the sudden brightness. Once she was accustomed to the light she panicked when she woke up in an unfamiliar room.

She opened the window to checked where she was and saw nothing that reminded her of the city, instead she saw the snow covered mountain from afar. Anna noticed she was still wearing her clothes from yesterday, then a flash of memory of being knocked out by the Queen's personal guard entered her mind.

Anna quickly fixed her hair and wore her boots and got out of the door. She ran down the stairs and she was noticed by the people there, most of them were soldiers and few attendants. She doesn't recognized any of them. Anna turned and was about to bolt out from the castle when a familiar cold voice reached her ears.

"Good morning."

Anna turned and saw the Queen wearing a dark blue military double breasted coat and black trousers, matched with leather boots. The Queen was at the top of the stairs. She ignored the greeting.

"Where am I?"

A question that raised the eyebrow of the Queen.

"I'm surprised you didn't recognize the place where you stayed during the war. This is Vinter Castle. The family seat of the Dukes of Vinter."

"What?" Anna looked around once more, but she barely recognized the castle with all the trapestries and decoration. It was bare and cold when she stayed here. "What am I doing here?"

"I'll show you, if you would follow me." Elsa's tone was commanding. "Don't even think of refusing, all of the servants here are under my command. They will drag you if they have to."

Anna gritted her teeth and reluctantly followed Elsa to the library.

The door click shut and Elsa stood near a specific bookshelf with her back facing her.

"Did you know that each library owned by the children of Rozen the Great were unique?" Elsa's hands touched the spines of the of the dark blue covered of the books with roman numerals on them.

Anna watched Elsa's hand stopped at the small gap between the books. There was a missing volume.

"The library in the castle owned by the Arens, their history books were covered with dark green covers. The Eldrs has red covers, the Westers has purple covers, while Vinters has dark blue." Elsa explained.

The former princess' eyes were on the books, specifically on the part with thr missing book. They were numbered, the numbers were LX, LXI, LXIII, LXIV, LXV and so on. The missing volume was LXII. It felt like she had seen it before.

_Arendelle's History Volume LXII_

"_Why is that here? Uhm, if you would My Lady. Can I have it back?"_

Olaf's words in the library back then rang in her ear. Anna's eyes widened at the realization.

Elsa took a satchel from the desk nearby and took out a worn book, the cover was already chipping away. Anna saw Elsa had placed the book to the gap, completing the set.

"It's been twenty years and now it's finally home." Elsa had touched the old book.

"How come you possessed that book? Did you steal it?" Anna said in condescending tone.

"How can you steal something when it is yours?" Elsa shrugged. "I always take a book with me whenever we travel, whether near or far. I was taking up lessons from my private tutor with my when I was eight and was asked to read about our kingdom's history.

"Why are you telling me this?" Anna refused to acknowledge each words coming out of Elsa's lips.

"You had called me a liar. A pretender. And a usurper."

"That you are." Anna said.

"I am neither. But if you want to believe it then it's your choice. My father, Duke Agnarr of House Vinter, had raised me to be honorable that befits my family name. While my mother, Princess Iduna of Corona then later became Duchess of Vinter, had raised me to be graceful and patient."

"You're lying! The Duke's children were Kristian, Elisbeth and Elaine!" Anna shouted, she refused to acknowledge Elsa's claim, because if they were true then her grandfather would be painted as a murderer. No refused to think that.

Elsa did her best not to react at the names of her siblings. "True. Those were their names. I was named after my maternal great-grandmother, Queen Elisbeth. I was later known as Elsa the orphan, with no lands and titles. I was only eight, no thanks to your grandfather." Elsa flashed Anna a golden signet ring that bore the six pointed snowflake, which she wore around her pinky. Anna recognized the ring from the portraits.

That was another proof of Elsa's noble heritage. "I didn't imagine to come back here after twenty years." Elsa went near the fireplace and looked up to the massive family portrait.

Anna followed Elsa's line of sight and there she saw a couple and their three blonde children that had glacial eyes. "My parents had this commissioned when my twin and I were seven, while our elder brother was eleven. We were peaceful back then. Not until your grandfather decided he should be King and not my father."

Anna took a step back.

"They will always remind me that you are my enemy." Elsa turned her head and looked straight into Anna's eyes. "The enemy I have to destroy, the enemy I have to kill." Elsa's eyes were full of hatred.

For the first time in her life Anna didn't dare to answer back. What she saw were eyes filled with coldness and eternal darkness.

"You may be carrying my child but doesn't mean you are safe from me." Elsa caressed Anna's face. "Always remember that." she said before leaving her alone in the library.

Anna's knees gave in and she sat on the cold carpeted floor after the door was shut closed. Those eyes were not the eyes of a liar but the eyes of someone who suffered so much pain and anguish turned into hate, she may not believe her words but her eyes conveyed much more truth. "I have to escape." she said, she held her abdomen. "And I will escape with the Heir of Arendelle."

* * *

**HOW WAS IT? **

**Kindly write down your thoughts on the review section!**

**THANK YOU!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer! I do not own Disney and Frozen**

**Yaho! I'm back with another chapter! **

**Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter I posted. There were still people who didn't like it, anyway still thank you for expressing your feelings and how you see this story.**

**Thank you for the follow, favorite and reviews! I will do my best to deliver a good story. **

**To Yain: Thank you for your review and I am quite intrigued when you mentioned that this story was giving you a "Queen's Mercy" vibe, does it really felt like that? I haven't read Queen's Mercy but I will once this fic is finish to avoid doing similarities between the two haha. **

**Anyway.**

** Enjoy reading and place your thoughts on the review section.**

* * *

The day of the coronation arrived. At the docks, large vessels arrived in Arenfjord, there were royal flagships among them. The royal and noble guests were wearing their finest clothes to impress their prospective suit or suitor, many were aware that the Queen was unmarried so they would try their luck to seduce the Queen. The women and men were particularly enamored with the idea of bedding the Queen. The rumors of how the Queen's supposed prowess behind closed doors had reached the distant lands after the conquest. To those who would like to be queen would use their charms and words of seductions to lure the beautiful Queen for their advantage. Meanwhile others wanted to see the former Princess of Arendelle and would declare their love to have her. One particular man, who arrived in one of the royal flagships, would woo the lady and force her if needed be.

"Arendelle." said the man in his late fifties. His dark eyes were on the castle. "A kingdom that should've been mine." he checked his military uniform and made sure it was pristine. "No matter, all I ever wanted was the princess. The Queen can keep the kingdom but I shall keep that beautiful Eldr woman and everything should follow after." he smiled knowingly. "Master Thorston, is the proposal ready?" he asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty. It only requires your signature and the Queen of Arendelle's."

"Marvelous. I just hope she will consider my offer."

At the castle's courtyard, the royal carriage of Northul had arrived. Many were surprised to see the old Queen of Northul had left her castle in the north after decades. She's wearing a grayish dress with black accents, while her granddaughter wore brownish -bordering gold in color- dress. Both got out of the carriage.

Green grayish eyes looked up to the castle. It has been long since she saw the castle personally. She had seen the green long stemmed crocus flower with a small single snowflake on the field of purple and green, the crest of the royal House of Aren. She had also seen the short stemmed golden crocus on the field of red, the Eldr crest. Now she was staring at the proud large single six pointed snowflake on the field of purple and green. Yelena's eyes fixated on the new royal standard.

"Prove your true self to me, Queen of Arendelle."

Inside the castle, the servants were bustling around to make the last minute preparation for the royal banquet, in honor of their Queen.

The Queen in question was still in her private chambers, she was getting ready for the coronation she never expected to happened. As a child they were only expected to observe royal pageantry from the stands as the King and Queen as well as their children would make their way in a red carpet towards their thrones. As a daughter of a Duke, she was expected to marry and have children of her own but she didn't want to because of her physical difference.

Back then she was confused as she being raised and treated like a lady when she knew she was like her brother, a boy. However she should dress up like a girl just like her twin sister and have her hair long, after a long and serious talk from her parents and made her promise that no one must know other than their inner circle. Despite being born a boy she has feminine features, which she discovered in an early age. Her breast started to grow like her cousin's and her hips developed into like the females. It had confused Elsa to no end, though thankfully she has a mother figure who had explained to her and made her understand herself, Queen Ariana of Corona.

The Queen had taught her the royal etiquette that befits a woman of her status, while the King had taught her the essentials for her military training and education that befits a king.

The King had encouraged the hate and blood lust growing inside Elsa's heart, he made these as driving force to accomplish her goal to slay the slayer of her family.

Elsa knew love from her dead family, a love that requires nothing in return. She also did felt love from her relatives but it was different. The King loved her like a daughter and as student that needed to be molded in the way he wanted her to be, no matter hard it was. The Queen had loved her because she thought she was fragile. Her cousin had loved her because she was broken. Nevertheless she was grateful and had loved them in return, they were the only blood family she has.

She looked herself in the mirror and sighed. She was wearing a female version of her father's military uniform, the dark blue coat with jet black trimmings. She was wearing the Vinter snowflake golden pendant around her neck, using a dark blue ribbon. The golden epaulettes on she shoulders were well-polished and the gold threads aiguilette were pinned on the right side of her chest. On her left chest were the ribbon of honors, she had received multiple of these but she only wore two of them. The ribbon with the colors, green and purple, of Arendelle and the gold medal crocus. While the other one was the a purple ribbon that bore the golden sun of Corona. She wore the three symbols of her heritage for the world to see, the snowflake, crocus flower and the blazing sun. She had her hair styled in an intricate bun, just like how her mother had wore it.

A knock reached her ear and had given permission for the person to come in.

It was the Duke of Weselton.

"It is time." he said.

* * *

Somewhere in the North Mountain.

"Our Queen had written back to us. And this is her letter." the General had showed the opened letter bearing the short stemmed crocus flower. The Eldr crest.

The content of the letter was.

_Greetings General,_

_I had received your letter and it touched me how loyal you are to my grandfather. You even extended your loyalty to me.  
_

_I need help. I need to escape here from the castle. My life is in danger. As your Queen, I command you to set me free using our loyal troops. I admire your courage for reaching out to me and to offer your assistance whenever I need it. Thank you._

_I will wait for your reply._

_-AE_

"Our Queen is in a great distress, I will write back to her to formulate a plan on how we are going to rescue her and then plan for her restoration to the throne." the General declared as his dark brown eyes watched his trusted men.

Three man in front of him shared a look before they shared a knowing smile.

"Yes finally! I've been waiting for this to happen so I could finally taste fine wine. . . and women of course." said Flint.

The men guffawed and had pushed each other playfully.

"Ah, you and your lustiness." Rider snorted before pushing Flint towards the General and laughed.

Flint lost his balance and his body collided with the general and both of them fell on the ground.

"Move it you scum!" the General ordered and his hand immediately took the letters which fell from his clothes and hid them. While the men laughed. "John gather our men and train them."

A pair of eyes had watched him hid the letters.

* * *

Anna could hear the clamoring outside her window. She was peered outside and sighed. Since Elsa had taken her to Vinter Castle, they haven't spoke since. She wanted to asked questions but she couldn't and wouldn't, and wouldn't know of she would believe every word. They could be telling lies and coming up with tampered proof. Elsa could be anyone's child. She could be a pretender raised by the King of Corona but then again why would he let a strange woman rule Arendelle when he could do it himself? If Elsa was telling her the truth then do they have any proof that her grandfather had orchestrated Elsa's family's demise?

They all seemed pointing their fingers to her grandfather but she knew her grandfather was not like that. He was a loving and doting father figure to her. He gave everything to her and trained her to be a Queen. Arendelle was prosperous under her grandfather's reign but then they were also accusing him for the massacre of innocent children. They have no proof of that. And it was only natural to accuse a man in power by a disgruntled subordinate so they could just put the blame on him to turn other people against him. Anna was used on how the nobles conspired against each other then betray each other once their plot got uncovered. No matter what they say, she won't believe any of them.

Despite everything, she wanted to know what her grandfather was really like, where could she find people who would be impartial regarding the matter. Perhaps some of the councilmen who still held their position despite the changed of ruling house. Anna could remember Lord Jorgen, Lord Leigh and her distant relative Lord Solskinn.

This day was supposed to be her coronation but instead the people has been cheering for another Queen. The Queen had specifically ordered to have guards guarding her door. If she wasn't mistaken, there were two guards guarding her door and one of them was Eric, two each on both end of the halls, and there were two at the top and two at the bottom of the stairs and five in the atrium. All of those guards where hand picked by the Queen herself.

After their confrontation, the Queen had assigned Eric as her own personal guard, her every move were being watched by them. Since the confrontation, her security was tight and got much tighter as the coronation approaches. Naturally Anna was angry but she couldn't do anything but to abide by the Queen's orders, she was confined in the four corners of the room , only Gerda was allowed to come and go. It felt like she was back in the day when her grandfather was King, there would be a time she would not be allowed to leave the castle and if she did, there would be at least fifteen soldiers with her. The only difference was she knew she was safe in her grandfather's time but now she was in perpetual danger.

Cheers erupted from outside as the Queen made her appearance and got on a black Arendellian stallion. She observed the Queen's attire and it was familiar to her, it resembled the attire of Prince Eleazar. The signature dark blue military regalia. The people cheered at the sight of their Queen, behind her were the Royals of Corona, the Duke of Weselton and an old man she hadn't seen before.

The horses started to trot towards the sacred building built within the castle grounds, but then Queen halted and turned towards the castle. Anna's heart almost jumped out of her chest when she saw the Queen looking at her direction. The Queen's eyes were narrowed and for a moment their eyes met despite the distance. Anna stood firm and stared back before the Queen broke the contact and proceeded to the building.

"She knew I was watching her." Anna mumbled.

In the castle's courtyard.

Elsa turned and saw Anna watching them from the window of her room. Her mind was not on the coronation ceremony, at the moment her mind was filled with possible dangers that they could encounter now they had invited some of Runeard's enemies. She had assigned guards for Anna, the halls and the stairs were all guarded, but unknown to Anna, there were five more guards in each rooms next to her room. Elsa added those as precaution on a possible danger now that everyone were distracted. Also she had taken the Duke's words after he fetched her earlier.

The ride from the castle's foyer to the sacred building was short, she didn't get the idea of riding a horse at the short distance but the council had insisted because of tradition. She shrugged and complied at their request. Elsa unmounted the horse and had entered the building. She was greeted by heavenly voices of the choir and the people turned to see her walk. The minister and the Arendelle's religious officials were standing near the dais, while the guests were seated by precedence.

King Frederic had taken a seat and beside him was his daughter, who still couldn't look Elsa in the eye after their encounter at her study. They were seating beside the other royals namely, Queen Yelena and her granddaughter, Honeymaren. Next to them was King Arkyn of the Valley, Princess Olivia of Tromso, Prince Magnus of the Southern Isles. Meanwhile on the pew opposite them was Duke of Weselton, Count of Isles, Duke of Flam, and Duke of Wester and his son Hans.

Elsa also saw other minor noble familes such as House Oaken, Solskinn, Jorgen, Hofferson, Bjorgen, Bjorgman, Harolds, Inger, Jorgenson, Larsen, Oswald and many other. She looked ahead and stood in front of the minister.

The minster had started the ceremony, however Elsa's mind was not on the ritual itself. She thoughts were clouded by the words of the Duke. He had warned about the intentions of their guests.

She watched the minister take the Queen's crown, a crocus shaped golden crown with a sapphire center piece.

"Will you solemnly promise to the gods and these witnesses before us to rule for the benefit and protection of your people, and follow laws and traditions of the Kingdom of Arendelle founded by King Aren the Great?"

"I will." Elsa answered. She bowed her head to receive her crown. The crown was small and light but it felt so heavy on Elsa's head. She raised her head and was offered the orb and the scepter of power. She took them and turned to the people. Her face was stoic.

The minister had uttered ancient Arendellian words.

". . . I declare you Queen Elsa of Arendelle." he said last.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle." the people simultaneously said as they stood up from their seats. Applause erupted from the crowd

Elsa had returned the orb and the scepter.

She was officially Queen Elsa, first of her name, protector and ruler of Arendelle.

The celebration begun an hour ago and it was in full swing. There were a lot different foods being brought out, the wine and champagne were overflowing. The Queen was sitting on her throne, bored and got nothing to do but to watch the people dancing. She was not particularly fond of these kinds of events, she preferred the company of the soldiers drinking in the training grounds and having a good conversation. If Elsa would describe the whole thing in one word it would be, suffocating.

She had kindly declined men and women trying to invite her for a dance. She was not in the mood.

Elsa's eyebrows slowly turning into a frown as the night went on. She just drink her wine to ease her grumpiness.

"Your Majesty." someone called.

Elsa turned her attention to the old white haired Queen.

"It is an honor to be invited to the Queen of Arendelle's coronation." said the other Queen.

"The honor is mine to have the wise Queen Yelena of Northul here in Arendelle." Elsa responded with ease.

"You flatter me." said the Queen Yelena. "And please, you can call me Yelena." she smiled.

"Very well, you can call me Elsa." Elsa's eyes drifted from Yelena to the lady beside her. "And you are?" she asked.

"May I present Princess Honeymaren, my granddaughter and heiress of Northul." Yelena presented her granddaughter.

Honeymaren curtsied to Elsa. "A pleasure to meet the fabled Queen Elsa."

Elsa wanted to scoff but she didn't want to be rude. "Pleasure is mine, Princess." she forced a smile. She hoped that both Northulians would leave her alone after that.

"Your Majesty, would you like to dance?" Honeymaren asked.

There were expectant eyes watching them and it annoyed Elsa to no end. She wanted to lash out for being put into such predicament. A small smile graced Honeymaren's lips as she noticed Elsa's flushed face, little did she know it was an indication how annoyed the platinum blonde Queen was.

"I-"

"Queen Elsa!" a rambunctious voice had caught the women's attention. It was King Arkyn.

"King Arkyn," Elsa acknowledged him with a smile. She smiled apologetically to the Northulians.

"What an excellent party. The wine is exquisite. I wish I have wine like this at home." he laughed and drained his glass. "Oh what do we have here? Queen Yelena finally my left her fortress? And who is this gorgeous young lady?" his eyes were raking the body of the Northulian princess.

"King Arkyn, you've never change. Still a drunkard." Queen Yelena wrinkled her nose at the scent of alcohol and sweat.

"My my still snarky, hmm well I wasn't called the Merry King for nothing!" he laughed. "And of course being the Merry King mean two double u's. Wine and Women." He laughed once more after giving the women a wink.

Elsa knew he was clearly drunk.

"Your Majesty, it's a pleasure meeting you, perhaps we can talk when- in an appropriate setting." Queen Yelena eyed King Arkyn in disgust. "Maren, let's go." the she left.

"Perhaps we can dance some other time." Honeymaren said.

Elsa forced a smile once again. "Perhaps."

The Northulian princess curtsied and left but not before giving Elsa a meaningful glance.

"Ha that old hag was hiding a gem." King Arkyn's eyes never left Honeymaren's figure. He turned his gaze back at Elsa. "I would like to have a word with you."

Elsa rose from her throne and nodded. "This way please." Elsa had led them to the balcony and had guards to stand at the doorway for privacy.

Elsa looked down at the people below her, they were all dancing and drinking. She had insisted to let the people of Arendelle joined the festivities, despite the protest of the council.

The King of the Valley took a swig on his new glass of wine before raising it. "A toast to the person who kicked that bastard Runeard off the Arendellian throne." he laughed and emptied his glass.

"Thank you." Elsa stated.

"Man, who would've thought a woman like you, raised beyond the sea after being chased out from your own home, would become Queen." he placed his glass on the railing.

"You knew?" Elsa turned to him.

"Of course I knew." he laughed. "I was a newly crowned King when I first set foot here in Arendelle. I was received by King Olav as his guest, and to my delight I was just in time for his niece's engagement celebration. I've witness it with my own very eyes. Now here I am witnessing their daughter's coronation."

"And you believe my claim?" Elsa asked.

"You are the spitting image of your grandmother. The only difference was your hair, it's lighter than hers." he looked at her in the eye and said. "A trait of a Northulian."

"I see."

"Can you believe that you and that old hag earlier are actually related?"

"If I didn't know Princess Yelena was my great-great grandmother then I wouldn't." Elsa chuckled a bit.

King Arkyn laughed so loud that it took the attention of the people below. "Ah yes, they both share the same name." the King snorted.

Meanwhile, in the other part of the castle, six men had successfully scaled the castle wall and managed to get in one of the luxurious room of the castle, the room was fit to house a Queen or a princess, but to their surprised five Arendellian soldiers were standing guard in it.

"INTRUDER!" shouted the soldier and drew their swords.

Clashing of swords and shouts echoed inside the room, alerting the other from the outside.

The ruckus was heard by Anna and the next thing she knew Eric came in her room with few more other guards.

Anna jumped on her place because of the sudden arrival of the royal guards.

"What's going on?!" she asked.

"There are intruders and we're here to keep you safe." Eric replied as he readied his sword.

Anna refused to cower behind them so she retrieved her father's sword from the chest at the foot of her bed. "I can take care of myself."

Back in the castle balcony

Elsa was indulging the man and his humor but she her patience was wearing thin, she wanted to retire and so she could run the kingdom early. "So what you would like to talk about? I am sure we're here to discuss some things other than my family history?"

"Ah yes," the King paused. "I was looking for a washroom when I got lost in the castle halls, to my surprise there were guards in the castle's atrium and stairs. I was about to climb up when your royal guards halted me."

"It's for security purposes. That part of the castle is a private wing. Only selected people were allowed to go there." Elsa explained but something bothered her, she did her best not to show it.

"That make sense. It's just I was surprised how things had changed."

"Yes." Elsa said. She watched the King critically.

The King laughed. "I thought you are keeping something so precious to have such number of guards to guard it, though I am sure now it's just nothing." the King trailed off. "Right?" the tone of his voice changed drastically.

Elsa's blood ran cold. "Yes." she has to go back and check but she couldn't just ran off. She smiled with ease. "There's no more greater treasure than the people of Arendelle. Even if I ascended to the throne not long ago, I have come to love its people." she diverted their topic.

The King was watching intently if there's a changed in Elsa's demeanor and he saw none of it so he reverted back into his rambunctious self.

"Right right. Being a monarch is hard but you'll get by. That's coming from a veteran here." he gestured to himself.

A knock on the glass panes of the door and interrupted them. Instead repremanding the guard that interrupted then, she mentally thanked him instead.

"I bed your pardon, Your Majesties but Lord Steward Pabbie is looking for you."

"I'll meet him in a moment." she then turned to King Arkyn. "I am sorry to cut our conversation short, perhaps tomorrow if you are not in a hurry to go back to the Valley then we can continue."

The King nodded. "Of course. I'll be here in a couple of days "

"Then, excuse me." Elsa rejoined the festivities inside.

"I'll be here until I can get what I wanted." he smirked.

Back inside the ballroom. Elsa was confused when Pabbie was not in sight, instead her line of sight was caught by another pair of glacial eyes which was hiding behind one of the curtains.

The man signaled Elsa to follow him before disappearing from sight.

Elsa casually walked from the balcony doors to towards the direction of the door. She slipped out of the ballroom discreetly as possible only to see a disheveled Marshall.

"What happened?" Elsa asked with such authority in her voice.

"Come follow me," both had ran towards the main atrium of the castle. "There has been a breach, men had scaled the keep's walls and got in one of the windows and fortunately they went in the wrong room." both of them had ran up the stairs, and took note the absence of the guards stationed there.

"Is there any casualties?"

"Couple of bruises from our side and we killed five of them." they had reached the private wing where the quarters of Anna situated in. "And left one alive to extract information."

"Hide the bodies and have the room clean, don't let our guests notice. And take the captured one in the depths of the dungeon."

Elsa gritted her teeth in anger. Six men got passed security from outside. The royal guards needed more training and discipline.

"Right away," Marshall said.

"And Lady Eldr?" she asked.

"Safe but she heard the ruckus and witnessed everything."

"Good. That would make it easy for me then." Elsa stated before opening Anna's private chambers, only to be greeted by a sword wielding woman. "Marshall, guard the door." she closed and locked the door. "Put that sword down. I came here to check on you." she said, making the former princess raise her eyebrow.

"Why should I do that? The last time I was alone with you without a weapon, you had defiled me and the other time had threatened to kill me." Anna defiantly pointed her father's sword to Elsa.

Anna was right but . . . "You leave me no choice then." Elsa swiftly unsheathed her sword and tried to disarm the latter. But Anna stood firm and her grip on the sword tightened.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" Marshall called after he heard clashing of sword.

"I'm fine Marshall! Don't come in!" Elsa shouted back. Both of them parried against each other while their feet were in perfect sync as if they were dancing in the ballroom, the only difference was they were wielding a sword and would likely to hurt each other.

"I have no time for this!" Elsa was pissed enough to give a hard blow against Anna but it was blocked.

Anna gritted her teeth at the force. "Then leave me alone!" she hit back.

"Perhaps you have no idea argh! What situation you are in!" Elsa was almost hit at the cheek if it weren't for her quick reflexes. "Someone wanted to abduct you!"

"I can take care of myself!" Anna quickly side stepped when Elsa tried to knock her sword off.

Elsa was getting frustrated by each seconds as she tried to talked to this woman in front of her, she was tired and already pissed off by the guests. Elsa gave another hard blow and again it was blocked but this time instead of moving away she moved forward and pushed the latter slowly towards the bed.

Anna wanted to break off their swords but Elsa was on to her. She could feel her boots sliding on the carpeted floor slowly at Elsa's force. She panicked when she felt the bed at the back of her knees. Anna almost lost her balance but held on.

Elsa didn't have time for games so she exerted more force, making the woman sit on the bed and got in between her legs to avoid being hit on the groin.

"Wait what? Argh!" Anna bared her teeth as was slowly being force by Elsa to lie on her back. She raised tried to raise her arms and fight off the pressure coming from Elsa's sword but her hands were getting tired and it seemed Elsa got stronger as their fight dragged on.

Elsa angled her sword to avoid any accidents between them, she angled her word to Anna's less dominant side so she could easily overpower and pin the sword to that side and she did. Anna had no choice but to turn to the left as Elsa pushed the pressure there and her hand wrist started to hurt making her lose her grip on the sword and was pinned down on the bed. Anna winced as she tried to get her sword back but it was tossed at the opposite side of the room.

Elsa tossed her own sword and had pinned Anna's hands above her head.

Anna let out a whimper at Elsa's roughness but her eyes were glaring back to the glacial ones, which were filled with annoyance and anger.

"What do you want?" Anna asked.

"I want you to know that from now on you'll be sleeping in the Queen's quarters." Elsa commanded.

"I refuse." Anna was still defiant. "I refuse to be sullied by you once again."

Elsa further pressed her body against Anna. "You will do as commanded. Unless you wanted an old man sully you instead."

Anna was disgusted by the thought.

"For your own sake, do as commanded then I assure you, no one can harm you." Elsa stated softly. "And for the sake of our child."

Anna thought for a moment before scoffing. "You said it yourself that you will destroy and kill me and now you are concern for MY child's well being after you attacked me?!" the latter's confusing attitude started to get in her nerves.

"You had given me no choice since you didn't lower your weapon!"

"I am not safe from you! Any of you!" Anna growled. "After my grandfather died, I was never safe!"

"And you have to thank him for that!" Elsa growled.

"Whatever you say against my grandfather I will not believe it."

"I don't care what you believe in." Elsa had enough arguing and got off the former princess. "Tonight you will sleep in my quarters. I will take no for an answer. If I have to drag you there I will." Elsa picked up her sword and left the room.

Anna sat up but winced at the pain shooting to her wrists. "Bastard Usurper." Anna muttered.

Elsa returned to the party and she was greeted by the Duke of Weselton.

"Your Majesty, where have you been?" he asked.

"I've gone out for fresh air." she lied.

The Duke studied her for a moment. "Anyway, I believe you've seen the Duke of Wester at the ceremony."

Elsa sat on her throne and was given a glass of wine. "I did."

"He was looking for you earlier. And here he comes." the Duke stated as his gaze where on the father and son who was approaching.

"Your Majesty," both Westers bowed.

"Your Grace." Elsa nodded in acknowledgement. "An honor to have one of the great noble house in my court."

"You flatter me, Your Majesty." Duke of Wester chuckled. "It is I, who is honored to be standing before the Heiress of the two great houses of Arendelle."

Elsa wore her stoic mask. "And you must be Hans." Elsa's gaze landed on the young auburn haired man.

"Your Majesty, thank you for your hospitality and had bothered yourself to arranged our accommodation here in the castle." Hans bowed.

Elsa's narrowed her eyes for split second before going passive again.

"Would Her Majesty like to dance?" Duke Wester offered his hand.

"Thank you, Your Grace but I must decline. " Elsa politely declined.

"I see, perhaps some other time?"

"Perhaps." Elsa forced a small smile.

"Then, we'll take our leave. Good night." both men bowed and left them.

The Duke of Weselton had witnessed the whole thing and was impressed by the exchanged.

"I was hoping for a much aggressive kind of approach." the Duke said.

"Let them be. . . for now."

* * *

**How was it? Let me know your thoughts!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer! I do not own Disney/Frozen**

**Yaho! I'm back again! Thank you for the reviews on the previous chapter, they gave me inspiration to write more of this!**

**Reading all your reviews makes me think what will be the next chapter. They are like inspiration juice that I drink for more chapters!**

** DONTRUNINTOFIREXOXO - Thank you for your letting me know what you thought about the previous chapter. Please stay tuned for more chapters and you'll understand why they were like that.**

**For the GUEST who reviewed. THANK YOU!**

**To those who favorite and followed this story, THANK YOU AND I AM LOOKING FORWARD TO READ YOUR THOUGHTS ABOUT IT!**

**SO HERE IT IS! LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS CHAPTER.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The last carriage had left the castle, that would also meant that was last guest Elsa had to bid goodbye. She let out a deep sigh finally she could rest. The other royal guests had long retired in the castle's assigned guest rooms, most of them were drunk because of the alcohol they consumed. She and the servants were left in the throne room, she thanked them for their hard work and made her way to her room. Once she arrived there, it was empty. A wave of annoyance hit Elsa and returned to the hallway and marched to Anna's room.

"That woman is so stubborn." Elsa mumbled.

The guards parted for her and turned the handle of the door but it was locked. "Eric, fetch the key of this door for me please." she softly asked the man, the sound of her voice was tired.

"Of course, I'll be back in a moment." Eric left but not before giving her a sympathetic look.

Elsa crossed her arms while looking down and waited. She was in deep thought. She was mentally listing down what should she do first thing in the morning. Surely the other royals would want to have a private audience with her so they could have properly talk about alliance and treaties for the benefit of their respective kingdoms. Another thing was the security of the castle, she would make sure everyone should know the consequences if they failed to protect the people occupying it. She had a lot of things in her mind, but those two were her top priority at the moment but for now should deal with one of her worries tonight.

"I apologize for the wait." Eric handed her a large ring that contained the copies of the castle's keys.

"Thank you." she took the keys and looked for the required key. It took her a while, if it's under normal circumstances she would just bang her way in but she doesn't need to waste more of her strength by getting angry. Once the right key had unlocked the door, she took the copy of her own room key before handing it back to Eric. "You can have your rest, I'll handle it from here."

"Are you sure, Your Majesty?" Eric accepted the keys.

"Yes. Please rest." Elsa entered the room and closed the door.

Elsa stared at the sleeping figure who had her sheathed sword beside her. The latter didn't bother changing her clothes and taking off her boots. Elsa had watched the sleeping woman and she thought she looked peaceful.

Rapunzel's words rang in her head.

"_Then tell me what will you do if she managed to escape and be taken by other people?! Admit it, she was one of the reason why your enemies aren't making any move. They are loyal to her not to you. If you feel guilty for lashing out your anger, your revenge to her then think carefully! You see her as an Eldr not Anna. She and her grandfather are different. She hasn't spark any rebellion, not yet at least because we are guarding her, if she was so adamant on going against you she shouldn't have endured staying here. If you can't set aside your anger towards her grandfather then it would be hard for you once the council made their decision." _

"_If you made her fall for you, you'll have her wrapped around your fingers and you'll be invincible."_

"Everyone seemed to be in your favor." Elsa got closer and knelt before Anna and she gently caressed her face. She took her hand away when the woman shifted. Elsa sighed tiredly and carefully placed the woman in her arms. She slowly lifted her and carried her in bridal style. Elsa opened the door and walked carefully as she carried the sleeping woman in her arms.

Anna's head was resting on her left shoulder, she halted for a moment when the latter snuggled against her. She tried to look down but immediately look ahead because of hot breath she felt blowing against her skin.

Elsa walked hastily and to her relief she reached her room and she had placed the woman on her bed and went back to get the woman's sword then propped the sword on the wall near the headboard of the bed. Elsa also removed the woman's boots. She stared at Anna's face for moment.

"Such fire in you." Elsa paused. She wondered if she and Anna met under different circumstances, would they be able to be at least civil to each other? She reached out her hand and touched Anna's strawberry blonde tresses. "But I don't think it will work between us." she remove her military uniform, leaving her in a white long sleeve shirt and had removed her boots. Elsa then took the crown from her head.

"Such a small piece of jewelry and yet it bears heavy responsibility." her glacial eyes stared at the sapphire center piece. "And to think this crown had taken lives of the people who bravely fought for what they had believed in. And the person who had received the crown before me had use it to kill innocents to stay in power. And now innocents are still and will be taken." Elsa's eyes found the sleeping figure on her bed.

Elsa kept the crown in a velvet lined wooden chest and went to the plush purple chaise on the opposite side of the room so she could have her rest. It was already passed midnight and she would have a long day in the morning.

Meanwhile somewhere in Arendelle.

"Any survivors?" asked the man.

"It was a carnage. They were all slaughtered." answered another man.

"Where are the bodies?"

"The ice bitch's men had hidden the bodies, most likely not to raise any alarm. It was her coronation day after all. Our calculation is wrong, the Eldr woman was not in the room. Apparently the paranoid ice bitch had men stationed near the room Eldr woman's room."

"No. It was perfect." a smirk made it's way to his lips. "I want to let her know that someone is out there to take her most coveted prisoner. We have to wait for her next move."

* * *

The great dining hall was packed with the royals and nobles who had spent their night in the castle.

The Queen of Arendelle was up before the sun had risen, she was accustomed on sleeping late and waking up before the sun itself. She made sure to have the royal kitchens prepare meals for her guests. She went to her study so she could start early before she her first appointment of the day. For about one hour and a half she managed to read state papers and signed whatever needed to be signed before Marshall came knocking to informed her about breakfast with the other royals and nobles.

"I'll be right down, also have a breakfast serve in my quarters."

"Your quarters? Are not going to the dining hall?" Marshall asked in confusion.

"I will. Anna is sleeping in my room and before you say anything, please know that I didn't do anything." Elsa defended herself.

Marshall looked so surprised. "I didn't say a thing."

"But you're thinking about it." Elsa mumbled and got out of the room. "It seemed you all think that I am lustful monster that beds defenseless women." she seethed.

"I wasn't really thinking it Elsa." Marshall said.

Both walked through the hallway.

Elsa scowled. "Fine." she muttered then asked. "Any information regarding the person behind the attack?"

"The prisoner is still unconscious."

"Report to me the moment he wanted to talk, is that clear? Or better yet have Olaf handle him"

"Yes Els-" Marshall cleared her throat. "Yes Your Majesty." the changed of Marshall's tone made Elsa look at him

"Good Morning, Your Majesty."

The pair turned and saw the Princess of Northul, she curtsied and walked closer to them.

"Good Morning Princess Honeymaren." Elsa nodded to acknowledge her presence.

"Good Morning Your Highness," Marshall bowed.

"I apologize for interrupting your conversation, Your Majesty. It's just I got lost while trying to find the dining hall and I can't find any servants to ask direction." the brunette princess softly stated.

"I'll have Marshall accompany you to the dining hall, Marshall please." Elsa gave Marshall a stern look. Marshall got the message.

"I-" Honeymaren started. "I was hoping that you, Your Majesty, could accompany me since we're both going there anyway."

Elsa bit the inside of her cheek and forced a smile. "I'm actually going somewhere else before the dining hall. My utmost apology."

The princess reluctantly nodded. "Please sir show me the way." she sounded defeated.

Elsa watched the two go to the direction of the dining hall. She herself turned to pretend to go somewhere else, but once she rounded the corner she had leaned on the wall and crossed her arms and waited.

"Lady problem?" Elsa lifted her head to see her Uncle smiling at her.

"No." She simply said but her scowl was there.

"It seems the Northulian Princess is rather keen on you."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Elsa shrugged.

"Having your mother's and your grandmother's beauty can be quite troublesome sometimes. I'm surprised you didn't take a spouse back in Corona, the daughter and son of the Count Wolken were fond of you. Both siblings tried to get your attention."

Elsa grunted in response. "I have no time for that kind of thing." her Uncle made a gesture to follow her.

"Now you have." King Frederic behind his arms behind him as they walked. "You need to marry her soon."

"And if I don't?" Elsa asked with a defiant tone.

"You have to. You know you have no choice."

Elsa glared at her Uncle, "No choice? No choice?! I can do whatever I want! I am the Queen!" she shouted.

The King of Corona was shocked for a moment as if he stared at those defiant familiar glacial eyes of his sister. He had taken Elsa's arm and dragged her inside one of the room.

"You are the Queen because I helped you! You do well to remember that!" the King shouted back. "I've done everything for you so you can have the crown of Arendelle! So you can have your vengeance!"

Elsa growled. "Yes! I do know how you shaped me into this monstrous form they call a Queen!" Elsa had hit one of the vase and broke it. "Ever since I was a child you had controlled my life! I became a soldier because you required me to. I became one of the highest ranking officer because I have to be the best for you. You kept on reminding me that I have to avenge my mother's death! Do you think I need a reminder of her bloodied body as they killed her right in front of my very eyes? That sight of her being killed was branded into my mind!"

The King of Corona was speechless.

"You don't trust me. The Duke doesn't trust me. Your daughter wanted me to forget the only feeling I hold onto to keep me sane since my family's death." Elsa's demeanor drastically changed. Her red hot temper was quickly extinguish after she lashed out "I am the unwanted heiress. Maybe everything would be easy if I died with them." Elsa's voice was hushed.

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Forgive me." the King engulfed Elsa in a hug. "I'm sorry." he was silent for a while then spoke again. "I looked up to my elder sister so much, I was saddened when I first heard her engagement. I was lost without her guidance, she was the only buffer I have whenever your grandfather- my father- was being hard on me. She kept defending me against his emotional abuse. I was glad when I learned her husband was good to her, we kept in touch since she moved here in Arendelle. We've exchanged letters until one day it was not a letter I received, instead I received you and your brother with blood sullying your clothes." he broke the hug. "I am sorry that I turned out to be like my father. My temper is always a problem."

Elsa looked down. "I am sorry too Uncle. I just hated being ordered around whenever it concerned my private life. You're just looking out for me."

"Please don't think that I don't trust you. I do." the King place his hand on Elsa's head. "I just want you to live on and have your long overdue happiness but sometimes there would be sacrifices."

Elsa looked away and silent.

"Please understand that I want you to be safe. I know you don't like her, just. . . try."

"I'll think about it." she answered softly.

King Frederic smiled. "You certainly have the temper of your mother." he chuckled.

Elsa looked at him curiously. "My mother doesn't have a bad temper."

"Oh no she has. If there's someone who could match your grandfather's temper then she's the one."

Elsa tried to recall the memory of her mother having a bad temper. "I don't think she has."

"Well married life must've changed her as it did to me. I am way much worst than before." he laughed as he offered his arm. "Come, lets come down for breakfast, if the Queen of Arendelle permits me to accompany her."

"It would be my pleasure, Your Majesty." she let out a small smile.

* * *

Elsa wanted to bolt out from the dining hall, she had been playing with the last piece of her cherry tomato on her plate as she listened to the rambunctious King Arkyn, so much to Queen Yelena's distaste. They had been discussing the unique traditions and customs in their respective kingdom. She didn't want to join in but she has to just to be polite.

"Queen Yelena! I think I've heard a custom being practiced by your people. About this piece of clothing that being passed down to generation?" King Arkyn said.

"A scarf." she gave him an uninterested look. "The female members of the family should make a scarf that defines the house they came from. And it would be passed down from mother to daughter for generation. . ."

This caught Elsa's attention.

". . . it would be treated as a family heirloom, also it is use to identify if the bearer of the scarf is nobility or royalty based on the design of the scarf."

"What a nice tradition." Duke of Flam said.

"How would you know if the scarf is authentic?" Duke of Wester asked. "What if they just made a copy of it?"

"There are only few ways to identify if the scarf is authentic, but most of the ways determining the authenticity of the scarf could only be known by a native Northulian. The patterns used to the scarves were complicated and it would take years of practice to make it and each patterns are unique to the each family.

"I see," the Duke of Wester said. His eyes landed on Honeymaren, who was then gazing at Elsa. "Your Majesty, Queen Elsa." Elsa turned to him. "Many were wondering if when will you take a spouse."

Elsa forcefully stabbed the cheery tomato with her fork because of the Duke. Her gaze was cold and it was not gone unnoticed by the Duke of Weselton and Rapunzel, also she could feel the expectant gaze of King Frederic. "For now I will be focusing on how I should help to improve the lives of the people."

"Her Majesty sounded like King Olav," Count of Isles interjected, earning chuckles from the other occupants of the room.

Elsa could only smile at that.

The conversation dragged on with King Arkyn's loud voice and chatter.

Soon they excused themselves and there were four of the guests had requested for a private audience with her, discreetly.

Elsa agreed to meet them one hour apart in one of the receiving room. Her first meeting was with Queen Yelena. Once she noticed Honeymaren was going to approach her, she made a quick exit and walked briskly to the assigned receiving room and had asked the guards to not let anyone in except for the Queen of Northul.

She waiting for about five minutes before the double door opened, revealing the white haired Queen, she was carrying a rolled parchment.

"Queen Yelena. Please have a seat." Elsa gestured to one of the seetee and she sat across the latter. "Tea?" she offered.

"No thank you." Queen Yelena declined with a smile.

"I waited for this moment to come." Elsa started. "I was hoping you would attend my coronation so we could discuss about our respective kingdoms."

The wise Queen had raised her eyebrow. "Is that so? It's fortunate that we decided to attend then."

"It is."

"What would you like to discuss about?" Queen Yelena asked.

"About the alliance Arendelle and Northul had. I am well aware that the alliance was made due to King Leif had married Princess Yelena, few years after his ascension."

"Ah yes. The princess I was named after. Well if it's an alliance through marriage then it can only be restored by another marriage." The Queen of Northul smiled slyly, because she knew she had the advantage on this negotiation.

Elsa had put her guard up and smiled back at her. "Oh marriage? Between who?" she acted clueless.

"You and my granddaughter. I've seen the way you look at her. Believe me she didn't stop ranting about you."

Elsa's eye twitched in annoyance. "The way I look at her?"

Queen Yelena was waiting for Elsa to react. Queen Yelena wanted to have her granddaughter marry into the Arendellian royal family, she had a plan to have her youngest grandson marry Anna but Runeard happened and scrapped the whole idea altogether. But then this beautiful woman had caught the eyes of her granddaughter and of course she would do anything for her.

"Yes." Queen Yelena answered. "I have this," she unrolled the parchment only to see the similar treaty used on the marriage of Leif and Yelena. "Can you imagine, the future Queen of Northul and the Queen of Arendelle, united as one. Two of the largest kingdom in the north united once more. Surely, you won't need Runeard's granddaughter for support anymore when you wed my granddaughter." there was a subtle smirk on Queen Yelena's lips.

Elsa was perplexed, and then she knew what the Duke had said were true.

_Flashback._

_After the Duke had retrieved the Queen from her room before the ceremony. Both of them took their time as they walked through the halls._

"_It seems Queen Yelena had brought her granddaughter with her." the Duke was wary._

"_The way you've said it as if it was a bad thing." _

"_Oh yes it is." the Duke said. "Queen Yelena would do anything to get what she wanted. If you desire to restore the alliance between the Northul and Arendelle then the possibility is low."_

"_And why is that?"_

"_She would most likely to have you and her granddaughter be bound in marriage in exchange for the treaty." _

_If that was the case then Elsa would like to consider it since she's bound to be married to the enemy of her family, now she has another choice. "That's bad because?" she didn't dare to voice out her thought._

"_You made a commitment the moment you decided to invade Arendelle." the Duke hissed. "You can't honestly considering it?" he gave her an incredulous look._

"_I thought it was a better option than the Eldr woman." Elsa shrugged._

"_As I've told you just now, you already made a commitment to the Lords of Arendelle that you would marry Anna in return for their support. You can't honestly forget that." the Duke was getting angry by the minute._

"_How can I forget when you always remind me of it." Elsa curled her hands into fists._

"_I had risked everything for you because you have a blood of a Weselton, I had betrayed the King I served so you can have your birthright. I was the one who gathered the support you'll need here in Arendelle. Now the lords were getting impatient, they want you to do your part of the bargain." _

"_Most of them didn't pledge their swords to me. They did nothing but watch on the sidelines. Those were my men who bled for me to secure the throne."_

"_They didn't help Runeard either but then they were force to give soldiers because of Runeard's threat. Never forget that the Count of Isles has vast army, just imagine if he supported Runeard, you wouldn't stand a chance. They gave their assurance that they won't plot against you if you married the princess they believed in."_

"_How can you be so sure that they won't?"_

"_They love Anna, despite being the granddaughter of a murderer. You need her by your side to silence the lords. The Count of Isles came just to make sure you would do your part. He was one of your biggest supporter after me."_

"_Wait, he was the brother of Duchess Rita? Am I correct?" Elsa asked._

"_Yes he is. He helped me convince the lords that supported you, he may be old but his influence is second to none. Even I couldn't compete with him." the Duke admitted._

"_Why would he betray his brother-in-law?" Elsa asked._

"_Only he could answer that. But the point is I ask you not to stray from the path made for you, if you marry Queen Yelena's granddaughter then you would be like razing fire in your own field. It would be bloody Elsa. Think of your people who you wish to protect."_

_Those last words had left an impact to Elsa._

_End of Flahsback._

Elsa looked at Queen Yelena with defiant eyes. "I believe you are mistaken." the smirk on Queen Yelena's lips vanish. "I do not need support from the heiress of House Eldr. I had taken this kingdom with the men who I trained day and night with. I am a commander of the army and fleet of Corona. I had risen to the ranks with my own merit. I ate what the other soldiers ate and slept few hours like they did. I personally fought in the battlefield and watch the people I grew up with die for me." Elsa's words were full of conviction. "I will continue to fight if I have to. Never forget that."

"Then why did you want to restore the alliance between our kingdoms?" Queen Yelena had shown so much displeasure through her tone.

"Only because of my people, but I will never bind myself into something I wouldn't want to do."

Queen Yelena smirked and tutted. "You're too young for your position as Queen. As a sovereign, you should think of your people before yourself."

"And that's what I am doing right now. Choosing my people over some alliance that could endanger them." Elsa smirked. "I will find other ways to help my people but I will not bind myself with Northul."

"That's the end of it then. There would be no alliance with between our kingdoms." Queen Yelena stated as she ripped the treaty into pieces. "I give you the best of luck in ruling this puny kingdom." she rose from her seat went for the door.

"Before you go." Elsa started and gave Queen Yelena the coldest stare she could muster. "Don't even think of bullying us by attacking our borders. This puny kingdom might turn the tide and take Northul instead."

"Is that a threat?" Queen Yelena growled.

"Oh no, it's just a reminder. But if you take it like that then it is." Elsa tilted her head. "I have a trickle of Northulian blood flowing in my veins, no matter how small it is, I can stake a claim in your kingdom if I wanted to." her smirk widened. "The great-great granddaughter of Princess Yelena of Northul ruling the entire north."

"You have no proof of your Northulian heritage!" Queen Yelena shouted. "You are probably a pretender!"

Elsa turned and opened the velvet lined golden box and had taken the purple scarf of her mother. "Mother once told me that this scarf was made by Princess Yelena herself. The symbols of the five spirits was her crest. Fire, water, earth, air and the fifth spirit that unites them all." Elsa had spread the scarf in front of Queen Yelena. "Now tell me if I am lying. Not only this scarf is my proof of my Northulian heritage, my platinum blonde hair was like Princess Yelena's and I have the feature of my grandmother Queen Ingrid of Corona, who was Princess Yelena's granddaughter. I am sure you've met my grandmother in her lifetime."

Queen Yelena gritted her teeth and left he room but not without slamming the door.

Elsa sat on the settee then let out a deep sigh then glared at nothing in particular. "I will not let my kingdom be embroiled in a civil war just because I chose the wrong woman to marry. I will show those Northulians that Arendelle is not weak and will not submit to their terms, this kingdom survived without their help for decades and it will continue like that." she brought the scarf near her nose and inhaled its scent. It still has the faint smell of her mother's perfume. "Mother." she mumbled.

* * *

Anna slowly woke up and blinked out her sleepiness, only to realized she was not in her room. She looked around to find out who's room it was and she panicked when she spotted the Queen's sword propped near the chaise. She checked herself if anything she was wearing everything, apparently only her boots were removed. She let out a sigh of relief then wore her footwear back. The Queen had even bothered herself to bring Anna's sword with her. Her teal eyes then spotted a tray of food and a pot of tea at the table near the chaise, as if on cue her stomach growled.

She reluctantly ate the food that Queen prepared for her. Anna thought the Queen must've transferred her here from her room.

She fixed her hair after she ate her breakfast and was about to open the door but then the Queen entered, and with her was a golden box.

"You're awake." the Queen said as she got passed her and placed the box on the vanity table.

"Why am I here?" Anna asked.

"I told you last night that you should sleep here." the Queen had opened the the french doors to let the cold morning air in.

"And I remember that I refused." Anna placed her hands on her hips.

"And I do remember I told you that I will drag you if I have to." Elsa dismissed and sat on the chaise.

Anna was annoyed by the Queen's attitude. "I refuse to be the same space as you." she growled and took her sword but she didn't unsheathe it.

A sigh escaped Elsa's lips. "Again?" she reached for her own.

"If I have to I will."

"Fine." Elsa's anger rose drastically as she stood up. She unsheathed her sword and point it towards Anna. "Come let's get this over it."

Anna just stood there looking at the Queen. The latter looked so tired but still she was willing to fight her in her state?

"Are you alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine!" Elsa snapped. "Draw your sword so we can end this."

"I want to know why you brought me to your room." Anna asked.

Elsa lowered her sword and sighed. "There were men after you."

"Me? What could possibly they want from m-" Anna halted and thought about it, those men could be the people she asked help for. They could be her supporters. "Why are you keeping me like a prisoner?!" she has to get out of this room, she has to escape. Her men had made their move!

"I am merely keeping you safe." Elsa retorted.

"No! I will never be safe! Not even from you!"

Anna ran towards the door and slipped from the guards.

Elsa rose from her seat and told the guards. "Let her! Don't follow her!" she ordered as she saw the men ran after Anna.

"But Your Majesty-"

"I said let her!" Elsa left her sword in the room and sighed. She reluctantly followed the princess.

Meanwhile Anna ran and ran away from the Queen's quarters, she has to make it to the main foyer and escape from there. To her surprise there's no servants nor guards around. So unusual. She was so deep in thought and bumped into someone.

"Oof! I'm sorry!" she looked up and saw a man in his late fifties. He dressed so magnificently and he looked so familiar. "Are you alright?"

The man in question let out a smile. "Are you?"

"I am fine, uhm sorry again. I'll be on my way." Anna excused herself but she was halted by a big hand on her wrist.

"Wait, I am just a visitor and I was hoping you can help me find the library."

Anna was conflicted, she wanted to run. "I- uh I can have servants escort you instead."

"Well if there's a servant then I wouldn't have to ask you." said the man.

"Very well but if you please can I have my hand back?" Anna stared at the hand of the man wrapped around her wrist.

"Oh of course. My apologies." he had let go of Anna's wrist. "Shall we?"

Anna was annoyed but she couldn't show because he might be a potential ally. He looked regal in his clothing. He might be a Duke or a King.

"Say, I haven't seen you at the coronation yesterday. Are you a visiting the Queen?"

"Ah yes, my ship arrived late. I was disappointed not to witness the Queen's coronation." she lied. Anna couldn't just tell him that she was forbidden to attend.

"I see. Well, where are you from?"

Anna panicked. "Uh I am from the uhm-" she thought a far off place. "County of Isles."

"The Isles? Any relation to Count of Isles?" the asked.

"No. Not related." she immediately replied.

Both of them saw the library and Anna felt relieved that she could leave.

"This is the library, then I'll be on my way. Have a good day sir." Anna was about to go when she was dragged in in the library by the man.

"Not so fast, Anna of Eldr." said the man in familiarity.

Anna's eyes widened and looked at the man. "Who are you?"

"Who am I? Why I am your future husband." the man smirked.

"My future husband?!" Anna was enraged. "I will not be anyone's wife!"

"You will be my Queen. Queen Anna of the Valley." said the man with a sly smile on his face.

Anna knew that kingdom, it was the kingdom who wanted her hand in marriage and had withdrew in the alliance because her grandfather refused. He was the one who paved the way for the Coronans to invade! Anna was livid, because of him Arendelle was left open for the taking.

"You. . . you caused all of this!" Anna accusingly pointed to the King of the Valley. "Your withdrawal from the alliance was the cause of the invasion."

"Me?" King Arkyn. "Your grandfather was bound to meet his doom with or without my help. After all he denied the rightful heir the crown of Arendelle."

Was he pertaining to Elsa? "You have no proof of her real heritage!"

"That may be true but then why would the most loyal houses of Arendelle would go against your grandfather, a king, and support an orphan across the sea?"

"What?"

"The Dukes of Weselton had sworn loyalty to the crown with their lives and their lineage could be trace back at the time of Aren the Great. They were the most loyal than any houses in Arendelle to the crown, their Dukedom holds the influence and power but then suddenly after centuries of being loyal to the monarch of Arendelle they suddenly betrayed him and had enthroned a woman with an obscure background."

Anna did know the Weseltons were fierce supporters of the crown. But the betrayal made by the Duke had sullied the centuries of pristine honor and reputation.

"Why would the Duke of Weselton betray the very man they had sworn to protect? The answer is family."

"Family?"

"The Queen has a blood of a Weselton, and Weseltons watch out for one another. Their familial loyalty is much greater than their loyalty to the crown, and they won't protect anyone I assure you that. But if you think about it they didn't betray the ruler of Arendelle, instead they gave their service to their Queen, following the oath they took since the foundation of this kingdom."

Anna refused to believe it. "The Duke was a traitor and had disliked my grandfather! That's the sole reason why he betrayed him."

"Enough about this." the man advanced towards Anna and had pinned her against a wall. "I longed for this day to come. To finally see you, but the Queen is hiding you. I wonder why."

"Stay away from me!" Anna whimpered. The memories of the Queen doing unspeakable things to her flashed in her mind.

The old man was leaning closer when the door opened revealing the Queen of Arendelle.

"King Arkyn." she entered the room and stared at Anna's surprised face. "Surprise seeing you here."

"Queen Elsa, perfect." he let go Anna and turned to the Elsa. "Our meeting is not until half an hour later but we can start it if you like." he grinned.

"Very well." Elsa smiled. Completely ignoring Anna's confused face.

"I will skip the pleasantries and get to the point. I want an alliance with Arendelle. . ."

"And Arendelle would like to hear your terms." Elsa said.

"Only one." he grinned. "Princess Anna of Arendelle, in exchange for the alliance."

Anna gasped and her gaze landed on Elsa but the latter was not looking at her. Her blood ran cold as a wicked smile found its way to Elsa's lips.

"Giving Anna to you in exchange for an alliance is not enough, after all she came from one of the great houses of Arendelle. Not to mention she was also a descendant of Rozen the Great, and by extension Aren the Great himself." Elsa watched them in amusement. "How about giving me half of the Valley, with the property of Arendelle before you took it from Runeard. The Miner's mountain." Elsa suggested.

"What?" said both Anna and King Arkyn.

Anna was surprised that Elsa was willing to give her away when she knew her presence in Arendelle was needed. King Arkyn on the other hand had looked at Elsa and couldn't believe she had the audacity to demand such things.

"You can't be serious!" Anna marched towards Elsa and ready to throttle her.

"So what do you say? You can have Anna if you agree on my terms. An alliance and half of the Valley including the Miner's mountain." Elsa smiled. "What you want, or this case, who you want is not just some woman after all. Her value must match the value that I see fit."

King Arkyn laughed before his eyes turned murderous but he has a smile on his face. "Ambitious, I like it. But do not push your luck." his smile vanished. "I want Anna, but do you take me for a fool?! Do you think I will submit to your terms?!" he bellowed.

Elsa's face turned passive. She knew she has to push King Arkyn to his limit. She had an inkling about what or who King Arkyn wanted so she needed to play her cards right. Elsa knew if she freed Anna, it would be a big problem for her. The Lords of Arendelle wouldn't be happy, she would be dethrone within the week of her own coronation and would be known to have the shortest reign in Arendelle's history. She has to make a demands that King Arkyn wouldn't give so she could keep Anna, a win-win for her. A thought crossed her mind, as much as she didn't want to say it, she was compelled to so he would put a stop in his delusions. "If you don't, I'll take her as my Queen."

Both Anna and King Arkyn had their eyes widened.

"That's a bluff! You're lying!"

"Is that true?" another voice reached their ears and turned towards the opened library door. Elsa gritted her teeth and mentally cursed herself for leaving the door open. The Count of Isles entered. "Answer me, Your Majesty, will you take Anna as your bride as promised?"

Elsa was in deep trouble. Three pairs of eyes were on her. A pair dark murderous eyes and filled with anger, then a pair of surprised teal eyes and lastly a calculating pair of stern green eyes.

There was silence.

"Elsa?" Anna called.

"I knew it! She's lying." King Arkyn laughed.

His irritating voice got in Elsa's nerve and wanted to silence that big mouth of him. "Yes. I will." Elsa stared into King Arkyn's eyes and ignoring Anna's own.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

**YAHO! I'M BAAAAAAACK! DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN DISNEY/FROZEN.**

**dontrunintofirexoxo - you are so spot on on your thoughts. KUDOS! I've drafted this chapter a month ago and I was surprised about the similarities of your review.**

**Thank you sooooo much for the reviews, favorite and follows. You all inspired me so much!**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter haha.**

* * *

"Just kill me! Ugh!" the man groaned in pain.

"Tell me who your master is so we can end this" said the glacial eyed man who was wiping his bloodied hand. He let out an innocent smile. "Our Queen is not a patient woman, be thankful she appointed me to this. My little brother would've killed you if he's the one who's standing here."

The prisoner stared at the sick smile of the man who lifted his chin.

"You better tell me everything."

"No!" the prisoner defiantly replied.

"Suit yourself." the glacial eyed man had kicked and punched the man until he was in the brink of unconsciousness.

* * *

One of the castle's drawing room, the people inside were all in deep thought, while Marshall and Eric were standing guard outside. King Frederic was sitting on a settee with his daughter, Rapunzel. The Duke of Weselton was sitting on a high backed chair with a cup of tea in hand. Olaf was at the window seat with his arms crossed. The Count of Isles was sitting near the fireplace, while Elsa was leaning on a bookshelf with her head low and arms were crossed in front of her chest. And the unexpected seventh person inside was Anna, sitting on a chaise and staring at Elsa.

"What's our next step Elsa?"the Duke addressed Elsa informally, which surprised Anna. "Do you have a plan?

Queen Yelena left after their stand off then Elsa had angered King Arkyn. The said King had lost his patience and had threatened to raze Arendelle to the ground if they didn't give what he wanted. He immediately had asked his retinue to pack their things and set sail to the Valley.

_Flashback._

"_Yes. I will." Elsa answered and hand taken Anna's arm and pulled her close._

_She could see in the King's eyes that he was seething with anger. _

"_You made a grave mistake Elsa of Arendelle. I will make sure to have my way but not before destroying you into pieces. Consider yourself warned. Your reign will end at the tip of my sword through your chest." his eyes then shifted to Anna. "You will be mine."_

_Elsa didn't back down. "Do your worst, Arendelle will stand against you." _

_The King huffed and left. _

_Elsa released Anna's arm and sighed. She lost two of the possible allies, The Kingdom of Northul in the North and the Kingdom of the Valley across the western sea. She has to make a plan and fast._

_End of Flashback._

Elsa was silent for a moment before looking up. "The threat of King Arkyn was not an empty one, he would gather forces to bring us down. Our fleet is ready for an invasion with the combined power of the Coronan fleet. Our foot soldiers had increased in numbers after the voluntary enlistment of men and women of Arendelle who wanted to join the army."

"But it is still not enough to match the massive army of the Valley." Count of Isle countered. "However the Lords of Arendelle would be willing to lend their private armies and my own to joined the ranks if you do your part."

Elsa was trapped. King Arkyn demanded marriage, she wouldn't comply to that because of the people of Arendelle were at stake. Either way Elsa was bound to face a rebellion of the lords and her people or an invading army. She didn't have any choice but to choose the people of Arendelle over the assurance of a foreign King.

"What about Northul? You had spoken to Queen Yelena haven't you?" King Frederic asked.

"I did." Elsa answered shortly. She didn't want to let them know that she had threatened the Queen of Northul by conquering the northern lands.

"And?" the Duke further asked.

"What we had discussed would only be appropriate to be discuss with the council." Elsa lied. She didn't want to let them know things had started to go down. She had to fix this right away.

Her answer received and eyebrow raise by the people who heard it.

"Very well." the Duke answered. He wasn't satisfied with Elsa's answer. There was more to it.

"So would you accept the lords' terms?" the Count of Isle asked. "Or you lied just to save your face to King Arkyn?" the count taunted.

"I didn't lie! And I accept the lords' terms!" she growled but then clenched her hands in anger as she saw the smirk on the Count's lips. He goaded her to agree and because he knew she wouldn't want to be seen as weak. Now she has to marry her enemy, whether she like it or not. Elsa was forced into submission.

"What terms?" Anna asked. Feeling left out.

"The reason why you weren't tossed in a cell in the dungeon because that was part of the terms. You'll be treated as a lady and well provided for, and of couse you'll wed Her Majesty."

"No! Do not be absurd Sir!" Anna protested.

The Count gave Anna a glare. "You have no say on the matter. Just be thankful you are Rita's granddaughter or else I wouldn't care about all this."

Anna looked at him curiously. What does he meant by that?

"Now that Her Majesty agreed on marrying Lady Anna, we should proceed soon. Or maybe at the end of the week while the other guests are still here." The Duke suggested.

Elsa wanted to protest but she couldn't. She had to swallow her pride and be done with it.

"Is anyone against the proposal?" King Frederic asked.

"I think it would be appropriate to let Her Majesty to do her duty as Queen by visiting the different parts of the kingdom before announcing her engagement." Rapunzel stated while avoiding Elsa's gaze on her.

"That's perfect." Elsa reluctantly surrendered.

"That settled it then. I'll have Kai make an arrangement and we will announce your engagement after the progress." King Frederic stated.

Everyone left and Elsa returned to her room with a loud slamming of her bedroom door. She failed to noticed Anna had followed her and got in then locked the door so they won't be disturb.

"Why did you agree?!" Anna shouted.

"I didn't have a choice!" Elsa retorted. "Perhaps you don't know how hard it is to be Queen! Sometimes I wish my father had lived so I don't have to wear this cursed crown!"

"Then why did you slaughter my grandfather if you do not wish to be Queen?!"

"Because he deserved to be killed! He deserved to die!" Elsa bellowed. "All my life I've been trained to do one thing, to end him. For the past twenty years I've trained day and night just for the sole purpose of killing your grandfather! For the past twenty years people had branded this purpose in my head so they could have their vengeance! I was merely a tool for them because we have the same goal that's why I did what I did."

"You have no proof if my grandfather indeed ordered their deaths!"

"You want proof?!" Elsa removed her waistcoat and cravat before she turned around and had lifted her shirt, showing her a long scar that started from her right shoulder blade down to the left of the small of her back.

Anna gasped. "What-" she stared at the scar on the pale white skin. Anna still could see how rough it was patched together.

"I have to thank your grandfather for this!" Elsa dropped her shirt back and turned with her eyes filled with anger. "He was a greedy bastard."

"He was not!" Anna defended.

"Really now? Then why did he order his men to slaughter my family?!"

Anna shook her head. "You are just blaming him because you hated him!

"No! I hated him because he took everything from me! My father was the heir! But as Duke Rozen's son, that bastard Runeard didn't accept the idea of my father being King! He ordered his men to kill my family as we travel through the Mountain Pass going to Arendelle, because we were summoned by King Olav himself! Many nobles at that time had persuaded the King to name his heir and he did. He chose my father because he was next in line! Your grandfather knew about this and orchestrated everything." Elsa voice rose at each word she uttered. "And this scar will always keep me from straying on my path. This scar I received was frequent reminder that I have to avenge my father who was killed in cold blood by those men. My mother. . ." Elsa almost choked, her hands shook in anger. "Seeing a sword piercing my mother's chest as that man stabbed her from behind. Perhaps you couldn't imagine how traumatic it may be for three children to witness that carnage!"

"Then he wasn't satisfied by my parent's deaths. He also instructed to have me and siblings killed. A twelve year old boy and twin girls! They chased us into the forest and they killed my brother and little sister." Elsa's tears rolled down from eyes as they glare at the pale looking Anna. "You wouldn't know how it felt like to see your twin sister stabbed to death right in front of your very eyes." Elsa gritted her teeth but continued. "An eight year old little girl murdered by a man who was three times her age! I love my family but I love her more. She was with me the moment of our conception in our mother's womb. As twins have a connection much stronger than ordinary siblings. We always have each other's back. My brother and I promised to protect her with our lives but I've failed! I failed to save her!"

Elsa's voiced tone down a bit. "My brother did his best to protect me but then I woke up in a foreign kingdom, alone. Without Kristian, without Elaine and without my parents. I became an orphan because of your grandfather."

Anna was speechless and only to realize she was crying when she placed her hand to her face.

"I wanted to kill you." Elsa continued as her voice trembled. "The moment I laid my eyes on you I wanted to. You reminded me of Runeard. That's why each time I wanted you to suffer. I started to sexually attack you but then you were so afraid of me touching you, I couldn't do it. That's why I didn't take you in the castle's gallery and yet I did it in the night of the banquet, because I- but perhaps you were right. I am a monster." Elsa looked away.

"A monster molded by hate, but without hate I have nothing to go on to. I am just a shell filled with darkness. And no one can save me from it." Elsa took her discarded clothes and got out of the room.

Elsa regretted everything she said. She didn't mean to say those things. She didn't mean to leave herself bare in Anna's eyes. She said more than necessary. Her feelings were suffocating her and the pressure from her problems made her explode. She needed to be alone so she locked herself in her study.

In one of the private rooms of the castle.

"She agreed. Will the Lords of Arendelle declare their support?" the Duke of Weselton asked.

"Some were getting impatient. They wanted results. I had an appointment with Elsa later to convice her to follow through the agreement, but thanks to Arkyn's foolishness and me being in the right place at the time expedite things." the Count of Isles said.

"Lanster, we know full well how Elsa felt about this arrangement." the Duke of Weselton said as he removed his spectacles and cleaned them.

"I know. But we have to balance the harmony Runeard destroyed. That pathetic fool didn't deserve Rita in anyway." the Count growled. "And Anna is against it as well, Runeard had poisoned her mind and depicted himself a saint in her eyes."

"Yes, and she thinks Elsa is a pretender. My little birds had heard them arguing days ago." the Duke returned his spectacles back on the bridge of his nose. "Also doesn't trust any story that sullying Runeard's name, especially the one who came from Elsa's side. If we want to make this work then they should at least tolerate each other."

"I'll handle it." the Count's stated. "Arrange a meeting for us."

"Very well." the Duke still has misgivings at the loyalty of the other Arendelle Lords. "Elsa never wanted to be Queen. But if she would kill a King, she has to be ready to take his place to prevent everything from falling apart. Now the challenges of her reign has begun."

"Have her marry Anna. The unification of the three great houses of Arendelle should stop this family feud." said the Count. "Correct me if I'm wrong, from my understanding, Elsa can sire an heir. Can't she?"

"She can. She was born having a male sex, but over time female features started to show. What I don't understand was why Agnarr and Iduna had dressed their second born son a girl? Surely they wouldn't know Elsa would grow up a female."

The Counted thought for a moment. "What baffles me was King Olav was there and I was accompanying him, I was at the receiving room while they were being delivered at the Duke and Duchess' room. Once the delivery was over King Olav had proudly announced the birth of twin girls. Does he have anything to do with the concealment of Elsa's true gender?"

"We'll never know." the Duke said, obviously curious as well.

* * *

Somewhere in the castle.

A woman dressed as a servant was carrying a letter and had bumped into one of the guards, slipping the letter to his hand and had walked straight as if nothing happened.

* * *

Anna wasn't sure who to believe. Her grandfather, who did nothing but good things for her or Elsa who raped her and had killed the only family she had? But those tears and too much sadness in her voice were genuine. She could see the hurt in Elsa's eyes, she could feel the hurt through her words. All of it were genuine. For the past weeks she had known Elsa, she knew the latter would like to keep her feelings to herself. Her impassiveness and coldness were her masks, her defenses, but then the Elsa she knew was different from the Elsa who just got out of the room.

The way Elsa spoke was as if she never truly wanted to be Queen, like as if she never wanted any of this, that she only did this because she had no choice. Apart from Elsa's hot tempered and sword wielding nature, she seemed to care for her, just like what happened last night. The latter even bothered rushed for her aid and had carried her here in her own bedchamber to protect her, or maybe she was overthinking it and had only care for the child inside her.

Also the Duke wanted them to get married, as well as the other Lords of Arendelle, based on what they had discussed earlier. Each of them has their own motivations and has a role to play but they wanted one goal, for she and Elsa be bound in marriage.

Anna got out of Elsa's room to get some air so she went to one of the balconies and watched the fjord from there.

"Your Highness?"

Anna's heart skipped a beat on the way she was addressed. She turned around and saw the old man who had take care of their needs when the war was on going.

"You. . . you're the old man from the castle in the north." Anna said.

"Pabbie, Your Highness." the old man bowed.

"You might want to stop addressing me like that if you don't want to be dragged into the dungeon. I am only a Lady now." Anna smiled sadly.

"Oh is that so? I had no idea." the old man honestly stated. "I was so worried when you and your servants disappeared from the castle that day. I was wondering where you had gone to." he genuinely added. "And have you seen Queen Elsa? I was here since last night but we didn't have the chance to talk."

Anna was touched by the man's words. "I was captured by the Queen's guards and had stayed here since. What about you? What are you doing here? And no I have no idea where she is."

"I see, I was summoned by the Queen for me to attend her coronation."

Anna was genuinely surprised.

"What's the matter M'lady?"

"Nothing. . . it's just surprising for her to invite someone like you," a confused look etched on the man's face. "No! I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound like that. What I meant was you must be important to receive a special summons from the Queen herself."

Pabbie chuckled. "I completely understand. Well I was there when they were born so she was like a granddaughter to me."

"You knew her? Personally?" Anna inquired.

"Yes, I worked for her grandfather, then her father and now for her." Pabbie smiled at her.

"What was she like when she was young?"

The smile on Pabbie's lips widened at the thought. "She was like the sun. Full of life and light. She was loved by her parents and siblings, though she and her brother were often arguing over things, they were still close." he chuckled at the memories with the children. "Kristian loved to tease Elaine, that boy was Elaine's personal tormentor but he would stop whenever Elaine would snitch to Elisbet-Elsa, her older sister. Elsa would then make their older brother apologize by pointing out his mistake."

Anna could swear he was about to say the name Elisbeth, but the way he described her was the exact opposite of what she was now.

"Those were the good times." Pabbie pause. "But one winter night, a letter from the castle stating the King's deteriorating health. The late Duke was summoned and was asked to bring his entire family with him, the next morning they left and returned only to be buried with their ancestors underneath the castle. Instead of five caskets, only three returned. It was a grim news to all of us who work for them, and to those whom they treated as family. I was devastated to see not only lifeless but also incomplete family. The Duke and the Duchess as well as their youngest, Elaine, were buried in the castle's crypt together." Pabbie's voice was full of sadness.

"Then the boy and the elder sister survived?"

Pabbie shook his head. "I didn't know until weeks ago that one of them survived. Imagine my shock and glee at the sight of the heiress of Vinter."

Anna knew it was time to ask the most important question. "How did you know that she was the genuine one? How did you know she was Elisbeth?"

"They came one night undetected in the property, when she took her hood off I knew then she was the one. Her platinum blonde hair alone had convinced me, not to mention her glacial eyes. Also it did help when the Harold cousins were with her."

"The Harolds? You mean the illegitimate line of Vinter?" Anna asked curiously.

"Yes. Eric and Marshall were cousins, and I believe Marshall's older brother, Olaf, is here in the castle as well."

"What?" that large man, Marshall, was Olaf's little brother?!

"I raised those children like grandsons, they were always at the cabin and I knew it was them the moment I saw them. Also Elisbeth has her father's signet ring. Their presence was another indication that the Queen was indeed Elisbeth since those boys returned home with Captain Harold, who was injured at that time, for the Vinter family funeral, only to be shipped in secret somewhere across the sea because it was not safe for them to stay here. Even if they were illegitimate, they still have Vinter blood."

Anna slowly putting the pieces into place to get much larger picture of what happened before. Pabbie had no reason to lie, he genuinely cared for her, his story match up with the Queen's. He could be saying these to confirm the credibility of the Queen's story but he said they haven't seen each other since last night. He could be lying but then again the Queen sudden outburst was not planned. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing. Anna then wanted to ask one more important question.

"Who do you think ordered the assassination of the Duke's family?"

"I don't know but I had my suspicions, but please do not be offended."

Anna knew who was in Pabbie's mind. "When King Olav died and a new King was crowned, the first thing he did was strip the Vinter castle from it's finery. The gold, the silvers and even fine family jewels were taken. Had also demanded to surrender the castles keys to him the second time he came, but I refused even if he pointed a sword at my neck. I still have the scar where he nicked me." Pabbie turned his head and Anna saw about an inch long scar. "But thanks to this, the castle's private army had raised arms against him and this handful of soldiers and were willing lay down their lives for the house which took care of them.

"Did my grandfather stopped at that?"

"No, he didn't. The reason why he wanted the castle's keys were to look for the rumored treasure of the Vinters. He threatened to burn down a village if we refused to give them access to the castle's vaults. We had no choice but to open the gates for them but didn't give the keys to the castle. They searched for it and came out empty handed."

"Is there a real treasure in the castle?"

"M'lady, I was born and raised in the castle but I haven't seen such treasure." this time Pabbie lied. "I've been the castle's steward for decades and had access to all its doors but no treasure was found."

There was silence after that.

"It must've been hard to be away from home for a long time." Anna diverted their conversation. She wasn't comfortable hearing what her grandfather had done.

"Indeed. Her Majesty had truly changed. She was temperamental, cold, impassive, stoic and uncaring." Pabbie sighed. "There's no going back on how she used to be."

* * *

Elsa had messengers inform the Duke Wester to meet her tomorrow after breakfast, since she wasn't in the right emotional state to accommodate a guest. She wouldn't want anyone to know her inner turmoil. . . but there's always an exemption.

"Marshall. Come in." Elsa commanded. Her personal guard entered.

"What is it, Your Majesty?" Marshall asked.

"Sit. I need. . ." she faltered. "I need someone to talk to." Elsa had a need to tell at least one person, who she knew wouldn't betray her.

Marshall smiled and had locked the door. "I'm all ears." he took a seat across her.

"What should I do? The King of the Valley may bring war in Arendelle.

Marshall studied Elsa's face before answering. "We will do the best that we can to defend our Kingdom."

"Easier said than done." Elsa interlaced her hands in her desk. "And I may or may have not threatened Northul as well." she sighed. Her words made the usually stoic man's eyes widened.

"What? How? What happened?"

"Queen Yelena wanted to restore the alliance but she wanted to be like the original alliance."

"What do you mean?"

"That old woman wanted me to marry her granddaughter to form an alliance. Which was obviously out of the question." Elsa sighed again.

"Why?" Marshall probed.

"At first I thought that's a better option but our dear old Duke Weselton had firmly reminded me that I don't have power here, that I became Queen because the Lord's of Arendelle had allowed me to." she humorlessly chuckled. "Those old men wanted me to marry Anna, as you all know it, but then this offer of marriage came. But then Queen Yelena belittled our kingdom so I threatened to stake a claim on the crown of Northul as Princess Yelena's descendant, to intimidate her and everything went down from there."

"You had no choice but to follow the Duke's advise."

"If I had considered it then I'll have Northul by my side, but a rebellion of the Lords would the consequence. A civil war will break out. I am sure I'll be seen as a Usurper than a true heiress who came back to take what's hers. They still favored Anna more than me. My only advantage was I had raised an army and ascended first before her, but in truth I was a Queen without a kingdom."

Marshall was listening and of course he already knew what was happening thanks to his older brother. "Your Majesty. I am well aware how adamant your family for you to wed Lady Anna. I will not say that you should but I would like you to see to all the possibilities that would come out by having this marriage." Elsa look at him, she saw him produce a small rolled letter with a broken seal and gave it to her.

"A good news or bad?"

Marshall didn't answer.

Elsa unrolled the small piece of parchment and squinted at the small writing.

_A letter arrived and it was from the castle. There's a mole in your midst, the rebel General had held a meeting with his trusted men. The rumor within the ranks was they would set Lady Anna free and use her as a symbol to gather more men that who would be willing to join their cause. I'll do my best to gather more valuable information. Please be ready for an attack. -P_

Elsa gritted her teeth and crumpled the parchment.

"Elsa. The General was a loyal Eldr supporter, they are loyal to her. If you take her as your wife and managed her to trust you, those rebels will be under your command. And instead facing two wars and one rebellion, you could focus on the foreign attackers. Being attacked from both in and out of your kingdom would be a disastrous. Many innocents will be killed."

"There's no end to this, is there?"

"We can take one step at a time and maybe your first step is for you to make the right decision regarding Anna."

"You're right." she paused. " And I will handle the mole myself."

Elsa formulated a plan and it must be done in earliest convenience.

A camp in the North Mountain was filled with Eldr supporters. They were about fifteen hundred men, a regiment, had built tents and bonfires to keep them warm from the cold.

Their General was Fjordian, he had served Runeard way before he was crowned King. His service to Runeard was rewarded with one of the highest ranks in the army. He was loyal to house Eldr until he suddenly realized he would be killed by the overwhelming numbers of the Coronan soldiers as well as the Weseltons. He saw how his King fell lifeless and had seen those deadly glacial cold eyes of the Usurper Queen. Those eyes he had seen were so different from twenty years ago in the Mountain Pass, before they were filled with fear but now they weren't. Now they were the eyes of a beast filled with blood lust.

Fjordian had commanded the regiment to flee to save his own skin, not that the men who followed his lead knew of course. If they knew their general withdrew because of cowardice then they wouldn't even listen to him.

General Fjordian sighed and re-read the letters he received since they fled. Someone with power knew where they were and of course it was alarming. This letter was given by one of his men and stated that they had found it near the camp and was addressed to him.

_General, _

_Do not be surprise that I knew where to find you. I have eyes everywhere. If you wish to survive, you should pledge your allegiance to me. I will restore your honor once you've helped me to reach my objective. Leave your reply to one of the pine trees near the river with a white painted mark on its bark. _

There was no name signed and he ignored it at first but then he replied and left it to the said tree. He was asking if he could trust him and what does he needed to do.

_General,_

_A wonderful surprised that you've written back. I know you are wary but I think you could count it as trust that I haven't told the new ruler of your whereabouts. _

_What I want from you was to retrieve Princess Anna from the castle, in whatever means necessary. Gather supporters using her name and if you manage to convince many, you can storm the castle and I will give you land,titles, gold, jewels and more. As a token, I had sent you a something in the small pouch as a start._

Fjordian fiddled with the purple diamond in a size of a raspberry. Surely this would cost an arm and a leg by it size. He agreed. So he had written to Anna and risk being trace just because of his greed. Loyalty be damned, Runeard died and he did not owe Anna anything anyway.

These men with him were a loyal supporter of the Eldr, it just so happen he outranked them so they couldn't do anything. But of course there were others who were loyal to him.

"General." someone called from the outside of his tent.

Fjordian hastily hid the letters and the jewel inside his coat.

"Come in." he ordered.

"The men are waiting for your for orders." said one of his trusted men.

"Did Rider came back from his scouting?"

"Yes, that's why I went here so he could share information to all of us."

"Perfect."

"Ah there he is!" said the man.

"General, John. I have news. A valuable one." said Rider as he entered the tent.

"Tell us."

"The Usurper Queen still had no idea about our location and how many we are. And according to my scout, Vinter Castle has only few guards guarding it."

"That would give us the element of surprise when we march to the one of her castles. It would be to our advantage to take the castle and garrison there." General Fjordian suggested

"And never forget the story of about the rumored hidden richest of the castle. You once told me that right? King Runeard once stormed the castle." John asked.

"Yes we did but no treasure was found." General Fjordian responded. "As for the information we have, we should take the castle but for the mean time we should wait for Anna's reply. That brat was taking too long to respond. I had dispatched the letter days ago for goodness sake."

Rider and John shared a look.

"General, you shouldn't address our Queen in such manner." John stated.

"Apologies." The General grumbled and left.

John looked at Rider and stated. "Something is not right."

* * *

Elsa was standing in the balcony of her room, inhaling the cold autumn air. Few more months then it would be the twenty first year of their deaths.

"Please tell me if I am doing the right thing." Elsa sighed as she looked up to the sea of stars in the sky. After she confided to Marshall, she felt a little bit lighter. It was true, she should see things herself before making a decision not because they told her to. Sometimes it was hard not to listen to the people who were there since she started her training. Her upbringing as a soldier who needed commands made it hard for her to ignore orders in a form of an advise.

"Who are you talking to?"

Elsa turned and saw Anna, she ignored her question and had taken her hand then dragged her towards the door.

"Hey! Where are you talking me?!" Anna asked but she was once again ignored. "What is wrong with you?!" they entered a room and to her surprised it was filled with people.

"Now that we're here, let's get this over with." Elsa glared at no one in particular.

"The Minister is on his way." the Duke stated.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Anna scowled at the people in the room.

"You and Her Majesty will have a private wedding for now." the Count of Isles stated as if it was the most normal thing to say.

Anna turned her eyes on the Queen who was also scowling.

_She didn't want this_. Anna thought.

Anna was staring at the scowling Queen, it was obvious Elsa didn't want it but why in Sif's name she brought her here.

"This doesn't make any sense!" Anna turned to the Duke of Weselton and she had received a knowing look from the man. She knew that look, the look that wanted to remind her of their conversation in the library, he wanted her to be Queen, but could she really endure being bound in marriage with the person who had defiled her? Even if it was necessary for her to survive and her unborn child and also to have her the power as Queen?

The memories of being forcefully kissed and touched on unwanted places was too much for her. She doesn't think she could take it once more if this marriage happened, because obviously the Queen wanted her body, she said it so herself. Anna felt disgusted being touched by the Queen once more, so she uttered words before she could stop herself.

"No. I will never! I will never marry that woman even if I am carrying her child!" after her outburst she gasped and had her eyes widened as she covered her mouth with her right hand.

"What?!" the others, except for Elsa, Rapunzel and Olaf, had asked in unison.

* * *

**Uh yeah. Tada?**

**Please let me know your thoughts about this chapter!**

**Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer! I do not own Disney/Frozen.**

**Yaho! Another chapter for you all.**

**Thank you for the new favorites, reviews and follows. I am so happy that you like this story, I will do my best to update for more.**

**I want to type a lot of things here but I might not be able to stop myself because of the overwhelming support. All I can is THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING THIS STORY. You guys are all the best!.**

**So here it is! Enjoy and do not forget to type down your thoughts on the review section!**

* * *

Anna was in the en suite bathroom of the Queen's chambers, she was being prepared for the night. In the end she was forced to agree on the marriage. She was in daze in the entire ordeal, she was forced into signing her name on a cursed marriage contract because of her loud mouth. She hugged her knees close to her chest in the tub filled with warm water, she sobbed.

_Few Hours before._

"_No. I will never!I will never marry that woman even if I am carrying her child!" after her outburst she gasped and had her eyes widened as she covered her mouth with her right hand._

"_What?!" the others, except for Elsa and Rapunzel, had asked in unison_

"_Your Majesty, are you aware of this?!" the Duke angrily asked the Queen, but she didn't answer._

"_And Rapunzel. . . you knew too?" King Frederic had asked his daughter but she didn't answer. "For how long?" this time he was addressing Anna. _

_Anna didn't answer but instead she met the disappointing glare from Rapunzel. Out of the people in the room, only one was seemed delighted to the news._

"_Excellent! An heir for the Arendellian throne." the Count of Isles smiled so wide that even his eyes were smiling. _

"_You do know what this means, Your Majesty." the Duke got what he wanted but he was disappointed that the Queen didn't tell him anything. _

"_Why else should I'll be here? I'm sure I am not here to have tea." Elsa sarcastically answered. She seemed livid at the moment. _

"_Would you even expedite your marriage if King Arkyn didn't threaten you?" the Count of Isles asked in distaste. "Will you even tell us that she's with child?!" _

"_What do you think?" Elsa glared at him. _

"_Why you-" the Count was about to pounce her but he was restrained by Marshall. _

"_M'lord, please." Marshall said. _

_The Count huffed and nodded. "I'm alright." he said and Marshall had let go of him. "Now we have another reason for this marriage to proceed."_

_Anna had doomed herself, she should've taken Rapunzel's advice and keep her pregnancy to herself. Now she was trapped. _

"_Don't I get a say about this?" Anna asked._

"_No, you do not. As you can see I am the Queen and I can't even do a damn thing!" Elsa growled._

_Anna's nose flared in anger and had pushed the Queen, fortunately, the latter managed to balance herself before she hit her head on one of the shelves there. _

"_This is all your fault! If you hadn't killed my grandfather this wouldn't happen! It's your all damn fault!"_

"_My fault?! Your precious grandfather had my entire family killed!" Elsa's hand twitched, she wanted to break something, anything. _

"_You're lying!" Anna's voice wavered and lacked conviction unlike before. She was trying to put an act of being a victim and yet her heart was not on it._

"_BOTH OF YOU ENOUGH!" the Count bellowed. "You little Eldr girl, you don't know who your grandfather really was! That damn fool was the greediest man I've ever met. Killing his own fa-"_

_The door was suddenly opened, revealing the Minister. "I hope I am not late." the old man could feel the tension in the air. _

"_No. Please let's start the ceremony." the Count composed himself and smiled._

Anna stood up from the bath and Gerda dry her with a towel before a dark green night robe covered her body. She and Gerda got out the en suite and proceeded to brush her hair in front of the vanity, while there's a figure sitting on the chaise with a glass of wine in hand. Anna's teal eyes were glaring the at figure on the chaise through the mirror.

"There, it's done. Good night Lady Eldr. Your Majesty." Gerda bowed and left the room, leaving the newlyweds in their room. It may not been the official marriage ceremony but still on the papers, they were legally spouses.

There was a long silence between them before Elsa spoke.

"To think I went the trouble doing _**that**_." Elsa let out a humorless laugh as she failed to delay her inevitable marriage. She thought questioning Anna's fertility would help her escape it but instead she was pushed into doing it. It then complicate the promise she gave Rapunzel, so in order to satisfy both the order and the promise, she put on a show to make the Duke believe by staining the sheets with her own blood. Of course only three other people knew about her deception. "I still ended up marrying you, of all people." her words had reached Anna's ear.

"Do you think I wanted this?" Anna rose from the chair in front of the vanity, her outburst was ignored by the Queen. "You could've done something if you didn't want me!

Elsa rose as well and had cornered Anna against the wall. "As I said I had no choice!"

"You always have a choice! You had the choice of not coming to Arendelle but still you did! You had a choice of not defiling me!"

Elsa threw her wine glass into the fireplace. "To tell you honestly I was disgusted for touching someone like you!"

_**Slap.**_

Anna's right hand was stinging in pain as she slapped the Queen's face, her hand trembling in anger. "That's for defiling me." she angrily stated before she swung her left hand and slapped the Queen's other cheek. "That's for killing my grandfather." those slaps were long overdue.

Elsa's face was red, not only from the slaps she received but also to the anger rising in her head. No had dared to lay a hand on her, well except for Rapunzel, but this lowly lady had audacity to hurt her. She flexed her jaw and glared at Anna. She could kill her in an instant, she would if she could. Elsa's breathing became heavy, she wanted to calm herself but she couldn't, her blood lust was clouding her mind. She swiftly unsheathed the hidden dagger from her boot and had pointed it to Anna.

"I want to kill you. I want your blood staining my hands." Elsa said through her teeth.

Anna did her best not to flinch. "Kill me! Once you kill me, you also killed this child inside me."

Elsa knew what Anna was doing, the latter was using their suppose child to her advantage. "Do you think I am afraid if that child will live or not?" in total honesty, Elsa was afraid for her people, not for her own. She only did it for the sake of the innocent Arendellians. She taunted King Arkyn and Queen Yelena, she once told Anna that she didn't need her to keep her crown but it was only half truth. Elsa knew Anna's true value and sooner or later she would have to marry the woman in front of her and she did, despite her protests. Elsa did all those using her confidence. . . her false confidence but she would make sure to be the most powerful Queen Arendelle had ever seen.

"Y-Y-You cold blooded murderer! You would k-k-kill your own child?!" Anna was baffled.

"I would." Elsa uttered offhandedly.

Anna swung her hand once again but this time it was blocked by the latter.

"Enough." Elsa gripped Anna's wrist tight, making the strawberry blonde winced in pain. "Do not test me further, you'll regret it."

"It hurts!" Anna tried to take back her hand. Elsa released her abruptly, making her stumble a little. "You're heartless!"

Elsa didn't retort, instead she threw her dagger in Anna's direction, purposely missing her and had hit the wooden wall instead, embedding itself on the wall. "One more word from you and I won't miss."

Anna shook in fear as she saw the dagger from the corner of her eye, only about few centimetres away from her head. Her legs gave up, making her sit on the carpeted floor. The Queen could kill her if she wanted to. She knew the Queen was dangerous but not like this. Her teal eyes were watching the latter unbuttoning the top button, revealing the vertical slit of her shirt on the top most part.

There was something bothering Anna, the Queen said she was disgusted on touching her but if she was then why did she do it?

"I want to ask you a question." Anna almost squeaked when Elsa's glaring eyes were on her. Anna persevered and asked. "You told me that you were disgusted for touching me but why you still did it?"

"I don't have to answer you." Elsa glared. "Go to bed."

"No." Anna defiantly answered and rose from the carpeted floor.

Elsa stood up and roughly swept Anna from her feet and unceremoniously tossed her to bed then got on top of her.

Anna panicked and squirmed as unpleasant memories rushed through her head. "No!" she pushed Elsa with so much force but she didn't budge.

"I told you not to test me further." Elsa kissed Anna's jawline down to the column of her neck.

"Help!" Anna shouted.

"Silence!" Elsa growled and raised her hand, but then she saw Anna's face.

Anna saw this and had closed her eyes and waited for pain to hit her face but none came. She slowly fluttered her eyes and saw Elsa's hand in mid-air. She watched Elsa curled her hand into fist and scrambled out of the bed. Anna sat up as she continued to watch the Queen's movements.

Elsa was pacing and was breathing heavily, trying not to harm any object in sight. She knew she was turning more violent every second passed, she had to get out and have some time alone but she couldn't. She had to stay in their shared room for the time being, because she would be questioned for leaving her wife alone. She sat down and tried to come up with something that could possibly make things easier for her.

Rapunzel's words rang in her head and as much as she hated it she couldn't do anything anymore. She was forced into this marriage, now Elsa had to look for the silver lining.

Many hours had past but still both her and Anna were still awake. Elsa had long gave up the prospect of sleeping so she stook a stack of paperworks and read them, while Anna had taken a random book from the shelves and settled on reading since if she spoke out of turn they would surely argue.

* * *

In one of the guest room in the castle.

"My Lord, why did you insist on having the Vinter Queen marry the Eldr heiress?" asked the man as he looked at the old man on the other side of the desk.

"Do you think I will let the Duke rule behind the Queen? I only offered my assistance because Runeard had taken someone dear to me. I never truly supported the Vinter Queen, I only wanted Runeard off the throne. Dead preferably."

"And the Vinter Queen had done it for you. She killed Runeard and had his body delivered to you."

"Yes and I enjoyed tearing him into pieces before burning each part of him." he gritted his teeth.

The other man shifted uncomfortably on his spot.

"Why did the Vinter Queen choose Anna as her bride?"

"No. She didn't choose her, she loathed her. Elsa has to marry her because that's what the Duke had promised me. He would persuade Elsa to marry Anna in return for my support. The Vinter girl had no choice but to agree, thanks to the Duke's persuasion. But not all were happy with a foreign Queen to rule them." the old man paused. "But having the Eldr heiress marry the Queen, would unite the two factions. And of course having a person rule with the blood of the Isles would be favorable for me." he smirked. "Then soon the pure blooded heir will be born."

* * *

Next Morning.

Anna was tiredly staring at the Queen's form who was reading state papers in their, now shared, bedchamber. Both hadn't slept a wink last night, instead of having a verbal fight, they settled on keep their mouth shut after Elsa's outburst. She noticed how odd the latter reacted when was about to slap her. From the beginning she had to live with the Queen's confusing actions. First time they met they crossed swords against each other in the throne room, second and third time they were alone she was sexually attacked by the Queen. The fourth time the Queen succeeded in her pursuit, the proof was now growing inside her. The Queen was cold and violent but then she rushed in her room when the latter thought she was being attacked by the enemy at the night of the coronation. Anna felt utterly confused, she thought Elsa was a lecherous bastard then a beast in the battle field in split second but then why did the latter rushed into her room as if she was in danger? The latter even had her sleep in the very same room she was in now.

"Did someone ever tell you that it's rude to stare?" Elsa said without looking up from the paper she was reading.

Elsa's tone got into Anna's nerves. "Did someone ever tell you that forcing a woman against her will is unjust?" her sleep deprived self retorted. She saw Elsa's eye twitched in annoyance.

"You liked it. I knew it from the way your womb held me." there was a smirk that followed the sentence. Glacial eyes found Anna's glaring teal ones. "Perhaps this marriage isn't bad after all. Having you every night would be a stress reliever after a long day of ruling the kingdom." Elsa said, all she wanted was to antagonize the woman. "Don't you think so?"

"You are utterly disgusting!" Anna bellowed.

"Hmm so I've been told." Elsa rose from her seat and grab fresh clean clothes before going behind the changing screen. After changing, she fixed her hair in a low ponytail. She wore the Arendelle green coat and black waist coat over a white shirt and white cravat. Her trousers were black and paired with black knee high boots. She went to the door and spoke. "Sleep. I'll have Eric stand guard here and I'll have breakfast be brought up to you." she didn't wait for Anna's response and left.

Anna was left dumbfounded once again on how the Queen treated her, at first lewd words had gone out of her mouth then she would have breakfast be brought up for her. "She's confusing." she mumbled and got settled in the bed. The moment her head hit the pillow she instantly fell asleep.

Elsa had told Marshall that she was not to be disturbed. She sat on her high back seat in her study then started her day to plan her next step, despite her lack of sleep. She had listed down her current concerns.

_King of the Valley's threat_

_Northul's threat_

_The discontented nobles_

_The rebels_

_The traitors in the castle_

_The possible threats in her life_

_Arendellian people_

_Family and allies_

_Anna_

Now that she had married Anna, King Arkyn had lost his chance to have the Eldr heiress, but his army would soon follow suit. They needed to be prepared but before that she must quash the rebels and the nobles who didn't like her to be in power. She needed to unite the people and lessen her enemies, those were the reasons why she reluctantly agreed to marry the latter. What Rapunzel had told her was compelling, and of course having the Count of Isles heard her say those words meant there's no going back on her words. Elsa didn't trust the Count, she just let them do whatever they wanted for now, there would be a time when she would put them all into their rightful places. Also there's Northul who would not take the rejection of the marriage alliance lightly and it didn't help that she had provoked the Northulian Queen.

Elsa also needed to careful and watch who could be trusted and who were the traitors. Undoubtedly the King of Corona was on her side, despite their different way of thinking, however Rapunzel was another matter. The Coronan Princess had placed doubts in Elsa's heart. What Rapunzel wanted her to do was love the Eldr heiress, that would mean Elsa has let go of the hate towards Anna, but that was what drove her to reach this point. She doubted she could ever do that. The Duke of Weselton has a goal of his own, and she might had a clue on what it was about.

Then Anna. Elsa could only shook her head at the ridiculousness of the situation she was in. Glacial eyes had found themselves staring at the wounds she did to herself. There were two faint lines on her right index finger. The first was intentional but the other one was an accident. . . sort of. Elsa had used her right thumb to caressed the first fading wound, then flashes of memories came on how she got it.

_On the night of the banquet._

_Elsa clenched her hands and gritted her teeth before completely slipping the dress off from Anna, she doesn't have a choice. She stared at the beautiful creature. She couldn't deny that Anna was attractive and yet repulsive to her. She hated the Eldr woman with every fiber of her being but she wouldn't resort into this kind of revenge, she rather face Anna with a sword than do this. Elsa reached out to ran the back of her finger on Anna's soft skin. She leaned closer towards Anna's neck to breathe in her scent. She closed her eyes as her hand reached up near the strawberry blonde's hair then she felt something cold on finger, her eyes fluttered open and stared at the cold thing under her pillow before turning her gaze back to the sleeping figure under her. _

_Pale hand had pulled the metallic item under the pillow and it revealed her own dagger. Elsa pause for a moment to stare at the sheathed dagger then Anna. The gears in her head turned, as an idea had struck her. She didn't want to touch the lady beneath her but she had to give proof of taking Anna's purity. Elsa had unsheathed the dagger before wounding her right index finger and had her blood dripped to the pristine bed sheet. Once she was satisfied with the blood stained sheet, she needed to make Anna believed she was touched. Despite her disgust on what she was about to do, she proceeded to mark Anna's freckled shoulders, collarbone, then her neck. _

_After marking the unconscious strawberry blonde haired lady, Elsa had scrambled off the said lady and sat on the other side of the bed. _

"_I'm sorry." Elsa gritted her teeth as her eyes were on the reddish marks on Anna's skin. "I had to do it. Everyone must believe that I took you and you as well." Elsa got out the bed and had opened the french doors went out to the balcony. Her glacial eyes found the dark blue colored fjord, shining under the moonlight._

"_Mother, Father, am I doing the right thing?" she asked in the wind. "You must've hate how I become. . . a monster." Elsa sighed. "I killed so I could live, I deceived just to escape the inevitable . . . even just for a moment."_

_Elsa had to make the pregnancy much more believable, surely there's something that could trigger the symptoms of pregnancy._

"_I shouldn't said those words so I didn't have to do this." Elsa glanced at the bare sleeping figure on the bed. She placed her fingers on her lips. "To think I lost my first kiss to my enemy."_

"Things had gone more complicated than ever. They believe Anna is with child." Elsa sighed tiredly. "I shouldn't have gone the trouble of deceiving them if I was inevitably forced to marry her. Now I had to maintain this charade, no matter how tiring it would be."

Elsa continued to ponder for about half an hour, until she heard voices on the other side of the door.

"Your Grace, Her Majesty is not to be disturb."

"I need to discuss important matter with her."

"With all due respect-Your Grace!"

Elsa heard Marshall's voice then the door was opened, revealing the Duke of Weselton. Elsa merely stared at the calm facade of the Duke.

"My utmost apology Your Majesty, His Grace insisted-"

Elsa raised her hand. "It's alright Marshall. Leave us." her personal guard obeyed and had closed the door. "Please have a seat." she interlaced her fingers, waiting for a long lecture.

None of them bothered to strike a conversation. They were silent for minutes before the Duke cleared his throat.

"You did great."

Elsa's eyebrow almost reached her hairline at the Duke's words. She did great on what?

"On?" Elsa asked.

"An heir, Elsa. You will have an heir." the Duke smiled so wide. "This only means the blood of Vinter line will continue."

Elsa deliberately ignored his words and asked. "No lecture today?"

The Duke chuckled. "I was thinking of giving you one but now you did what we asked, but not only that, you even managed to impregnate her -in whatever means necessary-, you exceeded my expectation as always. I'm proud of you."

Elsa rose from her seat and scoffed loudly. "Proud of me?" she incredulously asked. "Do you think forcing me marrying her and doing ungodly things to her are something to be proud of?!"

The Duke of Weselton dismissed her words. "You are the Queen, you shouldn't concern yourself about those trivial things. Now we have to plan the wedding for the public to see." Elsa glared at him before he continued. "The people are still expecting to see their Queen after the coronation. You are to visit the villages to increase your popularity then after that will be your wedding."

"You had it all planned out." Elsa said in disbelief.

"As I've said, you shouldn't concern yourself with trivial things so you can focus on winning the Eldr support by showing to the people how much power you hold over the Anna. Having Anna as your wife will strengthen your position as Queen, now you can turn the tide over to your enemies. You will be invincible."

_You'll be invincible_

_You'll be invincible_

Those words rang in Elsa's head in Rapunzel's voice. Her eyes squinted for a split second as she recalled those words. She snickered humorlessly. Of course, the Duke had used Rapunzel to say those words in order to persuade her. She kept on wondering why would her cousin turned her back on her. Elsa knew Rapunzel wouldn't betray her just like that, there must be something had happened for the latter to agree on whatever the Duke wanted.

"What do you want next?" Elsa asked.

"Now you have to assure her loyalty to you." the Duke rose from his seat and walked towards the window. "Make her yours mind, body and soul, because she is still a potential threat."

Elsa was sure she wouldn't like what would come next. The Duke turned and looked into her eyes.

"Make her desperately in love with you."

"I can't and will not do that. She's an enemy and forever will be."

"Good gods Elsa. It was her grandfather who killed your family! Not her! Don't you see that she's also a victim of Runeard's greed?!"

"Victim or not, she's still an Eldr!" Elsa retorted.

"There were other Eldrs out there but you had done nothing to them! But Anna was another matter, she's the legitimate heiress! The only Eldr that matters!"

"I had signed the papers of seizing all Eldr lands and wealth, equivalent on how much Runeard had spent on them. All of those will be reverted back to the Crown, as Runeard was never meant to be king so he had no right to spend the kingdom's treasury for his own pleasure. I am seizing the Eldr castle as well so no one could use it. I will make sure each and everyone that has Eldr blood in their veins would suffer and if they resisted they will be thrown to prison." Elsa stated. "And as for the Eldr that matters, she will be held in my room until the wedding that you graciously planned out-"

"Elsa what are you-"

Elsa raised her voice."-AND she will not be crowned Queen until I say so. Even if we're spouses, she will still be addressed as Lady Eldr."

"Why are you making things difficult?! You have multitude of problems and still you kept on piling more over them! Just on the first day after your coronation you are facing a possible war from one kingdom. I didn't risk my neck for you so just you could have the shortest reign in Arendelle's history!"

Elsa pounded her fist on her desk. "I didn't ask for you to do that for me! It was you who came to Corona and had pledged your loyalty to a child! Since then my life was only dedicated on military training and extensive education! You and my Uncle had ruled my life long enough!"

The Duke's facial expression softened. "I- I just wanted you to find the peace you always wanted."

"Peace? There will never be peace the moment I killed Runeard. Everyone will conspire against me so they could remove me from power." Elsa responded calmly.

"Anna will be your peace." the Duke said and cut off whatever Elsa wanted to say. "Just hear me out, please." the Duke pleaded.

Elsa reluctantly agreed.

"When Runeard took the throne, the only choice I had was pledge my loyalty to him, but after months of serving him I just couldn't ignore the deaths of the innocent children, so he could relieved himself from the fear he had from the two children who has more rights to the throne. I went to Corona at my own behest for the reason of you being the rightful heiress of Aren's crown and bearer of the Weselton blood. Then I came back to court discreetly as possible and had met the four year old Crowned Princess and Heiress of Runeard for the first time."

The Duke couldn't fathom how an innocent and cheerful girl was the granddaughter of the man who ordered such slaughter. "Anna is a sweet girl and intelligent, she's well educated and of course a beautiful one. As I stared at her innocent four year old self, I knew she has to be eliminated when the time comes for you to take what's rightfully yours. However a letter arrived from your Uncle stating your . . . physical difference - and was asked to keep it as a secret."

"Is that how you call it?"

"Doesn't matter what I call it. Anyway, my plans had changed since then, instead of eliminating the former princess from the game, she would become the important piece. A pawn that could turn into a Queen. Since you are able to sire a child, I had decided that she could be useful for our cause and she had proven that she was."

"In what way?"

"If we had her removed, then we have to look for a suitable bride for you and it would be difficult since many nobles wouldn't want a foreign Queen with a foreign spouse would rule Arendelle. There will be uprising here and there but now there isn't, not even one, because we kept her alive. And also through her we gained a powerful ally. The Count of Isles."

Elsa was skeptical for the true motives of the Count of Isles. She didn't know the reason why he had turned his back on Runeard and supported her instead, since Runeard was his brother-in-law.

"It was still beyond me why he betrayed him and had pledged his loyalty to the former princess. And if that alone wasn't baffling then this sure is. He was aware of me gathering supporters for you and yet he didn't tattle to Runeard about it, you were just seventeen then. Even after eleven more years Runeard didn't had a clue until I fled months before the battle."

Elsa was in deep thought. "What about the other nobles who turned their backs to Runeard? It was surprising how they didn't say a thing about an invasion."

"They hated him because only few families benefited from his rule. Count of Isles loathed him."

"What did he want? The Count of Isles I mean."

"Just like what I wanted. Unite the houses of Eldr and Vinter. Count Lanster of Isles sworn his allegiance to our cause if you marry the granddaughter of his sister. He promised not to raise arms against you and not support Runeard. He persuaded the Eldr supporters not to give Runeard an army, hence the force enlistment of the inexperienced soldiers." the Duke's words almost made her laugh. She did expect the Count not to tell how much he wanted to have the remains of Runeard for his personal reason. Nevertheless, Elsa gave Runeard's cold body to Count Lanster.

"What did he promised them?"

"That Anna will sit on the Arendellian throne as a wife and Queen of the new ruler. You."

"And they were satisfied with that?" Elsa scoffed while she stared on the sleek oak desk in front of her.

"I think they were and since Runeard was a tyrant, a gentle Queen like Anna would be preferable over him."

Elsa chuckled humorlessly. "A gentle Queen like Anna is what they wanted not me. It always come down to her. Should I just hand over all my rights to her to make things easier? But I get to keep my family home and separate it from the entire kingdom. I will make it an independent Duchy and rule it as a Duchess who answer to one but myself."

"And waste everything we worked for? I don't think so."

Elsa sighed. "All I ever wanted was to avenge my family and live quietly in my castle then spend the rest of my life living in the home where I was born and raised even if it was only for a short time. Ending the legitimate Vinter line with me. I will then pass all the rights to the Harolds as the new Ducal dynasty." her glacial eyes were on the Duke.

The Duke tutted "You had it all planned out but I am not sorry to inform you that your blood line will not end with you. It will continue much longer." he met Elsa's eyes. "Elsa, I've heard both of you were arguing the entire night. This can't go on like this. You have to win her affection."

If Elsa would say no, their conversation would turned into another shouting match. "I'll think about it. And I would appreciate for not invading our privacy."

"Hardly. The maids and the guards had heard shouting from your room. If you want your affairs be private then refrain from shouting it out for the world to hear." the Duke had a point. "Please Elsa try, maybe you'll even find this favorable for you. All you have to remember is Anna is not Runeard. Give her a chance."

"I already told you that I will think about it." she felt the irritation rose inside her as the Duke kept on pushing it. "That's the end of it. You can see yourself out."

"I- Very well. Good day, Your Majesty and for your sake have a rest."

The Duke left and Elsa thought she would have the time for herself but as soon as the Duke of Weselton left, the Duke of Wester came in.

"Your Majesty, I would like to speak to you."

Elsa could only mentally groan.

"Come in." she stated.

* * *

**How was it? **

**Let me know your thoughts!**

**THANK YOU!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer! I do not own Disney or Frozen.**

**Yaho! Another update after a short time! I just had to upload it after finishing it. **

**I just realized how slow burn it is, I checked my outline and drafts hehe.**

** Well I think I can't jump from hate to love that fast, especially given their circumstances. I want to say more but all I tell you is a lot will happen.**

**Anyway, THANK YOU people who read this story and I am hoping you are all safe and healthy. To all the people who reviewed on the previous chapters, I know you have lots of questions and I will do my best to answer them as the story progresses. **

**So I give you this chapter! A warning for VIOLENCE, MANIPULATION and ABUSE.**

* * *

"I think I haven't congratulated you."

Elsa looked at him curiously. "On what, Your Grace?"

The Duke of Wester gave her a kind smile. "On taking back your birthright." he sighed in contentment. "It seemed only yesterday when your mother and father would bring you to court along with your siblings."

"How would you know that I am one of the Vinter siblings?" she asked. "I could be a pretender for all you know."

"Having your maternal grandmother's features helped. One can't deny the blood of Aren running through your veins."

Elsa carefully observed him and said. "I apologize for not meeting you yesterday."

"No no please, do not apologize Your Majesty. It's fine." the Duke shook his head and. "I should be thankful that you had given me the opportunity to speak to you in the midst of your busy day." Elsa nodded in acknowledgement.

"Shall we proceed?" the Duke asked.

"Of course."

"As you know that the Wester lands were across the sea, though it's still part of Arendelle. My ancestor, Princess Riella, was granted a portion of land and a manor house near the capital but ten years ago it was seized by Runeard and granted it to one of his mistresses as gift."

Elsa listened and already predicted what the Duke wanted but still she asked. "How and why did he took Princess Riella's property?"

The Duke cast his eyes down in shame. "There was a tourney and I participated because I was compelled to join." he sighed. "Runeard had implied to the people of Arendelle how weak House Wester for not participating in any of the events, and all I did was to defend my family honor and joined. Then suddenly he made a wager publicly to give me the Duchy of Vinter if I defeated him in a joust but if I lost I have to give him the manor house and the land where it stands."

Unknown to him, Elsa's blood had started to boil at the mention what was at stake on the wager. She took deep breaths to restrain her anger "The Duchy was not his to give away." her tone could freeze the entire fjord.

"Your Majesty," the Duke looked up in panic. "Please do not misunderstand, I never wanted the Duchy. The wager was made after I agreed to join the joust. I never thought he would do something like that. He did that so he could give the property to his then current favorite mistress."

"Do not fret, I completely understand. And now you it back?" Elsa asked.

"If it's not much to ask then yes."

The Duke was waiting for Elsa's answer.

"I'll see what I can do about it."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." he smiled at her.

"I'll try to come up with a proper solution for your concern and will talk to you again."

"That is greatly appreciated Your Majesty, but unfortunately we have to sail home later in the afternoon because there are concerns that needed my presence."

Perfect eyebrows furrowed and a look of concern etched on Elsa's face. "Is there something that I can help with?"

"Thank you for the offer but I think I can resolve it just fine. No need to concern yourself, Your Majesty. Being Queen is not easy, you already have a lot on your plate."

Elsa gave a small smile. "Thank you for understanding."

The Duke returned the smile. "No matter how distant it may be, we're still sharing the same blood. And I hope the Vinter and Wester relationship would be strong and close like Prince Eleazar and Princess Riella's."

"I hope so too." Elsa answered with ease, she felt relieved that most of their guests would sail back into their homelands later as well. Having guests in the castle was not Elsa's strong suit, especially anyone could be a potential threat to all of them.

* * *

_In a castle on the eastern side of the kingdom of Arendelle, there was a bubbly little girl who was running away from her governess and had hid herself in her grandfather's study since no one would dare to go in there without permission. The cheeky little girl giggled as she got under her grandfather's desk, she stayed there for a while when a loud slamming of the door startled her and made her squeak but fortunately the men didn't hear her because the shouting started. _

"_Father you can't do that!" the younger man shouted at his father. _

"_Andrew I am only doing this for your sake! I am making you king!"_

"_What? But Agnarr is the heir! How can you possibl-" there was a pause. "No. You can't be thinking of doing that." _

_The little girl peeked at the two men and she saw how red her father's face and how stoic her grandfather was._

"_Agnarr is not suitable for the throne. He's young and inexperience on ruling a kingdom. Olav spoiled him and hand everything to him in a silver platter."_

"_And you think you are suitable for it?!" _

"_Can't you see that this will finally give us the recognition we Eldrs deserved?! My grandfather lacked ambition, he was so enamored with my grandmother. While my father had squardered everything we had! He was a laughing stock of the kingdom! It's time for us Eldrs to rise and take the reins of the kingdom. Never forget that we are descendants of King Rozen the Great. We are descendant of Aren, the founder of Arendelle. And for the sake of your own daughter, you need to toughen up and endure."_

"_Stop it Father." Anna saw her father glared at her grandfather. "And do not involve my daughter in your plot to eradicate the Vinters. They had done nothing to me and my daughter to deserve this. If I hear one more word about this I will leave with my daughter, I will never let you corrupt her and plant horrible thoughts in her head." with that Anna heard the door opening and closing, leaving her grandfather inside._

"_I'm sorry son but I can't let you take away my heiress." her grandfather's words were devoid of warmth. It sounded dark and foreboding. _

With an audible gasp, Anna woke up. She was covered with sheen of sweat despite the cold, she momentarily closed her eyes and tried to remember her dream. She saw her father and grandfather arguing but she couldn't remember what it was about. She was sure it was not good since she felt so scared at the moment, her heart was beating so loud.

"Are you alright?"

Anna was startled at the voice and looked up to the source. It was Elsa, she was reading another stack of state papers.

"I-I. . . What time is it?" she asked instead.

"It's passed dinner time. Our dinner will be brought up soon." Elsa said and arranged the papers on her desk. Anna looked at the window and it was indeed dark outside.

"Were you having a nightmare?"

"Huh? Uh no. I wasn't." Anna answered.

"Hmm." Elsa hummed.

There was silence.

A knock and had their heads turn to the door.

"Come in." Elsa answered.

It was Marshall. He opened the door and greeted them "Your Majesty, M'Lady, good evening." he marched towards the Queen and whispered something in her ear that Anna couldn't hear.

Elsa rose and said. "Please have Eric stand guard here." she turned her attention to Anna. "Please have your dinner without me."

Anna just started at the two as they went out the door. She shrugged and had taken the opportunity to take her bath in the en suite because she felt filthy. Oddly enough, there was already a warm bath waiting for her.

"Gerda must've prepared it." Anna removed her robe and got in the water. She sighed in satisfaction. Her mind went back to the disturbing dream she had. Was it a dream or a memory? She wasn't sure. Anna was silent for the entire duration of her bath, trying to remember what she had dreamt about. Her heart stings suddenly as she recalled the face of her father.

From the stories she heard. Her father, Andrew, was a kind man. He doted on his daughter and loved his wife. Many loved her father, he was honorable, gentle and chivalrous. She couldn't remember how he looks like until Olaf showed her the portraits. If only he didn't die so young, she could've been happy. Not that she wasn't happy with her grandfather raising her but it must've been different if her own father had raised her, she wouldn't find herself in this kind of situation.

"Papa." Anna croaked. Her voice trembled as tears rolled down her cheek.

Her father died in natural causes just like her grandmother and it hurt so much, but then it must've been harder to see him dying right in front of her very eyes.

_I have to avenge my father who was killed in cold blood by those men. My mother. . . seeing a sword piercing my mother's chest as that man stabbed her from behind. Perhaps you couldn't imagine how traumatic it may be for three children to witness that carnage!_

Anna gasped. "Why did I think of that?" she shook her head. A sudden guilt crept in Anna's chest after that.

A man was punch on his gut as he still refused to tell who and what their master's motive to abduct Anna. They tried to extract information since the day he gained consciousness but still he refused.

Olaf's fist was stained with grime from the dirty clothes of the man.

"I've been patiently waiting for you to answer. I've been here for quite some time." he sighed. "I really wanna go back to the library and have some tea."

A smirk found its way on the bloodied lips of the man. "Tell your Queen that she can kill me if she wanted to. I won't care." he laughed. Unknown to him, Elsa was just outside leaning on the wall next to the door with her arms cross in front of her chest. She was listening to the man's treasonous words.

"Anna is the rightful Queen! She will rise and push your pretender Queen off the throne!"

Olaf watched him silently then . . .

Thud.

Another punch landed on the man, on his face this time.

"My master made sure she will be restored." the man groggily said, still reeling from the hit he received then he saw a flash of Elsa's platinum blonde hair from the small opening of the door.

"Who is he?"

He smirked. "King of the Valley."

"What?" Olaf asked. "Tell me his plans." he demanded.

"He will dethrone your Queen and restore Anna to her rightful place!" after those words were uttered. Elsa had entered the cell and strode forward without halting her steps as she drew Olaf's sword and drove the sword through the man's gut.

"Your Majesty." Olaf called as he witnessed how Elsa killed their only source for information.

Elsa's cold glacial eyes stared at the man's brown ones, before twisting the sword while it was still in the man's flesh. Extensive blood dripped from the man's mouth and torso before Elsa pulled the sword out and dropped it on the dirty floor.

"Dispose him." Elsa uttered and left.

Olaf was baffled at the Queen's action. He didn't know why she had done it.

Meanwhile Elsa was walking through the corridor and she was pissed that her suspicions were about to come true, there's someone out there, other than the King of the Valley, was after Anna. She curled her hands into fists and went to her cousin's room unannounced.

"Elsa?!" Rapunzel was startled and almost dropped her cup of tea.

"Any news?" Elsa demanded.

"I- uh." Rapunzel was not expecting anyone, Elsa more so since their last argument.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Elsa stated rather impatiently.

"No. Your Majesty." Rapunzel stood up. "No I haven't received any."

Elsa sighed. "Did the Duke of Weselton had asked you to say those things to me?"

Rapunzel looked away in shame. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You must have a reason for it but it's up to you to tell me or not."

"Are you angry with me?" Rapunzel asked.

Elsa smiled at bit. "I was. But now, no."

"He knew Elsa. About me and Flynn. He threatened to tell Father about him."

"As I've said, I'll handle him." Elsa responded with a serious tone.

Rapunzel had looked Elsa in the eyes. "But I couldn't risk jeopardizing your plans. You've been looking for him and now he's within your grasp I just couldn't bear ruining your opportunity."

"It's alright." she hugged Rapunzel. "It's alright. Everything is set. I am only waiting whether they will be joining our side or be killed. I am giving them opportunity to live but not the General of course. I have something special for him." she pulled away.

"I am still waiting. But it won't be long now." Rapunzel said.

Elsa smiled. "No more secrets?" Rapunzel shook her head. "Then we're okay."

"May I pose a question?"

"I believe you just did." Elsa chuckled.

Rapunzel chuckled as well but soon cut short and all seriousness came back. "Is that blood on your clothes?" she was staring at the blood stained peeking white cuff of her shirt underneath the coat.

"Oh yes. Nothing serious." Elsa dismissed it.

"You didn't hurt Anna . . . did you?" it was a hesitant question.

"Good gods Rapunzel! What has gotten into you? Why should I do that?" Elsa frowned at the accusation.

"Please don't take it in the wrong way, it's just that knowing your temper and all-"

"About the progress." Elsa cut her off.

"What is it?"

"Would it be wise to bring her along?" Elsa sat on the high backed chair and propped her hand on the armrest and perched her chin at the back of her hand.

Rapunzel sat on her bed, facing Elsa. She was thinking hard about it. "I'll give you possibilities. If you decided to bring her. First, the people might cheered for her name and you would be cast aside. Second, her supporters might rise up against you if they people showed the affections for her, and the possibility of assassins would be waiting there for you. Third, it would be a great display of the two heiress united as one and the people might take a hint of your inevitable marriage."

"Assassination is always a possibility or have you forgotten how they tried to do it many times?" Elsa asked in low tone. "And the marriage is only to show to the public and nobles that I did my part of the bargain."

"I know." Rapunzel empathized with her. She cleared her throat. "If you decided not to bring her. The so-called- Lords of Arendelle might not like it and it would be bad for us because we need their support -as they call it-.

"Hmm. Those nobles are really a problem."

"As always." Rapunzel scoffed. "Either way you'll be in a difficult position."

"Hmm." Elsa hummed. She was in deep thought. The prisoner said it was the King of the Valley who sent him but it doesn't make any sense. He said King Arkyn would restore Anna but it was quite different on what the king had told her. King Arkyn only wanted Anna as Queen of his kingdom and leave Arendelle alone, but then that prisoner said another thing. Which was not possible because he was caught before the fall out between her and King Arkyn, Elsa had a feeling it was not King Arkyn who sent him.

"By the way, how are you?"

Elsa answered without looking up. "Trying to survive all of these unfortunate things being thrown at me." she winced as her head started to throb. She's been up for two days without a wink of sleep.

"I see. You'll survive them." Rapunzel smiled. "Like you always do."

Elsa rose from her seat. "I'm going back to my room. Good night."

"Good night." Rapunzel responded, she watched Elsa reached for the handle of the door. "Elsa." the latter halted her steps. "Always remember that I'll support you in whatever decision you'll make." the latter glanced at her for a second before going out of the room.

Rapunzel sighed. "For your sake dear cousin. Choose the right thing."

* * *

Anna was still in the bath, the water was long cold. She was pensive for the entire duration of her bath. Anna couldn't still grasped the fact that she was married. . . married to her enemy.

"Now that I am married to her and having her child, there would be a slight change to my plan. Be queen, gather allies that would support my claim and give birth then dethrone her." she mumbled. "I will raise an army and march in the capital. But before all that I have to play nicely then escape her clutches once everything is set, but I should write to the General to delay my escape." she rose and didn't care the water spilled on the marble floor. "Maybe responding to his letter while emotionally unstable was not a good choice."

She dried herself and wore a dark maroon thick robe before exiting en suite. To her surprise, the food was set on a round table, untouched. She gathered her wet hair on her right shoulder and proceeded to the vanity but then recoiled at the sight of the sitting figure on the chaise. Her teal eyes observed how the platinum blonde had her arms crossed and head hung low.

Steady breathing could be heard. She frowned. "How could she sleep so carelessly knowing I could end her if given an opportunity?" she mumbled. Anna could actually do that if she wanted but it wouldn't be wise since assassinating the Queen in her room would surely send her to the executioner's block.. "I do not intend to die after all I've been through." she glared at the latter.

Anna had wore her thick dark green night robe behind the changing screen and proceeded to brush her hair. Once she was done, her eyes found the enticing food on the table.

"Should I wake her up or not?" she asked herself. She shrugged and reached out for the sleeping figure's shoulder. Her hand was about few inches closer but a hand had caught her wrist while a gleaming blade was pointed under her chin.

"W-What do you think you're doing!" Anna stuttered as she felt the flat end of the cold blade on her skin.

The latter looked up and had released Anna's hand and sheathed the dagger into her right sleeve. Her glacial eyes looked dull and tired as she stared into Anna's teal eyes.

"Excuse my actions, it became my second nature to protect myself after multiple assassination attempts." Elsa's face was passive, however Anna was shaken and had took a step back. "What's so important for you to disturb me?"

Anna was annoyed by her tone. "Nothing." she left and had seated to the seat and ate her dinner. Opening and closing of cupboards had reached her ears but not to turn to check what the latter was doing. Few moments later the latter had sat across her and had poured about a quarter of the wine in the glass she brought and had drank it in one go. She curiously watched the woman had placed the empty bottle under the table before pouring a generous amount in her glass from the wine bottle on the table.

The two ate in silence, however Anna almost choked at the sight of the blood peaking from the white fabric under the dark colored sleeve. Her eyes had automatically went to Elsa's face and to her surprise the latter was staring back at her.

"What's the matter?" Elsa asked.

"What happened to your clothes? Is that blood?" Anna cautiously asked.

"Yes." Elsa admitted then shrugged.

"Who's blood?"

"If you kept on asking, your blood will be next." Elsa wanted to shout. Lash out. However she didn't because she had taken the Duke's words into consideration, plus she was tired and doesn't have enough patience to deal with Anna's irritating questions. "If you love your life, stay silent." she demanded.

"Y-You are such a horrible person!" Anna stood up and retreated far away from the latter.

Elsa had pushed her plate, rather forcefully before downing the entire glass of wine.

"Would you want me to show you how horrible I can be?"

Anna scoffed at that. "And do what? Sully me again? Do you think you can use that against me?! I have nothing more to lose!" in truth she was terrified to feel Elsa's touch again, but the latter shouldn't know that.

"That's an interesting suggestion." Elsa shed her coat and waist coat then had removed her white shirt.

Anna looked away and her whole body tensed, but soon relaxed once Elsa got behind the changing screen. The latter had worn her dark robe and proceeded to the chaise and laid herself down. She was baffled for a moment but soon recovered and had settled herself on the bed.

"As much as I despise this sleeping arrangement, I have to endure it." Elsa muttered while staring at the high ceiling.

"Why don't you have me move to another room if you are having hard time then?"

Elsa didn't answer but instead she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

"What a rude person." Anna growled and picked up the book she was reading before she fell asleep.

* * *

"_Again! Get up! I said get up!" shouted the barrel chested man with dark chestnut hair, who was wielding a wooden sword. "I am ordering you to get up!" he pointed the wooden sword to a small figure, about the age of ten, who was panting in exhaustion and bruised from her hands up to her cheek. _

_The child tried to sit up despite the aching pain of her muscles. She used her wooden sword as a crutch to help her on her feet. She winced in pain as she gripped the handle with her bruised hands. _

"_You will be killed if you move like a worm! Remember this is for your family! I cannot have you like this! Weak and defenseless!" _

_The child steeled herself and launched to her adult opponent. She swung her sword but blocked and was pushed on her back on the dusty training ground. _

_Her opponent was getting frustrated as he tried to teach the child the art of the sword. "Always remember that Arens are not weak! Get up!"_

_The child did get up only to faint out of exhaustion before landing on the dirt once more face first._

"_How can you make a mistake?! You should know there can never be a mistake when it comes to politics! Each and every decision you'll make have its consequences!" the chestnut haired man slammed the parchment on his desk, making the eleven year old child flinched. "And how many times to do I have to tell you not to flinch in front of me?!" he bellowed _

"_War is much more louder than me! Scarier than me! If you gave your enemy an opportunity to kill you by flinching then you do not deserve to be a ruler of a kingdom."_

_The eleven year old child looked down._

"_Look at me straight in the eyes!"_

_Glacial eyes hesitantly looked into the blue orbs of the man. _

"_A Queen always look her subjects and her enemies straight into their eyes! Make them squirm under your gaze, make them feel the fear just by looking at them! You will be a commander of a massive army and you will lead them with your head held high! Never falter! Never show your fear! Never be afraid to shed the blood of your enemies."_

"_Kill it." the man ordered. _

"_But Your Majest-" the thirteen year old protested as she held her first real sword._

"_I said kill it!" _

_With hesitation the thirteen year old raised her sword and swung it with her eyes closed. She felt the blade made in contact on the flesh of the helpless deer then a spray of warm blood landed on her face and clothes. _

"_Open your eyes." the man commanded. "Don't make me repeat myself!" _

_Again, with hesitation the latter had opened her eyes and saw the lifeless deer slumped on the dirt. _

"_Have you learn nothing ?!" the man asked in frustration. "Never ever close your eyes while you are battling an enemy! To kill or be killed! You must understand how valuable your life is. You are the true heiress! And the heiress should not hesitate to kill so she could survive." he turned. _

"_Page! Tie another one here." he ordered before returning his attention to the girl. "You will be killing as many deer here in Corona until I am satisfied."_

"_Do it again."_

_The girl did it and continued until the man was satisfied. _

"_You should prepare yourself for more." _

_The girl was drenched with animal blood. She was shaking at the carnage she was forced to make and the killings of animals continued until she was killing them with ease and not a single spec of blood on her clothes. Her remorse for the animals became non-existent. Her way with the sword improved and had excelled her academics and politics in the span of four years. She was scolded and punished less and less but still the criticism didn't stop, every word hurt and in time she became numb, incapable of feeling no matter how painful it was. She was frozen inside. . . or so she thought. _

_She was seventeen when she discovered how dangerous she was. The man had ordered her to come down in the castle's dungeon to have her last task but this task would not end._

_She was surprised when there was the prisoner who was chained, gagged and was sentenced to death because of his crimes. She knew how this man had murdered an entire family, not only one but four households. Something cracked the ice inside her. She felt dark and unforgiving. _

_Flashes of memories ran through her mind and the cold temperature of the cell had given her the same sensation she had nine years before. Her left hand shook and had grabbed the grip of her sword. She gritted her teeth as her glacial eyes darkened._

_There was a satisfied smirk plastered on the face of the other occupant of the cell as he observed how the dark aura oozed out of his prodigy, and how much raw hatred he saw in her eyes, that's what he was waiting for. He would harness this hatred to shaped his prodigy into something dangerous. "Yes. That's it." he said to himself._

"_You have a sword in your grasp. Think of those poor innocent lives taken by this man. Will you let their deaths be in vain for not giving them the justice they deserved? Think carefully." the man prodded. _

_The prodigy knew it was not this man he was pertaining to. It was something else –or rather someone else. _

"_If you do not wish to do it then he would have an opportunity to escape and more innocent lives will be taken. Will you be able to take the responsibility of their deaths if you don't end this here? Will you let this injustice remain unpunished?"_

"_This man will kill more if not stop, so what it is going to be?"_

_The prodigy couldn't shake off the image of the man who had impaled her beloved mother and the person who had ordered it. That moment on, all she felt was hatred. This hatred had given her the courage to draw her sword and beheaded the criminal in one clean cut. This hatred would be her driving force to do deliver justice to those who had wronged her people and her own person. That was the moment when the Hammer of Corona was born._

Elsa sat up in haste as bullets of sweat formed on her forehead. Her breathing was heavy and her eyes were darkened. She rush of memories had filled her mind and could feel the phantom feeling of being beaten to her limit as she trained tirelessly. She quickly ran towards the french doors and yanked them open. She gasped for air in the balcony.

After two agonizing minutes she was able to calm herself down and sat balcony floor while leaning her back on the wooden railings. "Enough please." she sat there with her eyes close, feeling the cold air against her skin.

Elsa didn't notice the person on the bed watching her though the glass panes.

* * *

In the North Mountain.

A man with dark brown hair and light brown eyes was staring at the fire as it turn the piece of parchment into ashes. He didn't need to keep the letter because he had already mastered it by heart.

_My Dearest,_

_I am in dire situation. Please I need your help. Our people are so close on turning against each other and if that happens, I wouldn't know if we're going to be together again. I had confided my feelings to the Queen and she came up with a solution._

_In order not engage in a bloody battle, she had decided to marry the person whom you acknowledge as Queen. Despite her hesitation my Queen knew it was the only way to stop this war against each other. She love the people of Arendelle more than anything, she came and conquered to free the people from the tyrant king. I know how much loyalty you have for him and his family. My Queen would not make a move until it was decided who would join her or against her. She would be giving a chance for your people to choose to serve under her with her soon-to-be Queen, Anna. _

_Anna was chosen to sit beside my Queen and rule Arendelle for the benefit of the people. _

_The marriage would not only ave lives but it would unite people, and it would bring us back together._

_I cannot bear to be away from you anymore, I need you and I want you to be here beside me. Please this is the only way for us to be together and be loyal to the person you vowed to serve at the same time. _

_Until then I am waiting. . . I love you._

_-R_

It has been days since he received the letter, since then he tried his best to persuade his comrades to switch sides. At first he was afraid to be labeled as traitor for their cause but then he realized he wasn't breaking the vow he made to protect the daughter of the prince who saved him, for him that's all that matters. It also helped when they knew his story on how he started as squire under the prince's wing. For the past decades he had work his way up to the ranks and became second in command in one of the regiments of the Eldr army. His loyalty was unquestionable and all he cared was for the welfare of the Eldr princess. He and half of the regiment was devoted to the Eldr heiress and it was not hard to convince them to change sides, though he had to be careful not to expose his plot.

If this happened five years before, he wouldn't feel this torn between two women. Without a doubt he would choose his Queen but then meeting a certain princess from the kingdom across the sea had captured his heart.

He was one of the best spies of King Runeard and was task to gather information about the rumored heiress of Arendelle. He went to Corona and had disguised himself as castle servant and it went on for months. The invasion wouldn't have happened if he didn't fail in his mission. He was captured by the second in command of the army herself. He couldn't forget those dark glacial eyes piercing through his soul. He was tortured and was in the brink of death until a golden blonde lady had restrained the glacial eyed commander.

At first he was angry and kept on rejecting the help offered by the golden blonde but his heart eventually softened and got to know how kind the lady was. For the past seven months being a prisoner, he got know how much the people loved the golden blonde lady. He couldn't believe that this lady was capable of gaining such adoration from her people. He too had developed love.

The failure of his mission had gained him love. He fell in love with the Princess of Corona. He had revealed his mission to his beloved and to his surprise she didn't tell anyone. He started to trust her and fell for her even more. Then one day the glacial eyed commander had released him because his beloved had asked for his freedom. They blindly trusted him.

He returned to Arendelle bearing so much information yet he lied to his king, he only told little about them.

Few months after, he came back with the same objective but this time he came back to be with his beloved. The glacial eyed commander had pretended not to seeing him but still ready to strike when needed. They continued that dynamic for four more years until he was ask to be ready for battle as his beloved was marching to Arendelle.

Now there he was, hiding in the frigid mountain and was offered a better solution than freeing the Eldr heiress. He would see his Queen seated on the Arendelle throne just like he wanted without bloodshed and also be able to be with his beloved.

"What do I have to do to convince the general to change sides?" he asked himself.

* * *

**I hope you all like it, please let me know your thoughts on the review section! **

**THANK YOU!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer. I do not own Frozen.**

**Thank you for your support.**

* * *

"_Els!" a high pitch voice called her. Pitter patter of foot steps echoed in the halls as the person ran towards her, knocking her in the process._

"_Oof! Oww! Laine!" she grunted while the latter giggled. "I told you not to run, you might hurt yourself!" she chastised while she helped the latter on her feet. "Do you feel any pain?" she asked._

_The twin sister shook her head and a smile broke on her slips. "Mother made chocolate treats! The ones we like so much. Big brother said we can have his share this time since he made me cry yesterday." the latter rambled to her elder twin. _

"_Really? That's generous of him." Elisbeth recalled how she chastised their older brother for being a bully towards their little sister and made him give up his share of sweet treats. She patted the latter's head gently. "Big brother is childish and petty but he loves us. And because you are so easy to tease." she chuckled._

"_Am not!" the latter indignantly responded with a pout, only to receive another fits of laughter from Elisbeth. _

"_See! You are so easy! Your reaction are always satisfactory!" Elisbeth pinched her little sister's cheek ever so gently. "Learn how to mask your emotion. If Kris teased you and got no response from you, he'll get tired of it and leave you alone. I was once his victim with his childish behaviour but soon enough got tired of teasing when I didn't give any reaction."_

"_Really?" _

"_Really." Elisbeth smiled so bright that it could rival the sun itself._

Anna was awoken by a voice. so immediately her teal eyes landed on the sleeping figure on the chaise. A single pillow cushioned the platinum blonde's head and a dark purple blanket covering her body. She observed the latter who was mumbling names in her sleep. She knew dreams were plaguing the latter just like the other night she woke up because of the sudden burst of cold wind.

"..laine. . ."

Anna sat up and watched the latter's face softened. It was rare sight since the latter only had this stoic, cold and murderous face every single second of the day.

The named uttered was so familiar to her. Elaine. The youngest of the Vinter children. Anna now knew who Elsa really was since Olaf had gave her enough evidence about the platinum blonde's heritage, but kept on denying it just because she couldn't accept the latter was right and what she did was just.

There were so many evidence of Elsa's real identity. Many of the nobles supported her claim, the King Corona had passed the crown to her without any second thoughts and had supported her all the way. The steward of Vinter had recognized her. She also wore Prince Eleazar's ring, a family heirloom passed down to the next head of the house.

What she couldn't grasp was could her grandfather truly ordered Elsa's family's demise? But Arendelle was peaceful and prospered under his rule, and there was this accusation of him ordering the demise of children. She didn't know that.

The wheels in her head were turning. If Elsa was the true heiress and rightful Queen then it would make her grandfather a usurper and murderer. But there was no evidence if he truly ordered such carnage. The platinum blonde could only be blaming him because she doesn't have anyone to point her finger at and maybe her lust for power had pushed her into doing it, also not to mention Corona would have rights of trade and alliance to Arendelle the longer Elsa seats on the throne, giving Corona a motive to support Elsa's claim. Elsa was groomed to take her position as Queen and her mentor was none other the King of Corona himself, well at least that was her intuition.

Her grandfather was kind to her and always would find the time accompany her. That was why she couldn't believe all the accusations against him. He was also over protective of her. He had not let her go out without at least fifteen five guards with her, it has always been like that, then the alliance between Arendelle and the Valley fell apart. She was not allowed to go out anymore without her grandfather accompanying her, going out to the castle grounds became rare. Soon after that she was sent to the dark, cold and bleak Vinter castle few months before the war broke out.

Anna contemplated for a bit. Say her grandfather did all those horrible things he was being accused of to have the crown, then it would make Elsa's actions justifiable. But does that included of Elsa forcing herself on her? Does that justify the hatred she was receiving as well as humiliation and being forced into a ridiculous marriage?

No. It doesn't.

If Elsa truly hated her family, she could've killed her instead of making her a breeding vessel for the House Vinter. No matter humiliating it was, she was reduced into a vessel for the child.

Now she would make Elsa regret for not killing her when she had a chance. She was till very much angry at when she was taken without her consent.

Anna gripped the sheets tightly. "Once my child is born, I will make you pay for all of these sufferings I had to endure. You may be the true heiress but I will fight for the life you took and for destroying mine." the thought of her child had calmed her a bit. Even if it was conceived in an unimaginable way, her heart softened at the thought loving something before it was born. "I'll protect you with all my life."

* * *

At General Fjordian's camp.

"General. This is the report for this week." Flint handed Fjordian a long piece of parchment.

General Fjordian read and analized the things written there.

"Our supplies are running low. Disgruntled men wouldn't be willing to fight. We have to gather resources somewhere, or else we will starve to death."

"We could always take grains and other edible food from the farmlands but it would certainly expose us and not to mention the added security in every point of entry. The usurper Queen is a paranoid woman." Flint continued.

"However the Vinter castle was filled with resources, but there would be a small army waiting for us. We will be able to overwhelm them and get take the castle. So instead of settling on a farmer's harvest and risk our location, why don't we go all out and take everything?" John had suggested.

The men had looked at him, especially the General. "That's a great idea. Storming the castle would gain us resources and proper shelter until we take Anna from the capital." the General stated.

"I thought we should wait for the Queen's reply?" Rider asked.

"It was taking her forever to reply. We have to act before our men would lose their loyalty to us because of a grumbling stomach." General Fjordian replied. "Flint gather more information about our camp's status and John round up our men to start preparing. Rider, I need you to plan our move. Dismissed."

The two men dispersed aside from the General and Rider.

"We don't have siege weapon to bust open the castle gates." Rider said.

"Make one! Also each castle has a backdoor entrance. All we have to do is find it and infiltrate from the inside" The General shrugged.

He was right. Every castle has a backdoor, often heavily guarded and hidden. But it they failed they would be killed. Unless he has something to prevent it.

"General. I have something to say." General Fjordian stared at him. "I caught a wind of the Elsa, the usurper Queen, would take our Queen as her wife."

"What?" dark eyes widened in surprise. "Since when did you hear this rumor?"

"Few days ago."

The General's face paled and he paced around the tent. "Why you didn't tell me?!"

"I had no opportunity to tell you." Rider stated. "Maybe this union between them would bring peace in our kingdom, if we pledge ourselves to Queen Anna's service then we can come back to the capital without risking a civil war."

"That's ridiculous! I will never submit myself to anyone!" the General stated in the fits of anger. "I will not be a subject of a young a weak Queen. We need a male strong ruler that could control the reins of the Kingdom and can command an army."

Rider looked at his General. "Are you planning on taking the throne?" he asked.

The General halted from his tirade."We will prepare for the siege and plan it carefully. Take men with you for to scout he castle. Dismissed." that's all he said.

Rider reluctantly left the General alone.

"His Majesty wouldn't be please by the news." he took a parchment and wrote a letter to the man he pledged his allegiance with.

* * *

Anna woke up once again and she was alone, the chaise was empty and breakfast was served. She changed her clothes and styled her hair in twin plaints. She took her breakfast in silence, however she noticed another plate prepared across her. Soon enough the door opened revealing the platinum blonde dressed in dark waist coat and white shirt with matching black silk ascot. Dark blue sash around her waist and white breeches and a pair of black knee high boots.

"Good morning." Elsa said.

Anna halted from eating, became cautious all of a sudden.

"Please don't stop your meal on my account." Elsa sat across her and ate her meal.

Anna watched the platinum blonde silently.

They ate in silence. Which was odd. They usually engaged in verbal jabs in every opportunity they got. Anna suddenly halted again and had stared at the food in panic. There could be one reason of Elsa not ruining her meal, she could've poisoned it.

"What's the matter? You don't like the food?" the latter asked.

Anna stared at Elsa for a moment and saw a confused expression etched on her face then at the food.

Those gestures weren't gone unnoticed by the platinum blonde.

"I am not a coward to resort on poisoning you. That's low, even for me." Elsa had set aside her utensils and pushed her plate away from her.

Anna was just making sure this wouldn't be her last meal. "Knowing you, my life is in perpetual danger."

Elsa chuckled. "You are one interesting woman." her lips was curving upwards. "My dear wife, do you take me as a fool?"

A nauseating feeling surged inside Anna at the way she was addressed. "Don't call me that!"

"Why? You are my wife and soon we will hold a public wedding, after the progress which you will join me, take this as a formal invitation.

Progress, an activity every monarch had done to visit each corners of the kingdom in order to keep in touch with the people and boost the monarch's popularity. A power move to gain more support.

Anna scoffed. "And you will use me to gain more support. What more can I expect from you?"

Humorless laugh escaped Elsa's lips. "As I've told you before, I don't need you. Don't let your not-so-illustrious pedigree get into your head. House Vinter and Aren are much more powerful than yours." there was a paused. "I'm trying to get used to the idea of being married to a person who is directly related to the man who almost ended my family line. If you behave, I will as well. But if you provoke and plot against me then I will be terribly sorry that I have to punish you accordingly. And I am hoping you'll commit treason so I could justly end you." a knowing smile graced the Queen's lips.

Anna heart sank and she paled drastically as she remember the plot of her escape with the help for the rebels. What truly disturbed her was the smile of the Queen as if she knows something.

"But then again, you won't be foolish enough to have yourself killed. . . or are you?" a mocking tone was evident on her words.

"You know nothing of me!"

"Don't be so sure." Elsa cryptically stated. "Also you are not allowed to leave this room until the public wedding." she saw Anna was about to protests and raised her voice. "YOU WILL DO AS COMMANDED." her words left no room for argument. "If you try to escape I will be compelled to lock you in the dungeon like a true prisoner."

Anna gritted her teeth. She has to obey since she wouldn't be able to reach the General from prison. She must take the first step of her plan. She lowered her gaze and stayed silent.

"I'll have Gerda attend to your needs." Elsa rose from her seat and left the room.

"Patience Anna. Patience." Anna said to herself.

* * *

Afternoon came, Elsa had gone out in the castle grounds with General Mattias rounded up the Arendellian guards, while the Coronan soldiers were posted to guard the castle in the mean time. She had shared her misgivings about the loyalty of the Arendelle guards, who were assigned to keep watch on the night of the coronation.

"To all of you who serve under me as your Queen, I would like you to know that I am honored to have such brave men and women protecting the people of Arendelle." her glacial eyes was watching the men you were lined up in front of her. "Not many of you know that I was once a soldier at a young age. I trained and toiled to rise in the ranks just like you all. Despite my noble heritage I wasn't given any special treatment. I was scolded and punished by my superior just like everyone else and rewarded whenever we accomplished tasks given to us."

She observed them for moment.

"This will be applied to all of you. You will be reward for your service not only to me but also to the people of Arendelle, especially to those who needs your protection." she paused. "I am generous to those who display valor and unyielding loyalty." her eyes turned dark and murderous. "However, it would be opposite to those who would betray me." she paused again and her eyes trained to the men who were transferred from Vinter Castle to the capital. "If I sense any hint of disloyalty and weakness for not upholding the vow you took into your service, I will personally make sure you wouldn't be able to corrupt more morally upright people."

Fear etched on the soldiers' faces.

"General Mattias will further brief you." Elsa turned and left then almost immediately Olaf had approached her.

"Your Majesty. You send for me?" Olaf stated.

"Yes," Elsa answered without looking at him. "I want you stop it using the usual and make her lose it in everyone's eyes."

Olaf's eyes widened. "The tea I was making for her was proven effective, it gave the results you desired and now you want it gone? May I ask why?"

Elsa lowered her voice and had moved in a much empty open space, to avoid any eavesdroppers hiding behind walls. "There's no child to begin with, just make something to show everyone she's having a miscarriage. Sooner or later her blood moon will arrive, we can't let them know that I didn't touch her. It was all included in my plan, only to make her believe she was pregnant but her stupidity had announced it to the others, most probably the council had already caught a wind of this. I could have told her she wasn't pregnant but now we have to make the others believe she lost the child. And you will help me do it." sure she could tell Anna but it would make the latter a lot more defiant once she learnt she was still pure and might tattle again, so she has to do something else.

"Of course I will, but it would be incredibly painful for her."

"She has to pay for the consequences of her action. If only she stayed quiet I wouldn't be forced to do this. The sooner the better."

"I'll prepare it. On the other note, may I ask why you killed the man in the dungeon?"

Elsa only answered this. "In due time, you will know. Your brother and I will come up with a plan to catch his master. Not that I don't trust you, because I do. I will tell you once it is complete."

Olaf smiled. "Okay. That man truly tested my patience."

"Before I forgot, my supplies ran out, I emptied another bottle. I need more of it."

Olaf looked at Elsa. "You've been taking it since you were twenty-two, your body is already immune."

Elsa shook her head. "There's nothing wrong on being cautious. I am still the enemy. If it weren't for it I could've been killed three years ago."

"Very well. I'll make another batch."

"Thank you." Elsa patted his head like a child and smiled at him.

"Elsa! I'm the same age as you! You better stop doing that!"

"But I am still older than you." she chuckled.

"Only by a few days!"

"Whatever you say little brother."

In the Duke's private chamber, a visitor came.

"Your Grace."

"Count Lanster. What do I owe the pleasure?" he gestured for the Count to sit on a settee, then sat across him.

"I believe you promised to let me have an audience with the Lady Eldr."

"I did, however I have yet to see her. It seemed Her Majesty had locked her in her room."

Count Lanster smirked. "Elsa is enjoying her alone time with her."

The Duke didn't think so but he agreed nonetheless. "Absolutely."

"Anna is beautiful, as well as Elsa. Their children will be perfect." the Count said.

"Of course they will." the Duke agreed. "House Aren and Vinter had boasted beautiful women. Elisbeth, Ingrid, Iduna and of course Elsa herself, that makes Elaine be one of them since she's the twin sister of Elsa." he continued.

"Hmm. Anna is the only one who possessed such beauty from her house."

"The bastards of Runeard were rumored to be only second to Anna's beauty."

The Count's face contorted in anger. "Those cannot be compared to Anna. They will never measure up to the pure blooded heiress."

The Count's reaction was surprising.

"Of course," the Duke agreed just to avoid any arguments. "Anyway. I've been hearing things about those bastards. I believe the eldest of them wanted to seize the throne for himself, claiming he was the heir of Runeard."

A mocking laugh was heard. "Oh gods. That boy just signed his death warrant. I will never let any Eldr bastards take Anna's crown. Not even after I'm dead." the Count declared.

The Duke and the Count has many differences but only this united them. Never letting anyone take the power to rule from their respective blood relatives.

"I've waited for the Vinter's ascension for more than twenty years, a bastard like him isn't fit to take reins of the kingdom." he paused for a moment. "Elsa already knew they will be a threat to her reign so she will strike soon. No need to worry ourselves about them."

"The Isles will lend an army just to extinguish those bastards. I will do whatever it takes to save both of our Queens."

"Yes. Our Queens"

* * *

Evening came and Elsa entered her room, only to find Anna sitting on the window seat as she gaze outside, looking at the fjord.

Glacial blue eyes had observed how the moonlight kissed Anna's skin.

"Good evening." Elsa uttered softly, catching the teal eyed lady's attention. As expected the latter didn't greet back. Instead she was ignored by her.

Elsa removed her double breasted coat and her silk ascot and unbuttoned the top button of the shirt, the shirt's top vertical slit opened. She dropped her clothes on the bed before going towards the desk where she placed her generous stack of state papers that needed her signature. Elsa started to read the papers in silence.

"Dinner will be serve soon." Elsa said without looking away from her work.

And it did, dinner came and was placed on the table but it was only for one person.

"Have your dinner and sleep."

"I'm not hungry." Anna answered for the first time since Elsa came.

Elsa was signing away the documents as she answered. "I didn't poison it."

"How can I trust you?" Anna was skeptical.

Elsa sighed. "I told you, I am not that low to use poison on you. I rather kill with a sword than poisoning my enemy. And I also told you that if you behave and doesn't plot against me then I will let you be." she looked up and still Anna was not moving in her place. "Will you eat?"

"I still don't trust you."

Elsa gritted her teeth then closed her eyes. "I am trying to be nice to you. If you don't want to eat then fine. Don't eat." she continued her work.

"You don't have to be nice to me. I am the granddaughter of a murderer after all." Anna sarcastically stated.

"You may be, but you are my wife now. Your well being is one of my priority." Elsa offhandedly responded.

Anna exasperated. "Why are you so insufferable?"

"Insufferable? Me?" Elsa scoffed.

"Why don't you do something and break this marriage so I can stop calling you that?"

Elsa sighed and placed her quill down, she turned to Anna as said. "Are you being serious right now? How many times do we have to get through this? If I am insufferable then your are a relentless nuisance and it's utterly annoying. If you insist then fine I will tell you again until that head of yours will remember" she jabbed

Anna glared at her.

"I told you even I, didn't have a choice. If you only knew how hard it was for me. How painful for me not to harm you. You are within reach and yet I couldn't do anything to end you." Elsa chuckled humorlessly. "I've been trained to kill, to not to have mercy on my enemies. It was tiring really, but if I stop I will be killed. I never wanted this, just like how I told you before. . . but the moment I opened my eyes twenty years ago, everything has changed." she rose and sat on the chaise. "My entire life was taken away by everyone I knew. They cared about me because I was born into the right family, they gave attention to me because I have value to them. They educated me so they could use me into their advantage. They never knew how. . . how hard it was to be lonely." Elsa meant every word, that's how she felt for a long time.

Anna was looking for any lie but she failed to do so since Elsa's face was filled with emotion, not her usual angry and temperamental ones. Something so deep and raw. Without much of a thought she replied.

"I know how hard it can be since that's how my life has been as well." Anna looked away as she spoke. "Here I am sleeping in the same room with the person who killed the only family I have. I couldn't harm you because you will take my life first for sure. I became an orphan at four. I never knew my mother and barely remember my own father. All I had was the man you killed. He was the only father I knew." Anna paused. "I never had friends. I was locked up here in the castle. My grandfather barely played with me and as I grew up, he became busier. Years later, I was sent to that cold and dark castle not knowing if he would live and if I would live after the war's conclusion." she fiddled with her fingers. "And then you came, taking away my family, my birthright, my kingdom, my people and my. . . my dignity." she fisted her hands. "I don't even know what have I done to deserve this treatment from you and your allies. You could've exiled me, or better yet killed me. Why do I have to endure this? Endure the pain and sufferings for the sins I didn't commit."

Elsa listened carefully at Anna's every word. She was right she didn't deserve this but Anna's sole existence was a threat to her life. She would have to choose between her life and Anna's own.

"You were supposed to be killed." Elsa's glacial eyes found Anna's teal ones. "You have to thank the Duke of Weselton for your life." she pause as she noticed Anna's bewildered expression. "I was told two things. Spare your life and take you as my Queen." she stood up and pour herself some wine before continuing. "The nobles who supported me hated your grandfather. The only choice they had in order to remove him from power was backed someone with the right pedigree and has military power." she drank the wine in one go, she felt the need of alcohol in her system.

"They found me. They came to me and pledged their allegiance when I was only nine, barely recovering from the lost of my family." she placed the glass back on the table. "I became Queen because of my bloodline and their support. I was born a Vinter with Aren blood in my veins. It gave me the crown but I am not the Queen they expected to rise. It was you." Elsa looked into Anna's eyes. "The people loved you despite everything, the nobles will support you because it was you and your house had taken what's suppose to be mine. Your house made them believe you are the true heiress."

Anna mumbled. "You needed me all along."

Elsa looked away. "That's what they think. I only agreed because I love the people of Arendelle and I want to save them. I heard stories how horrid they lived their lives under your grandfather's rule. And as someone who could do something to help them, I came to do what was needed to be done."

"Arendelle prospered under my grandfather's rule." Anna frowned. "There were no beggars , no poverty existed."

"It was because he had them carted off in the far flung of the kingdom. Living with nothing."

"What did you say?

Elsa didn't say anything more on the matter. "I agreed on this marriage no matter how reluctant I was not only because the threat of King Arkyn, but also the threat of civil unrest between the people who supported two feuding families. My house and yours. I couldn't bare seeing the kingdom embroiled with civil war, many will die, innocents will die. I never want to see that happen." Elsa paused and took steps closer to Anna. "If only we could stand together and rule this kingdom together. We could unite the people. . ." Elsa trailed off. ". . . Anna I do not ask for you to like me, all I want is for you to stay out of my way and not plot against me, I will let you do whatever you want." Elsa walked towards the door. "If only we met in different circumstances maybe then I could find in my heart to care for you." the door was shut close.

Anna was stunned at Elsa's last words. Out of the things Elsa said, last words had made a mark on her.

Unknown to her, Elsa went to one of the rooms and trashed it.

"You're a damn idiot Elsa! You shouldn't have exposed yourself like that! You became weak, emotional! You should conceal your feelings and you shouldn't feel! The only emotions you are allowed to feel are anger and hatred. Don't show how pathetic you are! You weren't like that before!" she growled at her reflection in the mirror before she took the small chair in front of the vanity and throwing it on the mirror, breaking into tiny little pieces.

Elsa kept on breaking all the things she could break using her sword until they weren't recognizable anymore. She sleeked her hair back and panted heavily as she broke the four poster bed using her sword. She was so angry.

"What have you done to me?" Anna's face flashed into her mind. She placed her right hand on the left side of her chest before gripping her clothes on that spot.

* * *

Few days later.

Elsa had gathered the council to announced the progress and the wedding.

The council were delighted by the news, especially the Eldr supporters who pledged their allegiance to Elsa in condition of marrying Anna.

"Lady Eldr would be joining me in the progress." her announcement had shocked the people she was with. Rapunzel gave her a calculating look. "It would be good for the people to see the great houses together in harmony and also give the hint of the up coming union of Anna and I."

"That's an excellent decision Your Majesty." said Lord Leigh.

The Duke Weselton and Count of Isles nodded in agreement.

"I couldn't agree more." the Duke stated as he smiled in satisfaction.

"Yes. That is why we will be accompanied the the elite soldiers hand picked by General Mattias himself. And-" Elsa was cut off by the opening of the council door.

The monarch would normally scold the person for interrupting such meeting but if it's Marshall then Elsa didn't mind.

The Queen's personal guard had whispered something in her ear. Though her face didn't show much but inside she felt an intense feeling of thrill, she fought back the smile threatening to show on her lips. She whispered back to Marshall that they would discussed it after the meeting.

"I apologize for the interruption." Marshall stated before dismissing himself.

"Going back to the security detail, General Mattias would guard Lady Eldr. While Fleet Vice Admiral Hofferson would be guarding her from the back."

The General and Vice Admiral agreed.

"What about you?" King Fredric asked.

"I can take care of myself." Elsa stated. "Also once the progress started. I leave you in charge of the castle along with Rapunzel."

"What? I will be going with you." Rapunzel protested.

"Your Highness, you and His Majesty will be in charge while I'm gone, since the Duke will be with me." Elsa gave her a knowing look as if communicating through her eyes that Rapunzel and father were the only ones she could trust to temporarily take care of the kingdom.

Rapunzel understood. "As her Majesty wishes, it would be a great honor."

King Frederic smiled and nodded to his niece's wish.

"That is all for today." she immediately left the council room and found Marshall waiting outside. They walked casually as possible, Marshall slipped a small piece of parchment into her hand. Once they were in the Queen's study, Elsa unrolled the small parchment.

"_They are planning to lay seige on the Vinter castle. They had given an order to prepare and will mobilize any moment. About 1500 soldiers." _

_-P_

"They walked into their deaths. I laid out my terms and now they are going to attack me. Each and everyone of them will die. I gave them a chance but it's too late now." her attention Marshall before she tore the parchment into pieces, a small smile graced her lips at the thought having the head of the General. "How many do we have?"

"Three thousand Arendellian solidiers are garrisoned in Vinter castle currently then another two thousand will be deployed."

"No. Don't. Surely they had dispatched scouts already. They don't know what our numbers are, possibly they are scouting it as we speak but surely they didn't realize those civilians are actually soldiers. We will have the element of surprise. Also have all the secret passages closed. All of them. Pabbie will help you. I entrust this mission only to you. You can go at sundown while I plan for the strategy we will use."

Once Marshall left. She searched one for a rolled parchment in one of the locked drawers, she received this few days ago. She re-read it.

"_Your Majesty, the camp's location was about two hours away from the foot of the North Mountain. We are surrounded with lush pine trees and there was a small river behind the forest. The rebels were all avid supporter of Eldr. The General was a loyal officer of the former Duke. He's using Lady Anna's name as a motivation for the rebels._

_Also I am so ashamed of not having the name of the person who wrote to the General for Lady Anna's supposed rescue. I'll do anything to obtain it._

_-P_

Elsa rolled the parchment and locked her drawer. She has to find who the mole was since they were preparing for the attack the rebels would make, she couldn't afford to have her plans foiled.

Elsa wrote a note to Rapunzel, requesting her presence in the earliest convenience.

After about five minutes Rapunzel arrived.

"Any news from your end?" Elsa asked.

"Nothing." Rapunzel sadly responded.

"They will lay siege on my castle." Rapunzel looked up. "I stated my terms to spare the people who will switch sides through your letter but since they didn't respond so now they have to die. All of them."

Rapunzel panicked. "Even him?"

"No. I will spare him for you don't worry." Elsa said. "But it was just sad that they chose to die as traitors."

"How about the progress? Will you still going with her?"

"Of course." Elsa answered. She then remembered that particular conversation with Anna that resulted a totally ruined guest room. Kai and Gerda were appalled at the sight, still they were thankful that there was no lifeless body in sight.

"I see." Rapunzel sighed. "What made you decide that?"

"I will show her how the people see her and I wanted to know how they feel about her. And I want to see who they will chose over the other. Either way I am still the Queen."

"That you are." Rapunzel smiled.

"Hmm." Elsa hummed in response.

In the castle grounds.

"We will occupy the Eldr Castle as her Majesty's order." General Mattias said and beside him was Olaf, which confused the army what was he was doing there. "Lieutenant General Olaf of House Harold will be your second in command after me." Olaf's military rank surprised the men, since they all thought he was just a nobody who raved about books and plants.

Olaf took a step forward.

"As her Majesty wishes. Make sure to guard the castle and seal off the passages. Defend the family seat of the true Eldr heiress." he continued. "We will seize Lord Ector's property This property was illegally distributed by the late Duke Eldr and now the crown would like to take them back." he stood firmly and added. "And do not forget to seize Sir Ector himself for he will be presented to Her Majesty." Olaf sternly instructed.

Many would've thought that this man was kind and jolly man because of his childish appearance but unknown to them he was quite the opposite when it came to his enemies.

* * *

**Thank you.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer! I do not own Disney/Frozen.**

**Thank you for your support and reviews.**

**I based Elsa's clothes on early 1800's men's fashion. Her clothes were fitted for her feminine figure, they were like power suits for female CEOs in modern time. We'll get into why Elsa dressed as such on later chapters.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The throne room was empty aside from Elsa, who was sitting on her throne. She specifically ordered she was not to be disturb, so for good measure she took the keys for the three double doors leading to where she was in at the moment.

The entire day was spent on briefing Olaf and General Mattias regarding the specific task she assigned to them, as well as Marshall. She wasted no time on planning things thoroughly.

She placed her arms on the armrests as she leaned her back on the back rest of her throne. Elsa was contemplating what to do after since she received the news of the rebels yesterday. She had planned to start her progress tomorrow but there has been a set back, which was a much welcomed set back since she was waiting for this for twenty years.

Elsa's brows were furrowed and her gaze was locked on the rosemaling design of the sleek floorboard.

Based on the previous report, there was a traitor and Elsa could only list few names, mostly Eldr supporters.

Lord Solskinn. He was a clever politician, he knew when to back down and when to move. He's careful with his words and actions. He was also one of the lords who wanted the unification of both houses. It will be counter-productive for him to consort himself with the rebels, when he has the capability to use his army in an uprising.

"Not the one." Elsa added. "Who else?" she drummed her fingers on the lacquered wood.

Lord Jorgen. He has the same reason like Lord Solskinn. He wouldn't benefit from it.

Elsa's faced contorted at the image of the pompous Lord Leigh.

"Lord Leigh." An Eldr supporter, he was headache at first but he improved over time but she still couldn't ignore this odd feeling. Was it because he was Runeard's man before? Then what could he get from it aside from losing his head?

Elsa pondered for quite a long time. "Eldr supporters will gain nothing from consorting with the rebels since my army is much superior in strength and numbers. But what if it was someone higher?"

The Count of Isles was out of list because why would he consort with Runeard's men since he was much larger army, also it would contradict the actions he made for years.

Who would accept rebels into their service after they were branded as traitors, that would be a desperate move. Could it be a man of power who fell from grace?

Elsa's brow rose. Every so slowly her glacial eyes darkened and her knuckles turned white as she gripped the armrests of her throne. She calmly got up and unlocking the west double door then tossed the keys to Kai, who was standing by the door.

"Your Majesty, the luncheon is serve in your room as requested."

Elsa barely acknowledged Kai because she only has one goal at the moment. She was hoping she could find the proof she needed, possibly in one of the rooms.

Evening came...

Anna was left alone the entire day. Not even Elsa's shadow was in sight. She was relieved because she was able to write a letter to the General, without getting caught red handed, about the delay of her escape. The only challenge she would face was how would the letter reach the General. She carefully hid it in the folds of her dress, until she could finally go out of the constricting room. For the time she was there she contemplated whether Elsa meant what she said of she would leave her be if she stayed out of her way, but knowing the platinum blonde, she couldn't be trusted.

She had just finished her dinner and would ready herself for bed until the door suddenly opened, making her jump in surprise.

"Can you please knock beforehand?! I could be indecent for all we know!" Anna angrily shouted at Elsa. She herself was surprised on her outburst. She was not usually like this.

"There's nothing I haven't seen already so it's fine. And this is my room so I can do whatever I want." Elsa said in oddly sedated manner.

Anna was offended by the answer. She opened her mouth to retort but Elsa had offered her a black fur trimmed thick hooded cloak.

"What is that?" Anna dumbly asked and glared at Elsa.

"A cloak, obviously. Wear it."

"I know it's a - never mind. Why?"

"I would like to invite you on a evening ride outside the castle grounds." Elsa said and sighed before draping the cloak on Anna's shoulders. "Please." she added in a whisper.

Anna's brow rose almost immediately, while trying to ignore the shiver on her spine. "What's gotten into you?" she hushly responded, which was not the way she wanted to say it.

Elsa looked at her with those pleading glacial eyes. "I am trying to lessen the hostility between us, because being hostile to each other would bring nothing but senseless arguments." she grabbed her own black hooded cloak and wore it. "Look, whether we like it or not we are spouses, Why don't we just try to get along ?"

Elsa's actions were sending red flags in Anna's mind. She was thinking what was the latter's true motive and why the drastic change of attitude?

"How can I trust you?!"

"I will let you out in the castle grounds tomorrow though I wanted to extend your freedom to the village but I thought it was a risk to your safety, so only the castle grounds would be open for you."

Anna's attention was caught by the offer, if Elsa was trying to be generous then she would try her luck. She needed to be alone so she could send the letter to the General. "No guards? No Gerda?" she studied Elsa's features and saw a moment of hesitation before she answered.

"No Gerda. But Eric will still be watching you in a distance. I hope you can understand that his presence is for your safety."

Anna pondered. "Very well." if she could gain freedom by having an evening ride then she was up to it. She wore the cloak but then she was surprised Elsa's suggestion.

"You can bring your sword if you like. I know you would feel safe with it."

Anna could only nod before strapping the sword on her waist.

She was led by Elsa to the stables and on their way there, curtsy and kind smiles were directed at her. Now that she thought of it the servants was never mean to her, not even one, sure they're under orders of the Queen but who would know if they're mean or not when one was watching.

"Most of the castle servants are new. They were from the outskirts of our kingdom." Elsa said and she just listened. "They were struggling for employment to feed their families, so I thought of adding them to the castle's staffs."

Anna didn't answer.

They reached the stables and a black Arendellian stallion was already waiting for them.

Wait. Only one?

"Where's my horse?" Anna asked.

"The horses were all indisposed other than mine." It was true. The stables was empty aside from this beautiful black creature. "I hope you don't mind."

Anna mentally groaned, but for the sake of getting out of the castle she would endure being close to the latter and it would also serve her purpose of playing nicely towards the Queen.

Elsa offered her hand to Anna so she could assist the latter on the saddle. Anna reluctantly accepted the offer and positioned herself on side saddle since she was wearing a dress. She felt Elsa climbed up and straddled behind her.

They got out of the castle gates and instead of heading to the village, they went to the other direction making Anna panic in an instant.

"Where are we going?" Anna tried to look back but her vision was blocked by Elsa.

"Away from the possible assassins lurking in the shadows." Elsa simply replied.

"Are you insane or what? Riding in the forest at night is much more dangerous! Take me back!" Anna squirmed.

The horse neighed because of Anna's squirming. "Don't do that." Elsa steadied the horse. "I have men guarding us not far from where we are. I am not stupid to go out without making sure it's safe and Eric is just right behind us."

Elsa kicked the side of the horse to continue the trot.

Anna noticed they had gone way far from the castle. Dread was creeping in her chest at every step the horse made. The unfamiliarity of the place where they were going and the darkness only amplified Anna's anxiety.

"Elsa I would like to go back. Take me back." her request was not answered as they still continue to trot away. "Elsa take me back now!" Anna grabbed the reins and pulled them to turn but the latter had taken then reins from her.

"No." that's the only word came out of Elsa's lips before she urged the horse in a full gallop.

Anna screamed but soon fell silent as Elsa rendered her unconscious with a tap at the side of her neck.

* * *

A man dressed in dark clothing to mask his presence in the darkness of the night was galloping like the wind on the back of his horse. He pants as his breath became labored. Blood was rushing in his system as after he witnessed the Queen's army being led by General Mattias and a dark haired man dressed in dark blue uniform earlier in the afternoon.

For a moment he panicked because he thought their plan of invading the Vinter Castle was foiled, but fortunately for them the thousand soldiers didn't go north instead they went east.

Now the night had descended and yet he was still half-way to his destination, most probably he would arrive at dawn. He has to resport about the guards leaving, it would give them huge advantage for having the Queen's army away from the north.

* * *

The Eldr Castle was the family seat of the Dukes of Eldr, founded by Prince Einrik of Arendelle. The castle was large due to its continuous expansions over the years, it was so different from the portraits. Unlike the Vinter Castle which was fortified with stone slabs and large beams of sturdy timbers, Eldr Castle lacked fortification on the later additions to it. The original keep was design like the Arendelle Castle, stone slabs and timber but the added sections composed of small amount of stone slabs, right amount of timber and large pane glasses to let the natural light come in. However despite the new additions were not that well fortified, the castle outer walls were thick complete with ramparts and turrets.

The portcullis were thick and well made, breaching the castle's defenses would be difficult but not as difficult as the Vinter Castle, especially the terrain in the north was an advantage.

Olaf and General Mattias faced no resistance since the soldiers assigned there were borrowed Coronan soldiers.

"General Maximus." Olaf saluted his former mentor.

The General saluted back before giving his former student a proud pat on his shoulder. "My boy the last time I saw you, you were cutting the enemies open."

"And I saw you marching away to occupy this castle." Olaf chuckled. He turned and gestured towards the Arendellian General. "May I present General Mattias. The Duke of Vinter's former guard."

General Maximus extended his hand to the other General. "A pleasure to meet you General Mattias. I am Maximus, one of the three Generals of Corona."

"A great honor to meet the person who mentored our beloved Queen. My name is Mattias." he shook Maximus' hand.

Meanwhile Maximus was taken aback at his fellow General's words. "Don't mention it. I was merely assisting because it was King Frederic who mentored the Queen." he chuckled.

"Oh." Mattias said.

Olaf chuckled as well. "Anyway, let's go inside as I listen how you took the castle. Oh I brought fresh apples for you."

"Never change my boy." Maximus laughed and other two joined in.

The three high ranking officers were drinking their much preferred drinks, ale and mead, in dining hall.

Maximus had regaled the others about his victory in the Eldr lands.

He was instructed to take his men with him to secure the stronghold once the battle was in full swing. Maximus fled the battle field in haste, taking the distraction of the enemies as an advantage and made their way eastward. He and his men were expecting a well defended castle but then to his surprise there was only a handful of them. About less than hundred soldiers. Obviously they had the advantage in numbers but breaching the walls would be difficult.

Maximus was about to lay siege to the castle when the gates were opened and two portcullis were raised. The Eldr soldiers were waving white banner. He did his best not to gape at what happened.

"_We are surrendering! We never wanted to fight!" _

One by one swords and helmets were being thrown to the ground. Again he was shocked how young and how old the enlisted soldiers to defend such large castle. Maximus steeled himself then had the soldiers tied up and be imprisoned to the castle's dungeon.

It wasn't even half an hour had passed when a small army marched to the castle and demanding to open it for them. General Maximus didn't do what was ordered and asked who was demanding such order.

"Who was it?" Olaf asked.

"He declared himself as the heir of Runeard, he wanted the castle as part of his inheritance. After his declaration my archers were already pointed at him and his men. They scrambled off quickly as they came." Maximus explained.

Olaf smirked. "Our Queen's plan of taking this stronghold was a wise move."

"Of course. She's after all the prodigy of King Frederic."

"Yes. She is." Olaf's smirk intensified. "That is why I have to do her bidding right away." he stood up "This can't wait any longer. General Mattias, I'll leave you here to defend the castle. I have a prey to catch."

A man dressed in Arendelle uniform was riding alone towards one manor house. The manor's gates were opened for him to enter. He dismounted the moment he reached the courtyard and ran inside.

Upstairs there was plump mustachioed red-haired man, who was indulging with his greasy dinner before he was interrupted by the man in uniform.

The man in uniform bowed as he pants. "My Lord, we have to get you out of here. The Queen will have you seized and be presented before her"

The red-haired man stood up in surprise. "How dare she?!" he demanded.

"Her Generals had occupied the Eldr castle and they will seize everything given by your late father. King Runeard."

"Let her come and face my wrath!" the red-haired man stated.

"But we're outmatch by the Arendellian soldiers alone, and with the additional Coronan army on their side we wouldn't stand a chance."

The man gritted his teeth. "That bitch. She took my throne and now she wanted more. Gather our men and and take whatever valuables you can get.

In an instant men were all over the place. They took chests of gold and other valuable they could use to bolster their army.

"If it weren't to Andrew's brat, I could've had the support of my father's retainers." he kicked his chair in anger. "I should've killed you Anna Eldr."

* * *

Gusts of cold wind had awoken her. Anna opened her eyes slowly as she gained consciousness. She could hear the sound of the hooves beats and a sound of breathing behind her. Her teal eyes focused on the gloved left hand gripping both reigns while she could feel the other steadying her in place.

"Where are you taking me?!" Anna asked.

The only answer she received was another burst of speed. She knew then it was pointless to get any information from the latter. She turned her attention to the growing shadow for the castle.

For an hour more they passed the Roaring River, that's the only time she recognized where they were going. Anna had been here before. This was the place where she was captured by Marshall when she tried to escape, this place would lead them to the back door of the Vinter Castle.

They passed the cottage as they went in front of the castle. Elsa pulled the reins of the horse to a stop.

"Who's there?!" archers were pointing at them from the ramparts and two guards at the gate drew their swords. Anna visibly panicked but then Elsa spoke in a language she doesn't know

"_Snow blankets the world. May the crocus unfold_." Elsa stated.

"_Remove the blight of cold_." the guard continued.

"_Take a vow and uphold_." Elsa supplied.

"_Kings and Queens of Arendelle shall never fall_." they simultaneously said.

After that the archers withdrew and guards below sheathed back their swords then had ordered to open the gates and bowed to Elsa.

Elsa urged her horse to trot inside.

Anna was quite surprised they didn't let them in instantly, even if they knew it was the Queen who was requesting for an entry.

They reached the foyer of the castle and Elsa pulled down her hood before dismounting the horse. She then offered her hand to Anna but the latter didn't accept it and dismounted herself.

Anna stumbled a little before balancing herself.

"Where's Marshall?" Elsa asked.

"General Marshall is in the throne room. He's waiting for you, Your Majesty." said one of the soldier who took the horse's reigns.

"Perfect. Have someone assist Lady Eldr in my room, if she refuse take her to the dungeon." Elsa said before she left.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Anna angrily said. She couldn't believed she was tricked by the Queen. Of course the latter wouldn't be that generous without an ulterior motive. "I should've known."

"M'lady, please follow me." a woman said. She was about few year younger than her. Anna was led by the woman upstairs then they stood in front of the white massive double doors.

They entered the room and to Anna's amazement, it was much larger than any room she had ever been.

"Her Majesty, had assigned me to M'lady's service."

Anna was still pissed by the Queen but she wouldn't lash her anger out to this woman in front of her. "May I ask for your name?"

"My name is Wendy, M'lady."

"And you can call me Anna. Or Lady Anna." Anna offered a small smile.

"May I take your cloak, Lady Anna?"

"Oh yes. Please." Anna was assisted by Wendy as she assisted on removing the cloak. "So this is the room of Elsa?"

The latter was taken aback on the way she addressed the Queen. "Yes, this was previously occupied by the late Duke and Duchess of Vinter."

"I see." she paused. "You can go now. I'll let you know if I need anything." Anna smiled and sat on the bed.

"Of course, Lady Anna." the woman curtsied and left.

Anna waited for about ten minutes before she opened the door and peeked outside.

"Lady Anna, do you need anything?" it was Eric.

"No. Nothing." Anna closed the door and sighed. "How can I slip out from this room?"

Meanwhile, Elsa shrugged off her cloak and gave it to one of the servants before pushing the two heavy double door open. There were to men inside, both of them were wearing cloaks.

She confidently strode to the dais and sat on the throne.

"Your Majesty." Marshall got down on one knee while the other was kneeling on the floor with his hands tied up.

Elsa's eyes narrowed at the unknown man. "Rise Marshall. Who do we have here?"

"A spy, Your Majesty. He was lurking near the castle grounds." Marshall said after he got on his feet.

"Who's your master?" Elsa asked but the man didn't answer. Instead he looked away.

She observe the man and he was not struggling to go nor angry on his capture. She wore her passive mask and calmly asked.

"Did the Duke of Weselton asked you to spy on me?"

The reaction was instantaneous. His eyes widen and had this face of disbelief. "H-How did you know?"

"I didn't." Elsa smirked. "Your face said it all." she chuckled. "If you are trying to conceal your master's identity, you must learn how to conceal your emotion."

"What we going to do with him? He had written a report about the rebels."

Elsa smiled at the spy and looked into his eyes as she uttered the words. "Return him to his master and make sure his master know that we knew all along about the rebels." her gaze was piercing to his soul. "Deliver him yourself and tell the Duke do not interfere with my personal affairs. This General is one of them, if he insisted on interfering, I am giving you permission to detain him." her smile never faltered.

"Of course Your Majesty."

Marshall picked up the man.

"And never forget what I asked you to do." Elsa reminded Marshall.

"They are ready to go. Stay safe, Your Majesty."

She was left alone in the throne room until Pabbie entered.

"Your Majesty." he bowed. "The preparation is almost done."

"Excellent. I've been waiting for this." she placed her hand on the pommel of her sword.

"We all do. It will be a good offering before their twenty first year."

"Yes. The long overdue justice." Elsa's eyes dimmed and were cast down on the sleek wooden floorboards.

Pabbie looked at her sadly, until he remembered the reason why he came. "Ah. Your Majesty, I have something for you." he procured a small rectangular box about three inches in length and two and half inch in width. "I tried to meet you a while back on the day of your coronation but you were so busy with state affairs and I wasn't able to give them." he strode near the throne and passed the box to Elsa.

Elsa's eyebrows furrowed but took the box. "What are they?" she asked.

"I think it's best for you to open it." he smiled sadly.

Carefully, her pale hands lifted the cover. Her eyes were immediately filled with tears as she stared at the golden signet ring with a blazing sun engrave on its surface, and the other was silver band with milgrain-set of small blue diamonds around it. Her breathing became unsteady as her hands shook but her eyes were firmly staring at the two rings.

"I took them before Her Grace was laid to rest. I was thinking of sending them to her brother the King but I felt like they shouldn't leave Arendelle. I buried them so they won't get lost or looted."

Elsa blinked her ears away but she failed as they rolled down her cheeks. "Thank you." she closed the box and rose from her throne and gave the old man a hug. "Thank you Grandpabbie."

The man was stunned but returned the hug. "They are proud of you. I am proud of you." he broke the hug and smiled. He wiped her tears. "Rest so you can have strength when they come." he held her hand using both of his hands. "The room is ready whenever you are."

Elsa nodded and smiled at him. "Thank you."

* * *

The same night at the rebel camp.

Rider was on his way to his General's tent so he could ask for a final scouting mission to the castle. He was confident that his General would grant his request. He would take this opportunity slip out to meet his beloved and report about the seige, so they could prevent it. Rider didn't want his men to die as long as there was another way to prevent it.

He saw the General's tent was still lit by an oil lamp so he went in.

"General I would like to-" he trailed off as the General was not in. "Hm where could he be?" he walked towards the table and saw a clutter of papers on it. He sighed was about to go when the corner of his eye potted something sparkling on the Generals cot.

Rider went closer and took the sparkling stone, which was half out of its pouch.

"What's this. Purple diamond?" Rider knew how rare purple diamond was, they could only be found in the Miner's mountain.

"This could be another kind of gem." Rider shrugged and put the gem back to the pouch and placed it back on the cot, it made an odd sound. He raised his brow pressed the cot and it gave a squeaking noise, far from the sound he just heard. He did it again but on the spot near the pouch this time.

There it was. It sounded like paper being crumpled.

He lifted the thin sheet and saw two letters with blank wax seals, no crest embossed on them. A sudden wave of dread had gripped his chest. He took them and read their contents.

His eyes widened and felt betrayed on the things he read. The General was dealing with another power hungry man who wanted to be king. It all make sense now. The General's words of wanting someone much stronger to the throne, but who was it? There was no signature or any hint of the sender's identity other than the purple gem.

But more importantly retrieving the Princess was not for restoring her, it was for using her as a tool to gather more men so they could push the Usurper Queen off the throne then they would enthrone this unknown sender.

He has to go. He has to inform Rapunzel all he knows.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

Rider's head turned to the man who he thought a loyal General to the house he served.

Rider dropped the letters and pointed at him, he was seething in anger. "You are a traitor!" he drew his dagger and pointed it to his Gener- no he was not his General anymore. He was a traitor. "You are gonna use the heiress for your selfish cause!"

"I had served the Eldrs with my utmost loyalty long enough but what did I receive in return?! I am branded as a traitor and enemy of that murderer Queen. I think I deserve more than that!" Fjordian responded as he drew his sword and attacked him.

"You deserve nothing!" Rider raised his hand to block the sword using his dagger. He gritted his teeth and had pushed his enemy with all of his might. "I will make sure you wouldn't lay a hand on Queen Anna."

Fjordian smirked and shouted. "TRAITOR! RIDER YOU HAD BETRAYED US ALL!"

In an instant Rider and Fjordian was surrounded by their men.

"You were receiving letters from an unknown man who desired the throne of our Queen!" Fjordian accused him as he pointed his sword.

"You are the one who was corresponding to the man! He had betrayed us all! He desired to use our rightful Queen to gather men but he won't restore her to the throne!" Rider tried to convince his men.

"ARREST HIM AT ONCE OR I WILL CUT YOU ALL DOWN!" Fjordian ordered.

John stepped forward and went to restrain Rider after knocking off the dagger.

"John! What are you doing?!" Rider tried to struggled but soon he was held by Flint. "No! No! Let me go!" he was being escorted out of the tent while struggling. Soon enough he found himself tie up both hands and feet, and was gagged by a linen cloth over his mouth before she was shoved into one of the wooden cells they had.

Rider glared at John and Flint.

"Ha! Who would've thought?!" Flint mocked him. "Loyal servant? That's a full of shit!" he left in anger.

While John was coldly staring at him before locking the cell and left in silence.

Rider was angry at himself. He should've done something beforehand to warn Rapunzel and inform her about the men who switched sides, but now surely they stopped believing him and they would be slaughtered.

* * *

Eastern Arendelle.

Carts after carts were being loaded with chests to gold and other valuables and men were wearing full military uniforms and ready to go.

The Lord of the house was already mounted on his horse and ready to ride out. He took a last look of his manor house before he rode off with his small army.

As they fled, an arrow flew in the wind and truck one of his men.

"Ambush!" one of the men shouted and tried to look find the source.

"Lord Ector! You should go!" the men urged their Lord to go.

* * *

The first time Elsa arrived in Vinter Castle after two decades was the time she revealed herself to Pabbie. The man's reaction was utter shock and disbelief, he was also shaking as he pointed at her before and to her two companions that night.

What surprised her was Pabbie recognized them almost immediately. He wept and had knelt before her. He then told her what happened after that fateful day.

Men arrived in the Vinter Castle and brought the news of the family's demise. Pabbie and the rest of the staffs couldn't believed it, then as the news sink in, all of them wept. They mourned for the lost of the people who were kind to them and treated them as part of their family.

Pabbie told her how he arranged for the family's funeral and also how heart broken they were even more when only three out of the five family members returned. The day couldn't be more sadder than that. He took the Duchess' rings and was about to take the Duke's ring but it was not there, someone took it. He thought he would never see it again not until Elsa revealed it to him.

Pabbie had asked how Elsa got it but her eyes visibly dimmed at the question, though her face was stoic, so he didn't press on the matter much further.

That night he had led them to the castle and had told her he didn't let anyone into her parents' room as well as her and siblings' rooms, other than the forceful entry of Runeard's men in which he failed to stop.

Elsa barely entered her parents' room. Nothing had changed since the last she saw it. Then she stayed in the hallway as she stared to her older brother's open bedroom door, she couldn't bear entering it. Last but not least, her and her sister's shared bedroom, that night she didn't let Pabbie open it because just staring at the white double door with snowflake motif was enough to break Elsa's heart into dust.

Now she returned to the same hallway she stood that night. Her glacial eyes were glued to the same white double door.

Elsa's hand hovered on handle for quite some time before wrapping her fingers around it. She took a deep breath and ever so slowly, she opened it. The sliver of light coming from the hallway had lit the gap on the door.

Her heart was beating so fast and she was sweating profusely despite the coldness. She opened the door half-way and entered.

As she stepped inside, she was assaulted by multitude of emotions, but only one emotion that stood out. Deep sorrow. It only intensified when her eyes drifted towards the bed on the right side of the room.

Once the door was close she moved towards it. Each step she made were heavier as she drew closer. Her eyes brimmed with tears, obscuring her vision.

Elsa was one foot away from the bed before she knelt on the wooden floor and sobbed on the pristine purple bed covers.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I wasn't strong enough back then." the extreme feeling of pain and lost came rushing back to her. "I didn't want to leave you in that cold ground. I should've picked you up and take you with us. I am so sorry." she gripped the sheets so tight as if her life depends on it. "I couldn't protect you. I didn't fulfill my promise. Our promise of protecting each other." Elsa tore down her layers of walls and had let herself be vulnerable, she had let herself feel. "I'm sorry. . . I'm so sorry dear sister." she wouldn't care if her Uncle would say she was weak. She wouldn't give a damn about anything at the moment.

She wailed in sorrow as she kept on apologizing on her sister's childhood bed until she ran out of tears to shed and exhaust herself. She stayed kneeling on the bedside as she stared into nothingness.

"You could've been the royal sister who would throw balls and hold garden parties. . . just like what you've dreamed of doing once Kristian assumed the throne." she smiled so little that it was not even noticeable.

"Soon. . . Mother, Father, Kristian and you, will be able to have your peace." she procured a glass vial filled with amber colored liquid given by Olaf and stared at it. "I'll make them feel the pain. . .each and everyone of them." her voiced trembled in anger and in pain.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer! I do not own Disney/Frozen.**

**Yaho! Thank you for the reviews and for the continuous support for this story, and also for your patience for this sloooowburn fic.**

**I give you this chapter, how you all like it and please let me know your thoughts at the review section.**

* * *

Anna couldn't stop pacing inside the master's bedroom, because she was panicking. For what reason? She doesn't even know what exactly. She just felt a wave of anxiety based on the way Elsa had acted.

Sure Elsa was forceful and rude but why did she have to convinced her to come for an evening ride instead of shoving her inside the carriage and take her here. Seeing Elsa's aggressiveness was better than not seeing it at all because Anna wouldn't know what would come next for her. She wouldn't be able to predict what was stored for her.

She sat on the king sized bed then stood up only to sit once more.

"What could she be planning right now. . ." she said. "More importantly how am I going to give this letter to General Fjordian?" she placed her fingers in between her corset and dress to take the letter.

"Wait what?" she uttered as she searched for the letter from the folds of her dress but it wasn't there.

Anna shot up from the bed and went to the cloak hanging on the coat rack near the door. She searched for the folded letter.

"No, no no!" she paled when she couldn't find it. She was sure she placed it in the folds of her dress. "Where is it?" she felt her dress once more. "It's not here. Where could it be? Did I drop it on the way here?" she wasn't sure.

Her anxiety spiked up, driving her restless much further.

"If I dropped it then the probability of someone finding it is low because we used different route to come here. And after all there were only three people I interacted earlier. Elsa, Wendy and Eric."

It would be impossible for Elsa to take it since she doesn't even know its existence, plus her cloak was securing her dress from cold. "But her hand was across my stomach when I gained consciousness." Anna bit her lip. She would be killed once Elsa read that letter but before that she has to figure out who else could possibly have it.

"Wendy helped with my cloak then she left, while I just spoke to Eric from the door." Anna pondered. "It's not them. I hope I dropped it." Anna's worries lessen the more she thought of dropping the letter. "No one will find it. . . for sure."

Meanwhile in the capital

Most of the occupants of Arendelle castle were fast asleep. But not the Princess of Corona.

Rapunzel felt uneasy on the way Elsa had acted. She feared something was bound to happened. She decided to go to her cousin's room and ask her straight out what was she planning.

She padded through the halls and stairs up to the Queen's room. There were guards by the door.

"I wish to see Her Majesty. I have urgent news to deliver." her tone was full of authority using her princess persona.

"Your Highness." the guards bowed to her and one of then spoke. "Her Majesty was out with Lady Anna and they haven't come back yet."

Rapunzel's eyebrow rose. "Where did they go?"

"They didn't Highness." the other guard responded.

Green eyes were on them, she stared at them back and forth, she felt she was missing something.

"I see. Thank you." she slowly turned and walked back towards the staircase.

She climbed down the stairs slowly while thinking. "Where could they be in this time of night?" she was few steps away from the bottom steps when she halted. "Why do I feel so unsettled?" she went back to the hall leading to her room.

It was quiet. Oddly quiet for her taste. She wanted to talk to Olaf if he knew anything about Elsa's plans for the rebels, but he was given an important task of scooping up the Eldr bastards.

"Maybe tomorrow I could ask her."

* * *

Eastern Arendelle.

"Ambush!" shouted one of the Lord's men. After that rain of arrows came down upon them.

"Shields!" the Lord Ector shouted and had raised his shield. "Who's attacking us?!"

"The Queen's General!" shouted the spy.

One by one the Lord Ector's men dropped dead on the ground, even horses were killed by those arrows.

"Move! We have to move!" said of the soldiers. "Protect Lord Ector!" he shouted as the arrows ceased from killing them. Other soldiers dismounted to man the riderless carts and urged their horses to go faster. They went further east, away from the attackers but they were being tailed by the Queen's men on horseback.

"They are gaining on us!" the spy stated. "My Lord, you should go ahead and hide!"

Lord Ector growled in anger. He wouldn't want to be seen as coward but he had no choice but do it. He rode ahead of his men. He was angry that he was drove out of his home after being robbed of his birthright, his crown. "I will make sure you two bitches will pay for this."

He looked ahead and saw lights from the distance. He was relieved to see a village that could help him buy time. He came closer and closer. . . or was it the lights coming closer to him?

His eyes widened to realized those lights were coming from the torches of mounted knights, not from a village.

The sound of metal against each other echoed in the wide space of the terrain. Men shouting and horse neighing reached his ears. He made a sharp turn and went southwards. The men pursued him to the forest.

One of the men was Olaf, he was leading the pursuit. He wouldn't let this threat to Elsa's reign remain free.

Olaf was supposed to be dealing with Lord Ector first thing in the morning but he realized what was the harm of doing it much earlier? He and Elsa had devised a plan of splitting their forces. Half of them would remain in Eldr Castle then half would seize Lord Ector. Olaf made a gamble. His men were only five hundred and the Lord's men were about hundred more. He could be leading his men into their deaths if he would fail.

Instead of waiting for sunrise he decided to move immediately. His cautiousness and right intuition had led him here chasing Lord Ector in the Arendelle's eastern forest. He expected that someone would warned the Lord just like Elsa's intuition, she was right. He promised to himself that the mole's betrayal wouldn't go unpunished if the latter managed to survive tonight.

Olaf had split his small army into two, making his force much weaker against the enemies, but with a perfect strategy, he might be able to capture the man. He had laid an ambush on the only path Lord Ector could use. It was only common sense that they would go eastward, away from the capital, so Olaf left half of his men before riding towards the east ahead of them. He would try to intercept Lord Ector's escape and it worked. Now they were pursuing him through the forest.

"Take him down!" Olaf ordered.

One of his men had readied his bow and shot the arrow towards the man but it flew right passed him. The soldier tried it again and missed.

Olaf's usually long patience was cut short by frustration. "Give me that!" he snatched the bow and took one of the arrows from the quiver of the soldier. He let go of his reins and nock the arrow, his glacial eyes looked up and saw the moon was covered with clouds.

He waited once the clouds got passed it and let the moonlight shone upon them, however the trees were obstructing the light coming from the moon. Olaf looked at his target and waited for the moonlight to touched his enemy before shooting.

In split second, the gold epaulette of Lord Ector reflected. Olaf lowered the bow a just enough and released the arrow.

A loud neighing of horse and loud thump on the ground reached their ears.

Olaf had shot the horse, making it toss its rider.

A loud groan was coming from the figure lying on the dirt.

Olaf had reached him and halted. "Lord Ector, you will be presented before Her Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle and charged for the crime of thievery for stealing Her Majesty's property." he signaled his men to tie him up. His glacial eyes were on the plump man.

Olaf muttered. "Five more to go." as his men took Lord Ector away.

* * *

"_Kris! Can I be the one in charge of the parties once you're king?" Elaine exclaimed once while they were having a break from their lessons._

"_Why when I'm king? You could be when Father becomes king, you can ask him." Kristian said as he closed his book. _

"_Kris, Mother will be in charge of them, in case you forgot." Elisbeth stated with her eyebrows furrowed in confusion._

"_I didn't. I know Mother will be in charge but Laine can always join her." Kristian chuckled. _

"_Can she?" Elisbeth asked in interest._

"_Yes she can." Kristian smiled. "What about you Els? What do you want to do when I am king?" _

_Elisbeth thought for a moment. "An adviser? You know the one like Grandpabbie, because most of the times you don't make good decisions."_

"_Els is right. You make poor decisions." the twins giggled before bolting out of the room. _

"_What?!" Kristian exclaimed and ran after his sisters though the halls and in the throne room. "I'm gonna get you both for that!" he slowed down to let his sisters ran away from him and chuckled. "When I am King, I will make you both the castle jesters instead!" _

_The three of them continued to tease each other until their tutor had to retrieved them to continue their lessons._

Elsa woke up suddenly and her chest was filled with warmth but frozen over as soon as she realized where she was. She was sitting up on top of her sister's bed, with her back leaning on the headboard. Her eyes found the bed with blue sheets and blue canopy above it just across her sister's bed. It was her own childhood bed.

"How long I was asleep?" Elsa remembered removing her boots before climbing up the bed and fell asleep in the middle of her thoughts about how she would capture the General. She got off the bed, barefoot, and checked the window. It was already dawn. Even if it was short, it still one of the peaceful sleep she had in a long time.

She wore her boots back and got out of the room and went to the castle's kitchens. As usual the kitchen was already awake and running. She smiled and greet the people who she haven't seen in a long time.

"Good morning."

"YOUR MAJESTY!" the kitchens staffs were startled by her presence and gave her a bow and a curtsy, dropping whatever they were holding in the process, resulting for pans and utensils clang against the floor.

Elsa winced internally and smiled uneasily to the mess she made. "Sorry. I'll let you go back to your work." she immediately fled the kitchen, dignified as possible but was intercepted by a plump old woman, who was wearing an apron around her waist.

"Making a ruckus early in the morning?" the middle aged woman tutted as she shook her head. "After twenty years you're still the same."

Elsa smiled sadly. "Am I?" she wasn't sure since she had done so many terrible things for the past decades and recently to one specific person.

The old woman gave Elsa a pat on the head and smiled. "Come. I have something for you."

"Where are we going Bulda?" Elsa asked. She was led into her father's study.

"One of the lost girls gave this to me this morning" Bulda handed Elsa a folded parchment.

Elsa accepted it. A name was neatly scribbled on the parchment.

Elsa's face was unreadable but nevertheless she smiled at Bulda. "Thank you. You may prepare the breakfast I always like."

The woman chuckled and left Elsa in the study.

Her glacial eyes were glaring on the folded parchment on her hand.

* * *

The lone rider was exhausted but he was about to reach his camp to deliver his report.

Once he arrived. He immediately looked for General Fjordian.

"General! General!" he shouted but he was halted by two of his fellow rebels by grabbing him. "What are you doing?! I have urgent message for the general!"

"Then stay here!" said one of the rebels and got in the General's tent.

The scout was confused by their actions. "What happened?" he asked.

"Second in command, Rider was a traitor to our cause. He was cahoots with another claimant to the throne and would deny Queen Anna's crown."

"Is that so?"

The General looks disheveled and asked what was the report was.

"The Usurper's army has left the capital and went eastward."

"How many?" the General asked.

"A Thousand or more."

The General pondered for a moment. "What are they going to do there? And did you see any army going on your way here?"

"None." the scout stated.

General Fjordian smirked. "Go fetch Flint and John." he want back to his tent, waiting for his two commanders.

"Good morning General."

"We already won!" the General chuckled. Earning confused looks from his trusted men. "She drew out her army away from the north, surely there would be more in the capital and didn't reinforce Vinter Castle as I predicted. I am glad I was wrong. We will storm Vinter Castle tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yes, tonight. Prepare all the men and make sure to make battering rams within the day. We can't let this opportunity slip away."

"What about Rider?" John asked.

"Leave him here with a handful of men, then take him after we secure our victory."

At the same time in the capital.

Marshall arrived in Arendelle castle with the spy in hand. He marched through the doors and up to the Duke's quarters, while earning looks from the servants who happened to passed by.

He knocked on the Duke's quarters and waited. Few more minutes passed and no one opened the door. He persistently knocked against the door.

The door opened and a disheveled Duke was still fixing his robe.

"What is it?" he asked sleepily.

Marshall didn't reply, instead he went in without permission and dragged the spy with him.

"What's the meaning of this?!" the Duke of Weselton demanded.

"Perhaps His Grace could help me to identify this man." Marshall pointed to the man on the floor.

Duke Weselton took his spectacles and wore. His eyes immediately widened as he recognized the man in front of him.

"Her Majesty tasked me to deliver her message for you."

"What is it?" he glared at the captured spy.

"She wanted His Grace to know that she knew all along about the rebels and how you didn't tell her about them. Also she wanted His Grace not to interfere with her personal affairs, especially when it involves a certain General she wanted to capture for a long time."

Duke Weselton was stunned and yet quite impressed on how Elsa found out about it. "I didn't tell her because I didn't want her to act recklessly and engage in a war with the rebels, endangering the people in the process."

Marshall gave him a passive look. "Her Majesty has already taken that into consideration so she distanced the blood bath from the city."

"What? What do you mean by that?" the Duke of Weselton visibly paled as he understood what Marshall meant. "Where is she now?!"

"Vinter Castle. She wanted to end it without the prying eyes of the people."

"How?! She didn't bring any army with her!"

"The army got there before her." Marshall observed how the Duke wanted to do something. "Also she sternly stated that if His Grace will try to stop her, she has given me the permission to detain you."

"How dare she?!" the Duke's face was red in anger.

"Your Grace." Marshall's voice was soft. "Please let her have her closure."

The Duke visibly calmed at that.

"Let her end what started all this." Marshall paused. "We've lost a lot of important people. Let her do it, because for the past decades she felt she was a failure for not saving any of her family, even after she became Queen."

The Duke sighed. "Very well. . . make sure she comes back unscathed."

"Of course, Your Grace." Marshall left and would do his next task.

The Duke stared his spy. "Make sure next time you'll be out of their sight, or else I will end you myself."

The man could only nod because of the gag he has.

* * *

Anna woke up with a jolt when there was a knock on her door. She blinked out her sleepiness and sat up.

"Who is it?" she groggily asked.

"It's me M'lady. Wendy."

Anna stretched her arms. "Come in." she yawned.

The guard opened the door as Wendy came with a pitcher of water and small towel. "Good morning Lady Anna." Wendy went to the far side of the room and poured the warm water on the silver basin.

"Good morning." Anna smiled and went to where the silver basin was. She washed her face using the warm water and was handed a towel by Wendy. "Thank you."

"Her Majesty expects you to the dining hall in ten minutes." Wendy informed.

Anna's annoyance flared. "Can I just take my breakfast here?"

"Unfortunately, Her Majesty insist." Wendy went to the wardrobe and took one of the dresses. "Here." she presented an off shoulder sleeved purple dress paired with a sheer purple shawl with grain sized white diamonds embedded on it on distinct pattern, giving it the glittering effect.

Anna stared at the beautiful dress and gaped. "It's beautiful. Whose dress was this?"

"Duchess Iduna's."

It was Elsa's mother's dress. "Why? Why make me wear it?"

"Her Majesty instructed to give you that dress as gift."

"That's so generous of her. Thank you." Anna said with a small smile.

Wendy smiled. "You can thank her once you see her."

Anna changed into the beautiful purple dress and smiled. "It's so beautiful." Her hand felt the fabric of the dress and black corset. Wendy styled Anna's hair into a braided bun. She was sitting in front of the vanity when Wendy placed a silver festoon necklace with a teardrop sapphire main pendant around her neck and few more smaller cuts of sapphire along the lace . She was also given a pair of sapphire teardrop shaped earrings to match the necklace.

"Were these also from the Duchess?" Anna touched the pendant and smiled.

"It's one of the Vinter family jewels. It was said Queen Elisbeth had wore them at her wedding. They were commissioned by her father, Prince Eleazar himself."

Why would Elsa have her wear jewels with such history?

"They are beautiful." Anna admired herself from the mirror.

"And you are beautiful." Wendy complimented her. "A fitting wife for Her Majesty." she smiled.

"How did you. . ."

"These jewels were worn by Queen Elisbeth, Duchess Elena, Duchess Vivian and Duchess Iduna during and after their respective weddings, according to Lord Steward." she smiled. "The moment Her Majesty said to have you wear these, I knew then you will be the next Duchess of House Vinter."

Anna was speechless.

"Now, Her Majesty awaits you. I'll lead you to her."

Wendy had led Anna to the dining hall. She expected Elsa to be alone at the head of the table but she wasn't.

Pabbie was seated on her right, a middle age woman on her left. Next to Pabbie was Eric, and next to him were the castle's servants and as well as across him. Most of the castle staffs were seated on the chairs where the nobles should. Once they noticed her, they all stood up and bowed.

Elsa stood up,and escorted Anna to the other end of the dining table.

"May I present Lady Anna of House Eldr." Elsa had pulled a chair for her.

Anna felt overwhelmed by the welcome of the people, especially on the way Elsa acted.

"T-Thank you." Anna stuttered as she stared at Elsa's features. The Queen was wearing her signature dark blue Vinter military regalia, while her hair was in a braided bun.

Wendy sat on Anna's right, both of them fell into a comfortable conversation.

"How long did you spend serving House Vinter?" Anna asked.

"Oh, couple of weeks. I've been hired by Her Majesty and was assigned here in Vinter Castle since." Wendy smiled sadly. "My brothers and I were orphans after our parents were punished for stealing food for us when I was just twelve."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Anna paused. "How did you find your way here?"

"Master Merlin took us under his wing after our parents' death and we went to the capital the moment we heard of a new Queen. We were invited by Her Majesty and were given a manor house where we could settle but doing nothing in return of Her Majesty's kindness didn't sit well with us. We petitioned to Master Merlin to convince Her Majesty to have us serve her in anyway we can, hence I became a servant here."

Elsa did that? Anna asked herself.

"Are you happy here?" Anna asked in concern.

"I never been so happy in all my life. I have a job that earns me money, a roof over my head, a food on our table and my brothers are in the care of Master Pabbie. Her Majesty also provided tutors to those who wanted to learn. I couldn't ask for more."

Anna couldn't believe every word Wendy said. Were they talking about the same person? Her teal eyes drifted to Elsa and to her surprised she was staring at her too, so intense for her taste. Anna looked away first and couldn't help but to feel sudden odd warm feeling inside her.

* * *

Rapunzel waited for her cousin for breakfast but she wasn't there so she decided to go up stairs to look for her. As she did so she was met by another set of guards for the day.

"Good morning Your Highness."

"Good morning. I would like to speak to Her Majesty."

The guards shared a look before stating.

"Her Majesty is currently indisposed."

Rapunzel scowled. "What do you mean? And is Lady Eldr inside?" she pointed at the door.

"Her Majesty and Lady Eldr has some matters to attend to and we're forbidden to disclose any information."

"What?!" Rapunzel exclaimed. "Where are they?!"

"We apologize, Your Highness." the guards refused to say breath a word about Elsa's whereabouts.

Rapunzel knew these guards wouldn't say anything, still she threatened them. "Tell me now or I'll have you hanged!"

"That's no longer necessary." Rapunzel turned to see the Duke of Weselton. "Follow me."

Rapunzel immediately followed him. "What do you know?" she asked in the middle of the hallway. It wasn't until they got into one of the rooms the Duke answered.

"Your cousin is about to smear her hands with blood of the rebels." he hissed

Her eyes widened. "What?" she asked. "What happened?!"

"Marshall came here and warned me not to interfere. He returned to Vinter Castle to aid Elsa."

Rapunzel knew sooner or later they would meet in the battlefield but not this early. Was this the reason why she didn't receive any reply from her lover? "She brought Anna with her." she stated

The Duke halted and looked at her in disbelief. "No. She can't be thinking of . . ." the Duke wanted to go there himself but it would cause suspicions if he did leave the castle in haste.

"Of what?" Rapunzel asked.

"Of doing harm to Anna."

"No. Elsa wouldn't do that! I know Elsa, no matter how angry she was she would do the right thing!"

The Duke gritted his teeth. "I hope so. I really hope so."

* * *

Afternoon came and Elsa was sitting on her Ducal throne. The throne was commissioned by Prince Eleazar and had it installed at the throne room of his castle. The throne room was and still served as the place where the people under his jurisdiction would plea and petition for their everyday affairs. She remembered her father addressing the people's needs as she hid behind his throne so she could listened to the people's concerns. Thankfully Pabbie was able to managed th Duchy's affairs in her long absence.

Now she was there contemplating on what she would do to her dear wife.

"Clif, kindly fetch Lady Anna. Immediately."

The middle aged man swiftly slipped out of the throne room.

In the other part of Vinter Castle

Anna had explored the some part of castle with Wendy, which she didn't do when she was confined here since her previous ladies didn't let her wander. Now that she thought of them, where could they be now?

Wendy told Anna whatever she needed to know regarding the castle's rooms and portraits in the gallery.

"It's so surprising to see a castle that's so similar layout with Arendelle Castle, it even has throne room, which I haven't seen yet." Anna said.

"It was beautiful. Twelve large blue pillars supporting the room and there was a large six pointed snowflake on the sleek floorboard, surrounded by rosemalings."

"Oh. Just like in Arendelle Castle, though they were red colored pillars and a long stemmed crocus was on the floor board encased in an diamond shaped figure." Anna smiled.

"I wanna see it someday." Wendy said.

"I will show you if you like." Anna offered.

"That would be lo-"

"Lady Anna, Her Majesty requires your presence immediately." Clif stated. "Wendy, you can attend to your other chores while I accompany Lady Anna." he sounded stern and cold.

"Of course." Wendy obliged and curtsy to Anna. "M'lady." then she went off.

"Follow me M'lady."

Anna felt uneasy unlike when she was with Wendy. Now that she thought of it, she wasn't aware until now that she had taken her guard down to Wendy, which was unusual. Her walls were up whenever Gerda was around but with Wendy she didn't even stop for a second to think. Maybe it was because Wendy was not in Elsa's service that long? Or they were close at age that they bonded. Wendy was only twenty-one. Or maybe because she longed for a friend and Wendy was fit in to be one? She wasn't sure.

They reached the throne room and both gave their respects to the Queen.

"Leave us." with that, all of the guards and other servants left them.

Elsa smiled. "My mother's dress suits you."

Elsa smiled. Elsa smiled at her. Anna was taken aback by it, she frowned. She was trying to figure out what was in Elsa's mind. "What do you want?"

Elsa's smiled disappeared in an instant. "What do I want? Well there are couple of things and most of them were unsavory." Elsa said offhandedly

"What is this now?!" Anna demanded. "And why did you dress me in such manner and gave me your family jewels?!"

Elsa crossed her legs and propped her elbow on the armrest of the throne then propped her chin on the back of her hand. "I was thinking you'll never have a chance to wear them since you'll be put in trial for treason once we get back to the capital, so I asked Wendy to give them to you."

Anna took a step back. "T-Treason?! What did I do?!"

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows in feign confusion. "Oh. . . you don't remember? But I'll think this will refresh your memory." she took a folded letter from her sleeve and read it loudly.

"Her Majesty,

I am deeply sorry for your lost. His Majesty King Runeard fought valiantly in the battle. I was with him at that time but we were overwhelmed by our enemies. Once His Majesty knew we'll be slaughtered, he ordered me to flee with my regiment to make sure you, Her Majesty, have an army supporting you once the usurper takes the throne. We are currently in hiding near the North Mountain, we are deeply ashamed for fleeing the battle. Torn between honor to fight and our duty to follow His Majesty's order. We are mustering forces so we could be at your service to take back what's rightfully yours.

One of my men would be waiting for your reply, he's was disguised as a carpenter there in the capital. He was one of the people who were task to repair the Arendelle fleet. Her Majesty could place her reply on one of the hidden thick bushes in the gardens. Our man will be coming to the castle every other day to check if Her Majesty had responded.

We'll wait for you Your Majesty, stay healthy and persevere.

Your Loyal Servant,

General Fjordian"

Elsa folded back the letter and gave Anna an withering look.

Anna on the other hand visibly paled her eyes were widened. "H-How did you. . ." she then uttered a name. "Gerda." her heart was hammering so loud inside her chest. No she couldn't afford to be uncovered this early.

"Oh no. It wasn't her." Elsa paused. "It was me." Elsa watched the latter with her cold darkened eyes. "It wasn't easy though." she leaned back. "It was not only you who has spies, I have too, and I bet you didn't expect him to be in your precious General's army." Elsa stood up and walked around Anna. "In the midst of battle I assigned spies everywhere, I had few of mine in your General's army as they cowardly fled the battlefield." Elsa pulled the ribbon from her hair and slicked her fringe back, styling her hair in a single plait. "To my surprise I found out someone in the castle managed to send a letter in far distance within tight security. I was impressed actually."

Anna couldn't respond. It was over . . . all of it.

"I suspected it was your supporters' doing and yet it was you all along." Elsa continued to circle Anna like a vulture to its prey. "I listed them down but the motive contradicts their actions so I thought it could be an act of desperate man who fell from power. But then I realized, it was a woman who fell from power, who has nothing at all." she halted her steps. "I went to your old room hours before I invited you for a ride."

Flashback

_After giving the keys to Kai. Elsa went to Anna's room to search for proof. She wanted to have something she could use against her dear wife because she needed it._

_She searched from the pages of the books, under the bed, the clothes, all over the place. She almost trashed everything as she grew frustrated. She sat on Anna's bed then her eyes found the vanity table. She had yet to search there. She opened the drawers and flip over the things in there. Out of rage she yanked the drawer quite hard and the compartment completely went out of its place. In there at the hollowed part was a folded letter addressed to Anna. _

_Elsa couldn't believe it. She felt betrayed, even though she already expected it, but it didn't make feel any less angry._

End of Flashback.

"That letter is just a start." Elsa once again produced another folded letter from her sleeve and read it aloud.

"Greetings General,

Things had changed. I ask you to delay my escape for certain circumstances that I can only trust that you will conceal it for everyone's sake.

I am with child.

The said child is the fruit of Her Majesty's despicable act towards me. However it will be of use to us when I am made Queen. This child is the true heir of Arendelle and I am asking you to pledge your allegiance to my heir. Once I am made Queen I will call upon you to enact out goal of dethroning the Usurper Queen.

Please be patient.

Your Queen and Sovereign,

-AE"

Elsa's grip on the paper tightened almost shredding it to pieces. "How wonderful." she uttered, she thought reading it for the second time would do nothing to her but she felt an incredible pain in her chest, specifically her heart and she doesn't even know why.

That last letter was the missing letter.

"Where did you find that?!" Anna demanded. She was sure it was in the folds of her clothes.

"I have my ways." Elsa paused. "I thought I was heartless and evil but you. . ." Elsa humorlessly chuckled. "Using this unborn child for your advantage is down right out evil itself. You may call me a hypocrite or whatever you wanted to call me but this? I never thought you had it in you, knowing how pure you are."

Anna's tears suddenly rolled down her cheeks. "WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?! I WANTED TO ESCAPE FROM YOUR CLUTCHES! I AM IN HELL WHENEVER I AM WITH YOU! AND I WILL NEVER LET THIS CHILD GROW UP JUST LIKE YOU!"

Elsa's knuckles turned white as she gripped the letter more. "Then it's a good thing I didn't impregnate you or else you'll turn my own child against me." she gritted her teeth as she say those words.

Anna stared at Elsa in bewilderment. "What?! What do you mean?!"

Elsa looked at her. "You are not with child."

* * *

**Uhm hope you like this chapter. Let me hear your thoughts.**

**Thank you.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer I do not own Disney/Frozen.**

**Hi! First of all, THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT and the REVIEWS I received from the previous chapter.**

**I just couldn't resist but to finish the draft for this chapter. Honestly I was excited on what would happen next, which was weird because I was the one who wrote it XD. Haha okay. . . **

**Alright, please be advised the this chapter contains VIOLENE AND STRONG LANGUAGE. **

**I hope you like this chapter. ENJOY**

* * *

"You're not with child."

Anna's knees wobbled as the words sank, so did her heart. "Tell me! What do you mean by that?!" her child, her only hope for happiness was slipping from her fingers.

"That night, I didn't touch you." Elsa stated calmly. "I may be a killer of men, but I wouldn't touch a defenseless woman against her will. It disgusted me how much of a beast I was that night but I had no choice but to make you believe it."

Anna's memory of the night came rushing back and all could she remember was Elsa kissing her and undressing her before passing out. What happened after she lost consciousness?

"I shouldn't be saying this but Rapunzel made me promise not to touch you even if my advisors had encouraged it and I am well aware you know which one of them."

Of course Anna knew. The Duke of Weselton was rather vocal about it.

"Rapunzel?" that dagger pointing princess asked the Queen not to touch her? Were they talking about the same person? It seemed these cousins has surprising side of them she never got to see until now.

"Yes and it is not my story to tell why she did that. Anyway the point is your are not with child. There's no child of Vinter growing there inside you."

Anna's hand went to her abdomen. If so then, how she was not when the symptoms were there! Master Reoden himself declared her pregnancy. "Tell me everything. I think I deserve that at least." her voice cracked and hushed.

"Fair enough." Elsa held the letters. "I refused to get married to you since the beginning as you know it. But I said something that I shouldn't have." Elsa did her best not to cringe at her mistake. "I told my advisers to get me a bride other than you, to spite you and to humiliate you even further. I wanted one of your grandfather's bastards."

Anna blinked at that. "W-Wha- my grandfather's what?!"

"You didn't know? Your grandfather fathered children other than your father." Elsa said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and a smirk appeared on her face.

Anna couldn't believe it. "You're lying! My grandfather didn't have any child other than my father!" obviously Elsa was lying to her again, just like what she always did.

"Seriously how sheltered are you under your grandfather's rule?" Elsa asked in total curiosity. "Or are you just that naïve to believe everything your grandfather told you? Anyway that's not the point."

Anna's mind was filled with questions. Questions that she herself wouldn't be able to answer.

"As I was saying I wanted one of the Eldr bastards, from what they told me she was only a year older than you. But my advisers said you are the best choice and then I told them I won't marry you if you can't produce an heir." she paused. "They insisted for me to do it to make sure you are able to bear a child before I marry you. I hated it every second of it." Elsa could still remember how she regret attacking the lady in the gallery so did the other night. "Then that certain night came. I used sleeping tonic on the wine so wouldn't know if I truly did it."

Anna vividly remember the blood. "But there was blood on the sheet and my body ached so much that morning!"

"The blood was mine. I wounded myself to let the people who wanted it would believe I did what was asked. And as for your soreness, that was a side effect of the sleeping tonic and it made wonders for me because you actually believed it."

Anna wasn't sure what she was feeling. She was relieved that she was still pure or she felt hopeless because her supposed child was her salvation. "Then what would you gain from this lie?" she asked.

"To get my advisers off my case, plus it would keep my promise to Rapunzel. A total win for me but I feared your blood moon will return as they always do and it would be a bad thing for me, because they will know I deceived them." Elsa slicked her hair back again. "I only did it to delay our marriage until I could do something to avoid it, but due to unforeseen circumstances I had to marry you earlier than planned and your loud mouth had announced it to them. It was only me, Rapunzel, Olaf knew about this, Master Reoden wasn't one of us and I was planning to eventually tell you because it was only you who I wanted to fall for it. But your mistake had drove me to this point." Elsa produced a vial filled with amber liquid inside.

"What's that?"

"This will induce great abdominal pain as if you are in giving birth. Also it would be dangerous for a child's life as well."

"Y-You we're g-going to use it to me. . ." Anna stuttered.

Elsa simply shook her head. "No, not anymore, now I that have these." she raised her hand which holding the letters. "And besides I wouldn't be able to do it if you are indeed with child. I don't think I can kill my own flesh and blood."

Anna remembered how many times she and Elsa crossed swords with each other, not caring whether they would lose the child or not.

_Of course Elsa wouldn't care since there wasn't a child in the first place. _She thought to herself.

"I was going to use it so it would look like you had a miscarriage in front of them, just like how you showed symptoms of your pregnancy, making it more believable."

Anna was stunned. "What did you do to me?!" she wasn't aware she was taking something other than food.

"I made you drink tea mixed with tonic that would induce nausea and make you throw up, as if you are with child."

Tea. The tea being served to her everyday, but those tea was brewed by Olaf himself how would the Queen- "Olaf. He tricked me." she whispered.

"You're quick. Impressive." Elsa coldly responded. "I enlisted his help to deceive you but in the end we got married, to my dismay, after doing all that tedious planning. My efforts were all for naught. Now you're my wife, who plots against me."

Anna couldn't accept she was tricked and her small trust to Olaf shattered she felt defeated. She knew from the start Olaf couldn't be trusted and yet she was deceived by his sunny disposition and trusted him. "Why are you making me miserable? You've already won. You have your crown, your kingdom, your people. Just. . .let me be." she sobbed.

"I told you days ago that I will let you be as long as you won't plot against me but you did exactly the opposite." Elsa watched the devastated woman in front of her, she didn't like it. "I meant what I said of trying to lessen the hostility between us and yet I was betrayed by you, my own wife." she got closer to Anna and lifted her chin.

Anna slapped Elsa's hand away defiantly looked at her. "Very well. You win. I surrender." she wiped her tears. "Do whatever you want with me, much better kill me."

There was a beat of silence. Anna looked into Elsa's cold eyes and there was certain glint she couldn't figure out.

"A tempting offer." Elsa coldly stared at her. "But if you do something for me then I won't tell anyone about these." Elsa offered.

Anna was skeptical. "What else do you want from me?"

"I won't reveal these letters to the council if you tell the Duke, my Uncle and Count of Isles that you had a miscarriage and lost the child."

Anna, despite in the face of death she still had the audacity to feel hesitant. She was silent.

"Very well then. The moment I finish my work here in the north, we'll go back to the capital with you tied up in chains like a true traitor." Elsa turned to go.

"Agreed."

Elsa halted her steps but she didn't turn.

Anna was tired, she was tricked, she was confused and most of all she was hurt because the child whom she thought would be her companion was a lie. She never felt so defeated. Anna didn't want to but how could see leave the people under the usurper's rule?

"I'll do it."

Elsa slammed the throne room door shut and angrily hurled the vial in her hand to the nearby wall, shattering it into pieces. Her hands were shaking in anger, she had a strong urge to end Anna right there and then with her bare hands.

* * *

Eastern Arendelle.

The prisoners were on their respective cells.

The Arendellian army who were part of the ambush lost some of their men. Olaf couldn't help but to feel the sorrow of their fallen comrades. He made sure to take the bodies and gave them a proper burial.

Currently he was at the castle's study and wrote his report for the Queen. He stated how much they lost in pursuit of Lord Ector, and how they managed to capture the Lord according to plan, as well as retrieved the massive chests filled with gold. Those treasures were housed temporarily in the private vaults of Eldr castle, which was also unsurprisingly filled with gold, jewels and more.

Olaf recognized some of them because he had seen them when he was a child, the most recognizable was the _Hertuginne Safir_ fringe tiara. It was a platinum tiara with rows snowflakes attached to its band. The snowflakes started as small and ascending in size until they reached the center before their sizes descends to the other end of the band. At the center of small snowflakes were round cut small sapphires. At the center was the a large Vinter snowflake and at its center was a large asscher cut sapphire. The Hertuginne Safir was worn by the Lady of House Vinter, it was her official tiara during royal balls or any festivities to distinguish her from the rest. The tiara was an anniversary gift by Prince Eleazar to his wife, Isfrid. The late Duchess loved it and she always wore it, making it the official tiara of the Duchess.

What angered Olaf was how in the world it was brought in the private vaults of the Eldrs. He took a velvet lined box and stashed the tiara inside with the intent of bringing it home, where it belongs.

Olaf sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, contemplating the spy's punishment.

* * *

Elsa went to her childhood room, sitting on a settee with a small vial of sickly green liquid. She unstoppered it before tipping few drops in her glass of bourbon, she emptied her glass in one go. The burning sensation on her throat spread to her chest as she gripped the glass tightly in her hand.

She already had the very thing that would remove Anna from her life, however she knew she couldn't just urge the council to execute the latter so she improvised. She threatened her instead with real proof of her treachery. Elsa knew she has to be smart about this now there was snake in her own household, but she has to be discreet to keep those entitled men from interfering.

And there was something had bothered her, the second letter. Of course she knew how Anna saw her but the letter felt so heavy and painful to her chest. "Why do I feel this way?" she should feel happy because she managed to corner her opponent into submission and yet she wasn't. "She's your enemy Elsa. Never forget that. She betrayed you." but then crestfallen face of the latter once she realized she was not with child was utterly painful to watch. Also seeing the latter without the fire blazing in her eyes was disheartening. Elsa was not used to it. She wanted Anna to fight her. To fight fiercely against her, not this.

"Anna will use whatever means necessary to plot against me." she threw her empty glass into the fireplace in anger. She thought of impregnating Anna for real and would be having her own child only to be used against her. She doesn't think she could harm her own flesh and blood. Maybe that was why she was feeling rather hurt at the thought. "She's a piece of work." she growled.

Meanwhile at the Elsa's parent's room.

Anna was lying on the bed, with tears soaking the pillow. She shed the dress of Duchess Iduna, as well as the jewels she'd worn in favor of her own dress. She mourned for something it wasn't there. Her child. She felt like half of her being torn away from her, she kept on sobbing.

She was defeated in her own game. She knew Elsa would make her life miserable than it already was but breaking such news broke her heart. However, there was another thing she couldn't get her head wrap around to was why Elsa decided to spare her? The charge of treason was more than enough to eliminate her from existence, but why did she bother to ask her to lie to the Duke and everyone else? What was she planning?

She sat up and wiped her tears away and took a deep breath. She knew she has to dance on whatever song the Queen would play. She was trapped in her own web she tried to weave. The only thing she could do at the moment was be obedient because her life depended on the Queen's mercy.

* * *

The sound of axes against the large trunk of a pine trees could be heard near the blacksmiths' tent as they shape it appropriate for a siege. They already piled about six of them, arranging then in a shape of a hexagon before tying them together. They arranged battering ram on top of a wheeled cart before tying it, to keep it from moving.

The General has already worn his red livery, the official color of the high ranking officials of King Runeard. He went out of his tent and saw his men ready to march. He mounted on his chestnut colored horse before speaking.

"Listen well, all of you!" the murmurs from the men halted. "Today we will take the first step of restoring our rightful Queen! Once we succeeded on taking Vinter Castle, we will be able to take its resources and use them to increase our numbers and also we will have proper protection using this fortress against the Usurper Queen's army. Vinter Castle is a well fortified fortress, but it lacked men to defend it. We will take it as ours!"

The men cheered. It seemed they were satisfied with speech. General Fjordian shrugged and led the march towards the castle. They left the camp with only a handful of soldiers guarding the imprisoned second in command.

Rider was gagged and both of his hand and feet were tied while inside of the wooden cage. He sighed in disappointment, because he wasn't able do to what he needed to do. Save the lives of his men. He tried but failed to convince them to join the other side of the field. He was also betrayed by the General, whom he took orders from.

The cage he was in only has a small rectangular opening for air to pass through, they had to open it whenever give him food and water.

"Food for the prisoner." Rider heard from of the soldiers and soon enough it was opened. He looked up only to see a lean man about in his early twenties. He has short auburn hair and a pair brown eyes. He placed couple of fruits and a small piece of meat in a small metal plate on the floor of the cage.

The auburn haired man untied his gag and whispered to his ear. "Flynn Rider?"

Rider looked up in curiosity. "Yes?" he whispered back.

"Her Majesty will make sure you'll get out of here safe, as per Her Highness' request." the auburn haired man whispered.

"Untie me." Flynn responded hushly.

The auburn haired man pondered for a moment before loosening the ropes. "Wait after an hour." the man handed Rider his sword. "Hide this behind you."

Rider had pressed the sword between him and the wooden wall to conceal it.

"Hey! What's taking you so long?!" a gruff soldier asked.

"Sorry!" the auburn haired man got out of the cage and closed it.

The auburn haired man walked away from the cage only to disappear into the thick forest.

An hour later, the Queen's spy on one of the branches pine tree, below him were the guards guarding the wooden cell.

He loaded his blow dart with sleeping darts. He focused his eyes on the leader of the guards before blowing it towards him.

The assigned leader was hit on his neck, instantly making him unconscious.

"Who's there?!" simultaneously the guards drew their swords.

The spy once again blew his pipe over and over with impeccable accuracy, reducing ten soldiers into half.

"There he is!" the soldier shouted as they pointed at him.

The spy blew his darts again and vanish in the forest after he got off the men followed him, unknown to them he rounded out and had opened the cage.

"Go go! We have to go!" the spy immediately ran to one of the horses and mount on it.

Rider did it as well.

"Rider!" the men mounted and followed them.

The spy loaded his blow dart and took one soldier after another while riding towards his horse.

* * *

"Your Majesty!" there was an incessant knocking on her childhood room door.

"Come in." Elsa didn't look up because she was currently polishing her blade.

"Your Majesty!" the man bowed. "I have received a message from of our lost boys."

"What did they say?" Elsa raised her sword and stared at it to look for blemishes. "Read it for me."

The man unrolled the small parchment.

"Your Majesty. The General is already marching towards Vinter Castle once you received this letter. Also Flynn Rider was imprisoned by the General for certain circumstances I have yet to uncover. More than a thousand men are with him.

Prepare for a siege at sundown.

-P"

Elsa sheathed her sword and said. "Get ready for battle."

The Queen got out of the room strode through the hallway while securing her hair into a braided bun. Once she reached the top of the grand staircase she was greeted by Eric.

"Eric, I need you to command our soldiers to get ready for a siege here in the castle. I will lead our army out in the battlefield to prevent them coming here."

"Your Majesty! I couldn't just possibly leave you alone in the field." Eric protested. "Marshall should be the one leading the army as planned or I'll lead the army out."

"I know. But I need someone who I can trust to defend my family home." she smiled. But her demeanor changed in split second. "And I want to see him myself."

"Elsa." Eric whispered. "Please let me fight along side you." his glacial blue eyes were on her. "I swore to protect you."

"Yes. I know. Now I want you to protect the people here in the castle, Queen's orders."

Eric knew he couldn't convince the Queen otherwise. "As her Majesty wishes."

Elsa pat his back and got passed him but halted for a moment. "Protect everyone. . . please." she said without looking and continued her stride.

Eric responded. "Of course." he then barked orders here and there to ready their defenses, especially the archers on the ramparts of the castle walls.

"They will arrive any moment! Ready yourselves!"

After few hours of preparation, the sun was setting. Elsa and her army were already outside the castle walls, she was on her horse as she stared at her men and women, who were willing to die to protect their kingdom.

"Brave warriors of Arendelle!" Elsa shouted as her horse was making slow trot in front of them. "We've received the news of a siege coming here at Vinter Castle. This will be our first battle since we won and took back Arendelle from the usurper! And this army we're gonna face are the people who was once under the command of the coward Runeard! Most of us were born and raised in this Duchy even before the battle for the throne started. I say we defend it with our lives and keep our home safe from the hands of a General who murdered the Duke and Duchess of Vinter and their children!" Elsa's grip on the reins tightened. "Today we will give them justice! The justice they deserve!"

The army cheered and pound the flat end of their sword on their shields.

"Justice!" Elsa bellowed and unsheathed her sword before raising it.

"Justice!"

Elsa faced the horizon where the direction of the rebel army would emerged and marched, she wouldn't let them get close to her childhood home even if it meant changing the plan she made with Marshall.

Meanwhile inside Vinter Castle.

Anna was awaken by loud ruckus outside. She reluctantly went to the window and peered outside. She gasped as she saw the soldiers going back and forth while Eric's figure was on the ramparts and gazing outside the castle walls.

"What's happening?" she rushed out side of her room and went to the main balcony. She saw Eric standing guard on the ramparts with archers beside him. His gaze was still on the horizon. Anna followed his line of sight and saw a faint figure of the platinum blonde Queen leading the army. "She's leading an army. . . against who?"

Anna went to find Pabbie. She quickly found him at the bottom of the stairs. "Pabbie!"

The old man turned. "Lady Anna! What are you doing here?! Come!" Anna was led towards the throne room barricaded by soldiers. "You'll be safe here. These guards were hand picked by Queen Elsa herself. They will keep you safe." Anna was locked inside the throne room.

The throne room was empty. She was alone.

"What's happening outside?!" Anna turned and banged the locked doors. "Let me out! Let me out!"

"Apologies, M'lady. We are tasked on keeping you safe!"

"Safe?! From whom?" Anna asked.

There was silence.

"Answer me!" again no one answered. "Let me out!"

* * *

Loud footsteps of the soldiers echoed as they marched to Vinter Castle. The man leading them was on horseback. He brought a thousand more soldiers from the capital and left the other thousand to secure the capital. Marshall could already see the silhouette of Vinter Castle from where he was, but they had to march much faster as the surroundings started to dimmed.

"Men! we have to hurry!" Marshall urged his men hasten their pace "We need to get to Vinter Castle fast!" he knew they shouldn't be late or else Elsa might be in grave danger, so does the people in the castle.

* * *

The surroundings started to dim as they march, his dark eyes saw the castle they would siege. He smirked.

He turned his head to encourage his men. "Men! Our victory is near!" he smiled widely at them but his men didn't cheer, instead they were looking ahead with evident apprehension etched on their faces. His brows furrowed and turned to see what his men were looking at. "Why are you-" his voice was caught up in his throat as he stared at the platinum blonde woman on horseback. He suddenly felt the chill on his spine as he felt the woman's gaze on him.

Within half a minute he started to sweat profusely despite the cold winds coming from the snow capped mountain.

"No. What is she doing here?!" Flint asked the question Fjordian himself wanted to ask. After the question escaped his lips. Three riders from their side hastily rode across the battlefield.

"What are they doing?!"

General Fjordian didn't even give orders to ride ahead. He expected the three riders to draw their swords but they didn't, instead they went passed the Queen and joined them.

"T-Traitors! There are traitors in our midst!" Flint stated the obvious.

The General recognized them, they were the scouts who told them that Vinter Castle wasn't guarded. They were the Queen's spies and fed him wrong information and also they had warned their Usurper Queen about the attempt siege and she came here just for them.

The General froze in place. He didn't expect this turn of event. His dark eyes were gazing straight to those murderous glacial eyes of the Queen. He felt like he was walking towards the executioner's block.

"What do we do General?" John asked.

The General was panicking but tried to mask his anxiety with a glare.

"You didn't make sure if those scouts were trustworthy! It's all your fault!"

John was taken aback by this but he said nothing.

"We all know what would be the outcome of this fight!" one of the Queen's men shouted across the field. "Surrender now or you will bathe with your own blood!"

Only the sound strong billowing wind and snorts of horses could be heard.

"No! We will fight for the rightful ruler of Arendelle." General Fjordian did his best not to waver.

John looked at him and had noticed the latter how sweaty his forehead was.

General Fjordian drew his sword and without much thought he shouted. "CHARGE!" his men rode towards the Queen's army. His gaze was fixed on the woman who was still at her place until the sky darkened by rains of arrows coming from the Queen's side.

Almost immediately the General's men were shot down one after another as the arrows rained upon them.

"SHEILDS!" John shouted and raised his shield.

After the rain of arrow stopped the Queen and her army charged.. Loud screams as metal clash against the other and horse neighing as they were being stab in order to unhorse their rider.

Elsa gripped her sword using her left hand as she sliced through the enemy lines while on her horse. She stabbed, cut open and beheaded whoever tried to block her way. Her gaze was on the General who went to the back of his army, far from her reach as possible.

She watched the rebels go down one by one as she tried to maneuver her horse towards the General but the piles of dead bodies was blocking her way. She gritted her teeth and unmounted. The rebels noticed her and went to her way, as if dismounting her horse would give them the opportunity to kill her. They were gravely mistaken.

Rebels flocked to her. Her glacial eyes looked for the General but her vision was blocked by one of his trusted men.

"I'm going to end you!" Flint charged to Elsa but she quickly avoided it and maneuvered herself to get pass him but not before wounding him by slashing him on his side.

Elsa ran towards the coward General but once again blocked by the rebels. She gritted her teeth and growled.

"Get out of my way!" Elsa flourished her sword towards her enemies, slitting their throats. Her eyes were on the General as she advanced while she was killing whoever stood in her way, she didn't care the blood splashing on her face and clothes. All she wanted was the man on horseback.

The General saw how the Queen making her way to him, he went to his men who just stood there and watched their fellow soldiers die one by one. He was shocked to see John on his horse doing nothing with the quarter of his men.

"Don't just stand there! Do something! I order you to attack." The General urged John but he only received a cold stare. "Why aren't you fighting?!"

"I read the letters before Rider found them." John glared at him. "You were conspiring with a claimant to Queen Anna's throne. Rider had told me about Queen Elsa's proposal that we could serve under Queen Anna's service if we chose not to fight. That's what we wanted wasn't it? Serve the Eldr heiress, not engage in a losing battle before it started."

The General's face was red in anger. He was caught on his betrayal to the heiress he was serving. He chose the wrong person to support.

"Traitor!" he was about to draw his sword to strike John but his horse stood up with its hind legs and neighed in pain as arrows pierced it. "Aah!" the General fell from his horse. He looked at his attacker and saw Queen Elsa dropping the bow and walked towards him.

Elsa looked at the other rebels who didn't raise arms against her.

John met her gaze and bowed his head, since she was after all the soon to be spouse of the the Eldr heiress and their union would cease the long overdue feud.

What they weren't aware of was already Anna was already married to the Queen.

Elsa felt white hot anger as she walked towards the man. She was about to strike when a shout reach her ears.

"Die!" shouted Flint as he gripped his side and advanced to Elsa.

Elsa turned and ready to strike him down when a drawing of sword caught her attention. The General was on his feet and advanced towards her. She came in between and raised her own sword to blocked her attackers.

She gritted her teeth and used both of her hand to stand the pressure growing on her. She kicked Flint's wounded side before pushing away the General.

Flint knelt on the ground in pain while grasping his sword. This gave Elsa the opportunity to parried against the General. She swung her sword with strength and calculated move. Her feet moved towards the General who kept on retreating before using his brute force to overpower her.

Elsa gritted his teeth and blocked each strike the General made. Their swords were locked against each other, she then kicked the General on his stomach making him tumble backwards.

Cries of men were coming closer, she saw the rebels going to her direction. Elsa knew she has to finish this herself, since she doesn't expect the rebels who turned coats to help her. The men were drawing closer and the General regained his balance and was about to charge again

"Protect our Queen!"

Elsa heard Marshall's distinct voice as soldiers came out of the trees and stormed at them. Now she could turn her full attention to the General.

General Fjordian's heart sank at the new wave of royalist and saw how they were crushed by them. No matter, he would die anyway might as we try to kill the Queen while he still had the chance to do so.

He attacked and forcefully striking his sword against the Queen's. Fjordian grew frustrated on how the Queen now only blocked and evadeed his attacks. She was playing with him. His pride as a General was terribly wounded and it enraged him even more. "Die!" he raised his sword once more but the Queen dodged it and went behind him.

As Elsa went behind the General, she slashed the back of his knees, making him kneel then disarmed him. She coldly stared at the person who killed her parents in cold blood while pointing her sword at him.

General Fjordian panted and looked into the Queen's cold dead eyes. "What are you waiting for?! Kill me!"

Two riders came out of woods. It was Rider and the Queen's spy, Peter.

Rider was late. He saw his men lifeless, save for the men John had. He unmounted and saw Marshall dropping the bloodied body of Flint on the cold ground.

Marshall nodded to Rider in acknowledgement.

"Queen Elsa." Rider addressed Elsa. "I tried to convince them."

"Save it. Make sure my cousin knows you are alive." Elsa didn't let her gaze leave the General. "Marshall take our guest, the General, to the castle throne room. And have Sir John's men escorted just outside the castle. Peter, tell Eric to have his men collect our fallen brave warriors and advise him that Sir John and his men are on our side." with that Elsa left and got on a horse one of her soldiers brought and rode out alone towards the castle despite the darkness had already descended on them.

Marshall did what Elsa wanted and picked up the injured General and rode out behind the Queen as he led John's men to the castle.

* * *

Anna was sitting on the dais she heard screams of a man. She feared the castle was overrun, out of instinct she hid behind the throne.

"Wait. . . why am I hiding if the General managed to win?" she was about to go out from her hiding place when the throne room door opened, only to see blood smeared the Queen's usual pristine platinum blonde hair down to her clothes and hands. Anna immediately hid herself before peeking to see what was happening. Anna saw General Fjordian being dragged near the throne. That was it, the General would tell Elsa her part on the plot.

Marshall stood by the door with a bow and three arrows in hand.

Elsa had her back on the General.

"Maybe you're wondering why I brought you here, instead of killing you with the arrows I used to kill your horse." Elsa calmly stated. "I want you to see the castle you looted after killing my parents, with the order of that murderer Runeard."

"King Runeard only did what he had to do! Your father was weak! He didn't deserve to be King." General shouted. "I should've killed you that day! I never imagined that fearful little girl twenty years ago would turn into a monster!"

Elsa turned to face him then circled him "Yes, I am an unimaginable monster Runeard created. That is why I am debating how am I going to kill you." she walked around the General. "Of course I never saw how my father was killed, I just saw him lifeless before you pierced my mother's back."

The General smirked. "I can still remember how your mother breathe her last breath as I pulled my sword from her bleeding body- AH!" he was shot on his back by an arrow. "Damn it!"

Elsa lowered her bow and stated calmly "So how is it going to be? Killed by arrows just like my brother?" she shot again and again away from fatal part of his back, since she wanted to savor his suffering.

"Argh!" the General used his forearms to prevent him face planting on the blood stained floorboard.

"Or maybe a stab in your gut just like how your men stabbed my sister in front me." she dropped her bow. "I want you to feel how they felt." Elsa's hand was shaking in anger, she surprised herself that she was able to maintained her voice despite everything.

"You are sick! You don't deserve the crown of Arendelle! Argh!" the General shouted as he writhed in pain after being stab in his gut using her dagger and hoped she missed vital part because she was not yet done with him. Blood poured from his mouth as he hacked. "Ugh."

She didn't pulled the dagger to prevent him from losing too much blood, she rounded him after that. "Thanks to your fucking murderer King I became stronger, not a whimpering princess they expected me to be." Elsa slowly drew her sword and slashed the General on his back with so much retraint to keep him alive. The General screamed in pain. "That's how your men struck me while my brother and I were escaping." she paused. "Runeard took everything away from me. He took my family away from me." the General slumped on the throne room floor. "And you had enacted his orders. Not only that, you even had the audacity to steal from my family." she snickered. She kicked the man to make him lie on the floor face first.

_Thud._

"Aah!"

The General responded inaudibly. "I am just following my King's orders! He was the ideal King Arendelle needed! You and you family were the hindrance for him to become King!" he coughed blood.

"That's why he had them killed. I know, I've seen it." Elsa sedately stated. "I want to prolong your suffering but you are staining my floor with your lowborn and filthy blood." Elsa stepped on the General's bleeding back, and embedding the dagger in his body at the pressure even further.

"AAAAAH! AAAAH! STOP IT! AAAAH! KILL ME! JUST FUCKING KILL ME!" the General cried in pain.

"As you wish, who am I to deny you?" Elsa had picked him up by the back of his blood soaked clothes, forced him to stand on his wounded legs and said. "I wonder if I will remember your last breath as you did to my mother." Elsa's eyes were blank and cold.

"AHHH! YOU WILL FALL AND DIE SOON! AH!-" General Fjordian screamed but soon cut short a sound of the flesh being pierced echoed in the throne room but she heard a loud gasp, well more like whimper, somewhere in the room.

Elsa pierced the General just like how he did to her mother, silencing him forever. Once she pulled out her sword she dropped the General's body as well as her blade before turning away. "Feed him to the hounds, tear him to pieces or whatever you want to do with him I don't care, just not within the Duchy's territory. He doesn't deserve it." Elsa said to Marshall. "Make sure to remove the blood. I wouldn't want Anna to see it, please." she left.

Marshall did what Elsa ordered, but unknown to them Anna had witnessed and heard everything.

She sobbed the moment Marshall left the throne room.

"E-E-Elsa was telling the truth all along." she hiccupped as she saw in her mind her grandfather's perfect image smeared with blood and shattered to pieces. "My grandfather lied to me." she then felt the heavy burden of the lives her grandfather took.

* * *

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS ABOUT THIS CHAPTER.**

**THANK YOU.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer! I do not own Frozen/Disney**

**Yaho! I would like to thank the people who reviewed, the new followers of this story and of course to those who kept on supporting this fic.**

**I'm happy that most of the people liked the last chapter and hope you all like this one too.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH AND ENJOY! Let me know your thoughts on the review section!**

* * *

The men were given tents outside the castle walls. They maybe loyal to Anna and didn't raise arm against their Queen, Eric knew they couldn't trust them yet. After sending men to collect their fallen comrades and giving them a proper burial. Eric had ordered to provide tents and warm food to the remaining rebels loyal to Anna, as his Queen asked him to.

"Thank you Sir Eric." Rider thanked him as they, meters away from the castle gates.

Eric knew Rider while they were in Corona and knew his connection to the Coronan Princess. "I hope you understand that our Queen is still apprehensive regarding your . . . friends."

Rider nodded in understanding. "I know. I understand. Queen Elsa is merciful for not killing my men."

"If there's anything you need, you can tell me." Eric smiled offered his hand for a shake.

"Of course, thank you." Rider shook Eric's hand.

Rider went by the fire, and John was across him.

"I apologize for detaining you." John stated. "You let yourself get caught." he glared at Rider.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting it but what's your excuse of not telling me about the letters?" Rider questioned him.

"I didn't because I knew you would act like that. Your loyalty to _our_ Queen is making you emotional." John simply stated.

"You're right." Rider sighed. "Now that we're here, will you accept orders from Queen Elsa and help her to keep the throne from the person who sent those letters?"

John was silent for a moment before saying. "Once they are married then I will."

Rider was satisfied with that. "Me too."

"Have a rest. We have to meet Queen Elsa tomorrow."

Rider hummed in agreement.

Meanwhile in the Vinter castle's family crypt.

After she scrubbed the blood from her skin by bathing in warm water, she dressed herself in all black. Black shirt, black waistcoat, and black trousers. And of course black cravat around her neck. She was carrying lavenders for her parents, her mother's favorite, and a single thorn less white rose for her sister.

Elsa was there standing in cold and eerie place, despite the lit sconces on the walls. She went to a section of their family crypt with a black wrought iron double gate with rosemaling patterns and at the center was a Vinter six pointed snowflake and at its center was the blazing sun of Corona. Her lips twitch a bit at the crest of her mother being added on the design, it seemed Pabbie had it added to honor her kind mother.

She gripped the key she was holding on her other hand as she eyed its lock. Even after she became Queen, she didn't have the courage to stand before her family because she haven't done what was needed, she was ashamed to face them.

Elsa took a deep breath and inserted the key and unlocked the gates. She pushed the gates open, lit the sconces and then when she turned, she froze on her place as if her feet were nailed on the floor. She almost choke as she her breath hitched her glacial eyes saw the black marble tombs of her parents and her twin, in an instant a lump on her throat formed and her lips quivered.

Uncontrollably, Elsa burst into tears and knelt on the cold floor while her hand touch the surface where her parents' names were engraved. She unknowingly crushed the stems of the flowers in her hand because of her strong grip to keep her from sobbing but it failed.

Soft whimpers escaped her lips at first then they became louder and louder. Whimpers turned into loud painful wails that echoed inside the crypt.

Her heart constricted as if thorny vines wrapped around it and gripping it with so much pressure. Her father's lifeless body on the cold ground, her mother's bloodied body, her sister's shocked and painful grimace and her brother's unmoving form were all Elsa could ever think of. Her painful wails echoed in the Vinter family resting place, she didn't give a damn if anyone would hear her, she wasn't given a time to mourn for them, she was immediately thrust into training of how to kill.

Her tears made puddles on the marble floor she was kneeling onto while her right hand was gripping the left side of her chest. It hurts her to the core for losing her love ones, nothing could surpass this pain she was currently feeling. Nothing could maker her feel the hurt more than she felt for her family. After twenty years, she finally saw her family again. She was near them again. She doesn't think she could survive something similar like this to happen again.

"Mother, Father. . . Elaine." Elsa heaved as she cried so loud that it echoed in the entire place. "I love you all so much." she hiccupped. "I'm so sorry for not doing this much earlier." her throat was raw and she had a hard time speaking. "I wanted to see you all since I became Queen- but I can't." she choked a bit. "Because I have no face to show to you. I felt I am not worthy to stand in your presence for failing to protect my siblings. . . for failing to end the lives of the people who did this to you much early." she sobbed uncontrollably. "I'm so sorry. Mother . . . Father. I wasn't able to save them. Not even just one of them." the memories of the bloodied body of her twin, as well as her brother flashed in her mind. "I'm so sorry." she kept on apologizing for few more minutes before her sobbing ceased. She sat on the cold floor and leaned on her side against the tomb of her twin sister.

She spoke softly. "I promise to rule Arendelle fairly and just -" she hiccupped. "I will defend it with my life." she wiped her tears using her sleeve but soon new batch of tears came. "I will defend the throne you paid with your blood and make sure your sacrifices won't be forgotten."

She felt so overwhelmed by having her family close to her once again after a long time. "I promise to visit you whenever I can." she touched her twin's tomb. "I'll bring you your favorite sweets next time." she did her best to get on her feet and wipe her tears away and smiled sadly.

She placed lavenders on her mother and father's tomb then the white rose on her sister's, and stayed there and prayed to the gods to take their souls in the halls of Valhalla.

About half an hour later

Elsa emerged from the crypt and went straight to the direction of her childhood bedchamber. She didn't share bedchamber with Anna in Vinter Castle since she knew there's no one would dare to harm the latter here, unlike in Arendelle castle which was filled with traitors.

As she walked through the hallway leading to her self-assigned room, she walked passed by a half opened receiving room and saw Marshall standing with his back on the wall while his arms were crossed in front of him, while she heard Eric's voice telling him something. She observed him closely and then she heard it.

_Snoring_

Elsa snickered and shook her head. She knocked on the opened door, gaining the attention of Eric and so does the sleeping Marshall.

"Your Majesty." both of them bowed.

"Good evening." she greeted them. "Eric, did you give them the things they needed?"

"Already finished." he smiled at his Queen.

"Marvelous. What about you Marshall did you sleep yet?" a smile was threatening to show itself as Marshall nodded in confidence as he tried to blink out his sleepiness.

"Yeah right." she went closer and ruffled his hair. "Sleep, you can have one of the rooms upstairs, just choose which one you like. You haven't slept since I asked you to come here to inform Granpabbie about the siege."

Eric laughed at him. "Seriously man you should sleep. No wonder Olaf is much younger looking than you even if he's older." his comment made Elsa chuckle.

"He's right." Elsa teased.

Marshall glared at them. He noticed his Queen's bloodshot eyes but didn't make a comment. "Ha ha. Very funny. I don't think I can go upstairs, I'll just crash here, but we're so gonna have a conversation on how worried I was when I heard loud screams as we marched here, I was supposed to be one leading the army!" he removed his dark blue uniform and dropped it on the floor before slumping himself one of the chaise and closed his eyes.

Eric and Elsa shared a smile.

"Alright, we 've done a wonderful job today." she fixed his hair before turning to Eric. "You too, you should sleep and we'll meet tomorrow."

"As her Majesty wishes." Eric bowed and chuckled after that.

"Yeah, yeah." Elsa left and closed the door behind her. She felt light for a moment. She proceeded upstairs and went to bed. That night was first peaceful night she had since she woke up after being unconscious.

* * *

Morning came and Olaf went to the Eldr Castle's dungeon with the some of his men. His glacial eyes were looking for the person who forgot to take his Arendelle uniform off before fleeing with Lord Ector. Olaf smiled at the man who was cowering in the corner of the cell.

"Good morning to you." Olaf greeted. "Kindly get him and tie him up on the wall using those chains." they did what he ask and tied the screaming man's wrists up.

"Let me go!" the man protested.

Olaf ignored him and to stand in front of the Lord Ector's cell, who was still suffering from his fall. "Good morning Lord Ector."

"What do you want?" he grumpily asked.

"Nothing. I just wanna see you." Olaf smiled at him. "Oh by the way, I would like to thank you for bringing out the treasure of Queen Elsa from the manor house, it made my job a lot easier."

Lord Ector growled. "Those were mine! My father gave them to my mother when she was still alive! I own them! And I am the rightful King!"

Olaf's demeanor changed. "Technically, you good old father was never meant to be King, he usurped it from the Queen's father and now she took what's rightfully hers and the manor house you owned was never meant to be give away because they are crown's property. And since your father doesn't have a right to the crown, that only meant he gave away what wasn't his and you tried to steal the gold and jewels from our Queen, hence you are charged with thievery and high treason."

"That's absurd! Your Queen is the usurper! She killed my father!" Lord Ector bellowed.

"Tell me something that I don't know."

"He's right! King Runeard wasn't supposed to be King!"

Olaf frowned at the sound, it sounded old. He turned to one of the cells and he moved to the farthest cell in the room. Olaf looked at him, he had long grimy hair and his beard was long and untidy.

"And who are you sir?" Olaf asked.

The old man lifted his head and said something that made Olaf's eyes widened a bit.

"I see. How can I make sure you are not lying about your identity."

His golden brown eyes looked at him and gestured to come closer. Olaf did come closer while still on guard. The old man whispered something in his ear.

Olaf was silent before standing up. "I have to confirm it first." he said. "I'll come back for you once I have it."

"I'll be waiting young man." said the old man.

Olaf got passed the cell of Lord Ector and stood in front of the spy. "Now where were we?" he smiled.

Fear found its way to the man's eyes as he stared to Olaf's face.

"No!"

* * *

At Lille Manor.

Lille was one of the manor house owed by the crown, it was the original family seat of the noble House of Mond. The House of Mond were minor noble family, the last head of the house was Viscount Edmond of House Mond, Lille manor was sold to the crown after his death by one of his relatives. Now the current occupant was Lady Marina of House Rey and her daughter Lady Ariel of House Rey.

"Ariel, precious precious angelfish." the purpled haired woman was currently caressing her daughter's soft and long red locks. "You look so beautiful today." the woman smiled at the sullen face of her daughter.

"What do you want mother?" Ariel asked with a sigh.

"You know what I want." Marina smiled at her. "I want you to go to court and catch the eye of the powerful nobles who would take you as their bride."

Ariel had enough of her mother's encouragement since the last nobleman that was introduced to her couldn't keep his hands to himself. "Mother, we are going to need an invitation from the castle for us to go there. You know that." she rose from her the seat of her vanity and took her shawl before going to the nearby window.

"You are King Runeard's daughter! They should give you the courtesy befits a princess!" Marina angrily stated. "That bitch of a Queen took everything from you! Even your yearly income from the crown." she went to Ariel and shook her. "Stake your claim to the throne! Your father's granddaughter is nothing but a prisoner now!"

Ariel didn't want the throne, she doesn't even like her mother since she had treated her like a prized pawn she could use whenever it was convenient for her, she often asked herself if she really was her mother because of the way she treated her. Ariel only followed her because she was raised by her, nothing more. If only she could go far away where she could live as Ariel not Ariel the bastard daughter of Runeard. Being a daughter of the King was good but being the bastard daughter of the King was a double-edge sword.

They have privilege's and wealth but it could only last long as long as the royal parent still lived. Now her father died and they lived with nothing.

Ariel could only sigh. "I am a bastard. If Anna, the legitimate heiress couldn't have the throne, what chances do I have to have it?"

Marina stopped at that.

"I think it is better for me to not to make myself known." Ariel looked at her mother. "There were rumors that father killed the current Queen's family. What makes you think that I am not next to feel the blade of vengeance? This blood I have from him might've given us wealth and power but it could also take my life." her blue eyes shimmered with tears.

"Oh my angelfish." Marina hugged her daughter. "Then how about you marry a rich and noble lord? For us my darling daughter."

"No mother." Ariel pulled away from her mother. "I will live my life the way I see fit."

Marina looked down. "So that was it. You're going to leave me living with nothing. Our money is running low. You have to get married because I am only looking after you, my precious daughter."

Ariel bit her lip. She hated this part of conversation. The guilt tripping her mother always use. "I. . . I'll try." she left her mother in the room, failing to her the triumphant smile she had on her face.

"Once you are married to a powerful family, we can solidify your claim." Marina smirked.

* * *

Anna was sitting on her bed for hours since she woke up before dawn. Her mind and heart were trying to grasp the fact that her father figure and King was a murderer, liar, pretender and a usurper. All of the bad things she called Elsa should be directed to her own grandfather.

New batch of tears rolled down her cheeks because she felt so lost. She lost her identity. Who was she now? Was she Anna granddaughter of Duke Runeard the murderer, or Anna from the disgraced House of Eldr or was she Anna the orphan who descended from the line of a murderer?

She felt so bad for saying those horrible things to Elsa. Elsa did what she did for her family so Anna couldn't fault her for acting out for revenge. All she thought Elsa was a power hungry and a lustful bastard the entire time but if even if she weren't those, that doesn't excused her rude behavior towards her.

Anna still hated Elsa's guts but that was the extent of it. Now she knew the truth about her grandfather's true colors, the intense driving force of her hate dwindled. And she couldn't be angry and reason out that Elsa touched her because latter admitted she didn't, though she has to wait for her blood moon to come in order to confirm it.

Also she had observed Elsa's actions, and based on them she was doing things because she had to do it, not because she wanted to. Time and time again Elsa had expressed her defiance either by words or her facial expression and mostly her glacial eyes spoke for her.

Anna wiped her tears away. "You'll never know, sometimes the truth can come from the least person you expect. . . that's what Gerda said, and she was right." she mumbled.

Elsa had been telling the truth since the beginning but who could blame her for not believing it since Elsa was the one who killed her murderer grandfather. Anna she couldn't explain how she felt about him anymore. "Now I am truly alone. I can no longer say I am the rightful Queen. No one would follow me anymore. I have no right at all. My the grandfather the Kin- the Duke gambled everything and lost, so now the victor had taken it all."

All of the things the Duke of Weselton said about her grandfather were true but was the union of the two houses to keep the peace true as well? But then again she was conspiring with the General Fjordian and got caught by the Queen herself.

The bloodied body of the General flashed through her mind. The way he was executed was horrible and repulsive. He was killed the way Elsa's family was killed. The Queen indeed made sure to keep the General alive to feel them all.

In the entire ordeal Elsa was dangerously calm. She didn't lash out nor raise her voice, not even once. She just realized Elsa's calm demeanor was far more dangerous than seeing her shouting and lashing out. It was once directed at her when her plot was uncovered, she only realized now how close she was to her death and yet the Queen didn't execute her.

Lying to the council was an easy one to get away with a right reason, and Elsa was the Queen, surely they won't question her authority . What baffled Anna was why bother making her lie because Elsa herself could handle it. Did she just save her life? If so why? Elsa kept on implying she wanted her dead and removed from the kingdom but why asking her to lie in exchange for her life? Why bother covering up the plot?

"What else does she want from me?" Anna asked. She stood up and got out of the bedchamber to ask Elsa herself about her motives.

She turned to one hallway only to see Marshall coming from the direction of the council room, based on what Wendy had told her.

"M'lady, good morning." he bowed to her in indifference.

"Good morning." Anna was still hesitant to interact with the man. "I was just passing by. Excuse me." she got passed him only to stop because she doesn't know where Elsa's room was. She turned then saw Marshall walking away.

"Marshall." Anna called, making the man turn, his eyes grew dark on the way he was addressed. She gasped at the way she addressed him. "Sorry. I mean Sir Marshall, I apologize for addressing you so casually. I just wanna know where can I find Queen Elsa?"

"It's General Marshall, M'lady." he corrected her. "Her Majesty is currently indisposed."

Anna mentally winced at his cold demeanor. He really doesn't like her.

"Oh." that's all she managed to say.

"I'll just find her later then. Why don't we head for breakfast?"

"Thank you for your invitation M'lady, however I have to go. If you would excuse me." Marshall bowed.

"Oh. Okay. I guess I'll see you later then." Anna could feel his cold aura on the way he looked at her. He didn't change since they first met. She was still very much scared of him.

She went to the dining hall only to be greeted by silence, no one was in the room aside from her.

"Lady Anna." Anna turned and saw a middle aged woman. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Anna greeted back. "And you are?"

"Bulda, one of the senior servants here in Vinter Castle." she smiled at her. "Oh your breakfast is on its way please have a seat." Bulda pulled out a chair at the other head of the table.

"Thank you Bulda." Anna sat and waited.

Few minutes later servants came in and arranged breakfast for two. Anna watched the servant arranged the breakfast where Elsa usually seated. The servants left her alone in the massive dining hall.

She waited for Elsa to emerge so she didn't touch her food. She wanted answers so she wanted to have an excuse of not leaving the room. About ten minutes passed, still no Elsa coming in through the double door.

Anna sighed and stopped herself on waiting. She started to eat in silence.

Her food got cold, even so she ate it since it was prepared for her. It would be a waste not to eat such perfect soup and poached eggs.

She was half-way to her meal when the doors burst open, revealing Elsa dressed in a dark blue high collared clothes with long sleeved jacket with black cuffs and black breeches. The clothes Elsa was wearing currently were much more Arendellian compare to the usual clothes she wore before.

Anna watched her took a seat at the other end of the table, usually despite their verbal jabs and open hostility to one another Elsa would always greet her first and it didn't matter if she would reply. But today there was no greeting at all.

The latter simply sat and ate her meal in silence, she didn't even look at Anna's direction, nor acknowledge her presence.

Well what would she expect? She was caught plotting with a traitor. Of course she would received this kind of treatment.

Anna just watched Elsa eat and didn't even continue her own. She opened her mouth to speak but for several times she failed to voice out her questions. She wanted to know Elsa's motive, she wanted to know why she was spared.

She wanted to know what was going on in Elsa's mind. This was the only time she was dying to know what would Elsa do next.

She continued to watched the latter eat and drink her tea, her own meal was long abandoned.

With a soft clinking sound of the tea cup Elsa stood up. Anna also stood up, rather abruptly, making her chair produced screeching noise, that should've made Elsa look at her but she didn't. Instead Elsa went towards the door's direction.

Anna almost tripped on from one the legs of the table as she tried to catch Elsa's attention. "Elsa wait!-"

A loud slamming of the door echoed inside the empty room. Anna faltered but soon found herself sprinting to the door's direction and opened it. Anna looked left and right to catch a glimpse of where Elsa had gone. Her teal eyes saw the wisps of Elsa's platinum blonde hair as she turned left. Anna lifted her skirt and made a run for it.

"Elsa wait! Elsa!" Anna turned and she was only few meters away from the Queen, who was only on a walking pace. "Elsa stop! Wait!" she ran again and caught up with her.

Elsa didn't say anything nor stop walking, she still walking while her gaze was fixed ahead, she didn't gave Anna any mind.

"Hey, stop. I want to talk to you." Anna walked alongside her. But Elsa kept on going and refused to talk.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted but she was ignored once again. Her anger flared, she hated it, she hated to be ignored like this. "Elsa!" she gripped Elsa's arm, that was the only time Elsa stopped walking but still refused to look at Anna.

Anna went in front of Elsa to look at her but the latter looked away.

Infuriated. Anna cradled Elsa's faced with both of her hands and turned her head to face her, but those glacial eyes still refused to meet her teal ones.

"Why won't you talk to me?!" Anna growled. "What is wrong with you?!"

No answer.

"Hey I am talking to you!"

"M'lady!" a deep voice, almost growling, shouted and within few seconds she was yanked away from the Queen. "You dare to speak to Her Majesty that way?!" Marshall growled and got in between them.

Anna glared at him. Her anger was much greater than her fear.

Marshall glared back.

Eric arrived at the scene as well, witnessing the glaring competition between the two.

"General Marshall." Eric called him.

Marshall kept on glaring at Anna.

"Captain, please removed her from my sight." Elsa ordered. "Make sure we don't crosspath again." Elsa got passed them and spoke again. "If she resisted, take her back to the capital and imprison her." she went away.

"How dare you! I am your wife! The stability of your rule depends on me!" she pretended not to know anything about the General ordeal.

Elsa stopped walking without turning and said. "This marriage is fragile just like any other, do not depend on it too much." she pause only to bring another blow. "And do not presume my power comes from you. I am where I am today not because of you, it's because of my own bloodline and my military prowess. If it were my choice you won't be calling yourself my wife. If you dare to speak to me that way again then you can forget what we had talked about before. Your life depends on two pieces of parchment, never forget that."

Anna paled at each words coming out of Elsa, before she gritted her teeth. "Just kill me then!"

Elsa turned and walked to the other direction then took Anna's arm, dragging her to her assigned room.

"Hey! Where are you taking me?!" Anna recognized the door and was dragged into it by the Queen.

Elsa locked the door and let go of Anna's arm.

"You really are a stupid woman." Elsa uttered. "Be thankful no one else heard you." her back was facing Anna.

Anna caressed the arm. "Why won't you look at me?!"

Elsa didn't answer.

"Why Elsa?!" seeing there won't be an answer to that, she asked another question. "Why did you save me?!"

"I did no such thing." Elsa replied almost immediately.

Anna scoffed. "You wanted me dead and those letters would surely bring me to the executioner's block! And yet you didn't want it! You can always reveal to the others I was not with child but you're making me lie instead! Why?!"

There was a brief silence.

"You asked why I won't look at you." Elsa turned and glared at Anna. "It was because I couldn't bear seeing the face of a traitor."

Anna took as step back and place her hands to her heart as if it would protect her from the platinum blonde. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

"Revealing the letters to the council and turning you over to them would deny me the opportunity to kill you personally that is why I didn't want anyone else to know!" Elsa gritted her teeth.

"Why don't you do it now! Kill me!" Anna challenged. "Just end me! That's what you've always wanted isn't it?! Why hesitate when I no longer carry a child?!"

"Yes I wanted that! I do! You don't know how much!" Elsa retorted as she ran her hand through her sleek of her hair.

"THEN DO IT!" Anna shouted.

"I CAN'T!" Elsa flung one of the perfume bottles from the vanity to the nearest wall and shattering it into pieces. She heaved heavily as she stared at the stained wall.

Anna was stunned. Her eyes widened and her mouth gaped.

"I can't." Elsa repeated softly.

"What?"

Elsa didn't respond.

"Why?" Anna asked in the same manner but still quite shocked.

Elsa was silent for a moment. "I-" she sat on the chaise near the fireplace and covered her face with her gloved hands. "I don't know. . ." she lied through her teeth. Of course she knew why. She threatened Anna in thought of keeping her under her control and it was because of Anna's political importance. She couldn't just tell her these for they were weaknesses, her reign just started and ending Anna's life would be like giving away the crown her family had died for. Her hands were tied she couldn't do anything at the moment, she had to endure it until she would find an alternative to her problem.

Anna took a shaky step towards the bed and barely managed to sit on its covers.

"You can't?" she asked again.

"Yes." Elsa felt frustrated. "This is what I've always wanted, I dreamt of ending his line and yet here you are in the same room as me and I couldn't do it." she scowled at the roaring fire in front of her.

"You confuse me." Anna said. She didn't wait Elsa to ask why when she continued. "You didn't want me and yet you married me. You wanted me dead and yet you spared me, and also saved me." Anna thought of the time Elsa had protected her. "It just occurred to me how you had guarded me at the night of your coronation. I was surprised to see about more than twenty guards guarding me that night. If you wanted me dead then why do all that trouble?"

"I married you to prevent a civil war. I had you guarded that night because there were foreigners in the castle, I only did what was needed. And as for the last one, I had to."

"Why bother doing all that? Doing all that for the granddaughter of the usurper and murderer?"

There was no hint of sarcasm in Anna's voice.

Elsa turned her head to Anna with her brows furrowed.

"Why save the person who was directly related to the murderer of your family. . . the General confessed it as you executed him."

Elsa's eyes widened a fraction. "How did you-"

"I was there. Pabbie brought me to the throne room for my safety. I was behind the throne." Anna admitted. "Hearing it from you wouldn't make me believe it but hearing that from someone with a direct connection to my grandfather and how he admitted his crimes made it a fact." her gaze was still on the platinum blonde. "I actually feel lost at the moment. I felt like my entire life was a lie now that I know the truth. I have no one to turn to. My hatred towards you is what drives me to survive each day and would try to take back what was mine, but it turns out there was nothing to take back since it wasn't even mine to begin with, so I lost my purpose." Anna lowered her gaze. "I was supposed to be only a Duchess not a Queen but my family lost the war and you won. Losing the title of a Duchess and everything that goes with it was the price to pay for my family's gamble in order cling to power even longer." Anna let out a pitiful chuckle. "And I got caught in a plot of dethroning you and would be branded as a traitor."

Elsa listened then faced the fireplace again. "Our lives got tangled in a messiest way possible. My family was wiped out because of yours. . .then I wiped out yours in return. It would be an unending revenge to each other. No wonder they wanted us to be united in marriage." Elsa already considered this as the biggest factor why they insisted for her and Anna to get married.

"Probably" Anna responded.

Elsa sighed because she knew sooner or later she had to show Anna to them, to keep things in control even if she didn't want to. She might as well tell her.

"Also you are not alone. You still have loyal supporters behind you and they are here for you. The remaining rebels refused to fight because they were informed about our union. They saw it as a notion of peace between two opposing factions. They didn't raise arms against me. One man had sworn allegiance to you and managed to convince the others that you are to be Queen alongside me. These rebels only wanted to restore you but the General had twisted most of them."

"Who is this man?" Anna wanted to know.

"He was saved by your father when he was a child and made his way up to the military ranks. He had sworn to protect you since you were born."

Anna didn't know man, she doesn't know what her father had done in his lifetime other than the usual things they told her about like his insterest. "Why did you let him live if he's loyal to me?"

Elsa stood up. "Believe me I didn't want to but I will kill him if he broke someone's heart. Come I'll let you meet them." she walked towards the door but halted. "If you again plot using them or anyone or anything against me. I won't just stand by and do nothing. Next time I won't hesitate to kill you, Anna." _your precious council nor the Duke and Count won't be able stop me if you do it again. _Elsa mentally added.

Anna did her best not to flinch and nodded. "I understand." she gulped at the coldness of Elsa's voice.

Elsa led her outside the castle grounds, they were followed by Marshall and Eric. There Anna saw the tents and the soldiers who were having their breakfast with the food from the castle.

Anna saw a man with dark brown hair and kind brown eyes, he has a goatee and was dressed in the Eldr livery.

The man's eyes and hers met and she saw how his face turned from calm into astonishment.

"Lady Anna." He said, then soon men were coming out of their tents before scrambling few meters from them then they knelt before her. "It's a great honor to be in your presence. And to you as well Queen Elsa."

Elsa only nodded in acknowledgement with a stoic face.

Anna's shimmered with tears as she felt an overwhelming feeling in her chest. These men were hers. Not her grandfather's, hers.

Elsa had observed the loyalty of the men in front of her to Anna. She knew they were a potential threat but she would wait on how this would play out from hence forth. She needed to keep her guard up even more. Most importantly she needed to be careful around Anna.

* * *

**How was it? **

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! THANK YOU!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer! I do not own Disney/frozen.**

**Yaho! Another chapter for my readers and to those who kept on supporting this! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! **

**I got inspired by the reviews and wrote this down but due to my other side projects I wasn't able to post it sooner. **

**THANK YOU AND I HOPE YOU'LL LIKE THIS ONE! **

**LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS ON THE REVIEW SECTION!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Elsa was staring out of the window of the council room of Vinter Castle, her glacial eyes were fixed on the snow capped mountain. She felt a lot better after yesterday and after confronting Anna earlier. It was true she wanted to have the honor of ending her but something was stopping her from harming the latter, it was frustrating because she doesn't even know what it was. Before she could always draw her sword and stab anyone who she deemed an enemy but she couldn't even do it to Anna, why her specifically? Sure Anna was important to keep the balance of power from tipping but was it all that? It felt like there was something more to it and she couldn't help but to feel dread gripping her heart for not knowing it.

She sighed. Perhaps she could stop thinking about that for a moment and focus more on the new claimant to the throne.

Behind her was a large oval table, on top of it were two blood stained letters and a purple gem in a dark pouch. These were recovered by Marshall as he disposed the General's body, that was why he asked Marshall to summoned Rider and the other man.

Hours ago.

"_Your Majesty, Sir Rider and Sir John." Marshall came in with the two men behind him._

_Elsa nodded in acknowledgement. "I bid you welcome to Vinter Castle."_

_Rider and John bowed. "Thank you for inviting us, Queen Elsa." Rider said._

_Elsa gestured for the seat on few meters from her. "Please have a seat." _

_Once they were settled, Marshall stood in the space between the two Eldr soldiers and his Queen. _

"_I'll get to the point." she started, earning curious looks from the two. "What do you know about the letters?" _

_The two Eldr knights shared a look before nodding._

"_It seemed those letters were sent prior to Queen Anna's letter as she wanted to escape from the castle." John's voice was stern as he glared at the Queen. He felt that Elsa was doing horrible thing to his Queen for her to write such letter._

_Marshall on the other hand gave Elsa questioning look. His Queen met his eyes before turning her attention to the former rebels, he knew then his Queen hid something from him._

"_I see." she didn't have to inquire the contents of Anna's letter. "The unknown sender wanted the General to send a letter to Anna to orchestrate her escape, and raise an army against me. What would he gain from freeing Anna? And based on the other letter he wanted to be in a high place of power after accomplishing his goal. Using her as a symbol to gather men and if you succeed what then? What would happen to Anna?" Elsa asked._

_The men shared a look once more. "We thought of two possibilities."_

"_Enlighten me. "Elsa responded._

"_If this man desired power, he could either marry her to become King or kill her after the uprising." Rider said._

"_Precisely. Those are the only possibilities that I came up to as well." Elsa leaned her back on the high backed chair. "However there a loophole on one of his objectives."_

"_And what is it?" John asked._

"_If he wanted to marry Anna, he could but-." this statement made John got up on his seat. _

_Marshall placed his hand on the grip of his sword, ready to draw any moment._

"_John please. Sit." Rider held John's arm._

"_What do you mean by that?" John asked. "You know the only reason I am not burying my sword to your chest is because of Queen Anna. And you told me they would be bound in marriage! That's the only reason why I agreed to this!" the last two sentence were meant for Rider._

"_Don't you dare speak to her that way!" Marshall growled at him._

"_Lady Anna. Not Queen." Elsa just sat there and looked at him with her cold glacial murderous eyes. "She is only a Lady. I didn't know giving royal titles is your job."_

"_How dare you!" John angrily responded, and in a swift second, Marshall's sword was already under his chin. _

"_I warned you." Marshall's grip tightened, doing his best not to chop off John's head._

"_Perhaps you didn't know why I brought your General alive here in the castle." Elsa stood up and smiled at them, a smile that meant anymore wrong choice of words, she'd end them. "As you all know, I came to kill Runeard and take what's mine. You may all think that I am just a usurper but I don't care, as long as I killed Runeard and the General, both whom were responsible for almost ending my bloodline."_

_Elsa stood up and drew her sword before moving closer to the men. "This sword, I had it made just to do those tasks. Now it already tasted the blood of the General after he confessed his sins against my family. You may think that I am lying about all these but it's up to you to believe it. That wouldn't even change the fact that I am a daughter of Vinter and my family is the rightful house to succeed King Olav." Elsa ran her finger in the flat end of her blade. "And I'll have you know that this blade of mine still craves Eldr blood." _

"_Y-You wanted to kill Queen Anna?!" Rider had lost his cool and stood up as well._

"_Lady Anna," Elsa corrected as she pointed her sword to him. "If it weren't for her I wouldn't spare you. If it weren't for her you are long dead Flynn Rider." she watched Flynn visibly gulped despite his glare, she smirked. "Well could tell her that you got caught in the middle and lost your life. Sure it will break her poor heart but she'll move on eventually, there are a lot of princes out there after all, or someone much more deserving."_

_Flynn gritted his teeth as his personal life was being dragged into the open. _

"_Now where were we? Ah yes. The Eldr blood." Elsa was still pointing her sword to Flynn. "If you didn't know, there were Eldr bastards out there who could possibly be the sender of these letters. They were the offsprings of your precious Duke Runeard, so the possibility of killing Anna after deposing me is much more viable than marriage, since they share half the blood. Having more than two living Eldrs fighting for the throne, bastards and the legitimate heiress, I wonder how it would play out." Elsa looked into Flynn's eyes. "And as for marriage, she wasn't able to escape because why would I let __**my wife**__ out in the open?" she stated as if the most obvious thing to say._

"_Wife?" John asked. "You're married to her already?"_

"_Yes, wife. You rudely cut me off before I could finish." Elsa confirmed. "We had a private wedding before all this. If you don't believe me you can ask the minister himself. You Eldrs always needed proof after all. That's the reason I said if this man wanted to marry Anna then he could, but he has to kill me first." _

_John visibly relaxed at the knowledge of Elsa and Anna already united by matrimony. Having Elsa married his Queen would mean she would be safe from the likes of General Fjordian. _

"_The Eldrs I am pertaining to were the illegitimate sons and daughters of your Duke Runeard. Anna and I stood between them and throne, her life would be in danger if I wouldn't be able prevent them from plotting against us." _

"_You wanted to protect her?" Flynn asked. _

"_That's the only thing we can agree on I assume?" Elsa cocked her eyebrow. _

"_Yes." Flynn and Rider answered._

"_Good." she signaled Marshall to put away his sword as she lowered hers. "I think that settled it. Thank you for your time good Sirs." _

"_Thank you, Your Majesty." John's demeanor changed. _

"_Thank you, Your Majesty." Flynn said._

_Both of them were escorted out of the council room. Once Marshall returned, Elsa gave him a just-ask-what-you-want look._

"_You knew she was the mole?" _

_Elsa poked the pouch using the tip of her sword. "Not until recently. She was resourceful, I give her that. Unfortunately I am much more resourceful than her." Elsa sliced pouch open, revealing the purple diamond._

"_So you intend to protect her?" Marshall asked._

"_Unfortunately so." Elsa indifferently stated. "I have to play nicely for a lot of reasons, but make no mistake, one wrong move and their heads will fall off." she growled._

"_I'm sure you have plan."_

"_Obviously." Elsa responded with confidence. "Purple diamond. They could only be found in the Miner's Mountain, until they became scarce. It seems our dear sender is man of wealth to have such rare gem only to give it away this easy."_

"_Miner's Mountain is currently under King Akryn's jurisdiction isn't?" Marshall asked._

"_Yes. It was taken by the Valley after the fall out between him and Runeard."_

"_Then he's the one who he sent it. He has the motive. He wanted Anna, so he could marry her after deposing you."_

_Elsa stared at the diamond as she stated. "That's what I'm going to find out."_

Present.

"Whoever you are, make sure you won't let me find you." Elsa stated. "Marshall!" she called.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Marshall was on the doorway.

"We're going back to the capital now. Have a carriage prepared for Anna. Also I would like to talk to Pabbie, kindly send him in on your way out."

"Of course. As you wish." Marshall left.

Elsa stayed in the council room for bit much longer.

Arendelle Castle.

* * *

The Duke of Weselton was pacing in the courtyard while Rapunzel was at the foyer.

Rapunzel just realized how the three Harolds were missing. How could she missed Olaf, who was always hunkered down with his books in the library and of course Anna's personal guard Eric. Not to mention she hadn't seen Marshall's shadow, whom she encountered most out of the three.

She was already anxious when she found out they were missing, but knowing they invited the danger, she almost felt like she was at death's door. Rapunzel knew she could lose everyone she cared for, her cousin , her lover and her close friends, she could only hope that all of them were safe.

The Duke on the other hand was restless. He mentally hoped for Anna's safety, and hoping Elsa was in the right emotional state to prevent her doing the unthinkable. He didn't spend his time and everything to Elsa so she could just ruin what they built so far.

"Your Grace."

The Duke turned and saw of the councilmen. "Lord Solskinn. What do I owe the pleasure?"

Lord Solskinn had observed how exhausted old man looked but decided not to comment on it. "Just passing by so I could give these reports to Her Majesty." he lifted a leather folder filled with parchments of papers.

"Ah. I believe the Queen was out hunting with Lady Anna."

This statement raised an eyebrow from the Lord. "The Queen and Lady Anna, hunting together?"

Duke Weselton chuckled. "She had told me that she wanted to spend time with her betrothed, a chance to get to know each other more."

The Lord's face brightened at those words. "That's wonderful news! Seeing them together gives me hope that this war between their houses would cease."

"We all want that." the Duke chuckled once more. "The Queen is trying to overcome what happened to her in the past." he said in all seriousness.

"Yes, I am just glad that everything is falling into place." the Lord smiled. "Then I guess I'll just give this to her when she returns. Good day Your Grace." Lord Solskinn bowed to the Duke.

"Good day." the Duke said in return and watched the Lord walk away. "You better come back soon Elsa." he muttered under his breath.

Meanwhile.

Lord Solskinn went back to his assigned room only to find Lord Jorgen and Lord Leigh waiting for him.

"Did you see the Queen?" asked Lord Jorgen.

"No I haven't, she was out hunting with Lady Anna." he said.

Lord Leigh snorted. "Hunting? Bringing a thousand men in hunting is a bit too much, don't you think?"

"A thousand men?" Lord Jorgen asked. "What are you trying to say?"

"I saw her personal guard yesterday and led a thousand men out of the city. I didn't see the Queen with Lady Anna for quite some time."

"They aren't in the castle since two days ago. Sure a hunt would only last a day but two days?" Lord Leigh continued.

These things had put doubts in Lord Solskinn's heart. "Are you trying to say that they were out somewhere for two days. . ." the Lord. "With a thousand men with them?!" he exclaimed.

Many thoughts ran through his head.

There must be an explanation for this. Lord Solskinn thought

* * *

The soldiers brought by Marshall and another fifteen hundred were with them on their way back to the city. Elsa had permanently stationed the remaining twelve hundred soldiers in the north to be Vinter Castle's guards, under the command of the Lord Steward.

Elsa was in the carriage with Anna instead of riding out in the open. She watched the woman across her who was silent for the whole time. Anna was wearing purple cloak, black and brown dress with a pair of calf high heeled boots, her strawberry blonde tresses were styled in a twisted bun. Elsa didn't know how long she stared at the woman until she heard her voice.

"Is there something on my face?" Anna asked.

Elsa did her best not to look away. "No, nothing." she stared into Anna's teal eyes. "Do you know what you're going to say to the Duke and Count? Also how you should act around me?"

Anna nodded and answer in obedience. "Yes." she doesn't have any choice but to follow Elsa's commands.

"Good. Also I forgot to mention that I had a talk with Pabbie and told him that Wendy will be your personal lady-in-waiting hence forth. I noticed that you are rather fond of her." this time Elsa casted her eyes outside the carriage window as she spoke.

Anna's eyes brightened a little, it was true she was fond of Wendy, she was kind and easy to talk to. She would probably be her first friend, but she has to be cautious.

"Thank you. Wendy is a good company." Anna said.

"You're thanking me, well that's the first." Elsa snickered.

Anna scowled at her. "If you don't like it then I take it back." she retorted with a bite.

Elsa's lips curled into a smile. "Still feisty I see." but soon she realized her smile, she went back to her stoic mask.

Anna was taken aback at Elsa's response, not to mention she smiled, not the cruel smile she was accustomed to even if it disappeared in a matter of seconds

There was a brief silence.

"I meant what I said." Elsa started. "If I caught you plotting against me again, I would swing the sword myself publicly if I have to, I wouldn't give a damn about what will the Lords would say or do. If I have to kill each and everyone of them then so be it." Elsa crossed her arms. "Betrayal in form is what I detest the most. I rather have you hate me openly instead of betraying me behind my back like a coward. However if you behave accordingly then I'll let you be." her eyes were staring straight to Anna's eyes.

"How can I trust that you won't take back your words?"

Elsa smirked. "You're good."

"I knew it. You're lying." Anna knew she couldn't trust the Queen with her words.

"I think sparing your life is more than enough to prove that I am keeping my word."

Anna glared at the Queen.

"Once our official marriage celebration ended I won't keep you in our room anymore, you can go do whatever you want and you have to take Eric and Wendy with you as your security detail. Understood?"

"Yes." Anna reluctantly responded.

The whole journey took them longer hours than expected, and Elsa hated it so much. If only they weren't bringing an army then they should've reach the capital in a few hours. The people cheered in the streets as they welcomed their Queen as they made their way in the capital but they halted after they saw the group of men wearing Eldr livery instead of the Arendelle green.

"THOSE ARE ELDR SOLDIERS!" one man shouted.

Anna looked outside the window to see who it was, and to her surprise the people were glaring at the men in wearing her family's crest.

"THE QUEEN MUST'VE CAPTURED THEM! LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!"

"LONG LIVE THE QUEEN! DOWN WITH THE TRAITORS!"

Anna heard it loud and clear. The people hated their family. Her eyes shimmered with tears.

Elsa observed the latter and spoke. "Never let their words affect you."

Anna looked down. She thought the people like their house but it seems all the bad things her grandfather did are coming to bite her.

Once they arrived in the castle courtyard Elsa stated. "Wipe your tears and smile. Never let them see you like that." she got out of the carriage.

Anna did what Elsa ask and got out of the carriage, to her surprise a hand was offered to assist her.

"Come." Elsa was reaching out for her.

Anna hesitantly took Elsa's hand as she got out of the carriage. Anna was about to pull away when Elsa tightened her hold, refusing to let go.

"Wrap your arm around mine, just like what we discussed." Elsa whispered as they walked to the foyer of the castle. The doors were opened and they were greeted by Duke of Weselton and Count of Isles.

"Welcome back Your Majesty. Lady Anna." They gave their curtsy.

"Thank you." Elsa replied.

"How's the hunting, Your Majesty?" Lord Duke of Weselton asked as his eyebrow raised at Anna's arm attached on Elsa.

Elsa was honestly confused for a moment until her eyes found the Duke of Weselton's own. She smiled a bit. "It was great. Refreshing."

"You've been away for two days." the Duke commented. While the Count of Isles just looking at them with pleased expression on his face.

"Yes. Perhaps we could continue this later, we would like to rest for while." Elsa stated and excused themselves.

"I think they are going along than expected." the Count of Isles stated.

"Indeed." the Duke responded but he was full of doubt.

Outside the castle.

Marshall had ordered his men to get Arendellian uniforms for the Eldr soldiers.

"I know it's not what you want but if the people would see you in that Eldr livery would cause problems. Changing your uniforms changes nothing. You will still serve Lady Anna as promised." Marshall stated.

"We know." Flynn responded. However his eyes were all roaming around the place, hoping to catch a glimpse of the golden blonde princess.

* * *

Dinner was served and the Duke, Count of Isles, Rapunzel, and King Frederic were present, they were waiting for the Queen to arrive. Also what made them curious was their current seating arrangement. There was another vacant chair at Elsa's left. Rapunzel's usual seat. Instead the Coronan princess was seated next to her father, on Elsa's right side. While the Count of Isles was next to her. On Elsa's left was the Duke, after the vacant chair.

Their question of who would occupy the chair was soon answered when Elsa got in the dining hall with Anna walking beside her.

Anna's presence had raised eyebrows.

Elsa had pulled out Anna's chair before taking her own seat.

"Good evening everyone." Elsa greeted.

"Good evening Your Majesty, and Lady Anna." they greeted back.

"Lady Anna, it's a pleasure for joining us for dinner." the Count of Isles smiled at her.

"Pleasure is all mine M'lord." Anna replied with ease.

They started to eat their meal in silence until the Duke spoke. "Your Majesty, how was your hunting?"

"It was satisfying to say the least. I caught a bear." Elsa said nonchalantly.

"A bear?" her Uncle asked.

"Yes. Its skin is now currently displayed in the throne room in the north." Elsa shrugged.

However Anna knew Elsa was using metaphor. The bear was the General, and the throne room was where he was killed.

"Fascinating. I am sure you caught more in the north other than a bear." the Duke coyly stated.

"Yes in fact, we caught red foxes. Which was odd since foxes doesn't live in northern forest." Elsa stated in indifference.

"And did you bring the foxes here?" Rapunzel inquired. Earning Anna's attention.

"Yes I did. Lots actually." Elsa confirmed.

"I didn't see cages on your way here, though I saw those men with Eldr livery." Count of Isles smirked.

Anna spoke. "Yes, those are my men, we found them in the north while hunting. They pledged their loyalty to us."

"And Her Majesty brought them here?" King Frederic asked, alarmed at the notion.

Elsa sensed this. "They are harmless, since their leader had taken a vow to serve Lady Anna since he was a child. He was just doing his duty, and having them would be an advantage since they serve Lady Anna not her grandfather nor anyone. Another useless bloodshed by some idiots who would try to control them is last thing I need, don't you think so too, Your Highness?" Elsa smirked at her cousin.

Rapunzel glared at her. "Yes of course. It would be better to have them here than leave them alone to plot. Like they always do."

"She's right. We can monitor their movements here." Count of Isles agreed. "And it seems your hunting had improved your relationship to each other." he looked both his Queen and Lady Anna.

Elsa gave Anna a knowing look.

"Yes. Her Majesty was there for me when I needed her most." her voice sounded hurt and sad.

"Why? What happened?" the Duke of Weselton asked in concern.

Anna looked down to her plate. Unable to look into their eyes as she uttered words of lies. "Even if we started on wrong foot, Her Majesty shared my pain of losing something precious."

Everyone was waiting for Anna to continue. Tears dropped on the well-polished wooden table. "We lost our child while we were out hunting. That's the reason why we were delayed on coming back here." her heart constrict at the thought of being deceived in such cruel manner. She was still devastated on losing something that wasn't even there.

"WHAT?!" the other occupants of the room exclaimed.

"Your Majesty! How could you let this happened?!" the Count of Isles was enraged

"It was an accident, do you think I will let any harm come close to my child if I have a say in it?!" Elsa rose from her seat. "I lost something too! I lost my heir!" she exclaimed.

Anna looked up and saw how angry Elsa was.

"Elsa is right. She would never let anything harm the child." Rapunzel came for Elsa's defense. "She may be a merciless General before but she wouldn't harm a child, much less her own!"

The Duke of Weselton was too stunned to say anything.

"What is done is done. Both of them are young, they could try again." King Frederic suggested.

"Yes. His Majesty has a point." the Duke snapped out of his trance and continued. "They can always try again." he couldn't accept that the future heir was lost. "Her Majesty must never leave Lady Anna's side for the time being."

Anna and Elsa shared a look. "Of course." Elsa responded.

Anna rose from her seat and told Elsa. "I would like to retire, please excuse me."

"Let me accompany you. We bid you all good night." Elsa took Anna's hand and proceeded to their shared room.

They left the other's who were still couldn't get over the dreadful news.

In the Queen's chambers, Elsa was currently watching Anna, who was looking back at her.

"I've done what you asked. What do else do you want?" Anna's tone was defeated. "Will you do what they told us? Will you bed me in order to conceive?"

Elsa came close to her and shook her head. "No. I just managed to escape one problem and I don't intend to get into one again. And I don't think I can do it even if I have to, you are still an Eldr, I can never bring myself to be more for you. I have no interest on being more than - whatever we have right now. Having a child together will make things much more complicated for both of us.

"You are willing to be stuck in a loveless marriage?"

Elsa chuckled humorlessly. "What choice do we have?" she turned but halted for a moment. She faced Anna again. "It's not like you'll feel anything for me, after all I've done to you. I know full well you don't like me, much less love me.

"Yes I don't and will not." Anna said softly but firm.

"Likewise, well at least we know where we stand."

* * *

Olaf wrote a letter to the Queen to report the capture of the eldest Eldr bastard. He thought of having the fringe tiara be sent along with the letter but he hesitated since its a family heirloom and he couldn't trust anyone with it. He asked one of his men to deliver only the letter to the castle.

He was currently sitting on the Duke's study while thinking what he should do next. He thought of the old man in the prison. The man declared himself as King Olav's scribe. The man, named Sigurd , said he didn't believe Runeard as King Olav's heir because it was written on last will and testament. However Olaf was skeptical since it might just be a ploy for the man to be release. Sigurd also said the possible location of the will and have Olaf find it, a proof of him telling the truth about his identity. Olaf have yet to go back to Arendelle castle since he would establish the military defense of the castle loyal to the Queen.

He got out of the Duke's study and walked through the hallway, however something caught his attention. An ornate door with small golden crocuses on its frame. Instead of going to the battlements he went towards door and opened it.

His glacial eyes immediately found a small portrait of a beautiful lady with long dirty blonde hair, she was wearing a baby blue dress, her eyes were bluish green, and her smile was lovely. She resembled a certain Lady who was currently in Arendelle castle.

"This must be Anna's mother." Olaf mumbled. "She looks like her. And this must be Baron Andrew's room." he looked around and his interest were caught by the books on the shelves. He ran his hand to the spines of the books. The books varied from literature, poetry, mythology and medicine. Olaf took one of the books from the shelf that contained medical knowledge.

"Interesting." he read a page of it before putting it back, he might got lost into the book and would forget to do what he needed to accomplish. "I'll return for you next time." he patted the book and turned.

He went out of the room and to went to the battlements.

* * *

Days later.

Both Anna and Elsa fell into a routine. Anna would stay in the room for the entire day, this time she was with Wendy. While Elsa would do her Queenly duties and of course supervise on the new members of Arendelle ranks, the former rebels. She had them settled on the barracks outside the castle walls, aside from Flynn and John, who were in residence inside the castle ground barracks. She held council meetings regarding on the progress which was delayed for days on Count of Isles insistence for Lady Anna to rest. And course she was questioned how she managed to have the Eldr soldiers to surrender and serve under her.

"Your Majesty, how did you find them?" Lord Solskinn asked.

"We were hunting near the foot of the North Mountain, we stumbled upon their camp." Elsa explained

"They didn't attack anyone?" Lord Leigh asked in full suspicion.

"No. They immediately swore their loyalty to us. Anna and I."

The Lords smiled. "The unity of the two houses unites people." Lord Solskinn said.

"Yes. I shouldn't have delayed our wedding." Elsa stated.

The men chuckled, while the Duke of Weselton almost rolled his eyes.

"Well the preparation of the ceremony has long started. But now the progress is our priority." The Duke said.

"Indeed. All of your subjects are waiting for their Queen." Count of Isles smiled at her.

"The progress would start in two days, well actually it already started in the north while having hunting. We can focus more on the eastern lands and the west."

"Speaking of the west, are you going to set sail to the Wester lands?" King Frederic asked.

"I have to, since it's still part of Arendelle. It could last a day on land before we set sail back at night, preferably." Elsa stated.

"I'll make sure it is safe to set sail Your Majesty." Vice Admiral Hofferson stated with a smile.

"I know you will."

"That would be all for today." Elsa left the council first with Marshall in tow.

"Oh before I forget, send a letter to Olaf and General Mattias that we need them here immediately. Also I received a letter from him that he has the Eldr bastard imprisoned in the dungeon and]mentioned about a valuable property of my family. He didn't mention what it was."

"Of course, I'll have it sent right away." Marshall stated.

"Perfect. I'll be in my room if you're looking for me."

Elsa and Marshall parted ways. She proceed to her room and was about to open the door but she heard laughter from inside. She halted and listened on what they were talking about.

Inside the room were Anna and Wendy, sitting on the carpeted floor while Wendy was embroidering scarves while Anna was holding a closed book.

"That was so incredibly funny!" Anna laughed freely with her new friend. "But I feel sorry for him though."

"It was! I mean Peter tried to do it but failed miserably but it was rather sweet of him." Wendy sighed as she thought the man whom she wanted to be with.

"Yeah, having someone who likes you must've felt nice." Anna stated wistfully.

Wendy looked at her. "Do you have anyone you like, M'lady?"

Anna blush in embarrassment. "No. I haven't had the opportunity since I wasn't able to meet anyone who's around my age, well until I met you."

Wendy gasped in surprised. "Oh. What about Her Majesty? Don't you like her?"

Anna was hesitant to answer. "The Queen and I have a complicated relationship."

Wendy frowned at that. "But she had you wear her family jewels. Granpabbie said if the Vinter head of the house would have a woman wear those jewels meant they are worthy to be part of the Vinters."

Anna shook her head and thought if only Wendy knew the reason why. "Is that so? Well I didn't feet like I was worthy to be part of her noble house. You probably know what happened. I was the granddaughter of the person who destroyed her family. Perhaps that would give you a hint of how would our relationship would turn out to be."

Wendy gave Anna's hand a comforting squeeze. "Her Majesty is kind and understanding. Sure she can be scary, please don't tell her I said that."

Anna chuckled. "I won't I promise."

"I don't know her story, I only heard from other people why she's what she is right now."

"What have you heard?" Anna inquired.

Wendy hesitated. "It's not my place to say it but you can ask her instead. Maybe you'll understand her."

Anna shook her head. "It doesn't matter. It won't change anything. She can never feel anything for me. She said so herself."

Wendy watched the latter with curious eyes.

"Forgive me M'lady if I am overstepping, when she said that what did you feel?"

Anna looked at her. "What did I feel? I don't know. Nothing."

"But do you want her to feel something for you?"

"What?" Anna asked incredulously. "No! I don't want her to feel anything for me. I assure you we a better off like this."

Wendy then stopped asking.

"Why did you ask?" Anna asked.

Wendy smiled. "Nothing in particular."

On the other side of the door Elsa left instead of entering.

* * *

**How was it? Hope you like it!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer! I do not own Frozen/Disney even if I wish I was XD**

**I think this is the first time in this fic I'll answer some of the reviews haha.**

** AZalmega: Yes I kinda went to a bit darker theme and how tricky court life is. Also thank you for your advise on how I should write about the POVs. I've been doing separate POV for the characters but I always find myself switching every time! (T_T) I'll do my best for the next chapters.**

** Okisawa Hinari: No worries, I am like you as well haha I am typing this story until the crack of dawn. It's completely normal. XD haha. Also Thank you.**

** RockLovert: I like reading your reviews! Gracias!**

**to the others: Thank you for your continuous support! **

**I hope you'll like this chapter.**

**Let me know your thoughts on the review section!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Rapunzel did her best to catch a glimpse of her beloved since they were brought in the castle. She was waiting for an opportunity to approach him because they shouldn't be seen together, not yet at least. She sighed as she watch them at the training grounds from her window. Now that her beloved was here and everything was settled between the rebels and the Queen, she still found herself hesitating to make a move. She was rather disappointed of not receiving any reply from him, not to mention their last encounter didn't end on a good note.

A soft knock made her turn away from the windows and pretended brushing her hair in front of the vanity mirror.

"Who is it?" Rapunzel asked.

"It's me."

"Come in!" Rapunzel didn't stop brushing her hair.

The door revealed the Queen, she sported a small smile. "Hey."

"Hey." Rapunzel put down her brush down and turned.

Elsa sat on Rapunzel's bed and sighed.

"You seem tired." Rapunzel commented.

"It's nothing." Elsa lied on the bed with a huff. "How are things here while we're gone?"

"Nothing unusual other than the Duke lost his wits when he found out you brought her in the north with you." Rapunzel went to the window seat and watched the soldiers below. "Which compels me to ask why in the world you brought her there? In secret no less."

Elsa was staring at the pink velvet canopy above her. "For the reason I don't anyone to interfere. You said so yourself the Duke lost his wits when we were gone, what more if he learned what I was about to do prior on bringing her there. And leaving her here would be taken as an opportunity for those bastards to cling on Anna for power."

"Tell me everything from the beginning." Rapunzel demanded.

"Our lost boys kept me informed of the bastard's movements and the number of his army as you know. I received a note about their intention to attack my castle in the north and of course I couldn't just sit still while my home was threatened. And of course how can I not do something since these entitled men, these so-called Lords of Arendelle, who where doing nothing for the betterment of this kingdom, much less support me on this kind of thing." Elsa sat up. "Imagine my surprise when I discovered the traitor here in the castle who corresponded with those rebels." her anger rose as she glared at the wall.

"Name." Rapunzel demanded, not asked. Her tone was dangerously low.

Elsa met Rapunzel's eyes, which were filled with animosity. "I already took care of it. I bloody made sure of that mole is forever silenced."

"Good, I thought I have to cut him myself." Rapunzel said. "Also did the General enjoy his stay in castle?"

"He was trilled that he screamed all the way up." Elsa smirked "I never felt so much satisfaction in my lifetime. I wish you could've seen it. I wish you witnessed how I killed him the way the killed them, and do you know what's the best part?" Elsa asked.

Rapunzel furrowed her brows and asked. "What is it?"

"He confessed all his horrid crimes!" Elsa stated. "He confessed while Anna was hiding behind the my ancestor's throne!"

Rapunzel's eyes widened. "Did you know that she's there?"

Elsa shook her head. "I have absolutely no idea that she was there. She admitted to me that she heard everything after."

"She's an idiot if she kept on denying her family's crimes."

"Absolutely." Elsa stood up and paced around the room.

"Oh. Speaking Anna. Her acting skills were superb the other night." Rapunzel smirked. "Is that what you've planned all along? How did you even convince her to it. Wait, more importantly how did you reveal it to her?"

"Nothing worth noting on the way how I revealed it to her, I just casually told her and she went all dramatic about it. Then I convinced her to lie for me. And yes it was part of the plan to end the lie."

Rapunzel was skeptical about the things Elsa just said. "How Elsa, how did you convince her?"

Elsa smiled at her. "Let's just say I had the leverage for her to agree. I'll entertain no more questions about it."

"Stinker!"

"Of course I am, when did I wasn't?" Elsa rolled her eyes. "By the way, why do have those longing eyes whenever you look out of the window? Have you spoken to him?"

Rapunzel shook her head.

"Why not? You wanted this to happen." Elsa halted her pacing. "Did that bastard do anything to hurt your feelings?" her tone changed drastically, in a dangerous way.

"No!" Rapunzel denied. "Well. . . the last time we had a chance to talk didn't end well. It's my fault really. I tried to convince him on leaving the rebels and join us but his loyalty to that lowly Eldr won over." she pitifully chuckled. "My feelings for him always comes after his loyalty to the Eldr woman. I couldn't bring my self to accept it."

* * *

Elsa's eyes softened. "There are other people out there, you've wasted time long enough for this man who do not even see your true value. He loves you yes but is it enough? He needs to make it clear whom he'll choose between you and Anna. Love or loyalty." she paused. "He has to decide either focus his attention to you and be with you like you deserve." she walked near the window and lifted her cousin's face by placing her finger under the latter's chin. "Or set you free and give other people a chance to love you much more than you deserve. I am sure there's someone out there who is willing to leave everything and face anything for you. They are just waiting for you to look at their way and see how much love they can give."

"Who is it Elsa?" Rapunzel's eyes were filled with curiosity.

Elsa smiled. "It's not my place to say. You have to figure it out yourself."

Rapunzel shook her head. "I love Flynn. I do love him . . . so much. I don't think I can love anyone other than him." Elsa nodded in understanding.

Elsa placed her hands behind her. "I guess that's how love works. Not that I am sage about it, but it looks really painful and I already had enough pain to last me a lifetime and love like this is the last thing I need." the thought of feeling vulnerable just because of person had placed a dread in her chest. She couldn't afford to feel scared, to feel weak, there were a lot of people counting on her. She couldn't even fathom of having someone she cared for just like how her father cared for her mother.

"No Elsa. Love is what binds us all. There's pain yes but it only make you appreciate love even more. Without pain, there's no love." Rapunzel replied. "And sometimes love cures."

Elsa smiled at that. "Maybe." she paused. "Are you willing to give up everything for him? Even your status as crowned princess."

Rapunzel open her mouth to answer but faltered for a moment. There was a brief of hesitation and Elsa noticed this. "Yes. I love him." she turned to Elsa. "I know you loathe him, your opinions of him are tarnished by his association to Anna and her family."

Elsa's face turned sour. "Regardless of his association. I do not see him as someone who is suitable for you. At first I tolerated him and supported your relationship only for you, because you are happy with him but the way he acted recently made a terrible impression on me. But it will always be your choice that matters, my opinions doesn't."

"I'm glad you know that." there was a certain bite on Rapunzel's tone. "You don't even know how I feel right now. You don't even know what love is! You only know how to hurt someone's feelings!"

Elsa's jaw clenched. "Yes. I know nothing of this feeling of. . . love. And yes I only know how to hurt someone's feelings." she turned away.

Rapunzel scrambled to her feet and caught Elsa's wrist. "I'm sorry. Elsa please."

"It's fine, you just stated the facts about me." Elsa patted Rapunzel's head and smiled. "There's nothing to be sorry about. This is who I am. This is how I came to be. None of these is your fault, so don't say sorry. I came here to check up on you, I'll be in my study if you need anything." she gave another smile before taking her hand back and left the room.

Elsa found herself walking through the hallway by mumbled to herself. "You're right, that's all I do." she clenched her hand into fist.

Her real intention of visiting her cousin was to ask her to join in the study to look for a certain document that would solidify her rule. Olaf's letter mentioned the Last Will And Testament of King Olav before his death and was hidden by him before the Usurper King had a chance to get his hands on it. The scribe mentioned Queen's study was the possible hiding place but doesn't guaranteed it was there.

She opened the door of her study. She locked the door for good measure and started her search.

* * *

Outside Eldr Castle.

"The castle now is heavily guarded, also when I went to Lord Ector's manor it was locked up and there were guards of the Queen guarding it." said one man who was currently hiding at the top of a tree as he scouted the surroundings.

"That would mean Lord Ector was captured by the Queen and this castle is the nearest fortress to detain the Lord." said his fellow spy who was also at the top the tree.

"This would give our Mistress an opportunity to seize power."

"Indeed. Now that Lord Ector is out of the way, the second eldest could stake his claim to the throne."

"Mistress would be please by the news."

"Well she has to eliminate _her_ first before anything else."

Both of them shared a smirk.

* * *

"Mother I had enough of this!" Ariel forcefully pushed the door opened and saw her mother gambling away their remaining fortune. Her mother was playing cards with three other people. Baroness Cruella of House De Ville, Lady Vanessa of House Ursul and lastly Lord Gaston of House Hunter. The man Ariel despise the most.

"Your daughter looks delectable when she's angry." Lord Gaston lewdly stated. He didn't even bother to hide thirst for the young woman. He chuckled using that ridiculous deep voice of his.

"Ariel darling, let your mother have her fun. She's actually winning." she cackled.

Ariel glared at her mother. "Mother enough!"

"Ariel sweetie, let mummy have fun alright? I still owe a debt to Lord Hunter here." Marina stated through her teeth as her money depleted drastically.

"Oh no complaints here." Gaston folded his cards. "Believe me before the day is over you'll be my wife if your mother won't be able to pay her debts to me."

Ariel's vision turned red and her body move on its own as she flipped the card table, spilling its contents all over. "All of you! Get out of my house!"

"Hey!" Lady Vanessa exclaimed

"Ariel! How dare you!" Marina stated as she turned to her daughter.

"Ooh feisty." Lord Gaston was clearly loving each second of it.

"I agree, the Eldr blood is evident on her." Baroness Cruella states with an amuse laugh.

"My dear friends, why don't we stop for today and continue some other time?" Marina smiled to her friends.

"Of course."

The three of their guests took their belongings with them.

"Remember what you owe me." Lord Gaston reminded Marina before his lecherous gaze fell on Ariel. "Wish for your mother to lose. Mrs. Hunter." he winked.

The closing of the door was the indication they left since Ariel didn't see them off. Her blue eyes were glaring at the cards on the carpeted floor.

"Look at me." Marina demanded.

Ariel did what was asked then. . .

_Slap._

Ariel staggered for a bit and looked at her mother with surprise evident on her eyes.

"How dare you to embarrass me like that!" Marina growled at her.

Ariel was too shock to respond.

"I can do whatever I want with your money, I raised you and I suffered the humiliation for you, is this how you would repay me?!"

Ariel glared at her mother as she composed herself. "You were complaining to me about our finances and yet here you are gambling them away! And what does Lord Gaston meant by his words?!"

"Couldn't you tell?! I promised you to him in order for me to pay back my debts!"

"What?" Ariel couldn't believe what she just heard.

Marina visibly calmed down and went to touch her daughter's red locks. "I owed him a lot, selling this house wouldn't even suffice to cover it. But when he marries you all of it will be gone and we get to keep this house. Isn't that great?" Marina smiled.

Ariel let out scoff. "You're such a piece of work Mother. Father would be proud of you, since both of you are alike."

Marina's expression darkened and swung her hand once more but it was intercepted mid air as Ariel caught her wrist.

"No more. I won't let you lay a hand on me again. You know sometimes I wonder if I am really your child on the way you are treating me after father died, his death was only recent and you are treating horribly since then, as if have I no use for you anymore" she let go of her Mother's wrist and walked away.

She went straight to her room only to slide against her closed door and sobbed. The pain of the slap she received was nothing compare to the prickling pain in her heart of how her Mother practically sold her that lecherous Lord Gaston.

"What am I going to do now?"

* * *

In Corona.

"Your Majesty."

The Queen of Corona, Ariana, looked up from the state papers she was reading and saw one of the three Generals knelt in front of her.

"Rise." said the Queen softly.

The General rose and handed a letter to her Queen.

"I believe delivering a letter isn't your job." the Queen pointed out and chuckled as she checked who the sender was. She recognize their family seal.

"It's much better and safer if I will be the one giving them to Her Majesty." said the General with a smile. "It is after all my duty to protect the royal family."

"Of course." the Queen chuckled. "Goodness you sounded like Elsa." she opened the letter and read it before saying. "It seems our Elsa is going to marry the- " she pause and her face turned sour. " . . . granddaughter of her enemy." there was an evident distaste on the way the it was said by the Queen.

The General was quite taken aback at the tone of the Queen, since it was so rare of her to show her displeasure on any subject. "That's unfortunate." she responded

"That's politics." the Queen stated in distaste. A sigh escaped from her lips. "Of all people." she mumbled. She was aware that her niece would have to enter a political marriage in order to cement her rule but she didn't expected this. "We have to prepare to set sail to Arendelle post haste, so I could see for myself who is this woman she'll marry. I'll summon the council and you are coming with me and your father will take in charge here while we're gone, and I know you are looking forward to see your former General, aren't you Cassandra?"

Cassandra smiled. "Yes I am, Queen or not she still owe me a pint of ale."

* * *

In the castle Arendelle.

Lord Solskinn was walking with Lord Jorgen. They hushly discussed something between them.

"The progress' date was already decided, we have to prepare for the security of the Queen and her betrothed." Lord Solskinn stated.

"Of course. Everything is set." Lord Jorgen confirmed. "General Mattias is not around for few days now, one if the key figures of security detail."

"I heard they went ahead to the Eastern lands to prepare the place. It seemed the Queen decided something again without the council." Lord Solskinn sighed.

"The Queen is stubborn and her stubbornness is becoming unbearable. We must push the marriage early as possible to enthrone Anna." Lord Jorgen insisted. "And her recent absence is suspicious. We can never fully trust her, she will be like Runeard if we don't stop her. Our powers will dwindle like before." he further added.

"Queen Elsa has the welfare of the people in the forefront of her mind. She's establishing better economy for the people. She provided solutions on the recent influx of homeless peasants from the hell hole where Runeard tossed them, she provided homes and jobs for their stability. She's much better than Runeard." Lord Solskinn pointed out. "Each and everyone of them were from all over Arendelle and were got into the workforce to keep our kingdom going."

Lord Jorgen scowled at what Lord Solskinn pointed out. "That's true but we cannot excuse her dismissal on the council's wishes."

"The council is there to provide advise, it doesn't necessarily meant she should follow it and she's aware of that. She knows how much power she could use at her disposal."

There was a scoff came from Lord Jorgen. "We need Anna to keep her from taking all the power from us. First we have to convince her to ally herself to us."

"I have an inkling that she's aware of our support. She'll come to us when the time is right." Lord Solskinn stated. "She's after all descended from house Solskinn and Jorgen."

Both Lords took a turn and went outside of the castle. They didn't even noticed the shadow that followed them.

* * *

At dinner.

The Lords in council were in attendance, starting from Duke Weselton, Count of Isles, Lord Hofferson, Lord Solskinn, Lord Rein, Lord Leigh, Lord Oaken, Lord Harold and Lord Jorgen. The Coronan royals were of course in attendance as well. They were waiting for two important people to show themselves.

One of the said people was in the halls walking towards the share room while the other was still preparing herself for the dinner.

Anna was being dressed for the unexpected dinner initiated by the Queen for some reason. She doesn't even know what made Elsa invite them, so here she was looking at herself in a full length mirror while Wendy lacing up her dress from behind. She wore an Arendelle green off shoulder short-sleeved dress, dark dreen -almost black- sweetheart bodice with rosemaling patterns and a pair of black heeled shoes.

"How do M'lady want to style her hair?" Wendy asked as she knotted the lace.

Anna pondered. "Hmm, surprise me." she smiled to the latter through the mirror. The latter nodded and guided Anna on the seat in front of the vanity mirror.

"M'lady, if I may, what jewels do you wish to wear tonight?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know, can I just skip wearing one?" Anna asked in indifference, she wasn't fond them.

A horrified expression made into Wendy's face at the notion of her not wearing any jewels. "M'lady, you must wear one! Her Majesty would have my head if I neglect on my sole task of dressing you appropriately on occasions like this."

Anna chuckled at Wendy's exaggerations. "I don't exactly have any jewelry other than gold necklaces, bracelets, earrings and few jeweled ones. Runeard was not really creative when it came to giving gifts." she offhandedly stated. She saw Wendy's quite surprised face when she addressed her grandfather using his name, it was not gone unnoticed by her. "I have no idea what I should I wear really." _and I don't care. _She mentally added, she had no reason to dress up appropriately since it was Elsa who arranged such dinner.

"Then fret not, that's why I am here for M'lady." Wendy smiled. "I asked because Her Majesty had gave me array of jewels for M'lady to wear. There done, how was it?"

Anna looked herself through the vanity mirror, her hair was styled in a double-braid and let the rest of her hair cascade down on her shoulders, while her fringe was delicately combed to the side to refrain it from obscuring her vision.

"I love it. You are marvelous." Anna praised Wendy's handiwork.

"Thank you M'lady." her maid blushed at the compliment. Wendy then went to retrieve a box about a foot in height and two feet and half in width, and about three inches in thickness. She opened it, revealing array of jewels cushioned on the maroon velvet fabric.

Inside the box was a pear cut light pink diamond pendant with two smaller pear cut stones on each side, paired with earrings. The other jewel was a princess necklace with five asscher cut aquamarine stones surrounded by milgrain-set of white diamonds and paired with earrings. The last but not least was a white cushioned cut diamond with smaller diamond milgrain-set on that surrounded it and a pair of earrings.

"They all look beautiful." Anna was torn between the white diamond and the aquamarine one.

"Personally, the princess necklace of aquamarine would be appropriate and it would certainly compliment your eyes, not to mention they matched M'lady's dress." Wendy suggested.

"Is that so? Then I trust your judgment." Anna smiled, the latter proceeded to clasp the necklace around her neck, it rested just below her collarbone and had placed the earrings on her earlobes.

"There perfect! Now you're ready, oh wait." Wendy added aquamarine jeweled hairclip at the back of Anna's head, securing the braid at its center. "There." she smiled.

"Thank you Wendy, you are wonderful."

"I'm glad you like it M'lady-" Wendy was interrupted by a knock on the door. Both her and Anna looked at the double door.

"Who is it?" Anna asked but instead the door was opened, revealing the Queen dressed in dark blue double breasted swallow tail coat with wide lapels and six silver buttons. An off white waist coat and white shirt underneath and silk black cravat tied in a ballroom knot with a small asscher cut sapphire pin to keep it in place. She also wore a cream colored trousers and a pair of knee-high black boots. The Queen styled her hair in a twist up do with her fringe framing her face.

"Good evening." greeted Elsa, while her glacial eyes were staring straight to her own teal ones.

"Good evening, Your Majesty." her maid curtsied, however she didn't bother.

"You can have your rest after a long day, I'll take it from here." Elsa said.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. Lady Anna was kind enough to let me have short break to explore the castle earlier." her maid beamed at Elsa. "Good night Your Majesty and M'lady." she dismissed herself, leaving the two women in an uncomfortable silence.

Anna slowly rose from her seat and unconsciously tuck a stray hair behind her ear. She was nervous for some reason and wasn't sure why.

"The councilmen will be present in this dinner, I expect you not to tell them anything for your sake. I don't want you to add more unnecessary problem on top of the kingdom's problems."

Anna's ire rose at the accusation. "What do you think of me? Stupid?"

"I said no such thing. It was you who said that." Elsa shrugged.

"What are you trying to do now? Are you here to insult me?"

Elsa shook her head. "No. I am here to pretend nothing happened in the north and try to get along with you. I will present you to the council for the first time, now we have to pretend that we are enamored with each other, just like how we did the day we came back. Even if it's not ideal for me."

"You don't have to do that if you don't want to, no one is forcing you. And it was your idea so don't talk as if it was my fault." Anna couldn't help but to feel irritated on how Elsa was acting towards her. "For the record, I don't want to do it as well. Being enamored with you is unthinkable."

She watched Elsa sat on the bed and sighed. "All of them were forcing me to do this, expected me to do this. If it were my choice I would never do it, you know that. I rather stay away from you and focus on how to keep this kingdom afloat after your precious grandfather squandered everything and dried up the royal treasury for his pleasures."

The kingdom was struggling when it came to its finances. Opening trade to different Kingdoms and Duchies became an advantage, instead of enriching selected people. The royal coffers barely manage to keep the kingdom running, if it weren't for Vinter gold Arendelle won't be able sustain itself. She wasn't aware how Elsa shouldered a kingdom in a brink of ruin.

"Then why don't tell my grandfather how poorly he managed this kingdom?!" Anna sarcastically responded.

Elsa smirked at her response. "Feisty. You're gonna need that attitude if you want to survive. You must know how to play with words and corner your enemies to your advantage. Never ever let them gain the upper hand. Never forget you are the wife of the Queen, my wife, so they should fear you. They should respect you."

Anna was taken aback at Elsa's response on her sarcasm, she expected the latter to explode and shout until one of them would walk away, not encourage her like this. "You want me to be part of politics? I thought I would just be a person whom you'll parade at every opportunity you get." she watched the latter rose from the bed and walked towards her.

"I was told you are intelligent, but your recent actions were quite the opposite, we have to fix that." the latter placed her left index finger under her chin and lifted it slightly. "You've been doing things and blurting out things that gave you disadvantage because you let your emotions control you." Elsa leaned closer, invading her personal space. "It should be the other way around." the latter whispered, and leaned towards her lips.

Anna was alarmed so she turned her head away to prevent Elsa's lips from connecting to hers. "What do you think you're doing?" she glared at the Queen.

"Assessing your reflexes since you are quite attractive and men would throw themselves at you. It wouldn't be in your favor if you got caught in an rather scandalous moment with random men that could cause rumours and misunderstandings, further tarnishing your reputation. Surely you weren't thinking of something else?" Elsa smirked.

A healthy blush graced Anna's. She wasn't sure if it was because of the compliment of being attractive or being pissed as Elsa pointed out her already ruined reputation.

She heard Elsa chuckled then her face turned serious. "Remember what I said, Never let your emotions control you. In the field of politics, emotions were the last thing you need." Elsa caressed her face. "I'm sure you are educated just like me for our future role in this kingdom, that would mean you are aware how it works."

"Of course I know how it works." Anna stated in full confidence but she wasn't that well verse in terms of politics since her grandfather didn't include her on that subject, saying she wasn't ready, all she knew about it came from her tutor. She slapped Elsa's hand away but the latter pulled her closer by wrapping her other hand around her waist.

"Let me go." Anna demanded. She struggled to escape.

"Of course you do know how it works, that's the reason why you had the guts to betray me and planned everything from start to finish." Elsa jabbed, ignoring her words.

Anna's anger increased at those words and pushed Elsa with all her might, freeing herself.

"Hmm not bad, though you still have to work on your physical strength if you wish to overpower an average man." Elsa placed a finger on her chin as she pondered about her strength.

"What are you doing?!" Anna shouted.

"Again emotions." Elsa reminded.

"Stop it! Stop this- whatever you are doing now!"

"Be calm, if you are calm and had not let your enemies get into you, you'll be able to counter them. But of course you have to express your anger when it's necessary put to them in their places and to assert your authority. A mere show if you would."

The only thing Anna could do was gaped. "What are you trying to do with me?"

"Teach you something useful."

"Why? You know full well that I can use this against you."

"I know." Elsa answered. "But it felt like your grandfather didn't bother to teach you the know how. And of course, as your wife, I took it upon myself to teach you how to protect yourself from the people who would use you to their advantage."

Anna was stunned on the things Elsa was saying. She was sure there's something behind this generosity the latter was giving, just like when she offered her to have an evening stroll outside the castle grounds only to be deceived in the end. Could this be another test for her in order to know if she would trust Elsa's words just like before? She wasn't sure how to deal with the latter at the moment so she decided to leave that subject for now by asking.

"You're here to tell me to pretend we're enamored with each other, how exactly are we gonna do that?"

"Ah, yes. I almost forgot about that. Well I am not usually an affectionate person so holding hands is enough I guess? Unless you want to do something other than that?"

"No, holding hands is more than enough. I rather not to . . ." Anna couldn't say the word kiss in favor of not relieving her first kiss. Yes, the kiss after the banquet was her first kiss.

"To what?" Elsa smirked. "Kiss me?" her voice certainly irritated Anna in more ways than one. "Don't worry the feeling is mutual. I rather not as well but what if the situation calls for it? What are you gonna do?"

"Let's just see okay?" Anna responded.

"Okay, fair enough. Shall we?" Elsa offered her arm to Anna.

The next thing Anna knew she was walking through the halls with her arm hooked on Elsa's own. The moment they reached the massive dining hall, eyes were on them, more specifically on her. The councilmen were pleased by her presence, especially five people, the Duke, the Count, Lord Leigh, Lord Solskinn and Lord Jorgen. She sat on Elsa's right next to the Count of Isles. The dinner was slow for her liking since they kept on talking and talking and ignoring the food served for them. She had observed how Lord Leigh was the loudest and the chatter box of them all followed by the Count of Isles. Some of the Lords contributed on their conversation and even the Coronan royals even joined.

Anna was sitting there listening on what they do during day time and how do they spent their free time. For the entire dinner she also observed how the person on her left just listened and nodded on whatever they were saying. She stared at Elsa, who was idly poking her leftover food with her fork while her gaze on the platter of fruit on in front of her, it seemed she was in deep thought.

"-isn't that right, Your Majesty?"

Anna turned her attention Count of Isles, who was looking at the Queen with expectant gaze. She returned her attention to Elsa who looked to her direction since the Count was sitting next to her.

"I don't think that's necessary." Elsa dismissed whatever the Count asked but she has this unpleasant expression on her face for split second

Anna even didn't catch what was the question herself even if she was sitting next to him, though she was curious what made the latter have that kind of response.

"Why not? The bedding ceremony is part of the royal wedding tradition."

Anna blushed at the thought of being brought to bed by many people and some would stay to watch them do the deed. Well it was common for the southern kingdoms but she wasn't sure if the Arendellians did that was well since there was no marriage in the ruling family of Arendelle since King Leith's wedding, did they even do that on his time?

"I will say this now. I will forbid bedding ceremony in the royal family henceforth. If I will have to make a royal decree about it then so be it." Elsa's words were dead serious, and Anna could sense Elsa would strike down whoever opposed her with it.

She heard the Lord Leigh chuckle. "The Count was just jesting, Your Majesty. Bedding ceremony is no longer being practice in Arendelle since King Rozen the Great, because he prefer to do his business without anyone watching him." laughter erupted in the dining hall, however the Princess of Corona, the Queen and herself were not pleased and didn't even find the jest funny.

"Lady Anna, I've been wanting to say how beautiful you had become since the last time I saw you." Lord Jorgen said with a smile.

Anna blushed and smiled back. "Thank you M'lord, you flatter me."

"It's true," the Duke responded. "Especially now you are wearing Her Majesty's jewels she commissioned just recently, they surely compliments your eyes."

Her teal eyes found a pair of glacial eyes looking back at her.

"I gave them to her as gifts. She deserve the best after all." Elsa responded. What happened next was the least thing Anna expected. Elsa gave the back of her hand a kiss while looking into her eyes.

Anna gasped and did her best not to yank her hand away from Elsa's grasp. Then again she saw Elsa's calculating gaze, daring her to do or say something that could cause suspicions.

She smiled at her and said. "Her Majesty is so generous to give me such precious gifts." her thumb brushed the back of Elsa's hand.

The night went on until late since the Duke insisted for them to have a drink after dinner. For the entire night Elsa never left her side, making the Lords hesitant to approach her. When they reached their room, she barely managed to change into her nightgown because of tiredness.

"Ha." Anna sighed she lied on her back. "That was the longest dinner I ever had." she mumbled. While staring at the canopy above her before turning her attention to the person, who discarded her coat and let down her hair in single plait, sitting by the desk to work on the state papers. "Aren't you tired?"

"I had plan on finishing these after dinner, however due to unforeseen circumstances the dinner dragged on thanks to our dear old Duke."

"Hmm." Anna hummed in response then slowly fell asleep while watching Elsa work.

* * *

**Thank you! Let me know your thoughts!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer! I do not own Frozen/Disney**

**Yaho! another update after long time XD. Thank you for the continuous support and new subscribers of this fic. I'll do my best to improve the story. **

**I didn't mean for it to be slow burn- this much. I had no idea I was going to that direction because I wanted some healing on both parties before the romance to come, but don't worry we're almost there. Even I was getting impatient and excited while writing XD.**

**Please let me know your thoughts on the review section. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

A coat was haphazardly tossed on the Queen's desk, followed by black cravat. Elsa was currently sitting on the carpeted floor with piles of parchments and leather bound folders all over the place. A frustrated sigh escaped her lips because the sun was already setting and she managed to turned the place upside down for the second time but still the document was not yet found.

"Where could it be?"

"Your Majesty, Lord Harold is here requesting for an audience." Marshall's voice was heard.

"One moment!" Elsa stood up and opened the door to let the Lord come in.

"Your Majesty, thank you for-" Lord Harold halted. Elsa saw his gaze landed on the mess she created.

"Ah I've been sorting the state papers, I apologize for the mess."

"Let me help you Your Majesty." the man offered and slowly crouched down with difficulty on the floor to gather the papers.

"Oh no please, don't bother yourself. I'll just have Kai do it." she held the Lord's arm and lifted him up. "Please." she noticed his difficulty.

"As Her Majesty wishes." he stated while chuckling.

"Let me help you." Elsa said.

"No I can do it. Her Majesty shouldn't bother herself with an old man like me."

"I insist." Elsa led him to on the settee and made him sit.

"I apologize your Majesty." he said as he settled himself.

"No need to." Elsa stared at him for moment before sitting next to him. "It's the injury you sustained for protecting us years before. I should be the one apologizing."

"It is my duty to protect you. My ancestors had sworn to serve House Vinter as long as we live. The blood we share only strengthens our bond." he smiled as he took her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"I am eternally grateful for the services you gave to our family. Your title as a Lord is not enough to show my gratitude." Elsa look into his eyes.

"It is more than enough to be recognize by the Queen herself for a mere captain of the guards of a Duke, not to mention I came from the tainted bloodline. You and your family never treated us differently. You gave my son the highest honor to serve you as one of your trusted men and even elevated him into a captain of the elite guards. Same with my nephews, Marshall became a General while his brother is a Lieutenant General of your private guards. I couldn't ask for more."

Elsa smiled and gave Lord Harold a firm hold on his hand. She shook her head. "Your son and your nephews earned what they have now. It has nothing to do with me. It was them who toiled to reach their status. They earned it with their own merits and they deserve so much more. I owe them a lot, if it weren't for them I wouldn't be here. They saved me on more than one occasion."

"Never forget you saved them first when you decided to sacrifice yourself in order to save Marshall years ago. You saved my son from losing one of his cousins, his best friend, and you saved Olaf from grieving his brother. They are eternally grateful for what you've done, that is why they are so adamant on protecting you."

Elsa didn't see it like that. She never thought of it until now. "I did not know. I didn't realize." she muttered.

Lord Harold chuckled. "Anyway, I came here to deliver the names who supports you." he handed a sealed rolled parchment, their seals and signature were all there.

Elsa took the parchment. "Can they be trusted?"

Lord Harold was hesitant. "Some wanted you to wed Anna before fully pledging their allegiance to you."

"Our marriage is already set after the progress."

"Then you have nothing to fear." Lord Harold assured. "The Lords who opposed King Olav and had followed Runeard, they gave him enormous power over the kingdom and but his abuse didn't go unnoticed so they were forced to distanced themselves from him. The moment of rumors of your existence reached their ears, they took the opportunity to dethrone him and give the throne to the rightful heiress, to you. Shamelessly forgetting their crimes of treason against King Olav when they supported Runeard, they did that to gain favor from you."

"And they wanted the favor to be paid." Elsa continued.

"Yes. Your union with the Eldr heiress, and pardoning them for their treason and name themselves as Lords of Arendelle."

Elsa's knuckles turned white as she held in her rage. "They think they have power over me."

"Unfortunately yes. They wanted the Queen to live by their rules."

Elsa scoffed. "They can try if they want." she whispered.

"Be careful. Please. You mustn't let them know whatever you are planning."

Elsa smirked. "I executed General Fjordian without them knowing."

"You what?" Lord Harold's eyes widened and unconsciously reached for his injured leg. "You did it?"

"I did, but not before I made his legs useless as revenge for you." Elsa looked at the fireplace with a cold look.

"Thank you." that's all he could utter.

* * *

Once Lord Harold exited the Queen's study and found himself thinking how dangerous the little child he knew years ago had become. Lord Harold was surprised and impressed at the same time and yet there's this feeling of something dangerous coming off from the Queen, as he saw her eyes darkening. He saw the eyes of a vengeful daughter of the slain Duke. Her eyes alone could make anyone tremble in their place. He suddenly felt glad that he wasn't her enemy.

* * *

A gentle shook by the shoulder had woken up Anna from her peaceful slumber. She groaned and fluttered one of her eyes open and saw Wendy.

"Good morning M'lady."

Anna was confused for a moment since Wendy haven't woken her up before, the latter always let her wake up in her own.

"What is it?" her voice was thick and her body felt tired, she didn't want to get up.

"I had prepared your change of clothes and clean linen cloth for your bleeding."

Anna stared at the latter for moment before asking. "My what?" her mind was till clouded with sleepiness. Her gaze immediately landed on the empty chaise, not even the pillow and the blanket were there.

"Your bleeding started M'lady." Wendy repeated.

It took Anna few more seconds to comprehend what the latter had said.

Bleeding. . .

Bleeding. . .

Anna gasped as she sat up and checked the darkened part of the purple sheet then her nightgown. She visibly gulped.

"Blood." now that she realized it, it does smell like blood.

"I also prepared a bath for you." Wendy further informed.

Anna languidly step out of the bed then a sudden pain shoot on her abdomen. "Ah." she hissed. Her personal maid shot her a worried look. "I'm fine. Just a cramp." she proceeded to her bath and undressed before plunging on the comforting warm water.

She sat there for a while she could hear rustling of sheets from the main bedroom, as her maid was changing the stained sheets. Her thoughts then went to the glacial eyed woman.

"She's telling the truth. I wasn't spoiled and touched. . ." Anna mumbled to herself. "Just who are you really Elsa of Vinter? You kept on surprising me how much truth you are telling me." she was now convinced of Elsa's honesty, though harsh. "I don't know what would I make of you." Anna sighed.

She stayed in the bath for few more minutes before dressing up and had used the clean linen cloth prepared by Wendy. She got out of the bath and saw the bed with fresh dark blue sheets and Wendy waiting for her to sit in front of the vanity.

Once she was settled on the seat, Wendy had brushed her hair. "How are you feeling M'lady?"

"I feel better, thank you." Anna smiled a little . "Have you seen the Queen?" she hesitantly asked.

"Her Majesty was swamped with meetings the moment the sun rose. Would you like me to send a note to her?"

"Oh no. No need to." Anna declined the offer. "What time is it?" she belatedly asked.

"A quarter passed eight. Would you like to take your breakfast here or in garden?"

"Gardens? I thought I was not allowed to go out from here?" Anna asked in confusion mixed with surprise.

"As Her Majesty instructed you are only allowed inside castle grounds with me and Sir Eric as your company."

Again, she questioned Elsa's way of thinking. Before she was adamant on not letting her out in their shared bedchamber but now she suddenly changed her mind that quick? "May I ask the reason why she allowed me to go?"

Wendy smiled. "M'lady, apologies but we don't ask question of why would Her Majesty instruct things for us to do, we only do what was asked." she style Anna's hair in a braided bun.

"I see."

* * *

Elsa sighed for the nth time at the people in front of her. "I told you I have no interest on taking Eldr castle for my own selfish reasons." she was being questioned why she occupied the Eldr property, she knew sooner later they would be notified.

"Then why do it?" Lord Solskinn questioned filled with accusation.

"It came to my knowledge, one Lord wanted to take it as a one of his privileges as son of Runeard." murmur broke out in the room. "I only did what I have to do in order to secure my future wife's inheritance. I am sure many of you agree with me?" Elsa watched them critically.

"Are you perhaps pertaining to the bastards of Eldr?" Count of Isles asked.

"Yes." Elsa answered.

"Your Majesty how can you be certain that it was one of the bastards?" Lord Hofferson asked.

"He declared it himself that he would take the castle as his inheritance. One of my Uncle's Generals was there before the bastard came. He demanded to have castle for himself, of course we didn't give it." Elsa's face was calm yet hard.

"Her Majesty did the right thing. Eldr castle is one of the most impenetrable fortress ever built, only the legitimate heir of Eldr has the right to have it, and Lady Anna is the legitimate heiress." Count of Isles said, supporting her quick action and Anna's rights.

"I would like to ask one question." Elsa started, all eyes were on her. "Anna is not aware of these bastards, why is that?"

The men exchanged glances.

"Surely you all know it but refused to say anything." she pressed on as she observed their tense postures and how they refused to meet her eyes. Elsa had figured much that these men has secrets.

Lord Leigh cleared his throat and spoke. "The concealment of the bastards was for Lady Anna's own good. The late Duke didn't want to make the lady think she was not enough to be his heiress. Also to avoid conflicts on the succession, he granted his bastards lands and titles in exchange of not staking a claim for the crown."

_A pathetic excuse_, Elsa thought to herself. "Is there a document signed by them renouncing everything?" she questioned. "And are you aware that those lands and titles were not Runeard's to give away since he was not the rightful king?"

Lord Leigh was silenced.

"I want an answer from any of you." her patience was wearing thin with these men since she knew how much power they desired to have. No one answered.

"I'll ask again. Is there a document signed by them?"

The men exchanged glances once more.

Elsa scoffed. "Good gods." she massaged her temple. "Did you actually believe they wouldn't stake a claim on the crown which was not theirs to begin with? The eldest bastard was taking Eldr castle in the midst of the war, staking his claim on Anna's inheritance!" Elsa pounded her fist on the table. "What in Hel's name were you all thinking?!" Elsa shouted as she rose from her chair in anger. Her gaze were on the three Eldr supporters.

There was silence.

"You didn't think about Anna's well being at all. Your carelessness was quite obvious. Those people could take the throne under her if I didn't stake my claim. Yes, she could be Queen but for how long? Have you all ever considered that she could be dead by now if we take the eldest bastard's actions into account?" she gritted her teeth on who much of a fool they were. She sat back on her seat. "That man had the audacity to claim wasn't even his, if Anna had the throne, would you all think he won't take that chance to have it for himself?"

Again there was silence.

"All of you, should I worry about your competence to be part of this council?." Elsa addressed every man in the room, though there were only few she wanted to insult.

"Your Majesty calm yourself, we are well aware of your disappointment." Count of Isles broke the silence. "I am too. I will not condone such carelessness if I was member of the council before. But all we can do now is have them renounce their claim."

"Why would we have them renounce something when they have no right at all?" the Duke of Weselton reasoned.

"You may be right, but strong belief needs proof of denying it. A document that denies all their rights." King Frederic interjected.

"You leave me no choice but to take everything from them." Elsa announced. "The lands and titles belongs to the crown, not Runeard's. All of those will be seized effective immediately and I will not listen to anyone who's against it. These are my rights and the rights of the crown." Elsa exerted more of her powers. "My ancestors had given these to me and I will use them the way I see fit." they weren't aware that seizing those properties had already begun.

"I support Her Majesty." Count of Isles declared.

"Aye." Duke of Weselton said followed by Lord Hofferson, Lord Harold, Lord Oaken, Lord Solskinn, Lord Rein, and Lord Jorgen.

All eyes were on Lord Leigh.

"I will not take your disapproval against you but I advise you not to interfere regarding this matter." Elsa said.

"Moving on, the details regarding the progress are almost complete. The route was mapped and was secured. Our soldiers will be led by Captain Robert Hofferson ." Lord Solskinn stated.

"May I see the map?" Elsa asked for the map of the kingdom, there was a red line indicating their route."

"The progress will start here in the castle, out in the market square and to the village, the Turf houses, going out to the outskirt of the city. We would pass this part of the kingdom before reaching the farm lands, then we will pass through the Duchy of Eldr and several Counties, before going back to the main city docks , using the north eastern route, then set sail to the west before go back to the castle." Lord, also Vice Admiral, Hofferson explained.

"I see." Elsa stated.

"After the progress would be Her Majesty's wedding." Count of Isles reminded her. "Followed by the coronation of Lady Anna on the same day."

Elsa's blood boiled in split second. "About that, I was thinking of crowning Lady Anna after she gave birth to our first born." her cold gaze were on the Duke of Weselton.

She could see rage filled the Duke and the Count's eyes. "Your Majesty!" both of them exclaimed.

"I am still going to marry her just what you all wanted but her crown will be decided by me. I will take no objections for it."

King Frederic frowned but did not comment.

"What is this now, Your Majesty?" Lord Solskinn asked.

Elsa raised her eyebrow. "Are you questioning my authority Lord Solskinn?" her gaze were locked on him. "Am I the Queen or you?"

"Your are, Your Majesty." Lord Solskinn gritted his teeth.

"Good." Elsa condescendingly gazed at him.

"I agree with Her Majesty." Lord Harold stated. "Having Lady Anna as Queen would make her target."

"What are you implying Lord Harold?" Count of Isles asked.

Lord Harold turned to him. "She would be required to meet the people and hold courts in the name of Her Majesty and if she did that while pregnant or before she gets pregnant, she could be in grave danger. We all know how others perceived Her Majesty, we wouldn't know who could be the potential threat to Lady Anna's life while carrying the heir, we should be wary now that there are others who wanted to have the Dukedom of Eldr. It would be safe for her and for the sake of the stability of the throne she has to give birth first before exposing herself out in the open."

Elsa did her best not to let out a smirk. She had no idea Lord Harold would say that and she went along with it. "You may think I do not care for Lady Anna for specific reasons, but I do. Her safety is my top priority." she confidently said.

"I guess Her Majesty is right." Lord Jorgen agreed. "The coronation will take place after the birth of the first born. Raise your hands to those who agree." he raised his hands followed by another and another. Except for the Duke of Weselton and the Count of Isles.

Elsa didn't need their agreement. She would stand firm on her decision regardless of a vote, and it irked her that they should vote on whatever she wanted to do. It seemed they were trying to exercise their power as Lords of Arendelle.

We shall see how long you Lords can get to ridicule me like this as if my words holds no value. Elsa thought.

"Now that's out of the way. I think we should talk about the expenses of progress and the possibility of increasing the soldier's wages." Lord Rein suggested.

"What's the status of our treasury?" Elsa asked.

"Still recovering after the coronation and some nobles refused to pay for the taxes levied on them."

"I will make a royal decree stating to those nobles who refused to pay taxes will be put on the stocks for five days, and has to pay twice the tax as penalty for not following the law. As for the common folk, they would be allowed not to pay taxes for two months so could gradually recover from the poverty they are buried into."

"This might not be taken lightly by the nobles, also giving such leniency regarding taxes to the common people might be misinterpreted as favoritism."

"I am well aware. But let ask you this Lord Rein. How will the common folk be able to pay their taxes if they are not being paid properly by their employers? Most of our people work under the said nobles, who refused to give them reasonable wages. You can ask the people in the north how they live their lives. It is much different from the capital. The Duchy of Vinter pays their wages properly in return of their services. The northern common folk are not included on this exemption of not paying taxes for two months." Elsa pressed on. "There's no favoritism there, I only want to improve the lives of the Arendellians not bury them with debts. Would you want the people rely on the generosity of the crown for the rest of their lives and not make themselves productive or giving them time to get back on their feet this early so they could sustain themselves?"

"I support the latter, Your Majesty." Lord Rein answered.

The men hummed in agreement.

"If the nobles have problems about this royal decree, I will hear their complaints personally, only they have to make sure to have valid arguments." Elsa said, well more like commanded. "Now about those increase of wages for our soldiers. How many percent they will increase?"

"Five percent of their current wages." Lord Rein said. "But our treasury barely recovered from the coronation."

"What about the repairs of the Arendelle vessels? Where did you find funds for them?" Lord Hofferson asked.

Lord Rein made eye contact with her.

"I used the inheritance I received from my mother, my Uncle had given me the income of the lands my mother inherited from my maternal grandfather when she was still a princess." Elsa received a look from Lord Rein but she ignored him. "And I will use that to support the increase of wages for our soldiers until the royal treasury is ready to shoulder its weight." Elsa paused. "Is there any more concerns needed to be discuss?"

"Yes, the refurnishing of the orphanages and funds of the revive the guilds."

"Do you have a record of how much it will cost?" Elsa asked.

"Not yet, Your Majesty, but soon."

"Take them to me once done. I will look over it."

Lord Rein nodded in agreement.

"Oh yes before I forget, how about our economic stability at the moment? How is it faring?"

"The merchants slowly reviving their businesses, though with difficulty." Lord Harold stated.

Elsa pondered for a moment. "I'll see what I can do about it. Anything else?" the men shook their heads. "No? Then our meeting ends here. Good day gentlemen." Elsa dismissed the men. While the Duke of Weselton remained seated.

"What now?" Elsa tiredly asked as she sighed audibly while she leaned on the back rest.

A small smile graced his lips. "I am a bit upset about your decision of delaying Anna's coronation but I am impressed how you managed our kingdom fairly and willing to give the people a chance to stand up on their own, instead of relying to charity. You're learning but be wary, antagonizing the nobles is always not a good thing" the Duke didn't wait for the Queen to reply and bowed to her then got out of the room.

"For twenty years this has been drilled into my head, what do you expect?" she bitterly stated to herself. Elsa curled her hands into fists as the warning of the Duke echoed in her mind.

"You still can silence full grown men whenever you shout at them." she heard Marshall chuckled.

"Apparently yes, I have to show them that whatever they did or doing is not right. If I didn't show my anger they would think I was a pushover." Elsa collected her papers.

"Ah well I rather have you shout at me than beheading me in silence."

Marshall's words made her smirk. "Yes, soon enough there will be heads falling if they continue that kind of attitude. . ." she trailed off as a thought crossed her mind. "Marshall, I need you to do something for me."

"Anything, Your Majesty."

* * *

Anna was enjoying her breakfast under the shade of the willow tree. Wendy was with her and Eric was few meters from them. She inhaled the fresh cold autumn air, it felt like freedom—almost.

"Did you have your breakfast?" Anna asked as she ate poached egg.

"I did M'lady, thank you for asking. The others and I had breakfast in the castle kitchens. They were all kind to me. Especially Gerda, such a sweet woman."

"Yes she is. She's the only one who doesn't judge me for where I came from. The Eldrs."

"That's kind of her." Wendy said with a smile.

"Yes she is. I don't even know why a woman like her is willing to work under the cold hearted Queen." Anna gasped at her words. "Sorry I didn't mean to say that."

Her maid pursed her lips for moment but soon smiled. "Many misunderstood Her Majesty due to her appearance and actions but for me she's our savior. She didn't think twice for giving us a home and food on our table, even providing education for my brothers. I may not know everything but I understand how you feel about her." she was a paused. "If M'lady is given a chance to get to know her, will you take it?"

Anna drank her tea before answering. "I- I don't know. Elsa did things to me and it is unthinkable mentioning them to anyone. Though she confuses me. She has this hot and cold personality, I don't know where to put myself in, and I don't even know if I have place at all."

"I was told you are to be her wife. That's saying something isn't?" Wendy said.

Anna chuckled humorlessly. "I am to be her wife in name only." there's this tinged of sadness of her tone.

"Do you, M'lady, perhaps want something more?"

Anna looked up and saw Wendy's sincere eyes then shook her head. "No."

It was true, after everything Elsa had done to her, she doesn't think she could like her even just for a fraction. She was still upset by the deceit made by Elsa regarding her supposed child, she was only going along with the waves until she would have the strength to stand against them, but for now she was stuck on Elsa's games. What happened the night before was utterly surprising, even for her, she managed to tolerate Elsa's touch for the sake of showing those old men they were a loving couple.

After finishing her breakfast, she asked Wendy for a stroll in the castle grounds. On the way to the stables she saw her loyal knights on their way to the training grounds.

"Sir John! Sir Rider!" Anna greeted them with a smile.

"M'lady!" both men bowed at her. "Good morning."

"Good morning. How are you two?"

"We are settled and the people are nice." Rider said with a wide smile on his face. "Queen Elsa made sure we are well tended."

"That's great!"

"Are you on your way to watch her and General Marshall?" John asked.

"What?" Anna asked.

"We heard from the other guards they are having a friendly match in the training grounds." John further explained.

Anna felt a sudden tug on her chest, but she ignored it. "Oh no. I was just passing by." she smiled though her eyes went to the direction of the training ground where the guards-in-training were watching with awe.

"Would you like to watch M'lady?" Wendy asked.

Anna shook her head. "No. Let's just go, but if you want you could." she smiled.

"Maybe next time." Wendy responded with a smile. "Where would you like to go?"

"Anywhere just not inside the castle please."

Both of them turned away from the stables and bid the two men goodbye, they were about to take their step when there was an uproar from the crowd around the training grounds. Anna and Wendy turned their head into that direction, curious on what happened.

"Okay just for a bit." Anna resigned and earning a chuckle from Wendy

* * *

Elsa removed her jacket and left the waist coat and white shirt underneath, dark blue breeches and black sash around her waist, also a pair of knee high boots. She styled her hair in high ponytail leaving her fringe framing her face. While Marshall only wore his white shirt, black breeches and knee high boots. It has been a while since they last sparred against each other.

When they arrived in the training grounds there was Captain Robert Hofferson training the new recruits. Marshall requested for the use of the training grounds, which the Captain whole-heartly gave the space for their Queen to use.

It has already been quite a while now and still neither of them yield, and in the course of the sparring they gained a lot of attention.

Elsa watched Marshall wiped the sweat from his forehead using the his forearms as he pants heavily. His glacial eyes were on her, who was still elegant and poise despite the sweat and dirt sullying her clothes.

"What happened? Growing old already?" Elsa taunted.

"You wish. Ha!" Marshall sprinted towards her and swung his sword, but she blocked her for the nth time. His superior height and brute force couldn't do much against her agile moves. He noticed how she exerted more force on blocking his sword before swinging it to the side to break them apart. She then ducked to used the pommel of her sword to hit Marshall's stomach.

"Oof!" Marshall grimaced before staggering backwards. "That actually hurts."

"I know." Elsa move so quick that Marshall barely able to block the continuous attack of her sword.

* * *

Marshall could see how serious Elsa's eyes were and how much frustrations she placed at each hit he received and thankfully was able to block. He knew his Queen was just blowing off steam but it could be deadly for someone inexperience.

"Is this much better than breaking things ugh in the castle?" Marshall whispered.

"Yes." Elsa flourished her sword and nicked his clothes.

Marshall didn't have the time to chuckle when Elsa raised her sword to hit him. He backed away. "Whoah. Your Majesty." his eyes then saw a flash of strawberry blonde in the crowd.

Both of them were panting. "When did you become so slow Marshall?"

"Sorry, must be the sweet cakes they are making." he chuckled.

His Queen chuckled, then started her onslaught attacks and they were all blocked by him.

Marshall had stopped defending himself and went on offense, he moved his feet forward and parried against the Queen who was on offense as well. Loud clashing of swords reverberated in the training grounds.

Both of their swords were grating against each other.

"She's here." Marshall said in a hushed voice but his face was in grimace as he fought off Elsa's strength.

"Who?" Elsa asked.

"Anna."

His glacial eyes saw how his Queen's demeanor changed.

Marshall barely got his bearings when Elsa relentlessly attacked him but he wouldn't let himself be defeated even she's his Queen. Marshall fought with the same intensity. Both of them dodged and blocked each other's attacks. He lunged at Elsa, his Queen barely managed to ducked away, earning gasps from the crowd when he managed to slice the blue ribbon securing her hair.

Elsa's hair cascaded down on her back after her ribbon was destroyed, she backed away and took a handful of strands and used it to secure her long platinum blonde locks into a low ponytail then went back on attacking him. Both of him and Elsa had done this since they were able to pick up a sword, he knew the difference of slight changed of demeanor from her.

The knowledge of Anna being there watching, made Elsa distracted which was never happened, especially when they were wielding sharp swords. Marshall was taken by surprise when Elsa attacked relentlessly as if she was getting impatient.

She used her agility so he couldn't take his proper form. She kept on advancing and struck him hard with her sword. All the he could do was blocked her. The moment he saw Elsa's strayed from his face he knew then he made mistake, because the next thing knew Elsa had swiped him off his feet before disarming him.

Marshall landed on the ground with a loud thud while the the tip of Elsa's sword was under his chin.

"Do you yield?"

Marshall was catching his breath and said. "Yes. I yield." he smiled after that.

Applause erupted from the crowd, cheering for their Queen.

Elsa held out her arm to help him on his feet.

"It's the cakes' fault." Marshall defended.

"Right." Elsa chuckled as she took her coat from one of the crates. "Take a bath, will you."

"Of course." he laughed and took his uniform from one of the wooden railings.

"Captain, thank you for lending us the training grounds." Elsa said.

"It's always a pleasure ,Your Majesty." Captain Robert replied.

"Meet me after finishing your bath, I believe you owe me a tankard of ale." Elsa said to him.

"As Her Majesty wishes." he chuckled.

Both of them reached Anna's place with Wendy. The men's gaze followed them and watched the interaction with the Lady.

"Good morning ladies, I didn't know you were watching. If I knew I should've given you the best seats." Elsa stated.

"Good morning, Your Majesty." Wendy curtsied.

"We're fine here." Anna answered without even greeting her.

Elsa's glacial eyes hardened while she did her best not to glance at the people who were staring at them. After that she heard her Captain scolded the men for slacking off before ordering them to do their tasks.

Elsa let out a smile and caressed Anna's flowing locks. "But please kindly inform me if you would like to watch next time so you'll be comfortable." she then kissed the handful of strawberry blonde locks in her hand, making the latter gasp. "Well we would like to stay longer but I feel rather uncomfortable with my clothes. I'll just freshen up a bit. Have a good day." she did a gentle bow to the Lady and went away.

Once they were in good distance, she heard Marshall asked.

"What was that?"

"Playing nicely." Elsa responded.

They parted ways and she had instructed Gerda to fetch her some clothes from the shared room . Instead of having a bath in their shared room, she opted to use the massive bath in the castle.

She shed her dirtied clothes once she was inside the room with marble flooring and had two feet indoor pool filled with lukewarm water. The steam was fogging the room, Elsa untied her hair before plunging herself in the water slowly. She let out an audibly sigh of relief as she felt her tense muscles relaxed.

The ache on her back muscles lessen as she soaked herself in the water further. She was about to relax when the thought of her paper works flashed in her mind. She sighed as her work kept piling up, she couldn't even have a time to have a break. She always took the state papers in their shared room to continue them but it felt like there was no end to them. People thought being Queen was only living in luxury and power, they often forget the stress, assassination plots, traitors and those infinite nightmare they called state papers.

* * *

Anna was quite amazed on how Elsa defeated Marshall on their sparring match, for the entire time her eyes were on the platinum blonde. She couldn't take off her eyes on the Queen the moment they arrived at the training grounds, who could blame her when the Queen displaying her expertise using a sword.

It was quite obvious that the pair were exchanging words as they fought, but after Marshall's gaze landed on her the Queen's demeanor changed and had finished the sparring quickly. She felt like it has something to do with her.

"I think the Queen will change in your shared bedroom, now you have the chance to talk to her since you were looking for her earlier." Wendy encouraged her.

"No. I don't have anything to say to her." Anna bit her lower lip as she tried not to utter unnecessary words.

"M'lady." Wendy gave her a knowing look. "Talk to her so you can have your peace."

Anna sighed in defeat. "You're right." they both went inside the castle, ran up the stairs and opened the door, only to see Gerda carrying the Queen's clothes.

* * *

Elsa slicked her wet hair back as she rest her head on the towel she placed by the edge of the pool, while her body was submerged in the water.

Her thoughts were on how she could solve the monetary difficulty of the citizen and establish trades to different kingdoms. She was thankful that the Prince of Southern Isles and Princess of Tromso were not difficult to talk to, they negotiated through letters, also the Duke of Flam was delighted to be part of Arendelle trade since the Runeard had decline their offer and favored their rival, Kingdom of the Valley before the fall out.

The wool trade was in demand since winter was upon them, her Duchy's private income would drastically increase, giving her a chance to recover from covering the kingdom's expenses. Also another Arendelle product was ice and they were in competition with Northul in that field but Arendelle ice was the most liked by the other kingdoms.

The demand for lutefisk had increased as well, especially in Corona since it was one their favorite Arendelle delicacy, but they didn't have enough fishermen to do the job. She thought of funding the guild for them so they could meet the demands, since it was an opportunity for them to welcome foreign buyers and fill the empty coffers of the kingdom. And also the other thing she had talked with Marshall.

A knock interrupted her thoughts, it was probably Gerda with her clothes.

"Come in." she didn't even open her eyes to check the person who entered. "You can place it on the ledge over there, thank you Gerda."

Elsa waited for the door to open but it didn't. She fluttered her eyes open and saw quite slim figure and blur of strawberry blonde hair. She immediately recognized the person before her despite the steam fogging the room.

"Oh what brought you here?" Elsa asked and sat up, disturbing the water in the process. She didn't even care if she was naked.

The latter looked away and there was a visible flush on her skin, probably from the steam.

Sensing she won't receive an answer, Elsa rose from the shallow pool and got out, with water dripping from her hair and skin leaving puddles on her every step. She wore a dark colored robe and secured it with a knot. She was waiting for Anna's answer.

"My bleeding started." Anna apprehensively stated.

"Congratulations then, is that all?" her tone was cold and indifferent. She observed how the woman fidget on her place. Sensing she won't receive an answer, she proceeded behind the changing screen and wore her clothes.

"Why are you using that tone again?" Anna asked as she frowned after minutes of silence.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You speak like you don't care."

Elsa stepped out of the changing screen then fixed her hair in a single plait and sleeked her hair back. "This is how I usually sound like, also do I suppose to care? Ah yes you thought I would be affectionate to you when we're alone?" she could see how Anna's expression contorted into irritation.

"I thought you'll try to get along with me?"

"I did say that, but were you? You couldn't even do a simple greeting and embarrassed me for acting haughtily in front of my men. I don't mind if we're alone but doing that in public when we're supposed to be besotted with each other, and now you had the audacity to ask me that? I've done my part of our agreement and you failed to do yours, so don't expect me to treat you nicely." she got passed Anna and went for the door.

"You are horrible!" she heard Anna growled as she went after her.

Elsa halted and looked around. She then pinned Anna on the alcove in the hallway. "I am, anything else?" she asked, more like growled, in return.

"I-" Anna visibly gulped.

"What?" Elsa leaned closer to the latter's personal space.

Anna could feel Elsa's breath fanning her face and she couldn't move her limbs as if she was petrified on her spot.

"Tell me." Elsa tilted her head and parted her lips.

Elsa felt Anna's hands on her shoulders, keeping her away. She watched Anna's conflicted expression.

Elsa could feel the Anna's warm breath against her lips, she was angry and getting impatient so she leaned a bit more, just few centimeters from Anna's lips.

"No." Anna whispered but she did nothing to push her away.

"Stay still." Elsa whispered as she waited for the faint footsteps to come closer to where they were.

The latter closed her eyes and she felt Anna pushing away when a cough was heard, Anna missed her lips formed a smirk.

"I deeply apologize for interrupting. You two carry on."

Elsa extricated herself from Anna, satisfied with the show she displayed to the unsuspecting Count of Isles.

"You didn't interrupt anything. We were just talking." Elsa stated.

"Of course." the Count was giving them a knowing look. "If Her Majesty doesn't mind, may I have a word with Lady Anna?"

Elsa looked at him with suspicion but mask it with her typical subdued smile. "Not at all. I have a previous engagement to attend anyway. I'll see you later M'lady." she took Anna's hand and gave the back of her hand a kiss before leaving the two.

* * *

Anna was barely recovered with Elsa's stunt when she faced the Count of Isles.

"Using your attractive appearance to enthrall the Queen is your advantage and I am impressed you know how to use it."

"Excuse me?" Anna was offended by his choice of words.

"Why don't we talk about it over tea?" the Count offered.

Anna was curious about what he said so she agreed.

* * *

**Hope you like it.**

**THANK YOU! Let me know your thoughts on the review section.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer I do not own Frozen/Disney**

**I was reading all the reviews and everyone has an interesting theories. Thank you for sharing what you thought about the last chapter.**

**About the age of the characters**

**Elsa- 28 Anna-24 Rapunzel- 29 Flynn- 31**

**Eric- 30 Marshall- 27 Olaf- 28 Ariel- 25**

**They were quite older than the usual fanfic age. **

**Thank you for the reviews, favorite and follows. I will my best to make this much more interesting ****and try to make Elsanna kiss and make up soon.**

**My notes and drafts about EA are already there, well since I started this story lol, just waiting for the right moment to put them in.**

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and let me know your thoughts on the review section.**

* * *

Anna was sipping her tea to calm herself from what transpired earlier. She couldn't come up with a proper response on what Elsa had told her so she lashed out. She was pissed because Elsa was right, also she tried to come up a reasonable reason why she hadn't push the Queen away from her. She just stood there and did nothing. Sure enough she wasn't waiting for the Queen to kiss her because that would be utterly horrifying on her part. She would do her best to act like nothing happened and the Queen was just riling her up as always, though it was irritating.

"I'm pleased to see that you and Her Majesty had gone closer than expected." a warm smile was plastered on the Count's lips.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh dear, no need to be shy about it. It's normal." he chuckled. "Perhaps if you continue to use your charms to get the Queen's attention then I am confident you'll have an heir in no time."

Anna was having unpleasant thoughts about the words he uttered. "I am not sure if I am ready to carry another child at the moment." she answered carefully.

"Nonsense. The earlier the better so you can have your crown."

"What do you mean?"

"The Queen was adamant of not giving the title of a Queen unless you gave her an heir first. I don't know what's going on in that pretty head of hers and I don't see why she shouldn't when she's obviously smitten by you."

Anna's gaped for a moment. "Impossible." she said under her breath. "What made you say that?" she wanted to know.

"Child, have you seen how she looks at you?"

"No," Anna honestly doesn't know. "And did she say anymore reason for not crowning me, other giving her an heir?" she saw the Count narrowed his eyes on her but answered nonetheless.

"She made an argument that it won't be safe for you to interact with other people while carrying the heir. She has a point though and it only meant she was thinking about your well being, which was sweet. However I didn't agree."

Anna frowned. "Why are you telling me this? Aren't you her ally?"

The Count laughed. "Oh no my dear. I am your ally since the beginning. I am the reason why you are here."

"I'm sorry, I'm confused. I believed it was the Duke who wanted me here."

"It was me who gave the idea of binding you and the Queen in marriage. It was my influence that brought you here."

She stared at the old man in front of her. "What would you gain from this?"

A smirk was formed on the Count's lips. "Only one thing. The future heir would carry the bloodline of my ancestors."

"Y-You. . . How?" Anna paused as she remembered her grandmother's ancestry. "I was told my grandmother descended from the bloodline of the Isles. Are you by any chance related to her?" she furrowed her brows.

"Rita was my younger sister. She married that bastard Runeard and had my nephew, your father Andrew, and now her granddaughter will be Queen of Arendelle."

A certain disgust on his tone was evident as he addressed her grandfather, he even called him a bastard. "The reason why I supported Elsa to her claim because she was the rightful ruler, everyone knows that, all of Arendelle knew that the Vinters were the rightful house to rule Arendelle. However your gracious grandfather thought he was more capable so he hatched a plot to removed the Vinters from the line of succession."

Anna's heart was beating erratically in her chest as she listened.

"And I of course knew this because he came to me asking for my support, he reasoned it was for your father's future and yours, not his." he scoffed. "Like I would believe a disgusting and dishonorable bastard."

Anna took a deep breath to calmed herself. "Elsa's existence was not known until recently, she could be an impostor and tricked you by impersonating the true Vinter heir."

The Count has this proud smile on his face but soon replaced but a sad one. "I might have believe you when you say it like that but . . ." he then told Anna story only selected people knew.

_Flashback_

_The Count of Isles was invited to Eldr castle for dinner while he was still in the capital. The dinner came and he saw his nephew, Andrew with his four years old daughter sitting next to him. He smiled to the cheerful child. _

"_Your daughter is so pretty, she looks like her late mother." the Count couldn't take off his eyes to the little girl. _

"_Yes she is." Andrew stated with a sad smile on his lips before coughing and wheezing, he covered his mouth using his handkerchief. _

"_Are you ill?" the Count asked in worry. "Have you consulted a physician?"_

"_I'm quite alright Uncle, don't mind me, just a cold." Andrew dismissed._

"_Son, I'll have Master Sverrn to check on you again. You've been like that for quite a while now." Duke Runeard said._

_The Count eyed his nephew for moment and noticed how patch of rash had spread on his jawline and his hands, most probably his entire body was covered with them. "How are you feeling these days?"_

"_Just occasional nausea and trouble breathing but I'll be fine once I drink the tonic Master Sverrn giving me." Andrew assured his Uncle._

"_If you need more help I'll be happy to help you." the Count was having a bad feeling since he saw rash on his nephew's skin since it was so familiar to him. _

"_Thank you." he turned to his daughter and fed her. "There we go, chew first then swallow. Good girl." he kissed the top of her head._

_The dinner ended with Anna demanding to go to bed. His nephew bid them goodbye with a sleepy little future Duchess in his arms. _

_Count Lanster was invited to the Duke's study and was offered wine. _

"_Andrew looks dreadful." he commented as he sat on a chair._

"_He does, but don't worry my physician was doing his best to make him feel better." Duke Runeard assured him. "Thank you for accepting my invitation."_

"_I was about to come here anyway, so no need to." he chuckled. "What do you want to talk about?"_

_Duke Runeard looked at him with those green serious eyes. "King Olav is sick."_

"_Yes he is, he's the reason why I came here in the capital. He asked me to do something." _

"_What is it?" Duke Runeard asked with suspicion evident in his eyes._

"_The usual ones. He asked me to do some state papers about the Isles." the Count lied to him. The real reason why he was asked to the capital because he was assigned to do one important task, in which he mustn't fail. _

_Duke Runeard didn't pay any more attention to it then went to state his objective. "I see. Anyway, as I was saying, he was sick and most probably senile since he wanted to pass the crown to Agnarr."_

"_He's the rightful heir, so it's natural for him to do that." _

"_Agnarr is inexperience! Do we have the assurance he could run the kingdom properly?"_

_The Count narrowed his eyes. "Where are you going with this?"_

"_He shouldn't have the crown. I am in the same generation as Olav, it is only right that I should have the crown. I am his distant cousin and Agnarr was only his distant nephew. I have more experience in running an estate compared to him. It would give us the recognition Eldr deserve. And most importantly I am making my son King and then my granddaughter a future Queen, two people with the blood of the Isles. Our nobles houses would be written down in history." Duke Runeard rambled._

_Treason. Runeard would commit treason. Count Lanster schooled his expression and calmly drink his wine but in reality he wanted to end the Duke's life. He was gathering more information and doesn't want to orphan his nephew, those were stopping him from slitting the man's throat. _

"_How do you intend to do this?"_

"_With your help we can end the Vinter bloodline. King Olav trust you and Agnarr trust you as well." Duke Runeard's words were bordering insanity._

"_I'll think about it." he said before rising from his chair. "Thank you for inviting me and I shall take my leave since my ship would set sail few hours later."_

_It would be few more months before he would come back to the capital to attend his nephew's funeral. He saw a lost little girl looking for her father through the halls of their castle and wail whenever she couldn't find him. The governess would then try to calm her down but she wouldn't. He felt so sorry for Anna, he couldn't do anything to comfort her. He saw Runeard that day and he sounded cold and rather angry to the point some would think he was about to lose his mind._

_Count Lanster was about to go back to the Isles when one of his spies had caught a wind of the assassination of the Vinters. He had spies scattered all around Arendelle for the sole purpose of this event. He had eyes on the Vinters, the King and Runeard. Once Runeard made his move, he immediately had his private army to ride north faster than the wind. But they were too late. The Duke and Duchess of Vinter were already dead, however his men found two barely breathing Vinter children. Once they got a hold of them he immediately asked for physicians to save them as they aboard his vessel and set sail where they could be safe, Corona._

_End of Flashback._

The Count of Isles had finished his story.

Sniffles could be heard as Anna tried to absorb all the information she just heard. The story of her father succumbing to his sickness had shattered her heart. And the story of her how evil her grandfather was utterly ruined everything for her. Elsa was right. The Duke was right. Everyone who hated her grandfather were right.

"H-How could he do that?" Anna was appalled. "How could he. . ." she covered her mouth using her hand. "He was beyond horrible a monster. I can't believe I was deceived by his fake kindness and love towards me."

"How did he treat you?" the Count asked softly.

"He gave anything I asked of him, he protected me from the people who could misguide me, as he put it, by not letting me interact with anyone other than my tutors, physician, governess and ladies." Anna accepted the handkerchief offered by the Count and wipe her tears away.

"He had sheltered you and conceal his evils so you can trust him, no one can blame you for that but now you know the truth. You must do the next right thing to correct your grandfather's horrifying mistakes." he looked at her and continued. "I will always have your back."

"Does she know it was you who saved her?"

Count Lanster knew who she was talking about. "No." he shook his head. "And the real person who saved them was King Olav himself. He asked me this favor as his last wish, to protect the Vinters to any potential danger. And of course as his best friend and confidante, I promised to do that last favor before he completely lose his ability to move on his death bed. I was merely doing what my King and friend had asked me to."

Anna has so many questions but she doesn't know where to start. "I want to know how my father died, I was too young to recall anything."

"Your father died on natural causes, or so I've been told." the Count's knuckles turned white as he clenched them so hard.

"Why? Why are doubting it?" Anna wanted to know.

The Count opened his mouth to speak "I'll tell you some other time."

Anna wanted to protest but nodded. "How can I know you aren't making these all up?" she asked cautiously since she was deceived multiple times by different people.

"I had no reason to lie to you. What your grandfather had done was common knowledge, which he managed to conceal for two decades from you by threatening anyone who would let slip of the truth with the punishment of death." he sighed. "That's why when the news of the a living Vinter heiress gathering support to reclaim what was hers, I didn't tell your grandfather about it even after eleven years of preparation. The Duke of Weselton's influence was only second to mine and of course I wanted your grandfather off the throne, in exchange for my support I wanted you alive and made the proposal that Elsa should take you as her Queen. The Duke had persuaded Elsa to agree but I knew she did that to gain my support and wouldn't fulfill it since your family had done horrible things to her own. I've come to the coronation to make sure she would do it."

"What I've done for you is for my sister and nephew. You have the blood of the Isles in your veins while the Queen have Weselton blood, no matter how miniscule it is . Having those two most influencial family will surely cement yours and Elsa's rule. And if you accept, I will be honored to be your mentor so you can help the Queen in ruling Arendelle. I will teach you everything I know."

Anna was still hesitant. "I- I'll think about it." she wanted to learn but she couldn't trust anyone easily at the moment.

"Of course. I'm just letting you know that you have allies to support you without any ill intention." he narrowed his eyes at the last two words.

"Thank you and please excuse me."

Anna got out of the room leaving the old Count inside.

"I will groom you as a Queen they will love and fear." he stared at the used handkerchief across him.

* * *

Olaf, General Mattias and General Maximus with the Coronan army went back to the capital, while they left the Arendellian army in Eldr castle under the command of Lieutenant Florian.

Olaf was carrying the velvet lined box to deliver it to his Queen personally. They were greeted by King Frederic and his daughter.

The high ranking officers dismounted and gave their respect to the King. General Maximus was welcome in the castle, while General Mattias handled the Coronan army. Olaf excused himself and went to find the Queen, and to his surprise they were at the training grounds drinking tankards of ale with the new recruits. He smiled fondly at the scene. He remembered when it was him, Marshall, Eric, Elsa and Cassandra, Elsa's lieutenant general in the Coronan army, drinking and sharing stories after a hard day of training.

"Your Majesty." Olaf made his presence known.

Elsa nodded at him and emptied her tankard before excusing herself.

"Welcome back." she pat his shoulder. "Shall we?" Olaf nodded.

They proceeded to the study and not even asking what was the content of the box.

"So reports?" Elsa said without preamble.

Olaf chuckled at his Queen straightforwardness while he placed the box on the Queen's desk.

"The Coronan army is back in the capital just like how you ordered, General Maximus was quite excited to see one of the three Generals of Corona became Queen of Arendelle, and also requested for two or three crates of Arendellian apples." he chuckled at the last part.

"Give him what he wants." Elsa chuckled.

"We also have the eldest of the Eldr bastard in custody, he has spies in the Arendelle army. Also I found a prisoner in Eldr castle stating he was King Olav's scribe and told me about the last will and testament of the King."

"I'd tried to look for it but it wasn't here. Maybe I'll go for another look."

"I'll join you this time." Olaf said. "And your plan of publicly stating about seizing the Eldr bastard was effective. It gave the result you wanted."

Elsa only cocked her eyebrow. "It was obvious there were spies within the ranks. They had once let slip not only one but six intruders who made it inside the castle without being seen. It was quite impossible to slip in without help from the inside since it was my coronation and the security was supposed to be in its peak."

"Oh yes I remember. The spy you killed in the dungeon. Any update on that front?" Olaf asked.

"I've been eliminating possible names of the mastermind." Elsa then realized that these unidentified spies in the ranks would tell their masters about the seizure of the Eldr properties and the arrest of the Eldr bastard.

Olaf pondered. "King Arkyn has the motive to do it."

"He does but something was not right. He was so confident on having Anna through a treaty, and those men came before our fall out. It doesn't make any sense and why would a spy proudly say his master's name to his enemies?"

"You're right. No one in their right mind would do that then why did he?" Olaf asked as he paced around the room.

"I am sure he saw me and tried to instigate further hostility between King Arkyn and I. I was sure he wanted me to hear his supposed master's name to declare war against the Valley. Whoever his master was, he would like Arendelle and the Valley engage in a war."

Olaf sighed. "Which became a possibility after the fall out."

Elsa sighed as well. "Unfortunately yes. Anyway, I would like you to weed out those spies for me and surely they already told their masters about what had transpired recently."

"Of course, I would be delighted." Olaf chuckled. "Going back to the Eldr bastard. He fell into our trap perfectly."

Elsa smirked. "Obviously. I only wanted these bastards be presented to me, but with the additional army as escort it would looked like we were arresting them, which was not far from the truth. I wanted them arrested but I couldn't do anything if they didn't commit a crime, hence publicly announcing our plan that would cause panic to the spies and report the news to their masters." she chuckled. "And wait for them to commit the gravest crime in the land."

"Treason." Olaf supplied. "And he did just that."

"See? Now I have the grounds to arrest him, kill him more likely. I hope the others will do it as well."

Olaf could only stare at his Queen and said. "Your Majesty, you sounded like an evil tyrant."

"Only to those who deserve it. Not everything will be solve by sunshine and rainbows." Elsa raise her forefinger. "Never forget that."

"Well it doesn't hurt when you are eliminating threats to your rule."

"I have to be assertive in order to keep the throne, which my family died for." she growled to no one in particular.

Olaf knew that so he decided to change the subject before his Queen would murder anyone. "Ah I almost forgot one more important thing. Here." he placed his hand on the wooden box.

"Oh yes, you mentioned about a valuable thing in your letter. This is it?" Elsa asked.

Olaf nodded.

He watched how Elsa slide the box in front her and carefully opened it.

Elsa's eyes widened at the glittering fringe tiara. It was just not any tiara, it was the Hertuginne Safir , her mother's official tiara. "Where did you find it?"

"In the Eldr private vaults of treasures, that I would guess most were stolen since there were other Vinter family jewels there. I haven't look thoroughly but we'll find more I'm sure. I just brought the most important one I found."

Elsa's could only stare at it with sadness in her eyes. "The last time I saw this when it was their wedding anniversary. Mother wore this and her purple dress, she was so beautiful that night and she was happy." she traced the snowflake patterns using her finger. "Pabbie told me how Runeard looted my family home. I didn't expect this was also looted." she gritted her teeth. "I shouldn't have given his lifeless body to the Count of Isles so I could rip him apart myself." she slammed the box close rather forcefully.

Olaf tried to ignored Elsa's last sentence.

"Is there anything else?"

"Oh, if you would permit, may I have all the books regarding medicines and ailments? They were quite abundant in that castle. Also I have something for Lady Anna."

Elsa's brow rose. "If you want those books then you have to ask Anna for them since she is the owner of that cursed place. I have nothing to do with it."

"Okay then and I believe you owe me a story." Olaf grinned.

Elsa chuckled and told him everything, well almost everything. She still omitted Anna's act of treason.

Olaf smirked. "That bastard deserved it. And it must've been difficult for her to accept her grandfather's horrid nature."

"I don't really care. Anyway, what's important is she now knows the truth. Now she knows where to place herself."

"I wonder how your cousin's reaction when she saw her lover again."

"Believe me it was sickening to watch. She looked at him longingly but that bastard doesn't deserved it. He couldn't even decide to which woman he would dedicate his life to!"

"That sounds painful." Olaf commented.

* * *

Few minutes after King Frederic welcome his General in the castle, Rapunzel had taken the opportunity to slip away and go to the barracks inside the castle grounds. There she hid behind a pillar and watched her beloved converse with one of his men. She was watching for couple more minutes before her lover finally looked into her direction and ended his conversation with the other man. Rapunzel hid behind the pillar once more and tried to compose herself. She wasn't ready to talk to her man. She was about to look at him but she almost bumped into him as she tried to peek. Soon enough she was dragged into the stable and into one of the empty stalls.

"Flynn I-" she was cut off when her lover had captured her lips, which she immediately responded with the same fervor. She encircled her arms around his neck and pull him closer.

She felt Flynn pulled away and mumbled. "I missed you."

"And I you." she whispered before kissing him again but much deeper.

Rapunzel felt herself being lifted up and was pinned on the wooden door of the stall, she responded by wrapping her legs around his waist. "My love." she panted between kisses.

"My Princess. . ." Flynn sighed then proceeded to kiss Rapunzel's neck.

"Ah oh Flynn." Rapunzel sighed and moaned at the same time. She felt her lover's lips on every expanse of exposed skin while his hand slowly making its way up to her thigh. "Flynn ah wait." she tried to push him off but instead he further pressed his body against her. Rapunzel's fluttered open in alarm, she wasn't even sure when did she close them. "Flynn, no please." she pleaded but instead he kissed her again and slipped his tongue inside her mouth. "Ngh!" she pushed and tapped his shoulder but he wouldn't budge. She tried to pull away and once she did she shouted. "Stop it!"

Flynn extricated himself almost immediately, while Rapunzel barely managed to steady herself. "I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" he asked worriedly.

"N-No I-" she stuttered and closed her eyes and regretted it because flashes of unwanted memories came to her mind.

"My Princess are you alright?" he tried to caress her face but she slapped his hand away. His heart shattered by the gesture but what truly broke him were her words.

"NO! Don't touch me!" she her hand was trembling. "Just stay away from me!" she bolted out after that, leaving the heartbroken Flynn.

Rapunzel was running from the stable towards the castle. Her vision became blurry as tears threatening to fall. Everything happened so fast, she was expecting for them to talk but she didn't expect it to end this way.

She turned to the corner and bumped into someone she least expected.

"Oof!" loud thumps were heard.

Rapunzel winced at the impact, she wasn't clumsy but due to to her current emotional state she doesn't give a single care. Normally she would growl and scold whoever bumped into her.

"Are you alright?" she looked up and saw Anna. "Your Highness, you're trembling."

Rapunzel lifted her hand and she was indeed trembling. "I- I have to go." she slowly stood up only to lose her footing but she caught by the latter. "Let me go! I can do it myself!"

"Yes I can see that." the latter sarcastically responded. "If you don't want me then I'll have Wendy find Elsa."

"No don't! Don't tell her." Rapunzel knew exactly what would Elsa do if she found out. "Just take me to my room and please don't tell Elsa.

* * *

Anna had assisted the Coronan Princess to her room. The latter was still trembling for some reason and she thought of calming her. "Wendy please prepare us some tea." the maid made herself scarce to prepare the tea. Anna had placed Rapunzel to her bed while she sat next to her.

"I know I am the least person you wanted to talk to but are you alright? What happened?" she asked.

The only answer she received was a shook of the latter head, indicating she doesn't want to talk about it.

"Alright. I won't force you." there was silence after that.

Anna looked at the figure in front of her, so far from the dignified, cold, and calculating woman. Rapunzel looked like a lost child filled with fear.

She was like that once when she thought Elsa had taken her, but in truth the latter didn't do it. Now that she thought of it, Elsa mentioned it was because of Rapunzel why Elsa didn't do what the Duke had asked. Anna owed Rapunzel a thank you.

"I would like to say something." she shifted from her seat to face the woman properly. "I owe you a thanks. I just found out recently what was your role on Elsa's actions." the latter looked at her with questioning eyes. "Elsa mentioned that it was you who asked her not to uh. . . force herself on me, and with that I would like to express my gratitude for saving me from the horrors of it. Thank you." Anna didn't think she would thank Rapunzel, of all people. "Also it came to my knowledge of how evil my grandfather was. I apologize for how I acted and what I've said to you in the library before. I know it's late but I still want to apologize."

Rapunzel was quite surprised at the thank you and apology. "It is not I you should thank and apologize to." she managed to say. "It was still Elsa's decision that saved you and if you would apologize about the terrible things your grandfather did, you know very well to whom you'll apologize to." she paused. "She could always break her promises but she kept mine not just because I asked her to, so that was all on her. Elsa is much more dignified than anyone in this kingdom. She's someone who you could rely on, she would do anything to protect what's important to her."

Anna looked at her and the latter has point.

"She's in very difficult position, she has to choose between politics and her principle, and she chose principle when she was about to do the unthinkable to you. She chose to deceive everyone, I was deceived too at first. I got angry at her because I thought she had forgotten not only what she promised me but also who she really was. I thought she was so buried deep in politics that she forgot her morals, but no she stood firm on her principle and risk her position by deceiving them."

Anna was stunned once more by Elsa's true nature. All of the things Rapunzel said made sense. It was like Elsa was being push and pulled by these two things. Elsa didn't want to marry her because that's what her principle wanted, however she married her because of politics, and principle wouldn't save the people in a civil war, that was why Elsa was forced to marry her.

"I asked her not to touch you to prevent you on behaving like this. . . like me."

"W-What happened to you?" Anna didn't like the implication of Rapunzel's words. Her eyes were wide in disbelief. "Y-You are t-touched?!"

"Almost." Rapunzel looked at her trembling hands. "A year ago, I was fast asleep after a banquet, obviously everyone was intoxicated. One castle guard had taken a liking on me and pushed things too far. I was pinned and my sleeping robe torn into pieces, despite my training he overpowered me. H-He-" she choked on her word then warm hands held hers. She looked up and saw Anna's symphathetic eyes, letting her know she was not alone. "The man had groped me and was about to do it when Elsa destroyed my bedroom door before dragging the man off me. I watched her mutilated the man's face with her fists, cut off his genitals and stabbed him to death. I never saw her so angry like that before, she turned into someone I didn't recognize. And all I could do was watch her do it." tears rolled down her cheeks as she recounted the her most well kept dark secret.

"I'm sorry that it happened." Anna's instinct of hugging the woman kicked in, she only realized it when the latter hugged her back. "You're safe now."

"Thank you. . ." Rapunzel said. "I would appreciate it if you won't mention this to Elsa or anyone who could tell her. She might do something drastic." she pulled away. "Despite this unfortunate event, I appreciate that you comforted me but that doesn't necessarily means we're friends. My allegiance is still with Elsa."

Anna let out a small smile at the similarities of the cousins. They refused to bond, make connections to those who they deemed an enemy. "Of course. I know. I assure you that I won't say a word about this. But if you need someone to talk to I'm here."

Rapunzel watched her in confusion. She wasn't sure what changed her.

As if on cue Wendy came back with a tray of fresh pot of tea and placed it on the table.

"Please have some tea. It will help." Anna smiled. "We'll let you rest. Come Wendy."

"Please excuse us Your Highness." Wendy curtsied and left the room with Anna.

Rapunzel smiled a bit. "I guess I was wrong about her."

* * *

Elsa was in their shared room, she was sitting by the vanity mirror while staring at the Hertuginne Safir fringe tiara. She was glad that Olaf found this because this was another family heirloom, one of the most valuable ones. She didn't think she would be the Duchess since her brother's future wife should've been the Duchess and Queen, but now this tiara belongs to her, the official headpiece of the Duchess of Vinter. She lifted and inspected it for a moment, watching the tiara shimmered at every slight movement.

There were raps on the door, Elsa carefully placed back the tiara in its box and close the lid.

"Come in"

"Your Majesty." the woman curtsied. Elsa didn't turned as she nodded and looked at the maid through the mirror.

"Is Eric with her?"

"Yes Your Majesty."

"Any reports?" Elsa asked as she rose from her seat.

"Lady Anna had a private conversation with the Count of Isles."

"I am aware, don't worry about the content I'll find that soon enough. Anything else?"

"Lady Anna had expressed her feelings towards you-"

"I am not interested on how she feels about me. We already talked about this, Wendy." she cut off Anna's maid. "I want to know if she's exchanging letters again with traitors and plot against me."

"My utmost apology, and no Your Majesty, I am with her all the time and if I wasn't Sir Eric is with her."

"Good, any more information from Lord Solskinn and Jorgen?"

"None at the moment."

Elsa knuckles turned white as she recalled Wendy's previous report of overhearing the two Lords conspiring to enthrone Anna as Queen Consort to grab more power for themselves, which led Elsa to decide of not granting the crown to Anna after their official marriage ceremony.

"Very well. You are dismissed."

Wendy curtsied made herself scarce.

* * *

Anna returned inside the castle before dinner time and tried to get a glimpse of the Queen after their rather indescribable encounter. She couldn't get her mind out of the possibility of what could've happened if the Count hadn't interrupted them, but surely Elsa wouldn't even dare to kiss her and she was glad the latter didn't do it. She promptly opened their bedroom door and sat on the bed. She was once again alone, she had instructed Wendy to have her dinner served in their private chamber to mull things over regarding the Count's offer.

She turned her attention to her surroundings when she spotted a wooden box on the vanity table. Her curiosity got better of her and strode across the room and carefully opened it.

She gasped at the sight of the beautiful tiara, the craftsmanship was marvelous and it won't take for a professional to conclude that since it was so detailed and beautiful. The snowflake patterns encrusted with blue gems, which she suspected were sapphires. Anna carefully lifted it up and stare at it.

"Beautiful." she murmured.

"Do you like it?" a voice had startled her, almost dropping the tiara.

"Good gods!" she turned and saw Elsa coming in from the balcony, "You scared me." she carefully put the tiara on top of its box.

"Hertuginne Safir, the official tiara of the Duchess of Vinter."

Anna backed away as Elsa made her way to the vanity.

"I didn't mean to touch your things. I apologize." Anna said in haste.

"Anna of Eldr apologizing to the killer of her family? That's another first." Elsa quipped "It seems going out of this room had put you in a good mood." Elsa returned the jewelry back inside its box.

Anna glared at her. "You're such an obnoxious person!"

"And now we're back to this." Elsa chuckled humorlessly. "I am obnoxious says the person from whose family stole not only the kingdom but also my family jewels. I wonder what would that make her?"

"What are you implying?" Anna didn't like Elsa's tone, though she knew her grandfather looted Vinter Castle thanks to Pabbie.

"This is one of the most priceless family heirlooms and guess where they found it?" Elsa saw Anna's scowling face. "Eldr castle was filled with stolen things, including this." she tap her finger on the box.

"You've been to our castle?"

"Good gods no, I wouldn't dare to step a foot in that filthy place, though I reinforced it since it held something valuable." Elsa saw Anna opened her mouth to retort, she cut her off. "Oh before you accuse me of trying to take it for myself, just like your loving council did, no I don't want that hellish place."

"Then why?" Anna gritted her teeth.

"I will no more entertain any question about it." Elsa shutted down their conversation. "I'll take my leave." she turned and held the handle of the door before saying. "The progress is the day after tomorrow. Your supporters expects you to go with me but it doesn't matter really." she opened the door but she felt something plush hit her back. Her glacial eyes found a pillow by her feet. She glanced to Anna who was shaking in anger while clutching another pillow. She raised her eyebrow.

"Why are you so horrible?! I'm trying to get along with you!"

Elsa scoffed. "Really? I didn't notice."

Another pillow flew across the room and Elsa managed to catch it.

"Well if you stopped being an ice bitch then maybe you'll notice!"

This statement met a cold stare from the Queen.

"You are completely the opposite of the things I've been hearing about you! They say you are understanding and kind but I think those were just complete bull!"

"What a foul language for a woman of your status." Elsa criticized.

Anna's face was red with anger and bravely marched towards the latter and jabbed her index finger on the latter's chest forcefully. "There! Your criticize people as if you are so goddamn perfect! You are insanely rude to me for no reason at all! What my grandfather had done has nothing to do with me! I don't even know how in the world he reached the conclusion that he should be king and eradicate your entire family! I had enough of your accusation and painting me as a villian, don't lump me with the other people who wronged you and your family! I don't have a hand on what happened, why can't you just let me be?!"

"Careful there. Treasonous letters. " Elsa smirked as she reminded her. "I hope you didn't forget that, dear wife." she gave emphasis on how she addressed Anna.

"Yes I know what I did!" Anna defiantly answered. "And don't call me that."

"Of course you do, dear wife." Elsa's smirk widened. She held Anna's wrists before switching places with her and pinned her on the door. "I like it when you're angry."

Anna's heart started to beat erratically at the turned of events, she was once again found herself being pinned by the Queen twice in one day, not that she was counting.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Anna growled. She felt the latter leaned closer to her ear.

"Own your mistakes and stand up for yourself." Elsa whispered. "But make sure to be ready for consequences." she leaned away and saw Anna's confused face before letting her go. "What you've done is unforgivable, not doubt about that, and I certainly don't trust you. Also you've been talking back to me on multiple occasion, it was still beyond me why I haven't punish you yet." Elsa gave her a pained look. A rare display of emotion from the platinum blonde.

"What do you expect me to do? I was in a dire situation thinking I was alone and in constant danger, also having the knowledge of carrying a child of someone I loathe was a whole other thing." Anna honestly stated. "All I could think about was the safety of my supposed child. It was a desprated move I know, but it was my only option at that time. I had blindly put my faith to a man, who turned out to be a murderer, in order to escape you."

She just stared Anna. "I doubt that it was the safety of the child you were thinking of. You used the supposed child for your own gain." she paused. "If that's how you would treat my child then don't expect me to give you one."

A series of knocks interrupted them.

"Come in." Elsa ordered.

The opening of one of the door revealed Wendy.

"Your Majesty, M'lady." Wendy said and curtsied as she led the other servants in who brought their dinner.

Anna watched Elsa distanced herself. She knew then that the conversation was over.

"I'll take my leave." Elsa left the room without waiting for Anna's reply.

* * *

**Thank you and I hope you like it.**

**Let me know your thoughts on the review section!**

**Have a nice day and stay safe! :)**


End file.
